Lifetime of Celebration
by Jeannette Hetfield
Summary: FINAL Chapter 19 is up! Sequel to Someday. Jensa returns to Egypt. Terrible things have happened to her. Will Ardeth be able to heal her heart?
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

__ ****

DISCLAIMER: This story is rated PG-13. I own nothing from either Mummy movies, not even Ardeth L . All of that is from the creative genius of Stephen Sommers and we Dedi fans all have Mr. Sommers to thank for creating such an incredible character, whom we all know and insanely love, namely Ardeth Bay. The characters you don't recognize are my creation and belong to me. 

Please send all comments to me at _kjb1@flash.net_

****

Chapter 1

New York, February 1922, 5 years later

A light snow fell softly to the earth from an overcast sky. Icicles hung from the massive trees with an occasional droplet falling to the frozen ground. Little birds hopped from branch to branch looking for food to keep them full and warm during the bitter country weather. This part of New York was rather lonely for the large estate. It was the only home for thirty miles, but that suited the family just fine. They considered themselves to be living in their own little world. Tall wrought iron gates surrounded the one hundred-acre property and closed off at the paved road leading up to the front door. The road also wound around the home towards a garage that connected to the Tudor style manor. Stables of nothing but the finest breed of horses set just off to the right of the main house.

To many, this was the perfect setting for a cozy life in the quiet country, however, the only occupant in the house at the time, besides the servants, saw none of the beauty of the winter wonderland as she blankly stared through the window. The leafless trees looked deader with each passing day. Their dull bark added to the colorless atmosphere. The only color was the blue sky and even that, was hidden behind the clouds. As it was too cold for most animals, the quiet estate sounded and looked dead from the inside. _She_ felt that way. Dead. Inside, she felt dead. Sometimes, she even looked like her very life had been taken from her. One frightening day, she was so utterly depressed that she considered just for a second, ending it all. Imagine, no more suffering, no more pain and no more tears, but then, her thoughts would drift back to the one person that had made her feel alive on the inside. Maybe they would see each other again. This thought kept her hopes kindled. His face appeared in her mind's eye and she knew she must regain her strength and win back her life.

Jensa was sad her first year back from Egypt, but had quickly adapted to life in New York. There wasn't time to dwell on anything else during her school studies. The years passed and she grew up into a young woman ready to take on the world.

She watched her fiancé, Lyle Boenker, pull up the driveway in his car from her bedroom window. Jensa loved this room. It was her sanctuary, the only place she truly felt at home and able to leave the pain outside the door. Here, she could be herself and dream of someday being happy again. It was a welcoming room with warm furnishings. Upon entering, the first thing seen is the tall canopied bed with a bedspread of blue and pink roses against a white background. To the right of the bed was a desk and chair that faced a window overlooking the front driveway. This was Jensa's favorite place to sit and read or write letters to friends. The windows were decorated with crushed, light blue velvet curtains and gold drawstring tassels. The plush carpet was the same shade as the curtains. In the far corner of the room was a whatnot with knickknacks followed by a chest of drawers that held her linens and undergarments. At the wall by the door to her room was a large cabinet housing the majority of her clothes. The foot of her bed was protected by a large oak chest containing blankets and keepsakes. The lid was hand-carved by her grandfather—-being one large rose and stem, and presented as a gift for her eighteenth birthday. Her vanity sat against the wall opposite the chest of drawers. A tiny chair set in the middle of the vanity, reflected in the large round mirror anchored to the wall. Her jewelry box, lotions, perfumes and silver hairbrush set adorned the vanity top. Another door to the right of the vanity led to her bathroom with a claw-footed porcelain tub sitting on a blue and white tiled floor. A cabinet mirror, sink, commode and white-washed oak cabinet that housed towels and washcloths were the only other items in the room.

Jensa sat in an oak chair by the other window in the room, staring blankly at the night stand with a lamp and Bulova clock by her bed. Most of the furniture in her room was oak, for it was her favorite. Cherry oak to be precise. 

She was anxiously awaiting his arrival, but her anxiety was not the kind a woman should feel for her future husband. Jensa despised and feared Lyle. Why she didn't see how evil he was when she first met him was still a mystery to her. Around this time a year ago, he proposed and reluctantly, she accepted. Lyle was an arrogant jerk. He had always been that way, but there was an even darker side to his personality. Only Jensa ever saw it. Perhaps he showed it to her because he wanted her to know who would be the boss in their marriage.

It all started at some stupid business dinner. Her parents were still the debutantes they had always been, throwing lavish dinner parties at their New York estate in much the same way as they had in Egypt. Jensa's father and mother began pressuring her to settle down. Lyle and his father attended one of the dinners and Lyle was immediately drawn to Jensa's beauty…and financial ties. Mr. James noticed, with a satisfied feeling, Lyle staring at his daughter. This was the kind of man he wanted for Jensa. He could provide security for her instead of the desert man they had left behind in another country long ago. Since Lyle was a bachelor, who had appeared at the perfect moment, what better way to ensure his daughter's future than their union? Lyle was from a good family and would no doubt make a proper husband for his little girl. After the meal, Mr. James introduced Lyle to Jensa. The two of them were inseparable the rest of the night. Jensa's first impression of Lyle had been very good. He was handsome, funny, charming and interested in her, but even back then, she had to wonder if he was only interested because of her wealth. Lyle called the next day and took her driving through the country lanes. They spent the better part of the day getting to know each other.

Three weeks after she met Lyle, he proposed. She liked him, but had no feelings for him other than enjoying his company. That was hardly a foundation to start a marriage. She asked for time to think it over. Lyle was more than glad to oblige with only slight perturbation. He said he would wait until she was ready. Jensa mulled it over in her mind, and with added pressure from her father, she agreed to marry him. The engagement was set for one year later. It would take that long to plan the wedding and was going to be the social event of the year or the decade if Lyle had anything to say about it.

Both of her parents had given up on Michael to amount to anything. Time at the university helped none and he coasted his way through the courses, barely passing. He was still quite the avid drinker and had wound up starting a few fights. At the moment, Jensa wasn't exactly sure where Michael was. He had briefly mentioned, in one of his many drunken stupors, something about visiting their cousin Rick O'Connell in Chicago. 

Rick had grown up being carted back and forth between orphanages in Chicago, a lot like her friend Kerri. The O'Connell family consisted of only Christopher and Leslie and their son Kirk. They never had any other children. Later on in their years, they took a trip to Cairo to visit the orphanages and fell in love when they set their eyes upon the adorably dimpled, blue-eyed boy. He was a strong and independent child, but loved his new family. He could not believe his good fortune. He had been in and out of orphanages since he was three years old. Rick never believed he would have a family. At eleven, he met three of the kindest people who really cared about his welfare. No one had ever cared before. Rick easily became one of the family. It was like he had always been there and he found he had a very large group of relatives. His adopted mother Leslie had a rather large Irish side of the family. Her brother Samuel and his family were as big-hearted as the O'Connells, although Rick and Michael occasionally butted heads. Rick couldn't believe how opposite Jensa was from her brother.

Jensa wished she could have gone with Michael. It had been much too long since they'd seen or heard from Rick. He probably wasn't even in Chicago anyway. The last bit of news from him was that he had joined the French Foreign Legion. Rick had always had such an adventurous spirit and was ready to take on the world. Well, wherever he was, Jensa hoped he was all right…and alive.

Michael is such a coward, she thought angrily, going off and leaving me to fend for myself. Jensa decided she wouldn't speak to Michael when he returned from this latest of his frequent jaunts. Michael hated Lyle just as much as she did. Unfortunately, it was too late when she realized Lyle's true nature. Jensa rubbed her bruised neck and shivered. Thank goodness it was February and still cold outside. The wool sweaters with high collars had been ideal to hide the painful bruises from everyone. The physical evidence had begun to fade, but the damage was done.

For some reason, her father couldn't see past the walking charade of Lyle. He saw him as a bright young man who had set high goals for himself. He had high goals all right: the James fortune. Lyle was a politician, and of course, the most common kind: a liar and a cheat. He hoped to one day be the governor of New York. Jensa was ready to pack her bags and move to another state if that happened. Of course, he needed a beautiful wife and two adorable children by his side to complete the picture. "The average American family who realized the average American Dream," she said facetiously. Jensa wrinkled her nose in disgust at the horrifying thought of having Lyle's children. Her stomach churned at such a gross picture.

If only she had refused Lyle's proposal! Oh, how different things might have been for her now! All of the pain and suffering could have been avoided, but she had made her bed and she must lie in it, but she would not lie in Lyle's bed. Jensa would rather die. 

She _definitely_ didn't want to marry Lyle. There had never been any kind of spark between them. Jensa knew it was what her father had wanted and she went along with it. Her agreement to marry Lyle surprised even her. Where had that defiant spirit gone? If this whole business with Lyle had happened in Egypt years ago, she knew she would have punched Lyle right in the nose and told him to take a hike. She often wondered if she left that defiance in Egypt. Maybe she left part of herself there. It had been horrible for so very long being away from her past and the life she lived in Cairo. Jensa had known true happiness in the foreign country and then it had all been ripped away from her.

Jensa, at one time, wished fervently that she would grow to love Lyle, but he was not the sort to believe in love. Lyle was an incredibly stolid person. He believed in money, fame and power. She hoped that if she could find a soft spot in Lyle's heart, she could forget about Ardeth Bay. Jensa smiled as his face floated across her mind's eye. So many times, she had tried to forget him because she didn't believe she would ever return to Egypt. She had promised Ardeth she would, but as of lately, it seemed like she would break her promise. If she married Lyle, she knew she would never get the chance. No matter how hard she tried, Ardeth was always there in her mind. She even became frustrated because he constantly dominated her thoughts. Trying to get over Ardeth was extremely difficult. He was not the kind of man any woman could ever truly forget. If Jensa was going to give marriage with Lyle a chance, she would have to push Ardeth out of her head and out of her heart, but it was not possible. Ardeth had stolen her heart long ago and she knew she would never get it back, but she didn't want him to give it back. Jensa wanted him to hold onto her heart with both of his strong and loving hands.

She often found herself comparing Lyle to Ardeth, but there was of course, no comparison. Lyle had straight, dark hair cut very close to his swelled head. He was around six feet tall and lean. Jensa never thought Lyle was very strong, but she had tasted the strength of his hands around her throat and was proven wrong. Every facial feature belonging to Lyle was cold. His thin lips contrasted greatly to the fullness she had once kissed. Ardeth had been her first kiss. It was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced. Jensa hated for Lyle to kiss her. It always felt lewd and more than unwanted. She kissed him back with a dutiful force. No spark had ignited when she first kissed Lyle, not like the passion of kissing Ardeth. 

Lyle's eyes were blue, so blue in fact, they were nearly clear. Ardeth's chocolate gaze had always smiled with love and warmth when he looked at her. Anytime she felt uncomfortable, she knew it had to be Lyle staring at her. There was hate in his eyes for her and love for her money. He didn't mind marrying her one bit, though. After all, she was an attractive, well-endowed woman with money. Lyle was content to have his cake and eat it too. Michael would naturally inherit the vast portions of the estate, but she would receive her fair share. Jensa could picture Lyle rubbing his hands together in anticipation of the money coming his way. Well, Jensa was about to put her foot down, not a quality Lyle cared for. She had only two choices: freedom or a life of dictatorship with Lyle. Jensa inhaled deeply through her nose. Freedom was in the air this day.

She looked down at her engagement ring. Many people had admired it, but to her it was the ugliest monstrosity she had ever laid eyes on, next to Lyle. She shifted her gaze to her right hand and the empty finger a ring had once enveloped. Lyle noticed her wearing the silver ring Ardeth had given her and told her to take it off immediately. No future wife of his was going to wear a ring with a pagan symbol on it. She tried to explain to him that the ring wasn't pagan, it was a hieroglyph. Lyle backhanded her, sending her reeling into a chair. Now see what you made me do, he had said. He commanded her to take the ring off and get rid of it. Jensa cowered back in the chair and stared in shock at Lyle more than in pain. She hadn't seen it coming and chastised herself for not having seen sooner. The possessive attitude he had with her was frightening. Lyle was extremely jealous of her spending time with anyone else, lest he lose her. If he lost her, then he lost her money. Luckily, she found out in time what her future would hold if she went through with the wedding. It was only a few weeks away. If she made the slightest error in judgment, he would strike her and probably whatever children they had. Jensa would never bring a child into the world and have him grow up with a monster for a father. 

Of course, Jensa never had any intention of getting rid of Ardeth's ring. She had rummaged through her jewelry case and found a plain sterling silver chain and slipped the ring onto it. If she couldn't wear it on her finger, she would wear it around her neck underneath her clothes.

A concise knock on her door could only mean it was Lyle. She stood up. "Come in, " she called in as pleasant a voice as she could muster. Lyle stepped through the doorway and surveyed her before saying anything. He was wearing a black winter coat, a white linen, long-sleeved shirt open at the neck, navy slacks and black loafers with tassels. His eyes roamed over her lewdly, lingering too long in certain areas and making her incredibly uncomfortable. She herself was in a black sweater with a turtleneck collar, black velvet skirt and black boots. Her hair, which had grown down past her hips, hung in long loose curls framing her round face.

"Hello, Jensa." He never used the pet name Jen. Lyle thought it too childish. He would. He put his arms around her and she winced. Her neck was getting well, but was still a bit sore. His thin rough lips touched hers, making her insides recoil. After the kiss ended, he stared down at her disapprovingly. "Not very responsive today."

"How is that different from any other day?" she shot at him.

"Jensa, Jensa," he scolded, "that is not the right attitude for a politician's wife." The chair by the window was Lyle's choice for a seat. He slithered into it and stared up her with cold eyes.

"How can you be so sure I'm going to marry you?" she said cautiously.

"Everyone knows we are going to get married. The announcement has been made in the paper, the invitations have been sent, two hundred and thirty-seven guests will witness the blessed event. We're getting married in just a few short weeks. Honey, it's a done deal." He reached into his coat pocket and produced a gold cigarette case and lighter to match. Taking one long drag, he blew the smoke straight at her. Jensa wrinkled her nose slightly.

"I'm not signing the marriage license in my blood, Lyle."

"You're just full of that charming wit I love so much."

"You don't love me, Lyle. You never have and I certainly don't love you. The only thing you love is my money." She straightened her posture, folded her arms defiantly and held up her head with her chin sticking out. "Well, I can say without a doubt that you won't get a single dime!!" 

There! She had put her foot down and prayed he wouldn't step on it.

Lyle put the cigarette to his lips, deeply inhaling then put it out in the material on the arm of the chair. The fabric sizzled, sounding as if his cruel act caused it pain. He stood up and brought his face inches from hers. "I admire your ability to stand up for yourself, but that will end here and now. It would be most unsuitable for anyone to see you behave this way. No matter, I will mold you into the perfect wife."

His cigarette-ridden breath wrinkled her nose again as she stared up at him in disbelief. "Are you deaf? I will not marry you!" She yanked off the ring and stuffed it in his coat pocket. "Get out of my house and out of my life!" Her angry finger pointed to the door. "Leave!"

Before she realized what was happening, his hands closed around her throat. "It wouldn't take much, Jensa. Just one squeeze," he whispered threateningly. A puzzled expression appeared on his face. Lyle released her neck. He felt something underneath his hand and reached down into her sweater. She gasped at his inappropriate and unwelcome hand against her skin. He produced the necklace. "I thought I told you to get rid of this! You will regret your disobedience." Lyle hands covered her throat again. The cold blue eyes seemed to roll over white. It felt more like crushing than squeezing. White spots appeared in her vision. This time she knew he would kill her. 

"Ly—Lyle," she choked, "Plea—please…"

"Please what? Show you some compassion when you've shown me none?" Jensa clawed at his hands, but the feeling began to leave her legs. She was not far from collapsing. Through her failing vision, Jensa saw the Tiffany vase out of the corner of her eye. It sat on a shelf next to the window. There were only a few precious minutes before she passed out. With a feat of strength she welled up inside, she grabbed the vase and smashed it against his head. His hands immediately released her throat. Lyle staggered backwards and fell into the chair he had been sitting in. Jensa collapsed to the ground coughing. The feeling hadn't completely left her legs and she had just enough strength to crawl to her door. She gasped and choked her way across the floor, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. The white spots began to fade. Her hand found the doorknob and she pulled herself to her feet. The door was only open an inch when Lyle slammed into her back, pushing the door closed. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to her bed. Jensa saw the enraged look in his eyes and realized what her punishment would be. She let out a blood-curdling scream, as much as it pained her hoarse voice to do so.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Lyle hit her in the jaw with his fist. Before she sank to her knees, he pulled her up to her bed and pushed her onto her back. In a pedaling motion, she furiously kicked at him with her legs, but he grabbed her ankles and yanked her underneath him, straddling her stomach. Lyle put his hand under her neck and violently pulled her head up forcing his mouth onto hers as his other hand ripped her sweater open. She screamed wildly as his hand roamed her body. She pounded against his arms with her fists, but he caught her wrists and forced them above her head. Jensa noticed a trickle of blood running down the front of his forehead. The vase had caused damage after all, but not enough.

He pushed her skirt up and slid his hand up her thigh. She screamed again as his violation became more persistent. "Don't fight, Jensa. It will only make it worse for you. Submit." He leaned over and clamped down on her neck, leaving a bright red mark in the shape of teeth. A yelp escaped her lips.

"Never!" Before her strength was spent, she wrenched one hand free and socked him in the eye. He released her other hand while she twisted onto her stomach and tried crawling away from him. Jensa kept screaming hysterically, praying that someone would hear her.

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open. Both Jensa and Lyle stared as Michael appeared on the threshold. He quickly assessed the situation and lunged for Lyle, pulling him off Jensa. She scrambled off the bed, clutching the torn material of her sweater around her chest and watched in horror while her brother and Lyle threw punches at each other. Lyle was taller than Michael by several inches, but Michael was stocky and an experienced fighter from his many barroom brawls. Lyle was easily defeated and exhausted within minutes. Michael grabbed Lyle by the collar and jerked him up off of the floor. He dragged him out of her room and down the hall. Jensa followed after them, stopping just inside of their front door. Michael threw Lyle out onto the driveway while yelling a barrage of curse words at him.

"If you ever touch my sister again you bastard, I'll kill you!" Michael screamed enraged.

Lyle stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes. Jensa peeked around the corner of the door. The ordeal was over, but she was shaking from head to toe. Lyle spoke threw gritted teeth, glaring at the two. Blood trickled down from his nose and onto the crisp white linen shirt he wore. He ran his hand over his nose and wiped the blood away, leaving a smear across his cheek. "This isn't over. We're going to get married, Jensa, whether you like it or not!" Lyle spat at them. "You, this, everything," he said nodding upward towards the estate, "will be all mine."

"Leave now before I do something I won't regret," Michael threatened menacingly.

Lyle jumped behind the wheel of his car and sped off, leaving tire marks on the pavement. As he turned the corner of the driveway going at a high rate of speed, he nearly ran head on into another car. He swerved at the last second avoiding the almost fatal collision. To Michael and Jensa's horror, the car was carrying their parents and friend Kerri. Michael glanced back at a tearful Jensa still hovering in the doorway. He hurried over to her and encircled her in a protective big brother hug. Her body shook with sobs. "Michael, if you hadn't been there, he might have—" she broke off.

"I know. It's okay. It's all right," he soothed gently, rocking her in his arms.

Jensa continued. "He tried to kill me again!" Her voice was becoming hysterically high-pitched. "He was strangling me like before!"

"Calm down, calm down. He's gone." Michael patted her back. "Shh." He felt like he was talking to a frightened child. In a way, he was. Jensa had become very withdrawn and quiet like a child the last few months.

Mr. and Mrs. James and Kerri got out of their automobile and came running up to them. "Was that Lyle who came flying out the driveway?" Mr. James asked in shock. "He almost ran into us!"

"Yes, Dad. It was Lyle," he answered.

"Jensa, why are you crying?" Mrs. James grasped her daughter's arm and looked down at Jensa's low-hanging head and trembling body.

Kerri stared at Jensa's disheveled appearance. "What happened to your sweater? It's torn in half!"

"Oh, Mother!" Jensa let go of Michael and ran into her mother's arms. A frightened Mrs. James, not knowing what had happened yet, comforted her equally, actually more, frightened daughter.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on around here?" Mr. James asked frustratingly.

"We'll tell you the whole story." Michael walked up behind his dad and pushed him towards the front door. "Let's go inside. It's too cold to talk out here."

***

The five of them sat in their den in front of a large fireplace roaring with flames. It was a welcoming room, done in Victorian style. They gathered around the center of the room on two large couches that faced each other, patterned like a garden with burgundy and navy blue roses with green leaves on a cream background. Four cherry oak end tables sat at each arm of the two couches. Floor lamps were placed in strategic positions in the room to cast it in a warm glow. Two fans adorned the ceilings, but had not been used in some time because of the cold weather. A huge Oriental rug covered the hardwood floors, absorbing the footsteps of those who walked on it. Four winged back chairs, two burgundy and two navy blue, sat in each of the four corners in the room. Against the back of the room, a large bay window looked out onto the property revealing a panoramic view of the acreage.

As Michael stoked the fire, Samuel and Jennifer James listened to the story with combinations of shock and fear on their faces. The shock and fear turned to rage in Mr. James. He stood up from his chair and paced the room then sat back down again. He repeated the process several times, unable to keep himself still. After a quick change of sweaters, Jensa tossed the ripped one in the trash and put on gray cashmere. Jensa was curled up on their couch in the living room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Earlier, she had pulled the blanket back and showed them the bruises on her neck. More had begun to appear from the attack two hours ago, as well as the bite mark. Was it really two hours ago? It still felt like only seconds ago. She could still feel Lyle all over her, his rough hands violating her; the stink of his smoky breath in her face. Every so often, Jensa did her best to stifle her coughing. Mrs. James practically poured water down her throat and tried calming her husband down, but the rage continued to flow through his veins. He was ready to strangle Lyle himself.

"I can't believe I didn't even see this side of Lyle. Why didn't I see it? I feel completely blind-sided!" he fumed at himself. "How could I let something like this happen? I can never forgive myself. I pushed you into marrying him. It's my fault," he chided himself angrily.

"It is not your fault. He fooled all of us, Daddy. Me too, at first," Jensa said, gently rubbing her aching throat. Her voice was terribly hoarse. She sounded like she had laryngitis.

"Now I understand why you've been so…melancholy. I had never seen you so sad. I wish you had said something sooner instead of living through such terror for so long. My poor baby!" Mrs. James cooed. She sat next to Jensa on the couch and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, planting kisses on her cheek and forehead. Kerri sat on the other side of Jensa and held her hand comfortingly tight.

"I'll have him arrested," Mr. James said.

"I want him behind bars tonight," Michael firmly stated.

"Will you come with me to the police station?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you really think Lyle would stick around here to get arrested?" Jensa told them. "He's not stupid. I'll bet he's got people all over the state loyal to him," she added.

"You're probably right," her father agreed, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Jensa, darling, I think you should take a vacation. You've been through such an ordeal and I can see it's taken its toll on you," Mrs. James suggested.

"Maybe I'll do just that." Jensa suppressed another bout of coughing and Mrs. James refilled her glass with water. The pitcher set to the side of the couch on a table. Rather than put the pitcher back on the table, Mrs. James kept it in her lap so she could reach it more easily.

Michael smiled and kneeled down in front of Jensa. "I've been meaning to talk to you about going somewhere. You remember I told you I was visiting our relatives, the O'Connells?"

"Yes, you mentioned that before you left." 

"So that's where you were, in Chicago," Kerri realized.

"Yes, unfortunately, Rick wasn't there, but Aunt Leslie said he was somewhere in Northern Africa. At least, his last communication with his family led them to believe so. Anyway, that got me thinking…Jensa, how would you like to take a trip to Egypt?"

Briefly, Jensa's eyes lit up, but the sadness didn't disappear so easily. "You really think we could?"

"Yes, you need a break. A nice long rest would do you some good and what better place than our old stomping grounds?"

"He's right, Jensa, " Mr. James put in.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Jensa exclaimed and immediately regretted such an outburst. Her voice box burned, but nonetheless, the excitement began creeping in.

"Kerri, you'll be joining me and Jen, right?" 

"Of course, Michael. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she cried eagerly.

"Who knows? Your father and I may even decide to join the three of you, depending on how long your stay will be."

"I guess it's settled then. Dad, let's go and do what we can to wash our hands of the filth I just threw out of the house." Michael grabbed his winter coat from the hall closet and Mr. James grabbed his from the chair he had carelessly thrown it over when they got home. Both set their fedoras atop their heads and headed out the door. The car pulled out of the driveway and left for the police station.

Jensa discarded her blanket on the couch, stood up and put her hands over her arms to rub warmth back into her chilled skin. "Mother, I'm going to go take a bath and lie down for awhile." Jensa slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She didn't know her mother or Kerri had followed her until she heard a gasp behind her.

"My God! Did Lyle do this?" She gestured in disbelief at her daughter's room. The sheets and pillows on the bed were strewn all across the floor and the Tiffany vase, which had been a Christmas present, lay shattered in hundreds of pieces on the floor. The chair by the window was lying on its side. The force of Lyle jumping up out of it to attack Jensa as she tried to escape broke one of the arms.

"Yes, he did, but I did that." Jensa pointed to the broken vase. "I smashed it against his head. It was while he had his hands on my throat," she said matter-of-factly.

"That evil man," Mrs. James shivered. "I'll help you straighten up your room and then draw a hot bath for you." she offered.

"Thank you, Mother." Mrs. James disappeared into the hallway to retrieve a broom and trash can for collecting the broken glass. Jensa and Kerri went around the room and picked up her pillows, tossing them on the bed and straightening the sheets. There was no need to make up the bed since she would be in it soon. After Mrs. James returned to the room, they cleaned up the glass and threw it away.

By the time the three of them were finished, Jensa was more than ready to unwind. She undressed and stood looking at the bruises in the mirror. A few had even popped up around her shoulders where he had bitten down on her. She wasn't one to bruise easily, so they were not quite as angry as would be expected, but they were still a noticeable shade of blue and purple. Her body shivered as she recalled how close she had to come to death. This made twice in three weeks. It was a wonder to her she was still sane. Jensa mentally corrected herself. Not too long ago, she had not been sane and had been too close to taking her own life.

Suddenly, she broke down. Tears streamed down her cheeks at an alarming rate. She hiccupped and moaned as it irritated her already sore throat. How could she have even been thinking about taking her life? She would have been a coward and Lyle would have still won. If he had succeeded in raping her, what was left of her spirit would have been broken. He had commanded her to submit. Oh, how close she had been to giving up! Just to end it all had seemed like the perfect way out. Thank God she didn't. Her parents knew about Lyle's abusive treatment of her and now she was free. Jensa could start her life over.

There was something else on her neck. She leaned forward towards the mirror squinting. Her breath caught in her throat. An imprint of the silver chain she wore was in her skin. Now, she remembered feeling it crushing into her neck. Odd that the necklace holding Ardeth's ring had left a mark on her. Vaguely, she thought it was a foretelling of the imprint he would make on her life.

Jensa wiped the tears away with the palms of her hands and sniffed loudly while taking a bottle of lavender salts from the cabinet behind her mirror and pouring them into the steaming hot water. She climbed in and settled down until the water came up to her neck. She inhaled the soothing scent, savoring its calming affects. Jensa let her thoughts drift away from the nightmare that was Lyle and thought of more pleasant things. Her upcoming trip to Egypt was the occupant in her mind presently. She could hardly wait to pack. Immediately, she thought of Ardeth. She even dreamed of him from time to time. What was he doing at this very moment, she thought, and does he still think about me? Five years was a long time though. Sadly, Jensa realized he could possibly be married and have a whole passel of children by now. That pained her more than the bruises. She would have to prepare herself just in case he was married to someone else and act like it didn't matter to her one way or the other, but that would not be easy. It most certainly mattered to her very much.

"We were so young," she whispered. Jensa had sincerely hoped that marriage with Lyle would work out and that she could push her feelings for Ardeth aside, but the longer into the engagement she went with Lyle, the more she longed for Ardeth. If she did happen to see him in Egypt, she didn't know what she would say. Things might have changed for him. She knew they had somewhat changed for her…but only somewhat. 

She glanced down into the water at the necklace lying against her skin. Jensa reached down and brought the ring up for closer view. It was still as bright and beautiful as the day Ardeth gave it to her. Perhaps this was a sign of things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Chapter 2

The streets of Cairo were as busy as they ever were. People were bargaining in the _souk,_ which could be seen from the balcony of Jensa's hotel room on the third floor. She smiled for the first time in months as she clasped her hands together and leaned her elbows on the wrought iron bars of the railing around the tiny balcony. She looked down. A little Egyptian boy looked up at the same time and waved to her. Jensa gave him a friendly smile and waved back. 

It felt good to be in Egypt again. It felt _right_ to be back. Just for an instant, her thoughts wandered back home. The police looked for Lyle, but he was nowhere to be found. Jensa's predictions about his departure turned out to be true. Her father chose to be optimistic. He said Lyle would probably never show his face again. Jensa didn't believe that. Money was power and Lyle wouldn't give that up. No, he would be back. It was just a question of where and when. Jensa shrugged Lyle away from her mind. 

He's not going to ruin this for me. I won't let him, she told herself firmly.

Jensa glanced at her watch. It was close to noon. Michael suggested that they have the lunch in the Kenoba Hotel that they never got to have all those years ago when Jensa was kidnapped. It was a frightening memory, but Jensa laughed at his dry humor. She grabbed her purse and stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. Jensa was only twenty-one, but she looked and felt older. The spark that had radiated around her eyes was no longer there. Jensa prayed that it was only hiding and that she would hopefully find it. It wasn't possible for her green eyes to actually fade like clothes at such a young age, but they appeared to have been left in the fading rays of the sun too long. Lyle had done that to her. Well, she was determined to bring the spark back. She missed it. 

Jensa closely observed her figure. She had gained weight with growth naturally, but that suited her just fine because she had always considered herself to be too thin. Actually, she had gained more than just a little weight. Jensa had never been a stranger to food and would be the first to admit it. What was it her mother called her? Oh, yes. Pleasingly plump. Well, she wasn't really plump, but she definitely wasn't as thin as she used to be. The added weight enhanced her beauty in spades, blessing her with the well-known hour glass figure. The curves that were nonexistent at the time she was sixteen years old suddenly appeared. Jensa had filled out quite nicely. 

She was wearing a blue, form-fitting sundress that fell just below her knees. The wide straps connected to a heart-shaped neckline, fitting her buxom curves snugly. Light brown sandals adorned her feet. She had taken the liberty to paint her finger and toe nails a light shade of pink. Feet were so much more attractive in sandals if the toes were painted. Remembering what the climate was like, she applied very little makeup, but enough to give her fair features color. Her hair was French braided and fell down to her hips. "At least my hair hasn't aged." It was still an annoyance because it had a mind of its own and never really looked the way she wanted it to. Even now, after she just finished braiding it, little wisps fell down around her ears and above her forehead. Her hair was exasperating!

She gasped as she realized she had forgotten a very important article of clothing and dug around inside of her luggage to make sure she hadn't forgotten her scarves. Luckily, they were all there. She picked up the blue one with pink daisies. Standing in front of the mirror again, Jensa tightened the scarf around her neck and flipped it up some, convincing herself that the bruises could not be seen.

Once she had locked the door to her room, she headed down the stairs to the hotel restaurant. Jensa was expecting to see only her brother and Kerri waiting for her at the table, but there were two other men sitting with them. "Oh, Lord. Now what's Michael gotten himself into?" she muttered worriedly. 

Jensa approached the table. Kerri's face was red. Her eyes blazed with fire. In fact, she looked livid. No doubt Michael had sprung something unexpected on her. The two strangers stood and both grabbed the chair next to Kerri, pulling it out for Jensa. "Thank you." She stole a glance at Kerri, who refused to meet Jensa's eyes. She just stared at the edge of the table. What had Michael said to get her so riled up? 

Unconsciously, Jensa tucked the wisps of her hair behind her ears. The strangers were both staring at her, watching her every feminine move as she situated her body comfortably in her chair. Jensa was used to this and ignored it. She wasn't about to encourage them by staring back with anything other than indifferent curiosity. Crossing her legs and laying her purse down on the table in front of her, she observed her brother's companions.

They were around their early thirties, she guessed and looked like they were dressed for a safari. They each wore dark brown pants that were tucked into black leather riding boots. One wore a brown collared shirt to match the pants and the other wore a weathered looking ivory colored shirt. The man on her left wore no hat, but the man on her right wore a brown bowler hat. I guess that completes the rest of the brown ensemble, she thought. He looked ridiculous in the hat, especially in the middle of Egypt. Jensa had to stifle the laugher creasing the corners of her mouth. She didn't want to be rude. She hadn't even learned their names yet.

Their pleasant faces smiled at her. They had to be brothers. Dark blond, straight-as-a-board hair and brown eyes made them look very much like twins. The corners of their eyes creased upward slightly, giving the impression that they smiled a lot and enjoyed life to the fullest. Only one of them was clean-shaven. The man in the bowler hat had about two day's worth of stubble. Before anyone could introduce themselves, Jensa held up her hand and said, "Wait, don't tell me. You're American."

The clean-shaven man said with mild surprise, "How'd ya know?"

"I have a nose for my own."

"Jensa, may I introduce Jackson," Michael indicated the bowler man, "and Jeremiah Cravin," indicating the clean-shaven man. "Gentleman, this is my sister Jensa James."

She politely stuck her hand out to each man. "It's nice to meet you." Her equally as polite smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Likewise," said Jeremiah.

"You got a mighty strong grip for a girl," said Jackson. He held onto her hand a little longer than his brother did. Jensa pretended not to notice and didn't giggle at his strong grip remark. She was certain they were used to the ditzy girls back home. If they expected that of her, then they had another thing coming. If Jackson was aware of her irritation at his lingering hand, he didn't show it. "You may call me Jack. All my close friends do." Jackson stressed the word "close". My Word, he's forward, she thought to herself, I shall have to be wary of him. Jensa gave him a very toothy and very cold smile in acknowledgment of his close friend comment as she wrenched her hand free of his rough grasp.

"Jensa, I'm sure you've got some questions about what's going on," Michael said.

"You're out of your mind, Michael. You are absolutely out of your mind." Kerri's lips were pursed in a thin white line.

He took a drink of his brandy and ignored Kerri, "But before we get into that, do you want a drink, Jen?"

"Yes." She signaled to a passing waiter. "May I have some iced tea please?"

"Right away, Miss." He hurried into the kitchen to carry out the simple task.

"Michael, cut to the chase. What's the real reason you came out here? It obviously wasn't for a vacation."

"I have a clever girl for a sister, boys. All right, I did have a specific purpose for coming out here. It was something I wanted to do when we used to live here, but never got around to doing it."

"Do I want to know?" Jensa asked cautiously.

"Yes, I think you do." He lowered his voice and leaned forward motioning for her and the Cravins to do the same. Having already heard the news, Kerri sat back in her chair glaring ferociously at Michael. Once they were huddled together, Michael replied, "We're going to Hamunaptra."

Jensa's jaw dropped. "Hamunaptra! Why in the world would you want to go there?" The waiter brought her iced tea and gingerly set it in front of her. She was so shocked she didn't thank him.

"Fortune and glory," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Blood and death," muttered Kerri.

"You disappoint me, Michael. I thought you were smarter than that. Boy, was I gravely mistaken." The Cravin brothers said nothing and sat back while the sibling argument took place. 

"That's gratitude for you. I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get?" he retorted.

Kerri jumped to her friend's defense, "How dare you say that to your sister!"

"Shut up, Kerri."

Jensa didn't try to hide the hurt look on her face. "We're not talking about what happened in New York."

"No, we're not. Come on, Jen. It'll be fun. Maybe you'll run into an old friend," he smirked. "Admit it, Jen. You still think about him, don't you?"

"I'm not going to dignify that smart remark with an answer."

"All we want is to go on a little treasure hunt."

"It's not as simple as that. You know exactly what will happen the first night we're there." Jensa poked the table with her finger to put emphasis on her words.

"What will happen?" Jeremiah asked.

"The Med-jai will attack and kill us."

"Don't tell me you believe those rumors about the mysterious desert men in black robes with tattoos on their faces?" Jackson laughed.

"They aren't rumors, Mr. Cravin. The Med-jai exist and just talking about going to Hamunaptra…well, you may as well shoot yourself in the head now. That would be merciful compared to what the Med-jai would do to you."

The Cravins looked at Jensa strangely and then to Michael for confirmation. "I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news, but they do in fact, exist."

"If we go into the City and start digging around, they'll attack?" Fear crept in behind Jeremiah's eyes.

"Yes," Kerri answered. "We should go nowhere near that cursed place."

Michael sighed in exasperation.

"Aww, don't worry, brother. We'll just kill them before they kill us!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Don't you dare!" Jensa warned. "If you so much as harm one hair on any of their heads, I'll kill _you_." The three men stared at her in uncomfortable silence. Bewildered looks gazed back at her.

Michael controlled his anger. "So I see you haven't forgotten him."

"How could I?" Jensa said so quietly that none of them heard.

"You were pretty tight with the leader of the pack. Perhaps you can talk him out of killing us." Michael stared hard at her waiting for her reaction. Jensa didn't answer. Maybe she would see Ardeth again and had always hoped to, but to see him at Hamunaptra had not been her idea of the reunion. "You don't have to come with us, you know." Michael wished that she wouldn't. If he got the chance to kill Ardeth Bay, he probably would. It was no secret to anyone that he hated Ardeth with a passion, but Michael knew that if he harmed Ardeth in any way, Jensa would do no less to him. He also didn't want to leave her alone in Cairo. She had been by herself too much lately. It seemed he was at a stalemate. Kerri was no help either. She and Jensa would obviously side together. Maybe he should have said nothing about his plans to go to Hamunaptra. Anyway, it was too late for that now.

"No, I'm not staying behind. I'm coming with you to make sure you don't do anything to the Med-jai. If you do, you'll answer to me." Jensa let her words sink into them. Jackson's flirtatious behavior disappeared and was replaced with caution. He wasn't too sure now about Jensa. She appeared to be an itchy trigger finger type of girl to him, especially where this desert tribe was concerned.

Jensa abruptly stood, picked up her purse and glass of iced tea. "Where are you going? We haven't had lunch yet," Michael demanded.

"I lost my appetite. I'm going back to my room." Michael made no attempt to stop her. Before she left the restaurant, she stopped the waiter who had brought her the drink. She hadn't actually lost her appetite for food, just for the company. "Would you please bring me a garden salad? Room 23." He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen again with a plateful of dirty dishes. Jensa was aware that her companions at the table were eying her, but she ignored them and stalked up to her room. Kerri glared at all three men and jumped up from the table too, hurrying up the stairs after Jensa.

"Jen!" she called out.

"Can you believe those morons? Go to Hamunaptra?" Jensa made a beeline for her room and dug around in her purse for her key.

"I couldn't believe it either. It was bad enough that he just blurted it out, but he made me so mad."

"I noticed. You look like your blood pressure went through the roof. What made you get that mad?" She produced the key, shoved it into the keyhole and threw open the door. Kerri came in behind her and shut it. Jensa threw her purse on her bed along with herself. Kerri slumped into a winged-back chair next the balcony doors.

"He said some terrible things about Ardeth, before you got to the table, of course."

"Oh, of course. You came to his defense didn't you?" she said gratefully.

"Yes, I did. I know that I used to think the same way everyone else did about the Med-jai, but I know I was wrong. Do you really want to go to Hamunaptra?"

"Yes, and you're coming with me. I may need some help corralling that pig-headed brother of mine.

"Count me in."

"I must confess something. I'd love more than anything in this life to see Ardeth, and I wouldn't have chosen the City of the Dead for just such a reunion, but I guess the best possible way for that to happen is to go there. If they attack, maybe we can get them to stop before one of us is run through with a scimitar."

"Boy, I hope you're right." She smiled slightly. "I do know that if he sees you again, he won't be able to see straight."

Jensa blushed deeply. "You think so?" Her eyes were hopefully bright as she stared up at the ceiling, remembering the time she touched the full curve of his bottom lip. A shiver tickled her spine.

"You know he will. He loves you."

"Five years is a long time…and so much has happened. I don't know if I…"

"If what?"

Jensa started to tell her, but changed her mind at the last minute. "Nevermind. Whatever happens, happens."

***

"Come in," Jensa answered the knock on her door. It was Michael. She gave him an icy glare. "What do you want?"

"To apologize."

Jensa was taking her clothes out of her suitcase and hanging them inside of the chest next to the bed. Her hand stopped midair to the clothes rack. "Apologize? You? That's a first."

Michael scratched his forehead then stuffed his hands in his pants pockets with a sheepish grin. "I guess I deserve that. Really, Jensa I'm sorry. I should have told you about my plans to go to Hamunaptra before we left home."

"Yes, you should've," she scolded, hanging her dress up. "Michael, you know all of the things I said were true. They will kill us."

"I know they'll try, but I'm going to defend myself."

"So you'll just kill them?"

"If needs be, but I'll look out for Ardeth, but only because of you."

"How considerate of you," she told him sarcastically.

"You really don't have to go with us."

"I already told you that I'm going. Someone's got to make sure you stay out of trouble no matter how much you create it."

Michael grinned. "Well then, goodnight. See you in the morning, baby sister." Michael purposely called her a baby because he knew how much she hated it.

"Watch it, Michael." She jerked a pillow off the bed and aimed it at him. He escaped through the door just as the pillow collided with it. Jensa could hear him snickering all the way down the hallway.

Jensa finished putting her clothes away and opened the balcony doors to step into the sunlight. Instantly, the top of her head began to cook, but she just smiled enjoying the baking of her hair. It had been too long since she had felt this feeling.

Her heart skipped a beat. Down at the opposite end of the _souk_, a small group of Med-jai was heading her way. She stared at each individual with all of her might. It was still too far to see their faces clearly, not to mention that they adorned their veils revealing nothing but the hawk-like gaze of their eyes sweeping the crowd. They were coming closer. Could Ardeth be among them?

She stared even harder, willing them to look at her. They were now just under her balcony. One of them stopped and looked around, feeling someone watching him. His gaze took his head up to the building in front of him. A very beautiful young girl was intently staring at him and his comrades.

Once the Med-jai warrior made eye contact with her, Jensa knew it was not Ardeth she looked at. She had never seen him before. His dark gaze observed her closely. She felt the familiar uncomfortableness when being appraised by the Med-jai eyes. Even when Ardeth watched her with such scrutiny when she was a teenager, she felt her stomach flip flop and her knees threatened to buckle, but the look from this warrior on the street below her just made her feel plain uncomfortable.

Unable to take anymore of his intensity, she gave him what could be considered a small smile and abruptly went back inside her hotel room and shut the glass doors. Even though she could only see his eyes, she felt more nervous by him seeing her than anything else. Just the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. Obviously, he was completely different from Ardeth. She had not recognized him and figured it was one of the many thousands of Med-jai she had never met. That was fine by her though, she had a very strong feeling of avoidance where that particular warrior was concerned.

The Med-jai stared up at the closed balcony doors wondering who the foreign woman was and he also wondered at her obvious interest in him and his fellow warriors. She was not like the other women; she had boldly met his gaze and stared back hard before finally buckling at his intensity. Dammar had not recognized her and as he caught up with the others, mused over her pretty face. He did not care for foreign women, but was willing to make an exception. That one had been a real beauty with a touch of bold haughtiness. She would be a fighter. Oh yes, he liked a good fight. The warrior glanced back over his shoulder at the shut glass doors. He could have some fun with that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Chapter 3

A pack of twenty Med-jai were on their way home, having just paid a visit to the ninth tribe. Ardeth Bay rode at the head, standing tall and proud in the saddle. His second-in-command Madir Bushan, rode close at his right-hand side. The sharp eyes of the warriors took in everything. No grain of sand could be moved without their trained senses detecting it. They watched and waited for signs of any unseen threat. Hands fingered their scimitar hilts in case they needed to be ready for action at a moment's notice. The younger warriors anxiously hoped for an oncoming battle as the blood lust for their first kill consumed them.

The atmosphere flowing around the warriors was tense to say the least. Barely a day passed by without tension being the main occupant in their daily routine of guarding the City of the Dead. The treasure hunters would never stop coming and the greed for gold was an appetite never satisfied. This was the duty of the Med-jai. To guard. To kill. To prevent the creature from rising. It could have been a sad existence, but their growing numbers provided each tribe with security and a closeness amongst the families that outsiders could only dream of. 

Ardeth was simply sitting in the saddle, not having to do much except for the occasional pull of the reins to steer the Arabian away from wanting to stop and inspect one of the many desert dwelling creatures that crossed his path. Ahmar knew the way home so Ardeth sat back, but could not bring himself to relax. It was not easy for the now twenty-six year old man to rest easy. Too many thoughts to count ran through his mind. Hamunaptra was at the forefront of his thoughts. It was now 1922. Three thousand years had gone by and the Med-jai had managed to keep the creature from resurrecting. Their job was not easy, but they had always managed to come out victorious against the trespassers of the treasure trove. He was not sure why, but the young chieftain feared that the clean track record was about to change.

At the moment, he feared something more than the resurrection of the creature…marriage talk. He had been receiving pressure from the elders, Madir and family, especially his mother. She wanted grandchildren and always managed to bring up into every conversation that she could not have many more rising suns to see and she wanted to hold a baby in her arms before her body turned to dust. Many arguments were the result of his refusal to marry any of the village women. 

_"Why my son?"_

"I do not love anyone of them."

"Does love matter?"

"It matters to me!" he angrily screamed.

His mother was taken aback and lowered her gaze.

"Ume, forgive me for shouting. Love matters to me a great deal," he said, his voice much calmer than before. "I cannot give myself or my love to a woman that does not love me in return. After all, you loved Abu (father), did you not?"

"Yes," she admitted, "more than my own life."

He nodded. "Then you understand what marriage means to me. It is a sacred union meant only for lovers. These women in the village compete for my attentions. They have no respect for what role I play in life. They disgust me," he said vehemently.

"You still miss her, don't you? The American girl?"

"I do not wish to discuss Jensa."

"Ah…yes, I see it very clearly now. You are in love with her. Ardeth, ibn (son), she is thousands of miles away, across a vast expanse of water. She is gone. Perhaps it is time for you to realize that it was not meant to be, otherwise, she would be here and you would not sleep nights alone in a cold bed."

"She promised she would come back," he said quietly.

"It has been five years since she left this country. Do you really expect her to suddenly show up? Do you really truly believe she will return…to you?"

Ardeth considered her questions very carefully. He had not heard a single word from Jensa, not that he really expected her to write him or send a telegram everyday…wait, he had said it. He did not expect her to. Was that really what his mind had been telling him, but his heart refusing to listen? Indeed it was. He didn't believe she would come back. She was undoubtedly caught up in her life and friends in New York. Why would she give up the luxuries her birthright could afford for her? It was true that Ardeth did not hurt for money. He spent very little of it. In truth, he was saving as much as he could for the family he hoped to someday have. But it looked like that someday would be a long time in coming.

"No," he finally answered. "I do not believe she will come back. She was very young and feelings at that age change very quickly."

"Will you now agree to keep your options open?" she asked hopefully.

"Do not pressure me, Ume. I will marry and produce an heir when I feel the time is right and when I know she will love me in return, whoever that she may be. This discussion is closed."

His mother took his face in her slightly wrinkled hands and pulled his head down to kiss him on the forehead. "Ardeth, follow your heart. The right woman will come along when she is supposed to. Whatever is supposed to be, will be. I will no longer pressure you into marriage or about giving me grandchildren."

"Somehow, I doubt the last part."

Ardeth blinked away the past conversation. The ache was still there. He missed Jensa more than he could express. He wanted nothing more than to wake up next to her each morning. As the years passed, he realized she would not come back, but he could not bring himself to even contemplate marriage with another when his heart was breaking for the one he could not have.

He continually tortured himself with memories of her. He had forgotten some things, but he would never forget her green eyes, her soft skin or the way her hair felt as he ran his fingers through it. What would she look like now? She would be twenty-one, of marriageable age. Ardeth feared that her family may have married her off to another man. If that were true, then she was forever lost to him.

"My Lord," came a voice from his right.

"Yes, Madir. What is it?"

"A falcon." He pointed straight up.

Ardeth's gaze rose up, shielding his face with his hand and squinting his eyes. The silhouette of a screeching falcon flew above them in the sun's rays. It was one of their hundreds of messenger birds. Even from their distance, Ardeth knew it was his favorite, his truest friend. He held out his arm and Horus swooped down for a landing.

As Ardeth read the note scrawled in hasty Arabic, he sighed heavily. They were almost home and they had to turn right around and go to the City of the Dead. He quickly responded, telling his men they would arrive by nightfall. Horus shot up in the sky to deliver the message.

"My Lord?" questioned Madir.

"Another expedition is heading for Hamunaptra," he announced in the native tongue for all to hear, "We must leave now and stop them. It is unfortunate that we were so close to home. We have been away many months, but once we have rid the City of the new expedition, we will return home as quickly as possible."

With that, the Med-jai warriors turned away from the path that lead to their peaceful village and turned onto the path that caused more tormenting for them. Many warriors had died there and they now avenged the deaths of their comrades each time they attacked the City. It would be no different this time. 


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Chapter 4

Never in her whole life had she wanted to be anywhere near Hamunaptra ever again. So how in the world did she talk herself into coming out to the very place that had caused more deaths than old age? Jensa could answer her own question. To protect Ardeth. Not that he needed any protection from her. He could protect himself considering he is a one-man-army, but if she wasn't there to keep an eye on Michael, then he might just kill Ardeth for the heck of it. If he even came as close to pointing his gun at Ardeth, then she would shoot him in the foot. Jensa had already given Michael this threat the morning they left for Hamunaptra. At first he just laughed. She was a woman. How could he take such a tiny woman seriously? But then he saw the cold as steel glare she was throwing at him and he thought twice about underestimating her. Where it came to Ardeth, she was the most irrational person he'd ever known.

Jensa glanced up at the cloudless desert sky, squinting. The sun beat down against her body bringing back vivid memories of the climate. Sand caked up into the corners of her eyes causing an irritating sting. She dug into her eyes and rubbed them hard, getting the sand out. Of course, that really didn't do any good. Little grains of sand were constantly blowing through the air as the hooves of the horses and camels stirred it up. 

She was wearing black cotton pants, a navy blue linen top and black leather boots with heels. Even though she was already sweating quite a bit, she wore a matching black jacket with the collar pulled up around her neck. Her skin would be scorched through the thin linen otherwise. That morning she braided her long hair and coiled it around her head. Her neck was much cooler without the loose strands sticking to her sweltering skin. Atop her head she wore a black turban to shield her tender scalp. Yesterday, she went into the _souk_ and bought it. It also came equipped with a veil and she had it pulled across her face, feeling quite satisfied with her protection against the sun. Since she was dressed like a man, she looked like one from a distance. Kerri rode beside her. They looked like twins in their masculine attire. 

Asal was Jensa's palomino horse. She couldn't bear to part with her and insisted she bring her along to Egypt. Surprisingly, she was doing extremely well. Jensa had worried how she would cope with the weather being from such a cold part of New York, but Asal trotted happily along. It didn't matter where she was just as long as Jensa was with her. Asal reminded Jensa of a large golden retriever. In the stables back home, Asal would follow Jensa all around the corral. Every now and then, Jensa shared her water with Asal and kept a damp cloth handy to rub it around her muzzle and neck to keep her cool.

It was a fairly silent journey. There was not much to discuss except the endless dunes so everyone lapsed into their own thoughts. The expedition was half-way between Cairo and Hamunaptra. With every step, Jensa grew more apprehensive. How could one not grow nervous when the intended destination was Hamunaptra? Jensa was thankful that this time around, she wasn't headed into the City of the Dead unconscious. That had been a _very_ unpleasant experience. 

She stole a glance at the large party of treasure hunters riding around her. She hadn't realized that there was to be more than herself, Michael, Kerri and the Cravins. Most of the hired diggers were Egyptian civilians. It was shocking that they would even come to the cursed City, but the temptation of gold was too great and so was the salary her brother paid them. Her brother must be really bored, she thought. They certainly weren't hurting for any money. Financially, they were in want of nothing. Yes, Michael was bored and needed an adventure.

A majority of the diggers fidgeted nervously in their saddles. They too, knew it was a dangerous undertaking to venture into the middle of the desert. Just to reassure herself, Jensa reached down to her right boot and made sure the dagger was secure. Next, she brought her hand inside her coat flap. She was wearing a holster with guns fully loaded on either side. One could never be too safe in the desert.

Much to her annoyance, Jackson Cravin rode up beside her. His ensemble today was exactly like the day before, except that everything was the color of the desert. The silly bowler hat fit his rather large head like a child who had outgrown his favorite shirt, but was not able to part with it.

He grinned at her, pushing the brim of his hat up. His dark blond bangs popped out and drooped down on his forehead. "You're not getting too hot I hope?"

"You forget, Mr. Cravin. I lived here for many years and am quite acclimated to the heat." Her voice was muffled through the veil material.

"Jack, I told you to call me Jack."

"We only just met."

"Meaning once we get to know each other better, you'll call me Jack?" 

She could feel his eyes roaming over her figure, leaving her more uncomfortable with each passing second. He was a lot more hopeful and eager than he had been the day before. "Not in the slightest," she said, hoping to deflate his balloon, but clearly the message was not received.

"I'm a likable guy, Jensa."

"I've no doubt," she muttered and glanced over at Kerri for help. Kerri merely gave her a silly grin letting her know that she was on her own. Some friend, thought Jensa. "And you, Mr. Cravin, have not yet earned the right to call me Jensa."

"Oh, I see how it is. We have to earn points with each other."

Of course, he doesn't see, she thought with irritation. Like most men, he ego was so big that he couldn't see the real picture. Jackson thought his looks and charm would get him on the inside. Moron. She was already sick of his undivided attention and wondered vaguely why he had changed his mind about her twice already. Last night after they met, he put on full charm to ingratiate himself with her. After they spoke of killing the Med-jai, she threatened to kill them and Jackson backed off. Now all of the sudden, he was at it again. He certainly wasn't looking at her with caution anymore. Must be the money. It always came back to the money. All the men who had ever been interested in her was only because she came from a wealthy family. None of it was true love, for their love was easily bought. Jensa was not going to make the same mistake twice. She would marry who she wanted to and when she wanted to. She had to make sure his feelings were true and not goaded by the checks her father wrote that had more than six zeros in the figure. Jensa was beginning to think that the only reason any man wanted her was because of the financial ties. But wait. One man had wanted her, loved her for herself, but knew what the consequences would have been had he taken what he wanted. Well, she was grown up now. Ardeth could still take what he wanted. But would he still want her?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"No, thank you. I have all the pennies I need." Jensa gave him an icy glare. Even though only her eyes were visible due to the veil, he finally read the cold message in her green depths.

"Suit yourself," he said resignedly and trotted on ahead to ride beside his brother. 

Michael glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked, slowing his horse until they were next to each other. "He's not making any headway is he?"

"Of course not. Actually, there was no headway to begin with and Kerri was no help," she shot her friend a dirty look.

"You were doing splendidly by yourself and didn't need my help. He left you alone, didn't he?"

Michael laughed with amusement. "Yep, I'm afraid he isn't quite seeing the brick wall he keeps running into. Speaking of brick walls, seen anyone following us yet?" He looked around the various dunes. There were a few cliffs in the distance, but it was too far to see if anyone was there. Jensa told him this.

"The farther out we get without seeing them, the better I will feel," he said.

Kerri interjected, "We should be there by early tomorrow morning. I've no doubt we'll be paid a rather hostile visit."

"Which reminds me," he looked to both of them. "The two of you armed?"

"We're our own personal arsenals," came his sister's reply.

***

The sun was already up by the time they arrived at Hamunaptra to remind them that it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Everyone was in the tent setting up ritual, getting the temporary living arrangements ready before heading into the City. Jensa and Kerri decided to share a tent away from the other men. Ironically, they were close to the statue of Anubis. Jensa walked up to face it. "Long time no see." Anubis stared back. "Wasn't long enough for me." It was just a statue, but the evil jackal face glared down at her. She shivered remembering the horrible ordeal of being tied to that thing. Sick of looking at it, she turned around to see Michael standing right behind her. He startled her so much she let out a tiny yelp.

"Saying hello to old ghosts?"

She punched him on the arm. "Michael Ferris James, don't ever do that to me again!" Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said rubbing his arm.

"I know. I wish I was saying good-bye to old ghosts rather than hello."

"You can always leave if you—"

"No!" she interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Didn't think so. We're about ready to head inside. You and Kerri coming?"

"I can't believe this," she voiced her thought aloud.

"What?"

"I said I would never come back and yet, here I am. This place is pure evil and we're right in the middle of it."

"You really believe all that "curse of the hom-dai" stuff? Really, Jensa! I didn't know you were so fanciful." Michael genuinely was taken aback.

"I'm not a fanciful person and that proves this place is no good and should be destroyed. You're down there meddling with a power you should be nowhere near."

Michael laughed at her. "Oh, give me a break! Ardeth Bay filled your head up with a lot of nonsense."

"I believe every word he said."

"You would."

"Laugh all you want, big brother. If you awaken the mummy, even if by accident, you'll get no help from me. He can just turn you into a mummy and this place can be your permanent residence for all I care." Jensa folded her arms in a huff, a gesture common for her when she was angry.

Michael, still laughing, repeated, "So are you coming inside or not?"

"Absolutely not."

"I am."

Jensa whirled around to Kerri. "Are you crazy? Why in heaven's name would you want to go in there?"

"I'm sure there's no harm in just looking around. I won't touch anything. I'm only curious." She left with Michael and they went to his tent. He picked up some digging tools and headed through a doorway with Kerri at his heels, disappearing into the pitch black mouth of the ruins.

Jensa crawled inside of her tent and busied herself with cleaning her guns. She decided that working slowly took longer. But this, of course, took less time than she wanted. She sat in the silence of the tent staring into space. First, she laid down and tried to nap, but she was nowhere near being sleepy. Sitting up frustrated, she frowned in thought. Against everything her mind was telling her to do, she exited the tent and headed over to the entrance in the City where her brother and the others had gone. On the sand next to the entrance, some available torches were awaiting use. She dug around in her pockets for matches, but found none.

"Typical," she said with annoyance at her forgetfulness. Jensa hurried back over to the tent and grabbed a matchbook from her knapsack. She stuck the torch under her armpit and opened the matchbook. As she yanked out a match, something made her stop in her tracks and glance toward one of the cliffs that overlooked the City.

"Med-jai."

Nearly twenty riders swathed in their infamous black robes watched the City…and her. "I wonder if he's there?" From this distance, it was too hard to see their faces. There was a horse and rider sitting taller than the others. He was directly in the middle. Jensa knew it was Ardeth. Her heart fluttered, her knees nearly buckled and she broke into a cold sweat. She shook her head. He still brought about all of these sensations in her and he was too far away to do anything about it.

Despite her warm feelings, Jensa could not suppress a shudder. Although they had guarded this place for over three thousand years, their stealth in being efficient killers only increased with the passing of time.

***

Ardeth Bay and the Med-jai observed the latest expedition that had traversed the desert to find the City of the Dead. More fools. None of them had any idea what danger they were putting mankind in. After receiving the message from one of their contacts in Cairo about the latest group on their way to Hamunaptra, the small group with Ardeth sped to the City as quickly as possible, arriving by the time the moon was up. There, they had waited until sunrise and saw the expedition arriving. They had to be stopped. Tonight, the Med-jai would attack and get rid of the threat.

Everyone had gone into the depths of the City, but Ardeth noticed one of the visitors walking around, apparently the last to go inside. He was wearing a black turban. Just as he was about to go inside, he stopped. The man had noticed them. Ardeth was too far away to be sure, but it felt like this man was looking straight at him. He knew this person. Ardeth was not sure how he knew him, but he just did. It did not matter though, they would be destroyed one way or the other.

From their distance, the man did not look like much and appeared to be quite small. Ardeth's eyes were sharper than normal and he observed a gun holster through the black jacket he wore. For a second, Ardeth considered that this could be a woman. The stature was small and as he stared harder, he realized it was a woman. Her full feminine frame was unmistakable. The veil was across her face, obstructing her features. Ardeth felt her gaze bearing into him as it broke through the edges of his soul and pierced the core. He noticed that his pulse had quickened and beads of sweat formed on his brow. There was a stirring deep within the pit of his stomach. He had to get to closer to her, but who was she? Allah, what was happening to him? He thought back to when he felt like he knew this person, but did not have the foggiest idea where that notion had come from.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

(The Egyptian text is just a pip I found on the Internet. There is no truth to it whatsoever. It was actually a picture and I wrote text to the picture. There was some text not written by me and I don't own that, but I changed it around to make more sense to myself and hopefully to you.)

****

Chapter 5

Jensa stepped inside the darkness. With one quick strike of the match, the torch burst into flames. She inspected the stone walls and followed the hieroglyphics while inwardly thanking her father for sending her to school to further her in her knowledge of Egypt. It had been a long and slow process, but worked out to her advantage in the end. As she rounded one corner, she found herself next to a statue with human legs that was half-way buried in the sand. It was a massive structure. Suddenly, she realized who the human legs of the statue belonged to. This was the other half of Anubis. Jensa was amazed at how she had traveled from one side of the City to the other so quickly. It was a labyrinth of tunnels. How had the ancient Egyptians thought to build something so complex? It was astounding, but nonetheless eerie. The torch threw shadows across the tunnel walls, casting the hieroglyphs carved into the stone in a malevolent light. Jensa kept up her pace not wanting to be in any of these tunnels longer than was necessary. 

A cough erupted in her throat and she placed her hand over her mouth. She sighed in irritation. Would she ever quit the incessant coughing?

A set of stone steps came into view. Before heading down them, she stopped to inspect the hieroglyphs on the wall next to her. There was a scene depicting an individual's path to the afterlife. A man called Hunefor stood in the hall of judgment with Anubis, who held his hand. Hunefor was asking to be allowed to join the god Osiris in the Fields of Peace. Hunefor said, "O my heart, do not reject me in this time of judgment, do not resist me on the part of the Divine Chiefs, do not abandon me in the presence of the scale keeper." Anubis introduced himself as the guardian of the underworld and keeper of the sacred scales of Maat. Maat was the goddess of truth, justice and balance. Along with Maat were two scales. One held the heart of Hunefor and the other held the feather of Maat. If the heart of Hunefor was heavier than the feather of Maat, he would not be granted passage to the Fields of Peace and would be condemned to an afterlife in the dark underworld. The female demon Ammut was present during the weighing of the hearts. If the heart was heavier than Maat's feather, then Ammut would devour the heart. This was more frightening to the Egyptians than anything. If their heart was devoured by Ammut, then they would never meet the great god Osiris or live in the Fields of Peace for eternity. Ammut was not a very attractive creature and looked very much the typical demon. She had the head of a crocodile, the torso of a lioness and the hindquarters of a hippopotamus. Overseeing the judgment was the righteous judge, Thoth. He was the husband of Maat and considered to be wise in divine knowledge and speech, also the inventor of spoken and written language. As keeper of the books, he was the scribe of the gods and patron of all scribes. They believed him to have invented geometry, astronomy and medicine. He was the measurer of the earth, the counter of the stars and the keeper and recorder of all knowledge. It was believed that Thoth wrote the religious Book of the Dead. In the hall of Maat, he appeared as a scribe with a writing reed and palette. The palette held red and black pigments, a water jar and a pen. Thoth put the records of the weighing of the heart on the palette. He was a dog-faced ape, often seen wearing a lunar disk and crescent on top of his head. Thoth tells Hunefor that his heart is truthful and there is no wickedness in him. He wasted no food offerings and neither spoke nor committed evil while on earth. His immortal soul will not be devoured by Ammut. Hunefor is granted to walk forever in the Fields of Peace with his King Osiris.

Jensa shook her head. The ancient Egyptians had very active imaginations, but it made for good storytelling. She continued her journey and slowly descended the stone staircase, holding her torch out in front of her. This allowed her to see a little farther down into the darkness. She couldn't see an ending to the stairs from her vantage point and wondered how deep she would be going underground. Jensa glanced to the sides of the staircase and saw a steep drop to the floor below. It was fortunate she was not afraid of heights, otherwise, she might have panicked, lost her balance and fallen to her death. With each step, Jensa was convinced the stairs were never-ending. "They probably lead straight to the underworld," she said wryly.

Sighing in relief, she came to the last step. To her left and right, there were two tall metal stands. The tops were round and shaped like bowls. Taking a guess, she brought her torch over the top of them. The flames erupted in the bowls and lit up the area she stood in, leading all the way back up the steps. 

Her face was sweaty. At first, she thought that it was just nerves, however, it was not only that, but she was still wearing her veil. She pulled it down and let the cool underground air blow across her steaming skin. The smell was far from pleasant and rather musty, but Jensa ignored it and trudged on. There were more pairs of torches. Jensa searched until she had found and lit them all. There was finally enough light to see where she was. She stood inside a very large chamber. Cobweb covered remains of humans were shriveled up inside of cages that hung from the ceiling. Each had died with fear frozen into their faces. Mouths that had hung open in silent screams for three thousand years screamed their silent eternal torment at her now. People had been tortured and sacrificed here. In the exact center of the chamber, lay a lone table. Coming closer to it, Jensa felt a chill run up her spine. Hand and feet shackles were attached to the head and foot of the table. It was a sacrificial alter. Jensa reached out to touch the stone cold object. She could imagine many people lying here while rituals were performed. Incantations filled her ears and Jensa quickly disentangled herself from the stone.

From her peripheral vision, a flash caught her eye. A small object glinted from the torch light. Jensa bent down and picked it up. It was small and round, nearly as big as her hand. Actually, it was closer to an octagon shape rather than completely round. Hieroglyphs covered the sides of the little artifact. The symbols gave directions on how to open it. Jensa shoved the torch into the ground using it as a makeshift torch holder. She sat down on the floor and carefully followed the directions. The artifact popped open. She thought it was shaped like a sun shining it rays. Excitedly, Jensa pulled out an old piece of paper from the little compartment inside. So as not to tear such a priceless find, she gently unfolded it and studied the hieroglyphic and hieratic markings. It was a map, but not just any map. It revealed the location to Hamunaptra. Even though the map was of no use to her, seeing as how she was already at Hamunaptra, the archaeologist in her veins screamed with excitement at such a discovery. She carefully folded the map back up and returned it to its little resting place, closing the secrets inside of the key. On closer inspection of the artifact, a vague recognition came back to her. It had been Ardeth that talked of this object.

"It's the key," Jensa revealed quietly. She quickly recalled the story of Imhotep and Anck-su-namun. The concubine of the pharaoh and his high priest kept a secret between them. They were very much in love, but forced to hide their relationship. It became too much for them and they refused to let Seti I rule over them. They butchered him only to be caught by the sacred bodyguards of the Pharaoh…the Med-jai. Anck-su-namun sacrificed herself as Imhotep's priests dragged him to safety. Once he and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her corpse, they rushed into the depths of the desert to Hamunaptra. Imhotep used the Book of the Dead to recite the incantations necessary to raise Anck-su-namun. His love's soul had been sent to the underworld. A dark cloud issued forth from a black pool and settled over the dead body. She jumped back to life briefly with a loud gasp as air flowed back into her lungs, but the Med-jai followed close behind and interrupted the ritual, sending her soul back into the black pool of the underworld. Imhotep saw his world shatter before him. He had lost his life, but more importantly, he lost his love. The punishment must fit the crime. Imhotep's loyal priests were condemned to be mummified alive. The high priest himself was to be cursed with the hom-dai. The Egyptians feared this curse more than anything else on the earth and had never before sentenced a being to the undead for eternity. 

The key Jensa held in her hands sealed Imhotep's sarcophagus and also opened the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amun-Ra. The looks of the key were deceiving. It appeared to be just another artifact like all the others found in archaeological digs, but was perhaps one of the greatest threats to the world. If anyone were to ever get their hands on this…

Jensa shuddered at the thought. No one must find this. She had planned on taking it back to Cairo with her and bring it home to eventually show it to her parents who would appreciate her enthusiasm, but that was out of the question. Of course, she couldn't put it back where she had found it. Someone else could just as easily stumble upon it. Jensa couldn't allow that to happen. She picked up her torch and walked over to a dark corner by the stone stairs. With her hands, she dug a deep hole in the sand and dropped the key into it. After she was satisfied that no one would find the key, she took one last look around. A strange noise echoed throughout the room. It was very shrill and sounded like millions of bugs swarming towards her. She couldn't be sure what they were, but Jensa felt she could happily resume the rest of her life not knowing what was making the awful sound and she hurried up the steps and out of the death chamber. 

***

Jensa mulled over the story of the star-crossed lovers in her mind. It was a sad story. Anck-su-namun was trapped as Seti's slave for her entire life. There was no hope that she would ever be free to love Imhotep without fear of death. Jensa decided that if she had been Anck-su-namun she would have grabbed Imhotep, jumped into the nearest chariot and burnt rubber across the desert. It would have saved an awful lot of trouble if they had just runaway, but the lovers wanted their revenge against Seti for his cruelty. They died for their crimes. It kind of reminded Jensa of Lancelot and Guinevere, Romeo and Juliet. They could not be together. Sadly, there were so many relationships that ended in sorrow. Love was incredibly cruel to people sometimes, more often than not. Jensa, in fact, felt sorry for Imhotep and Anck-su-namun. All they had wanted was to love each other, but made terrible mistakes that cost both of them their lives. 

"What a tangled web we weave," she whispered to herself.

Everyone gathered together around a campfire after an unsuccessful day in the City. Jensa watched the entrance to the City for signs of activity, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary…yet. 

"Did you have any luck today?" Jensa asked.

The sour expression on Michael's face was enough to answer her question. "Not a thing. We've been working nonstop without anything to show for it." He rubbed his tired eyes. "How about you? Find something of interest?" he inquired eagerly.

"Hardly," she lied. She wasn't about to tell anyone she'd found the key. "Nothing but cobwebs and the musty smell of death in the air."

Kerri wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, it is rather disgusting. We'll just have to get used to it I guess." 

Suddenly, a breeze picked up and brought sand with it. Seconds later, the sand became the wind. It blew wildly, severely hindering everyone's vision. "Jensa, Kerri, put your veils on!" Michael yelled. "Hurry and get to your tent!" The girls obeyed and scrambled up. Jensa had to squint and covered her eyes with her hand. Michael stood between them holding onto their arms as they rushed back to the safety of the tent. He shoved them inside and crawled in behind them, hastily shutting the canvas flap to keep the sand from getting in. "That came outta nowhere!" he said brushing sand off of his arms.

"How long do you think it will last?" Kerri asked.

"Who knows?" answered Jensa. "Could be minutes, could be hours."

"Terrific." Kerri sat back and tried to make herself comfortable during the wait.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out. A battle cry echoed through the air and hoof beats thundered by the tent. "Michael, it's them." Jensa felt the hackles rise on her neck.

"You stay here," he commanded. He pulled his gun out from behind his back and pushed through the tent flaps.

Jensa, of course, had no intention of listening to him. "Okay, Kerri. Now we have to defend ourselves, and with any luck, we can get them to stop attacking. You ready?" Jensa retrieved one of her guns and cocked it.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, cocking her own gun. 

They jumped up and ran out of the tent. Mayhem had ensued. Diggers were running from the Med-jai. Some were engaged in hand to hand combat. Jensa and Kerri stood transfixed watching the men kill each other. The sand storm had allowed the perfect entrance for the Med-jai. Only when they yelled their battle cry did anyone know they were being attacked. Jensa had always known what happened to visitors of Hamunaptra, but to witness it first hand froze her to the spot she stood in.

A bullet whizzed past her head and struck a pillar behind her. Shards of broken stone hit her in the back. Collecting herself before a bullet struck her in the head, she took off running, gun in hand and ready. A Med-jai on horseback galloped past her with his scimitar waving threateningly in the air. A frightened digger was in front of him running on foot. There were around twenty diggers as well Med-jai, evening the odds of the fight. Everybody was fighting somebody. 

Not ten feet from her a digger shot a Med-jai in the shoulder. He fell backwards off of his horse. As he rolled over in a daze, he missed seeing the digger grab his discarded scimitar. Only when it was too late did he see the digger charge for him. True to her word about protecting the Med-jai, Jensa aimed her gun and shot the man in the side. He fell forward to the sand in agonizing pain. The Med-jai gave her a look of puzzlement. He did not understand why the very people they were attacking protected them.

Satisfied that the Med-jai warrior was safe, she trudged further into the fighting. Michael shot a Med-jai off of his horse. Jensa would severely punish him for that. Her anger at Michael shifted to alarm as she saw a Med-jai aiming his gun for Michael's head. Jensa didn't want to shoot the Med-jai, but she had to protect her low life brother. She loved him too much to do anything else. This time, she shot at a less life threatening part of the body, hitting him in the shin. He dropped the gun and grabbed his leg. 

A yell from behind caused her to turn around. Her reflexes reacted immediately. She ducked as a scimitar blade came inches within her neck. A fallen Med-jai's scimitar lay close by. She ran for it and turned to block another swing of the curved blade. For some reason, this Med-jai had singled her out to die. They fought madly, blocking each other's attacks with accuracy and precision. Jensa was grateful to Michael for putting her through such grueling sword fighting sessions. He had shown her no mercy, much like this Med-jai was doing now.

Her petite stature allowed for quick movement as she darted to the right, missing what would have been a fatal blow to her side. The warrior had not thought it would take long to dispatch the enemy, but was met blow for blow. He reached for his other scimitar hanging at his hip. Jensa was startled and jerked her head around looking for another scimitar to aid her and located one not five feet from her, lying next to a dead Med-jai. She dove for it, missing by inches. The warrior was quickly upon her. She rolled over onto her back and continued the duel, seated on the sand. Jensa parried another swing of his blades as she groped behind her for the weapon and clasped onto it, bringing both above her head in an X-pattern catching the weapons from their intended target, namely her head.

Jensa shoved him back and jumped quickly to her feet. Now she was suddenly angry. She hadn't done anything wrong. She wasn't looking for any treasure. With a new surge of adrenaline, she rushed the Med-jai warrior forcing all of her strength upon him and even some she didn't know was in her possession. He was pushed back, but her temporary victory didn't last long, as she figured. This warrior's skills were advanced from the time he was probably able to walk. 

In a last ditch effort, Jensa even managed to take him by surprise. She ducked into a head roll and sliced him in the arm with the edge of the blade on her way up. He didn't react. The warrior probably hadn't even felt it. She huffed to herself, just a scratch to him. Jensa desperately wished he would stop attacking because she didn't want to kill him, but she had to defend herself. 

Oddly enough, she smelled something in the air as she passed by him on her way up from the head roll. It smelled like vanilla. Like everyone else, she knew what vanilla smelled like, but there was something special about it this time. It was almost familiar to her. Briefly, it calmed her and she wanted to breathe in as much of it as she could. But why did it seem so familiar? And why was she worrying about vanilla while she was fighting for her life?

Before long, she knew she would become tired and lose her concentration. This was the first time she had ever fought another person for her life. It had all been for pretend in the beginning. The Med-jai before her had been in combat many times and his strength would no doubt go farther than hers. As she fought, she took quick glances around looking for Michael and Kerri. They were nowhere to be seen. The Med-jai took advantage of her last glance around them and kicked her feet out from under her. He brought his scimitars on the inside of hers in a wide swing and whacked them from her hands, leaving a stinging pain in her fingers. He raised the deadly blades high. Jensa caught a glimpse of his eyes. His black veil was still in place, but the eyes were unmistakable.

"ARDETH!!!" she screamed with all her might.

The scimitars stopped in midair inches from her face. Jensa stared cross-eyed at the tips of the blades in frozen fear. He stared down at her in surprise. The turban and veil obstructed her identity from him. He abruptly sheathed the weapons, grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up from the sand, ripping the turban from her head. He stood still for some seconds staring at her in wonder. Ardeth could not take his eyes from hers and pulled the veil from his own face. The fighting around them continued, but neither noticed. They only saw each other.

"Jensa," his thoughts finally formed words, although stammered, "When did you…why here…I did not know…" 

Suddenly, he remembered the battle was still being fought and shouted to his men in Arabic to stop attacking. Immediately, they obeyed without questioning his orders. Ardeth looked back to Jensa. He blinked several times to make sure this was not just the typical desert mirage. Jensa did, in fact, stand before him. She smiled at him and he momentarily felt like it was five years ago before they were separated from each other. Ardeth had never dared to wish she would return. It had always seemed too good to be true. 

The little girl was gone and before him stood a woman. Jensa was grown up. The childish air had disappeared. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She had grown some, but not very much. The top of her head reached just under his shoulders. Ardeth looked her up and down, mesmerized by what he saw. Jensa wore man's clothes, but they could not hide her hour glass figure. She had been very thin the last time he saw her. As he looked at her now, he did not dream a woman could ever have so many alluring curves. The dark clothing brought out her milky skin and form-fitting black pants that revealed her shapely legs. Her tiny feet were covered in very feminine heeled black boots. There was still a little of the girl in her, evidenced by the plaits in her hair. A strand fell loose, brushing her cheek. He itched to tuck it behind her ear. Ardeth's concentration dwindled as her chest heaved up and down from the heavy fighting they had just done. Her tongue darted out of her mouth for only a microsecond to wet her lips. A trickle of sweat rolled down from under her ear and disappeared beneath her shirt. He wondered vaguely if it had reached its destination and found himself very much wanting to find out.

Their reunion was only a few precious seconds, but Ardeth was pleased that he had such an immediate affect on her. Jensa blushed deeper than the reddest rose. She lowered her gaze only a moment in her sudden timidity, but could not keep from looking at him. His eyes were nailed to hers. As Jensa had told him years ago before they realized their feelings for each other, she explained that when she blushed her ears burned. He knew that they were burning precisely at the second his eyes washed over her. Sons of the pharaohs! This woman appeared so delicate and yet he was inebriated from her very presence. He did not drink alcohol of any kind, but thought that perhaps this was what it felt like to be intoxicated.

He noticed something else, though. Yes, she was grown up, but she looked different. There was something in her eyes. She looked older than her years and there was a frown to her face. Perhaps wiser? A strong melancholy aura seemed to emanate around her. Jensa was deeply saddened by something. It was just a feeling, but he knew something had changed. Ardeth had always felt a connection with Jensa, like an electrical current bound them together. He felt the change within her.

Suddenly, his face creased into fear. "Jensa, I was ready to kill you. Thank Allah you said something."

Jensa nodded in agreement. "I recognized you at the last second. Fortunate for me or this trip would've been all for naught." She put her hand to her mouth and suppressed a cough. Jensa silently cursed Lyle for nearly crushing her windpipe. Ardeth was concerned by her coughing and feared she may be ill, but did not get the chance to make inquiries.

"Jensa!" Michael came running towards her and gave her a quick hug. "Are you all right? You're not hurt?" She shook her head, but wasn't looking at her brother. Her eyes were still locked with Ardeth's. Only then, did Michael notice the Med-jai he hated so much. "You!" he hissed.

"Michael, calm down. You promised, remember?" Jensa tore her gaze from Ardeth to scowl at her brother.

"Yeah, all right." Michael watched him fiercely. "Long time no see."

Ardeth glared right back at him. "I would prefer eternity."

Before Michael could give his retort, Kerri appeared beside Jensa. They threw their arms around each other, thankful the other wasn't hurt. 

"My Lord! These people deserve to die. They are where they do not belong." Another Med-jai limped up to the crowd.

The warmth in Ardeth's face that had been there earlier disappeared. He was more than ecstatic to see Jensa, but was the leader above all else. "They deserve no less than death, but we shall spare them."

Other Med-jai still breathing hard from the fight crowded around them. One of them shoved Michael to the side and stood next to Jensa. He pulled his veil down. Jensa recognized him as Fadil Tamal. "You," he said cautiously, "You saved my life. We were killing you and yet you saved the life of your enemy. Why?"

"Fadil." Surprise filled his mahogany eyes at the utterance of his name. "The Med-jai are not my enemy. I know why you attacked us. It's your job. You saved my life once. I believe I owed you one."

Respect took over where caution had been. "Then I thank you." It took only a second, but he remembered her. She had been merely a girl then, but there was no mistaking who she was.

"You're very welcome," she said sincerely.

His eyes wandered to Kerri. The lovely blond he had met many years ago stood before him again. He winced slightly. Even though Jensa had save his life, he had still been shot in the arm. Kerri's eyes widened as the blood poured from his wound. 

"You're hurt!" she cried.

"It is nothing. I have been shot before. I'll be fine."

"Just the same, we must clean it before infection sets in." She walked around behind him and pushed him away toward the campfire and made him sit down as she searched around for something to dress his wound with. He watched her as she ran from one place to another gathering up whatever she could find. A fellow Med-jai placed himself next to Fadil and started his own treatment of the wound. Kerri came back with bandages and ointments. 

The warrior said to Kerri, "My horse," he pointed to the animal, "is right over there. Inside the saddlebag you will find a needle and thread." Kerri rushed off and brought back the items. Muhsin attended to Fadil's wounds with great care and tenderness.

"What about chloroform?" Kerri didn't want Fadil to be in pain.

"We do not use it unless the injury could be life threatening," answered Muhsin. He used a pair of forceps to dig out the bullet. Kerri watched with wide admiring eyes. Fadil did not even flinch once. She swallowed hard at the sight of his blood, but quickly shrugged the sick feeling off. Kerri had seen much worse when she was growing up in the orphanages of Cairo.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had returned to America with your friend." Fadil was eager to talk to Kerri. The petite woman with the chocolate eyes had made quite an impression on him when they first met. 

"Well, that's a long story. Jensa and Michael were planning a vacation and invited me to come with them. Naturally, I jumped at the chance to come back. I really missed Egypt."

"That does not sound like such a long story."

"I guess it's not." Kerri knew it wasn't her place to talk of Jensa's reason for coming back and kept her out of their conversation.

"What does your husband think of you coming half-way around the world? Surely, he objects to being so far from you." I know I would, he thought.

"I'm sure he would if I was married," she said somewhat embarrassed.

"You are not married?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"No, I'm not." Muhsin watched the two of them dreamily staring at each other. He rolled his eyes. The young were so ridiculous when it came to love. He himself, had four wives. They were very special to him and took care of him, but he did not feel great love for them only warmth and want.

"I am glad that we ran into each other again," he said with a smile.

"So am I. Now I can get the chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"Five years ago when that crisis with Jensa happened, you were very kind to me and kept me calm. I was very near to panicking. When you returned with Jen, I never got a chance to thank you and now I am. Thank you, Fadil for being so nice to a frightened woman."

Fadil couldn't believe that she still thought of their first meeting as much as he did. "You are welcome, Kerri." He held out his hand to her. She accepted it and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Done!" cried Muhsin. He had worked quickly and already had the wound sewn up and dressed. He wanted to leave the lovebirds to themselves, gathered up the medical supplies and left them alone. Fadil moved closer to Kerri and kissed her gently on the lips. She looked down shyly and blushed…and so did he.

***

The angry Med-jai who had demanded they be put to death still lurked around Ardeth and Jensa. "I do not believe her!" He was bleeding profusely from his leg as he limped over to her. Jensa had known him before too, but she couldn't remember his name. His approach was menacing and Ardeth placed himself protectively in front of her. "Ardeth, she shot me! Let me have my revenge!"

"There is a reason why I shot you," she argued from behind Ardeth.

"Explain it then to Madir," Ardeth said to Jensa over his shoulder. "I would like to know myself."

Jensa stepped out from behind Ardeth Now she remembered the angry Med-jai. He was Madir Bushan, Ardeth's second in command. "Because you almost killed my brother. Of course, I wasn't about to let you."

"Only moments ago you said we were not your enemy. I remember saving your life. This is how you repay us?"

"For pity's sake, Madir stop whining. I shot you in the leg not in the head. You'll survive." Laughter erupted from the crowd still observing this unusual reunion. "Besides, I didn't know it was you."

"If you had known it was me, would you have still shot me?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. Amusement twitched the corners of his mouth, but quickly faded. Madir left in defeat and limped away to attend to his injured leg.

"Everyone will be given time to gather your things up, but you must abandon this fortune hunting. It will only bring death. Leave in the morning!" Ardeth announced. The diggers knew better than to argue with the Med-jai chieftain. Out in the lonely desert, he was the law. 

Ardeth again looked at Jensa in wonder. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I taught her," Michael piped up.

"Then I congratulate you on a job well done." Ardeth glanced down at his arm. It was not a fatal wound, but kept bleeding nevertheless.

"Thanks. Say Jensa, maybe we should start packing things up."

Jensa didn't answer him, but stared suspiciously. She had never known Michael to give up so easily. His tenacity was overbearing. His eagerness to leave was unsettling. Jensa turned her attention back the desert warrior.

"In a minute. Ardeth, come with me. I should help you take care of your wound." Jensa hurried off to her tent before Ardeth could object. Once inside, she dug around looking for gauze and ointment. Jensa had brought these first aid items along just in case someone got hurt, but she actually thought Michael's stupidity would have gotten _him_ hurt. Ardeth's head popped in the tent and looked around. "Have a seat." Jensa tore the gauze into strips. Ardeth took off his turban and shook his hair. It was a little longer since Jensa had seen it last, brushing against the top of his broad shoulders. She stared at the black curls and wondered what it would feel like for his hair to brush against her skin. Jensa nervously cleared her raw throat and commanded gruffly, "Take off your robe."

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"How can you expect me to clean that through your robe? Take it off."

Ardeth slowly complied. First, he unbuckled his scimitar belt and tossed it to the side. Then he removed the bandoleer that held the bullets, but Ardeth did not shed his entire robe. He withdrew his injured arm from one sleeve only. As Jensa began washing the cut, she stole a few glances at his chest. She hadn't known he had other tattoos except for on his face and hands. Though half of them were covered from the robe, she could see some around his navel, across his collar bone and arms. The three spikes on his hands were also etched into his forearm and the Eye of Horus was on his shoulder. The symbol of Horus was meant for healing and protection. The nasty cut Jensa had given him laid just below the tattoo and could use some of that Horus healing. Across his collar bone was a large circle with three straight lines running through it. She had no idea what that represented, but there a Sekhem running the length of his breast bone, the symbol for authority. There was writing around the Sekhem, but she was only able to discern a little of it. The writing appeared to say that authority was granted to the Bays to lead the Med-jai people. There was more of the ancient text shaped in an arc around his navel. It was the ancient Egyptian writing for his family name, Bay.

"Do you have others besides these?" she inquired.

"Others?" Jensa indicated the tattoos. "Yes, I have more on my back and legs." He leaned forward and she looked at the blue-dye markings on his back. Across his shoulder blades laid the winged solar disk symbol. This was the form Horus took on in his battles against Seth. The god Thoth used magic to turn Horus into a golden disk with beautiful outstretched wings. The tips of the wings spanned from one of Ardeth's shoulders to the other. 

Below the winged disk was a large triangle. Four symbols laid on each of the three lines forming the geometric shape. There were twelve symbols in all. In the center of the triangle was one vertical line. This was the same as the first symbol that started the chain of symbols in the triangle. 

"What does the triangle and all these little symbols mean?" Her scholarly mind came through to the surface.

"There are twelve symbols representing the twelve tribes of the Med-jai. The triangle connects them together. We are all bound together by duty and blood. Though the tribes are spread out far from each other, we are still connected by our duty to keep the creature from being disturbed. The vertical line in the center means "first". I am of the first tribe and so I bear this marking. Each warrior wears the symbol of the tribe he belongs to. Many of the warriors here tonight have this one line on their skin, but I and I alone wear the symbols of all twelve tribes."

As she still worked on his wounded arm she asked, "What does the circle with the three lines mean?"

"The lines are equivalent to the three thousand years we have guarded the City of the Dead. The circle is the never-ending duty we must fulfill. It is our eternal oath."

Under the triangle was a tattooed scimitar with yet again, ancient text etched onto the blade. She translated out loud, "By one oath in this life we live. It is our first duty and our last."

Her fingers lightly caressed the ancient words. Ardeth's breath caught in his throat. Jensa closely inspected the symbol. He felt her soft fingers touching his skin and a chill went up his spine when her fingernails made contact with his back. He wanted her to stop before he gave in to her gentle touch and yet, he wished she would explore further. Clearly, she was not thinking the same thing he was. 

Outside, Jensa hadn't been able to get a good look at Ardeth because of the dark. Now, in the light of the tent, she found him to be intoxicating. His olive skin was set off by the blackness of his thick hair. His full lower lip was just as she remembered with a goatee and mustache framing his strong jaw. Years ago, she had touched those lips with her finger. She would give anything to touch them again. His dark eyes watched her every movement as she cleaned his wound with a tenderness she didn't know she had. The sun had etched a few lines around his eyes. He seemed a little moody, but then again, he had always been that way. Quiet and brooding, even pensive at times. He was definitely pensive now. She thought, well the two of us are in the same broody boat. Jensa tried her best to concentrate on digging the sand out of his wound, but that did little good because the wound was on his well muscled arm. She had always known of his strength, but had never seen the physical proof. Jensa swallowed hard as his muscles flexed with every breath he took. Her heart pounded so violently she was certain Ardeth could hear it. Why did he have such a powerful effect on her? 

She took the small ointment bottle and wetted a cloth with it. "This may sting a little. I'll be careful." Jensa quickly dabbed at the wound so as not to cause him too much pain. Ardeth didn't make a sound, much less breathe loudly. His jaw muscles tensed up as the ointment seeped in. His pain threshold amazed her. If she had a gash like this in her arm, Jensa knew she'd be bawling like a baby. Her needle and thread laid next to her and she quickly stuck the thread threw the tiny needle and sewed up the gash. After she was done, she took the gauze and wrapped it around his arm to keep it from getting dirty. "Good as new," she announced.

Ardeth moved his arm around to test it. "Thank you, it feels better already." Jensa coughed again. Ardeth questioned her now. "You are not ill, are you?" 

She could see he was deeply concerned and this touched her. "Not really. I'm just getting over something. It should be gone soon, I hope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thanks for asking."

A very uncomfortable silence ensued between therm. Jensa had come back to Egypt mainly to see Ardeth, but now that she had actually found him and he sat in front of her, she didn't know what to say. They most certainly couldn't just pick up where they left off. Surely, he felt as uneasy as she did. The buckling of his sword belt shook her from her dreaming. He had put everything back on except for his turban. He long locks sat against his head in a sweaty disarray. Jensa started shoving everything inside of her knapsack. They would be leaving in the morning anyway and she busied herself with gathering everything together for packing up. Where was Kerri? she wondered. Kerri had purposely left her alone in the tent with Ardeth, Jensa knew. When I get my hands on that little—-

"Jensa." Ardeth finally broke the silence. He placed his hand on her forearm. She stopped packing and looked at him uneasily. "Forgive me, but I am still shocked to see you here. You once promised to return, but I did not believe that would ever happen. That was wrong of me."

She didn't respond right away. His hands found the object of his desire and unwound the braid from her head. He pulled the rubber band from the tip and slowly undid the braid. Her hair spread out down past her hips. Thinking the same thought Jensa had about his hair, hers was longer since he had last seen it. The braid had created mountains of waves in the tresses and Jensa stared into space as his hands ran through her locks acting like a comb. He saw her lips trembling and her body shuddered, but there was not a look of enjoyment in her eyes. Ardeth considered for a second that it might be fear so he reluctantly untangled his fingers from her hair.

Jensa decided the best way to not think about her fear was to keep herself talking. "No, Ardeth it was not wrong of you. At one time, I didn't think I would come back either." Jensa didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Already, she had hurt him. Perhaps it had been a mistake to come back to Egypt. "Maybe I should've gone somewhere else." She didn't realize she'd spoken aloud.

"Why do you say that?" Ardeth wrinkled his brow.

"Well, because I know that I hurt you when I said that. I didn't mean to."

"I know that."

"I'm saying all the wrong things."

"No, you are not. Five years is a long time, Jen." We are not children anymore."

"You got that right," she said regretfully. "It's been a long time since anyone has called me Jen. I'd almost forgotten what it sounded like."

Ardeth sensed a deeper meaning behind her words. He started to ask her, but thought it wiser to wait. She would tell him when she was ready. "It is uncomfortable for us both, but it is good to see you again." He reached out to touch her cheek, but she quickly turned her face away and shoved the remainder of her supplies in the knapsack. She could feel his eyes bearing into her.

Jensa's behavior astounded him. She had never pulled away from his touch before. There was something terribly wrong. Ardeth desperately wished for the gift of clairvoyance at that moment. What had happened to her? Her time in America had changed her. She was behaving as if they were mere acquaintances. Ardeth voiced his thoughts. "Something has changed. I can feel it. You have changed."

"Have I?" she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes," he said sadly, "you have."

"People change, Ardeth."

"But not you." He shook his head in disbelief. "At least, not the Jensa I remember. You seem sad, almost withdrawn." He could not help himself. He had to ask. "What happened after you went home?" A brief haunted looked passed over her lovely face. For a moment, she was somewhere else, remembering something terrible no doubt. "Jen, you know you can talk to me about anything."

Jensa opened her mouth and was on the verge of telling him everything, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about it yet. The memory of Lyle's hands on her neck were an all too vivid reminder of what had almost happened to her. Jensa momentarily forgot that Ardeth was with her and touched her sore neck. The scarf she wore had loosened in the attack. She'd forgotten to tighten it, leaving the bruises in plain view to Ardeth. He noticed at once and yanked the scarf from her throat. He stared in shock at the bruises. There were several of them about an inch apart. They resembled the shape of a large hand. Jensa yelped as he grabbed her by the shoulders to observe her neck more closely. He touched them and saw her wince. He also saw another set of bruises. They were a light yellow color, suggesting that they were older bruises in the healing process, however, they were fresh enough to tell Ardeth this happened within the last couple of weeks. He traced another bruise with the tip of his finger near the bottom of her jaw line. That could only mean someone had struck her. Someone struck his beloved Jensa. 

Rage quelled deep inside of him. Jensa did not look at his face. She was afraid to. He released his grip from her. Ardeth's fists balled up, turning his knuckles white. His chest heaved harder and harder the more he stared at the bruises. "Who did this to you?" he asked in a barely audible tone.

"Ardeth, please don't—"

"Who did this to you?" he repeated more forcefully. Jensa brought her eyes up to his. What she saw there frightened her. She had never seen such a murderous look. His eyes blazed with hatred towards someone he didn't even know. She still didn't answer him though. He moved to shake the answers he wanted from her. She yelped again and scooted back away from him. All anger left his face as he realized that she was afraid. He felt heavy sorrow at the frightened woman cowering from him. He took a deep breath and relaxed his tense muscles. "You thought I was going to hurt you. Why?"

Jensa pulled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms around her legs. She laid her head on top of her knees and began crying softly. Ardeth ached to put his arms around her and give her the comfort she needed, but he couldn't risk frightening her anymore than he already had. So he had to content himself to staying immobile…away from her. She looked like a very small, very terrified child.

"Jensa." Ardeth spoke gently to her, but put enough force behind his voice to try to convince her that he would never hurt her. "You know that I would never strike you, would never harm you in any way. You know that, do you not?" he looked searchingly at her.

Her head rose from her knees. She wiped the tears away with her hands and sniffed. "Yes," she spoke slowly, "I know."

"But?" he prompted.

Her lips quivered. "But I just need a little time. A lot has happened and maybe I can tell you sometime, but now is not the time." She took off her jacket and stuffed it into a ball. "I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too. I'll see you in the morning." She wadded up the jacket and laid down with her back to him.

As he stood to leave, he asked without looking at her, "Why did you come back here?"

"To escape," she simply stated. Ardeth looked over his shoulder at her. The pain that he had seen in her eyes very nearly killed him where he stood. He pushed the tent flap aside and walked out. She rose up on one elbow. "Ardeth?" she called after him. He didn't appear right away, making her think he ignored her, but she heard the sand crunching under his boots and he reappeared to stand just inside the tent. "It is good to see you too." 

Ardeth stared at her with the same old expressionless face. She would never forget that look for as long as she lived. She knew he was confused, hurt and angry, but she would tell him when the time was right. He stared at her for some minutes in silence before finally walking out.

Michael was still up and had kept his eye on Jensa's tent the entire time Ardeth was inside of it. He breathed a sigh of relief as the Med-jai exited the tent, leaving Jensa alone. Ardeth's face was empty and his walk bore the same. Michael glanced back to his sister's tent. How he wished he could have been the proverbial fly on the wall. What had they talked about?


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Chapter 6

Jensa awoke with a start and a pounding heart. She had been dreaming, but it had been so real. Lyle's hands were around her throat and on her body. She screamed endlessly, but no one came. "Jensa, get a grip," she told herself. Lyle had ripped her dignity fiercely away and part of her innocence, introducing her to a world she knew existed, but had never thought much about. It was a violent world and she was not sure she wanted to be part of it. There was something else though, another part of her dream she had nearly forgotten. Ardeth. He was in it too, but she could not remember what part he had played. Of one thing she was certain, his presence in her dreams left a very warm feeling deep within her heart.

"I guess good morning would be the inappropriate thing to say." Jensa glanced over at Kerri, just now noticing that she was in the tent too. "You were already asleep when I came in here last night. I didn't want to wake you. You tossed and turned and talked in your sleep, but it was so quiet I couldn't make out what you were saying. Looks to me like you had a rough night."

"I did," she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"You want to talk about it?" she asked consolingly and rubbed her back in small circles.

"I dreamed about Lyle…again. I can still feel the pressure of his hands on my throat." She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "There's really no need to hide these bruises anymore. I just don't want anyone else asking questions." Jensa grabbed a mirror from her knapsack and situated the material around. Her hair was an untidy sight. After Ardeth had taken the braid out, she left it loose. It was a disheveled mass of tangles, no doubt from her tossing and turning. She dug around inside of her knapsack and found her brush.

"Why not?" Kerri questioned.

"Ardeth saw them." She brushed it with several quick strokes. There wasn't time to braid it all over again so she just put it in a simple pony tail, tieing it with a navy blue ribbon.

"Oh, no," she groaned. "What did he say?"

"Not very much at first. He just sat there looking like he was about to explode."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No, Kerri, I can't. Not yet. I may not get to now. He'll probably leave me alone."

"How come?" she said, cocking her head to one side.

"I reacted very badly with him being so physically close to me. Ardeth seemed a little hesitant at first, but it was like he needed to touch me to see if I was really here. My coming back surprised him a great deal. He undid my braid and ran his fingers through my hair." Jensa shivered in memory of his hands gliding through her hair. "Then he tried to touch my cheek and I pulled away from him. I think he was as shocked as I was. I've never done that before."

"Were you afraid?"

"Yes and no. I was uncomfortable, but I know Ardeth would never hit me. It's just that the way Lyle touched me was so cruel and barbaric. I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, maybe I'm gun shy," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I hurt him by being so distant."

"You must remember, Jensa, that you have had a tragic experience. You'll get over it in time."

"I hope so." She ran her hand over her hair to smooth out any loose strands. "Enough about my problems. Let's talk about you."

"Me? What is there to talk about?"

"You and Fadil. Do I detect a budding romance?"

Kerri's petite face blushed. "Perhaps." She had told Jensa all about how kind Fadil had been to her during the time Jensa had been kidnapped and spoke of him quite a bit, even after they had returned to America.

"Perhaps nothing. I saw the two of you kiss. I think it's very sweet," she said, grinning. "Consider yourself lucky to have found him. I always liked Fadil. He is a good man," she said feeling a tinge of jealousy.

"Who knows where this may lead?"

"I know where, Kerri. You have love in your chocolate eyes, even way back five years ago. He's going to have a challenge in you, not being used to women who talk back. The two of you certainly didn't waste any time."

"Well, I never!"

"Just teasing you. I think it's good that you two have been reunited."

"You're talking like we're about to walk down the aisle!"

"Consider yourself lucky," she said quietly.

Kerri sensed her sadness and took hold of Jensa's hands. "Jensa, you'll find happiness too because you deserve it more than anyone else I know. Coming back here was the right course of action. I know how much you love Ardeth. He loves you too. I saw the way he watched your every movement last night. He will heal your heart."

Jensa's eyes watered and she put her arms around Kerri. "Thank you so much. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Kerri shrugged off the sentimentality to keep from crying herself. "Now, let's get out of this death trap." 

Jensa and Kerri jumped up and threw their belongings outside the tent. Jensa pushed her arms through the sleeves of the wrinkled jacket she had used for a pillow the previous night and stepped out into the morning sun. Everyone was already packing up all of the digging supplies. The Med-jai were still around to make sure that everyone left. The warriors were preparing to take their fallen friends and seriously wounded back to their village for burial and medical treatment. The diggers that died were being buried deep in the sand.

Jensa and Kerri took down their tent. "I'll be right back, " said Kerri.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked slyly. 

"Never you mind," she shot back. Kerri intended to find Fadil and see what he was up to.

Asal was planted not too far from Jensa. She approached her and pulled her up from her sleeping spot then placed the saddle blanket on. The honey-colored horse snorted her good morning to her favorite person. "Hello, my baby. How are you this morning?" Jensa reached into one of her saddlebags and produced a small handful of sugar cubes. Asal neighed happily, swallowing the sweet treats greedily. 

Jensa did not have to turn around to know Ardeth was watching her. She could feel it. She had always been able to feel it. Clearly, they held a connection. It was up to them to keep the connection from breaking.

Jackson Cravin and his brother Jeremiah had also survived the attack without being hurt, much to Jensa's disappointment. He spotted Jensa immediately and headed straight for her. Jensa groaned and whispered in Asal's ear, "Why can't he crawl back under the rock he came out of?" Asal nudged her in the shoulder in understanding, feeling Jensa's mood change.

"Good morning, Jen—oops, I mean, Miss James."

"That's a matter of opinion, Mr. Cravin," Jensa said coldly.

"Now what's eating at you?" Jensa ignored him and picked up her saddle. Jackson tried to take it from her. "Lemme give you a hand with that."

Jensa turned the saddle away from him. "I can manage."

He placed his hands on it and tried to pry it loose. Jensa struggled with him, but he kept a firm hold on the saddle. They looked like two children fighting over a toy. She wasn't strong enough so she yielded. "Thank you, " he said with a touch of annoyance.

"Might I ask what all that was about?" Jensa placed her hands on her hips in a huff.

"I was just trying to be polite. If you could get past your self-righteous, independent attitude, maybe you'd see that I'm a pretty nice guy." He skillfully strapped the girth around the horse's belly.

Jensa gave him a fierce stare. "I am not self-righteous!"

Jackson held up his hands in defense. "Look, can we start over? This conversation got off on the wrong foot."

"Yes, it did and it was your foot!" 

He laughed with a twinkle dancing in his eyes. "Yep, you're probably right." Jackson gave Asal's mane a stroke. Switching tactics to something he knew she enjoyed gave him some hope. "Beautiful animal. What's her name?"

"Asal," she answered curtly.

"Unusual, but I like it. How did you come to name her that?"

"Asal is the Arabic word for honey. When I first saw her, I thought she looked like golden honey." Jensa scratched behind Asal's ears. She lowered her head enjoying the attention.

"She does." He placed his hands behind his back. "May I help you with anything else?" The eager look in his eyes was very bothersome.

"No," she said tersely. Jensa hoped her expression was as firm as her voice. "I don't need or want your help, Mr. Cravin."

"I'm insulted, and here I thought we were starting to become friends."

"You were gravely mistaken."

"I'm not a quitter, Miss James. My charm will win you over."

Jensa gaped at his arrogance. "Don't hold your breath."

"You'll see. I'm exactly what you need, a fun-loving, carefree man."

"You know what _I_ need? Well, let me tell you what _you_ need!" Jensa aimed her fist high. "A punch in the nose!"

Jackson merely laughed. "Go on, give me your best shot, little girl."

"What did you call me?!" Jensa's mouth hung open again.

"Hit me, _little girl_."

Jensa tensed up and staked everything she had into that punch. Her right cross hit its target exactly where she had wanted. Jackson staggered and fell straight down onto his rear end. His hands covered his nose as blood seeped through his fingers. Neither of them knew it, but they had drawn an audience. Everyone stopped packing up when their conversation turned to yelling on Jensa's end and laughed at the sight of the small American woman, who had already proven that she could hold her own, throw a punch at a man twice her size.

Jackson looked down at the blood in his hands then at Jensa. He was far from amused and the laughing men didn't make matters any better. Jackson really hadn't expected her to deck him and his anger got the better of him. "Why you little—" He shot to his feet. Jackson reached out to teach her a lesson, but in a flash, Ardeth appeared, blocking him from getting to Jensa like a brick wall.

"There is no time for this. We are leaving soon." Ardeth took a step closer to Jackson. "If you do that again, I will personally make you regret it." Ardeth gave Jackson a look so terrifying that he actually took a step back. He wiped his sleeve across his bloody face and stalked off. Everyone saw that the show was over and left.

Ardeth shifted his attention back to Jensa. She was leaning face forward against her horse. She held her right hand in her left and bit down on her bottom lip. "Let me see it." Ardeth waggled his hand towards her. She gave him her injured extremity. Tenderly, he examined it, turning it over and gently applying pressure. "Nothing is broken. It will heal, but will be sore for a few days." Immediately he dropped her hand, fixating her with a cold stare. Jensa shivered, feeling his chilly mood.

"I never hit anyone before. It really hurt, more than I expected it would."

"He was, as they say, asking for it."

Jensa laughed. "He most certainly was."

"If he bothers you again, tell me. I will kill him." Ardeth's tone could have been playful, but she considered that he might be serious.

"I'll remember that." Ardeth nodded his head and turned to leave. Jensa took a step forward. "Ardeth, wait." He halted and stared at her for a minute then came back. He stood very near looking down at her. His impenetrable gaze never left her face. Jensa suddenly found difficulty in breathing. "How's your arm?"

He glanced at it briefly. "It is fine, thank you," he said formally. 

"I hope I didn't hurt it too much."

"No, I have been wounded far more seriously than this before." 

Jensa gasped. Her eyes swept over his body thinking of the serious injuries he had sustained in the past. She could almost feel them as they happened. To think of him seriously hurt frightened her beyond reason. 

Ardeth did not apologize for revealing that. He wanted to scare her, to see if she still cared. Her reaction had been what he was hoping for, but kept his feelings hidden. She nervously darted her eyes around and finally said, "I want to apologize for last night." He still remained silent. "Let me just explain everything without my crazy behavior…and tears." She held up her hands clasped together, struggling to find the right words without having to tell him everything too soon. "The last year has been very difficult for me. All that has happened is still fresh in my mind, as are these." She reached up and touched her bruised throat. Ardeth's angered eyes revealed his undying rage for the person who had inflicted such pain on the woman standing before him. "And I do know that you would never hurt me." Jensa grasped his hand and gave it a pleading squeeze. "Forgive me?"

Even as Ardeth stared down at her, he knew it would continue to bother him until she told him what had happened to her, but he would be patient. Just to see her looking at him so affectionately was enough to reveal to him that he was more in love with her now than he had ever been. Perhaps, it had been best that she left Egypt when she was still young. It took her absence to make him realize what he wanted, and that was Jensa. 

"There is nothing to forgive. When you are ready, I will be here waiting." Ardeth returned the squeeze of her hand and looked at Asal. "She is magnificent," he patted her head.

"Thanks. I was instantly drawn to her unique color. She was the only horse in the stables that was different. Most of the others were flighty, but she has such a docile and serene spirit. Sometimes, I swear she can understand me."

"She can in her own way."

"Yes," she agreed. Jensa gazed at Asal lovingly.

"You love her very much."

"I can't imagine what I'd do without her. There were days I needed to get away from things and she would always be there waiting to whisk me away."

Ardeth gave Jensa a smile, reaching his eyes and beyond. Smiling was rare for him these days, but he found himself doing it again because Jensa was near. It had been a long time since he felt so good on the inside. Asal snorted and Ardeth softly petted her muzzle. To Jensa's surprise, Asal let him. Not too many people were allowed more than a stroke of her mane. That's all Jackson had been permitted. Ardeth raised his eyebrows at Jensa. "Something the matter?"

"Not at all. You should consider yourself lucky. Asal doesn't let just anyone pet her. I guess she's not that serene and docile. Obviously, she's taken to you."

"I am very likable." Ardeth laughed with Jensa joining in.

Madir watched them from a distance. He was sitting down, changing the dressing on his leg wound. He had not seen Ardeth so illuminated in a very long time. In fact, he rarely cracked a smile much less a laugh. Madir shook his head in amazement. If Jensa could bring out this side of Ardeth, then she must be someone very special. She had come back. He had never expected her to. Wonders never cease.

"Would you like to ride her?" she asked him.

"Yes, sometime. Maybe once we get to Cairo."

"I'm sure Asal looks forward to it."

"As do I."

"Hey, you said once _we_ get to Cairo." Jensa felt a glimmer of hope. "You're coming to Cairo with us?"

"We are running low on supplies." Ardeth reluctantly pulled himself away from Jensa. "If you will excuse me, I need to speak with my men."

"Of course."

"We will talk later?" he asked expectantly.

"I'd like that." Jensa noticed that they were still holding each other's hand. She tried to disengage herself from his grip and walk away, but he tightened his hold and she snapped back over to him.

Before he realized what he was doing, Ardeth showed Jensa the full force of his feelings for her with just a look; love, respect, longing and desire. Jensa was so startled she took a small step back. Her ears burned and she knew she was blushing something awful. "Oh," she said nervously. She backed away a little more and stammered, "I—--I should check on…um…him. Uh, you know, what's his name? M—--my brother."

"Michael," he supplied with a impish grin.

"Yes, Michael. That's his name. Michael, my brother." She fidgeted awkwardly, yanked her hand out of his and quickly ran over to Michael's tent. 

Ardeth stared after her. Allah, she had such a powerful effect on him! He could still feel the shock waves in his hand from holding onto hers. He pulled himself together and left to gather the waiting Med-jai.

Jensa approached Michael's tent. She hadn't seen him yet this morning, but was pretty certain about what she would find in his tent. "Michael?" No answer. She poked her head inside and found him lying face down in the sand with an empty whiskey bottle still in his hands. "My brother, ladies and gents." At first, she was going to shake him awake, but thought that maybe she would just leave him in the sand to sleep off his drunken state. He would have to travel back by himself, and he deserved no less than to be left here alone. Instead, she exited the tent and kicked the pole. She stood back and watched the tent collapse on top of him. Michael jerked up. He looked like a ghost wrapped in the white canvas. Jensa laughed hard while he tunneled his way out. Michael thrashed about and finally found the opening. He jumped up and kicked at the tent. It became entangled in his foot, fueling his anger further. He kicked and thrashed some more and the tent finally gave in and fell to the sand in a heap. Michael turned glaring eyes to a hysterical Jensa.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked annoyed.

"Because it was funny," she giggled. Michael sneered at her and then groaned. He leaned forward and put his hands on his knees. "What's wrong?" she asked, although she already knew.

"I have a splitting headache." He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and massaged it. 

"That's what you get," she pointed out.

He pointed his finger at her angrily. "Now don't start with the 'I told you so' stuff."

She placed her hands behind her back and assumed a demure expression on her face. "I didn't say I told you so."

"You're splitting hairs. Different words, same meaning."

"Whatever, Michael. Now, we are leaving in a few minutes. Clean yourself up a bit first. I'll start packing your junk away." Jensa bent down and gathered the crumpled tent up in her arms. Michael left to wash the alcohol from his body. 

Kerri passed him and said hi, but he ignored her. "I love you too, Michael!" she shouted at him. "Another hangover?" she asked Jensa.

"When is he not hungover? I swear…I'd like to give him the same pounding I gave Jackson Cravin a while ago."

"Pounding? Did you hit him?"

"Yes," she looked up at Kerri in astonishment, "Where have you been?"

"With Fadil. We were talking," she said blushing a little.

"The plot thickens," she said giggling. "You know you're really pretty when you blush." 

"Thank you, Jen. So, why did you hit Jackson?"

"He was being a jerk. He kept trying to tell me how good he was for me and I threatened to hit him. I wasn't actually going to, but he taunted me too much. My fist is a little sore, but seeing his bloody nose was worth it."

"Wow, I wish I could have seen that."

"It was a very good show. We could have sold tickets. You were involved in your own drama I'm sure. Now, I would like to buy tickets for the latest chapter of Fadil and Kerri's romance."

"Jensa James, you never cease to shock me, but for what its worth, I'm glad I have a front row seat."

Jensa burst into laughter again.

Within five minutes, the women had everything of Michael's ready and waiting for him. Jensa glanced around to make sure Jackson wasn't close by and picked up the saddle for Michael's horse and threw it over its back.

"Feeling any better?" Jensa asked tightening the straps. Michael sauntered over to them and scratched his five o'clock shadow.

"Hardly."

Jensa and Kerri glanced at each other and stifled their snickers. Soon, all were mounted and rode away from the City of the Dead. 

Fine by me, Jensa thought, I hate this place!

***

Half of the day was spent traversing the desert with a few stops to rest and cool off the best they could. With Hamunaptra long behind them, the group trudged on, minus quite a few people. Jensa could care less about the dead diggers, but was sorry for the loss of the Med-jai. 

The mood was as foul as the hot sun. After many exhausting hours on camel and horseback just to reach the City of the Dead, they left only the next day with nothing to show for it. The expedition team rode in front with the Med-jai keeping behind, Ardeth included, at a watchful distance.

Jensa adjusted herself in the saddle to a more comfortable position. She felt like she was standing on the sun barefoot and yanked up under her veil to remove her scarf. The heat swelled her skin making the material cling tightly to her throat. 

Michael slowed his horse and waited for her to catch up. "So, what happened to your smitten admirer?"

"Who?"

"Jackson Cravin." He nodded his head towards the man still wearing the ridiculous bowler hat. "I had it on good authority he was sweet on you."

Jensa gave Michael a sidelong glance. "Your authority is stupid."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Let's just say he ran into something he didn't like."

"And what's that?"

"My fist." She flexed it and felt the painful muscles straining to move.

Michael gaped at her. "You hit him? What on earth for?"

"He's an arrogant jerk that deserved it."

"Really, Jensa? I always thought you were partial to arrogant jerks." Michael glanced over his shoulder at Ardeth.

"Michael James, hold your tongue."

"It's true, you can't tell me Ardeth is anything but arrogant. He's the leader of this gigantic desert community."

"When we were younger, he was still in training and had only just begun to realize that he was the chieftain. He bragged quite a bit. At times, I will admit, I thought he was an egotistical jerk," she said remembering back fondly.

"But you don't think that now." Jensa didn't answer right away. Michael concluded, "You do still think of him that way."

"Yes, but differently. He was young so he naturally bragged, but now it's a different kind of arrogance. I'm not sure how to explain it." Jensa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe because he's a grown man and has seen that being a leader can be very difficult and that has made him much more reserved about his leadership."

"You don't think his head is swelled?"

"Of course not. You see the way he commands respect. His men obey without question. Yes, Michael that's it. That's what I mean. He bears a huge responsibility. At the risk of repeating myself, he's grown up. The boyish arrogance is gone. I don't think he means to be arrogant. He just is. You see what I'm saying?"

"Yes," he said slowly, scratching his ear, "but I still think he's a pompous, domineering ego maniac. I hate the way he constantly barks orders out. I don't have to listen to him. I'm not a Med-jai."

"Listening to him out here is the only way to go. He knows this desert better than the back of his own hand."

"We're at a stalemate where your boyfriend is concerned."

"He's not my boyfriend," she retorted a little too quickly.

"Uh huh," he said rolling his eyes.

Jensa unconsciously reached up to touch her necklace through her clothing, but felt nothing. A panic-stricken look appeared on her face. She felt all around her neck. Still no luck. She attempted to restrain her panic so as not to alarm anyone. Calmly, she fished in her jacket and pants pockets. Nothing there. Then she ran her fingers through her ponytail, hoping the chain might be knotted up in a strand, but it wasn't caught in her hair. Next, she looked in her knapsack and came up empty. Michael didn't notice she had slowed Asal's pace to look for the missing jewelry. Jensa became more certain that she had lost the ring Ardeth gave her. The ring his mother had given him. Hopelessness settled in while she dug through her saddlebags. "I've got to find it," she whispered urgently.

"Find what?"

Jensa's head jerked up to see Ardeth riding beside her. She hadn't noticed his phantom approach. He was deadly quiet even on horseback.

"Huh?" Jensa went back to digging through her knapsack.

"You said, 'I have got to find it'. Find what?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said with an absentminded wave of her hand. She wasn't about to tell Ardeth she had lost such a precious item.

"Nothing? You looked upset and I came over to make sure you were all right. Obviously, you are not." He gestured to her knapsack. "You will not find it there."

Jensa looked at him sharply. "How do you know that?"

"Because you searched for it twice there already with no luck," he answered.

"Oh," she said with dejection. She closed her knapsack and hung it back on her saddle hook.

"Tell me what you have lost. Perhaps I have seen it."

Jensa decided to tell him anyway, but not about the ring. "My necklace is missing. I've searched high and low, as you can see, but it's nowhere to be found."

"A necklace?" You are this upset over losing a necklace?" he asked in disbelief. Women and their valuables!

Jensa looked hurt. "It's very special to me."

"Someone special gave it to you?" It was actually more of a statement than a question.

Jensa nodded and looked him directly in the eye. "Very special."

"Then I shall help you search." As soon as the words came out of Ardeth's mouth, he was not really sure if he wanted to or not. It depended on who gave her this necklace. If it was another man, the necklace could stay lost forever in the desert as far as he was concerned. The depressed look on Jensa's face depressed him, so he offered to help. "When were you last wearing it?"

"Hamunaptra."

Ardeth pulled the reins on his horse. "You are not thinking of going all the way back, are you?"

"Yes," she said, pulling Asal to a stop.

"We are twelve hours away!" He gestured in the direction of the City.

"I don't care. I'm going to look for it. I'm going to retrace my steps and if the steps lead to that hole in the ground, so be it." Jensa looked ahead to Michael and called out to him. She cantered over and explained the situation.

"You can't be serious! It's just a necklace. Tell me what it looks like and I'll buy you a new one."

"That's very kind of you, but it's a one-of-a-kind. I'm going back whether you like it or not."

"And I am going with you," Ardeth said riding up to them.

"Then I'm coming too," Michael stated.

"There's no reason for you to," Jensa pointed out.

"I have plenty of reasons," he said with a sidelong glance at Ardeth.

"Name one," Jensa demanded.

"Your safety. Traveling in the desert isn't all that safe."

"Nonsense. I'll be with Ardeth and you know perfectly well I couldn't be safer with anyone else." Ardeth, showing a bit of his arrogance, gave Michael a smug look.

"Fine, go with him then. I don't care." Michael nudged the flanks of his horse and galloped off. 

Jensa rolled her eyes and said to Ardeth, "Pay no attention that jerk."

"I never have."

"Good, make sure you keep it that way." 

Ardeth and Jensa turned their horses towards the opposite direction. His men glanced around the territory, wondering if an unseen presence threatened them. Ardeth rode up to Madir, speaking rapidly in Arabic and dishing out orders. "Return to Cairo and purchase the things we discussed. We will arrive shortly."

Madir looked from his leader to the woman. He personally felt it better not to ask questions, as it would only irritate Ardeth. With Jensa around, Ardeth sometimes behaved irrationally, but he was in love and love was not rationale at times. At the risk of upsetting his leader he asked, "As you wish, but may I ask one question?" Ardeth nodded once. "Why are you returning to Hamunaptra?"

"Unfinished business." Ardeth gave him a look as his leader and not as his friend.

"Of course, My Lord. We shall see you in Cairo."

Kerri had been riding next to Fadil and was now beside Jensa. "What's going on?"

"We're going back."

"Why?" she asked with wide eyes.

Jensa looked over at Ardeth and lowered her voice. "I lost my necklace. We're going to look for it."

She gasped loudly and said, "You lost _that_?"

Jensa forced her hand over Kerri's mouth. "Shh! He doesn't know."

"What if you don't find it?" she asked prying her hand off.

"I guess I'll just have to tell him," she sighed. 

"Well then, good luck. You're going to need it."

***

Jackson stared after the retreating woman and warrior. They left together back towards Hamunaptra. He jerked an angry face around to his brother. "Now where do you suppose those two are going?"

"Beats me. Why do you care?" Jeremiah already knew, but asked anyway.

"They act like they've known each other awhile, but we just met these Med-jai last night."

"Don't you remember all those remarks Michael made the other day? About how friendly she was with the leader?"

Jackson grimaced in recognition. "Now, I do. So that's him, huh?"

His blond brother nodded. "I don't like him. He scares me." Jeremiah didn't like fighting or violence of any kind. He was admittedly a coward. For most of the Med-jai attack the night before, he hid behind the stone pillars and occasionally fired his gun into the crowd at random so he could say he took part in a dangerous battle and make himself look good in front of the ladies.

"From the looks of him, he's supposed to scare you. The all black robes, swords and tattoos make them look fierce. No wonder Jensa is attached. She likes her men tough. I'll show her tough."

"Jackson, please leave her alone. When are you going to get it in your head that there is at least one woman immune to you?"

"She won't be immune once we're alone," he grinned maliciously.

"How do you propose to get her alone? That Magi or Medjee, however they say it, hovers around her like a mother hen."

"She embarrassed me in front of everyone and I'll make her pay…dearly pay. I'll find some way of getting to her, if it's the last thing I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Chapter 7

Eventually, the sun set behind the rolling dunes and yet they still rode on, intending to go all the way back to Hamunaptra without stopping and arrived inside the City just after dark. They didn't talk much on the way back. In fact, they barely said two words to each other. Both were absorbed in their own thoughts. Jensa fretted about not finding the necklace. If it wasn't at Hamunaptra, then she would be forced to tell him that she had lost his ring. Jensa felt dreadful knowing how upset he would be with her. The fact that it was a family heirloom only made matters worse.

In turn, Ardeth still fretted about her insistence on finding the lost piece of jewelry. Obviously, it was important enough that she would travel a great distance just to find it. Who had given her this necklace? Was it a man? Did she love him? Had she given herself to him? Ardeth's face turned green with jealousy and hatred at his last thought. If he saw this man, he would tear his head off. No man but himself touched Jensa. His eyes strayed to her right hand. The ring he had given her years ago was no longer there. She had taken it off. After everything she said he meant to her, how could she have taken it off? 

Jensa glanced over at Ardeth. His expression puzzled her. He looked thunderously angry and Jensa fancied she could see a dark cloud above his head, pouring scores of raindrops and bolts of lightning. She was about to ask what was bothering him when he said gruffly, "We are here."

Ardeth jumped off his horse and brusquely led the animal to one of the pillars, quickly tieing the reins around the ancient crumbling stone. Jensa followed and did the same. There was no possible way to search for the necklace without the aid of the sun, so they decided to set up camp and wait until morning. It would be hard enough to search during the day, what with the heat and infinitesimal amount of sand to look through.

For some reason, Jensa's nerves were on edge. This was the first time they had been alone together. Of course, the day before they had been alone in Jensa's tent, but other people were outside milling about. Right now, they were completely and utterly alone. It wasn't that Jensa was afraid to be alone with Ardeth, but she didn't know what was going to happen. Not that she really expected anything to…yet.

Ardeth built a fire and placed his bedroll on the sand. There was no need to set up their tents as they would not be in the City for very long. Two warm hands draped something around her. She gave a slight nervous jump and glanced at his hands. Ardeth had placed a blanket around her shoulders. The nightly desert chill was especially cold tonight. 

"Thank you," she said. He nodded once to her.

Jensa sat crossed-legged in front of the fire watching with a far-off expression as the flames danced about. She was thinking of Lyle. He was never very far from her thoughts and she knew, regretfully, that he would probably always be there in the back of her mind to torment her already threatened sanity. With Ardeth beside her though, she did feel a measure of comfort. His very presence was security enough. She glanced over at her friend. He turned to look at her at the same time. The anger dissolved from his face and his eyes softened to a warm brown when their gaze met.

Now she felt déjà vu. This cozy little fire and just the two of them, at Hamunaptra no less, brought back vivid memories of their last remaining hours together before she left Egypt.

"Do you feel that this setting is familiar?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes, I was just thinking the same thing."

"The setting was not exactly pleasant."

"Why do you say that?"

"I yelled and screamed, ranted and raved. I acted like such a child. I _was_ a child."

"It was unpleasant for us both." He did, however, remember the tender moments they shared. Ardeth and Jensa had slept in each other's arms. He would never forget that night for the number of years he was destined to walk the earth. His arms ached to hold her now, but that was out of the question. "The firelight danced off the ends of your hair. Your eyes were ablaze with emotion. I had never seen you so certain about something that you wanted. You were ready to give up everything you had just to be with me and yet you were so young."

"I wish I could have stayed here. Oh, how different my life would be," she whispered. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Great, now he would see her cry, yet again. It was hard to keep a stiff upper lip around Ardeth. Anytime she was near him, she felt her resolve melt away. He only had to look at her and she felt her emotions whirlwind like a young colt yet to be broken in.

Ardeth placed his index finger under her chin and pulled her face around. He grimaced at her pain and softly brushed the tears away. "Please do not cry. I cannot stand to see you cry. It tears a part of my soul away every time I see your tears."

"I am sick to death of crying. You'd think since I cried so much I'd be dehydrated. Sometimes I wish I was still sixteen. Life was not exactly simple then either, but at least it had been happy."

"You are not happy?" 

She knew he was not asking her a question and said pointedly, "No, I'm not."

"Why?" he probed.

"Because I'm just not."

"That is not a reason."

"It's my reason."

"Yet explains nothing, Jensa."

"I don't have to explain anything." She added to herself, I don't want to.

"Maybe talking about what you are afraid of would help."

"Who says I'm afraid?" her quivering voice betrayed all.

"You do not have to say you are afraid. Your eyes clearly express it and I can feel your fear. Why do you not tell me?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"Will you stop questioning me please?" she begged him, pulling the blanket tighter against her body.

"No," he pushed. "I thought we were closer than that. You have become a stranger to me."

"And to myself. I look in the mirror and think how I could have almost…" she trailed off before letting her shameful secret to light.

"Almost what, Jen? I am worried about you."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"I do not wish to discuss something else. I want to know what is bothering you and you are going to tell me." Ardeth's anger stirred again. What was troubling her? Did it have something to do with the man who gave her the necklace? If he had hurt her, he would live forever in eternal torment once Ardeth killed him. Why could she not confide in him? By Allah, she was stubborn. 

"Oh, I am?" she said curtly. "I am not a Med-jai, so stop ordering me around. It's none of your business."

Ardeth stopped himself before grabbing her by the arm. Considering her behavior last night, she would probably scream and go into hysterics if he touched her. Instead, he balled his fists up tightly, feeling his short, squarely cut fingernails digging into his palm.

"Jensa, it is my business. You are my business and always will be. I care about you. Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't."

"Then why can you not open up to me the way you used to? We were, as you referred to us, best friends, and so much more than that." 

Her lips trembled. Jensa was on the verge of another bout of tears. It hurt too much to speak of it, let alone think of it. "Ardeth, leave me alone," she sobbed. Jensa laid down on her side with her back to him and folded her arm to lay her head on it. She turned her face down into the material of her blanket and bit down to keep the sobs back that choked at her throat.

"Jensa, do not turn your back on me," he threatened.

She ignored his warning.

Her constant refusal to speak of her past angered him, so he reached out and jerked her up, putting his face alarmingly close. She tried breaking the hold he had, but could not. The breath caught in her throat. In that moment, she was afraid of him. Afraid of the angered look in his eyes. She had seen that look in his eyes before…and in Lyle's. Could he possibly force the answers he wanted out of her?

Ardeth realized he had made a costly mistake by handling her with such roughness. Earlier that morning, they had started to reconstruct the broken bridge between them. His forceful act had just demolished any hope of bringing them back together. The look of terror on her face cooled his anger while pushing the knife further into his heart. Ardeth's hold on her arms softened and eventually released her. Jensa scrambled away from him and moved to the other side of the fire, again laying down with her back to him. Her body shook with silent sobs. 

"Forgive me." He said the words far too quietly for her to hear. Jensa was absolutely terrified of him. How could he have been so stupid? Ardeth looked at her mournfully.

Eventually, Jensa's sobbing ceased and he knew she had finally fallen asleep. This did not come for him at all. He laid awake with his arms behind his head propping it up, staring at the myriad of stars in the sky. Something floated by his ears. He turned in the direction of the noise. It came from Jensa.

__

He kept coming closer. She backed as far away from him as she could, but she tripped and fell backwards onto something soft. She recognized the pink and blue flowers of her bedspread. He climbed on top of her with his hands around her neck. She choked and begged for mercy, but he had other plans in mind for her. His hands left her throat and pinned her arms above her head while ripping her clothes off. She screamed for help as he ravaged her, but no one came. She was not saved. Her innocence, her sanity and her life was stolen from her. She scrubbed her skin till it nearly came off, trying to rid herself of the filth she felt, but it wouldn't come off. The stain was permanent. As she gathered her torn clothes around her bruised body, she crawled to the door and pulled herself to her feet.

"Escape," she said, "I came here to escape." 

If she could just make it through the door, she would be free. She could escape. The door swung open, but she could not step through. Something barred her way, but she felt no fear. She looked up far above her into the kindest face she had ever seen. The dark eyes watched her with so much love and understanding. She had never known this kind of love existed and it was all for her. Someone in the world really did love her with all their heart, body and soul. Her hands touched the face and found their way into long soft curls. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. 

"Yes, please. I need to be near you. Please don't ever leave me." 

His answer to her pleading cry was to give her the most intoxicating kiss she had ever experienced. Their lips moulded together with a fiery passion only thought to exist in fairy tales.

She realized that he was her escape.

But all not was well. Something lurked in the shadows behind them. He drew closer. 

"No, please don't. Too close. He's too close."

She felt herself being pulled away from the safety of his arms. Her love becomes smaller and smaller. She cannot see him anymore, but his voices rings out. 

"I will always be with you."

Ardeth.

Ardeth!

ARDETH!!

"ARDETH!!!" Jensa screamed at the top of her lungs. 

The object of her dream flew to her side and gathered her frightened form up in his arms. She thrashed about in terror and did not wake, but he kept a firm grip on her and whispered soothing Arabic phrases in her ear, pledging his undying love and devotion. This quieted her immediately. Jensa stopped thrashing and stopped dreaming. Her breathing slowed and her sleep returned to normal. Hot tears gushed from her closed eyes onto his face. He felt Jensa's tears as if they were his own and he realized…they were. He did not know when the tears fell from his eyes. They had immediately appeared because he felt her pain. It was agonizing to watch her. She could not even find peace in sleep. Jensa clutched at him fiercely, almost like she was afraid to let go, lest she be taken away from him. Ardeth returned the fierceness of her hold.

She spoke so quietly he could barely make out the words. "Please don't leave me."

"I will always be with you, kalila." 

***

The closer it got to sunrise, Ardeth released Jensa and stood up. He was not sure what she would do if she found herself in his arms, knowing he never left her side through the night. She might possibly recede further into her shell. He did not want that to happen. Jensa did not need to suffer anymore than she already had.

He moved back to the other side of the remains of the fire, which had burned itself out during the night. Jensa moaned quietly and sat up, startled when she saw him quietly observing her. She averted her eyes and maintained her distance. His gaze was intimidating her to the point of no return. If she looked in his eyes once more, she would give in no matter the cost. She personally felt she was not ready to speak to him of her past. How would he react when he discovered she had nearly committed suicide? Would he be ashamed of her for attempting the coward's way out? What would he do when he found out that Lyle had nearly succeeded in raping her? Jensa chose not to think about that. From the anger he exuded last night, Ardeth would no doubt take the news _very_ badly.

Ardeth broke the silence gruffly. "We should begin the search for your necklace and leave as soon as we find it." He felt his temper rising, at himself and at remembrance of the necklace. Everything was a mess. She had not told him where this necklace came from and he feared it was from another man. His jealousy resurfaced. The angry expression he held was blacker than the robes he wore.

They searched in silence for nearly thirty minutes. Jensa momentarily forgot about the necklace and observed Ardeth's behavior. His mood had gone from bad to worse. In that moment, the gods more than likely feared his wrath. He angrily knocked things over and kicked rocks away while he searched. Curiosity got the better of her and she approached him. He kicked at a rock. It flew a couple of yards and hit one of the pillars, smashing into little pieces.

"Did you have some score to settle with that poor rock?" The cold, empty stare he gave her frightened her enough that she took a step back and walked off. Not two seconds later, she changed her mind and approached him again. Jensa had considered leaving him alone, but wanted to know why he was angrier than the gods. She touched his arm, but he shook her hand off. She stared at him with a baffled expression. "What is the matter with you? Are you mad at me because of last night?"

Ardeth didn't answer. Jensa abandoned her search for the necklace altogether and followed him around while he shoved more objects out of his path. He quickly became annoyed at her. "Will you stop following me?"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Why? You tell me nothing! I have never been more worried in my life and I cannot help you if you will not trust me!" This was childish, he knew. "If you will not tell me then why should I tell you?" Ardeth felt the battle raging inside of him. He was angry at Jensa, but feared for her. He was looking for a necklace he did not care to find, but it was special to her and made her happy. All he wanted was for her to be happy. If he could give some semblance of happiness to Jensa then maybe he would set in motion what he desperately wanted from her.

"Ardeth, please!" she implored.

Ardeth strode over to her and grabbed her by the arm. She tried to pry his hand loose, but his strength surpassed hers by far. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" she cried.

"Who gave you this necklace?"

"What?" she blinked at him in surprise, clearly not expecting the question.

"Was it a man?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," she said honestly.

"Do you love him?"

She did not hesitate. "With all my heart."

His eyes darkened. "Who is he?" he demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" he shouted.

"Ardeth, look—--"

"Have you given yourself to him?"

"I beg your pardon??"

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"That's none of your gosh darn business!" she shouted back.

"If he has touched you, I will kill him." Ardeth stepped closer, dissolving the gap between them. "Who is he?" he demanded angrily.

"What's it to you?"

"I have a right to know!"

"How is it your right?"

"Jensa, how can you ask me that? The very thought of another man giving you anything, touching you… It makes me—--"

"Jealous?" she filled in.

Ardeth released her arm and turned his back on her. "You are right. It makes me jealous," he admitted much to the chagrin of his pride. "If this man has chosen to claim you for his own, then I will fight him for what is rightfully mine because you belong to me and no other."

Jensa found herself smiling as she rubbed her arm where his hand had held a death grip. Despite the caveman-beating-his-chest tone of his words, he just said that she belonged to him and she loved it. "Then you would be jealous of yourself," she revealed quietly.

Ardeth whirled around in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his eye. A few feet away, a shiny object was lodged under a rock that had missed being kicked away during his earlier tangent. Ardeth brushed past Jensa and bent down to pick it up. It was a silver chain with a ring hanging from it. On closer inspection, Ardeth saw the imprinted mark. It matched the Horus tattoos on his shoulders and he realized this was the ring he had given Jensa all those years ago.

The sand and rocks crunched under her approaching footsteps. Her eyes lit up with joy seeing the necklace in his hands. She reached for it, but he retracted his hand. Jensa kept her hand outstretched. "Give it to me please."

"Why was it around your neck instead of your finger?" he asked looking at her intently.

She dropped her hand and lowered her gaze. The necklace was still in her view. She could see the ring swinging back and forth on the chain. "Well, I guess the time has come for me to tell you the whole sordid story."

***

Wanting to leave Hamunaptra as soon as possible, Jensa and Ardeth decided it would be best to talk on the way back to Cairo, but oddly enough, they did not speak about anything while they rode. Jensa was struggling to find the right words. Ardeth left her to her own thoughts. Before she knew it, it was dark again and he told they should stop for the night. He built another fire and sat directly across from her. Her haunted look frightened him. Ardeth wanted to throw a barrage of questions at her, but waited patiently. The time for that would come later.

She felt a little uncomfortable talking to him about this. It had been hard enough telling her parents. She kept her eyes downcast and stared at her boots because of the overwhelming shame and humiliation she felt.

Before she began, Ardeth sensed her hesitation was for a very good reason and quietly reminded her, "Do not be afraid. Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me. I will always be here to listen."

The corners of her mouth turned up in a little smile. "Yes, I know. You always were a good listener," she remembered. "This is really…difficult."

Jensa started at the beginning, telling Ardeth how she met Lyle and why her father and Lyle agreed on the marriage. "I didn't want to marry him, Ardeth, but I was confused and just went along with my father. I thought that maybe I could be happy with Lyle. He seemed like such a nice guy at first, but there's a darker side to him that he kept hidden. 

My father held a business dinner with other archaeologists who were in town. He was going to fund their expedition to South America. Lyle was invited to the dinner for the sole purpose of the announcement of our engagement. I hadn't exactly accepted Lyle's proposal, but my father accepted for me. Lyle is a politician and with our marriage, he agreed to put in a good word for Daddy and for other archaeologists. He doesn't think they're appreciated enough.

A few months of being engaged to him revealed his true nature. He wanted us to get married right away, but my mother said it was proper to wait a year. Thank God she insisted and Lyle agreed to wait. He only wanted this marriage for my money. He didn't care one iota about me. At first, it was just little things. Derogatory comments. He didn't like me anywhere near other men and he would tell me to change clothes if he didn't like what I was wearing. Then one night, he noticed your ring on my finger and told me to get rid of it. He called it pagan and when I tried to explain its origin to him…he hit me. I was completely taken by surprise. That's why I wore the ring on a chain. I had to hide it underneath my clothes, but at least it was something I didn't have to tell anyone about. It was a happy little secret I kept all to myself."

The smile faded in her eyes and she resumed the grim tale.

"Lyle blamed his behavior on me. _I_ brought out his jealous nature. _I_ brought out his temper. It was all _my_ fault." Jensa had been holding back the tears because she couldn't bear for Ardeth to see her cry, but they spilled down her cheeks. "He said I would be the perfect wife even if he had to beat me into it."

Jensa looked down to discover Ardeth holding her hand.

"He took me out for a night on the town about a month ago and left me at the table because he saw some friends of his and he wanted to say hello. I also ran into a friend of mine from the university. We had had the same class and got along really well. Lyle saw me talking to him and he was outraged. He came back to the table, grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me back to the car. Once we got to my home, he lost it and there was no one to help me. He hit me in the face, then he started strangling me. It seemed like an eternity before he let go. I can only vaguely remember the rest of the night. I think he carried me to my room and threw me on my bed. I lost consciousness and woke up the next day exactly where he had thrown me. That's when I began wearing the scarves to hide the abuse from everyone. I couldn't hide my swollen face though. Lyle told everyone I tripped down the stairs in our house before he could catch me. The entire time Lyle was lying about my bruises, Michael was watching me. I could see that he didn't believe Lyle's story. He confronted me later and said bruises like that didn't come from falling down the stairs. A fall down the stairs in our home would have killed me. I broke down and told him everything. He promised me he would come up with a solution. He disappeared for about a week, working on solving my problems. Coming back to Egypt was his solution. I feared for my life that week while he was gone, which was actually not so long ago. I knew Lyle would probably kill me, but I figured death was better than a life with him, so I told him flat out that he couldn't have me or my money."

The haunted look in her eyes deepened. "He was supremely confident, having always gotten what he wanted. I threw the ring in his face and told him to get out. Lyle's answer to that was to attack me again. He tried to strangle me, but I managed to get away. I just wasn't fast enough and I was weak. There was barely enough strength left in me to crawl to my door. That's why I've been coughing so much. I could actually feel my throat collapsing beneath his hands." She swallowed and noticed her throat wasn't as raw as it was yesterday. This improvement in her physical health did nothing for her mind though. "But that wasn't the worst part of it." She squeezed Ardeth's hand as she began telling him about Lyle trying to force himself on her.

Ardeth felt the blood in his veins reach a boiling point. He vehemently let out a string of Arabic cursing at this Lyle who had violated his love. Jensa was taken aback, but had expected this reaction. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"Forgive me. Please go on."

Jensa sniffed and continued. "Lucky for me, Michael showed up and heard me screaming. He rescued me and threw Lyle out the front door. Daddy and Mother came home shortly after that and we explained everything to them. Daddy had the police search for him, but he skipped town.

"But that wasn't the worst part of it," she repeated. Jensa broke off and fresh tears filled her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Long fingers slid across her cheek to rest her face in his palm. She leaned heavily into it. "Ardeth, I don't know how I could even think of taking my own…"

"What?" he prompted gently.

"I've heard of a few cases of depression before, but I never expected to experience it myself." Jensa looked up into Ardeth's face and found his worried gaze upon her. His distraught features and concerned brown eyes calmed her and she found she could go on with her tale. "There is a window in our house back in New York. It's the highest one being some twenty or thirty feet off the ground. A straight fall from it to the pavement would be certain death. When we children, Michael and I were always warned to stay away from it. One day I found myself standing at the foot of the stairs that led right up to it. I thought that one jump from it would end everything. There would be no more pain and suffering. I would be free from Lyle at last. He couldn't have me or my money. From my standpoint, suicide was my only option.

So I stood at the foot of the steps just staring at the window. I'm not sure how long I stood there. Eventually, I put one foot on the bottom step and then…I saw something. I saw someone. It was _you_, Ardeth. I saw you as clearly then as I do now. That's when I knew that all hope wasn't lost. I wasn't sure why I saw your face, but now I know. I think it was a premonition. We would see each other again. I had hope in my heart and I took my foot off that step. This all happened awhile ago, but the hope was still in my heart somewhere. If it hadn't been, Lyle would have killed me. I would not have fought back and I would be dead, but you were there. You saved my life yet again."

She stopped and looked into the fire. Jensa was still afraid, but a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Ardeth knew the truth now.

Ardeth stared into the fire along with Jensa. She had almost taken her own life. When she had spoken of depression, he had never imagined it would go as far as her wanting to die. He felt an ache in his heart so much that his chest physically hurt. He ached for the pain she felt and he vowed to take her pain away and bring her a happiness she had never dreamed of.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her and tenderly stroked her hair. "I am so relieved you told me. Promise to never keep anything like this from me again."

"I promise, Ardeth. No more secrets. I wanted to tell you, but I was so ashamed. You're not…not disappointed in me?"

"Disappointed?" he said surprised. "Of course I am not. There is no reason for me to be disappointed in you. What happened was through no fault of yours. You are very strong in here." He placed his hand over her heart. "I know the strength of your character. You will make it and I will be here with you every step of the way."

"He's still out there, Ardeth." Jensa could not stop thinking of Lyle. "Lyle is a vengeful man. He'll want payback and I'm so scared he'll find me."

"If he does find you, he will not harm you. I am here to protect you, habibti." He took her face in his hands. "I promise he will never hurt you again. You hear me?"

Jensa nodded. Ardeth wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He lowered his head and kissed her gently. She thought it was a little shy, as if he was seeking permission. Jensa did not pull away from his touch this time and deepened the kiss. The rest of the world disappeared and only Ardeth and Jensa existed. He held her so tight the air squeezed out of her, literally taking her breath away. 

_It was an intoxicating build up of fiery passion only thought to exist in fairy tales…_

Where had that thought come from, she wondered. Suddenly, she remembered her dream. It was like they were acting out her dream in real life. Her hands were buried in his hair. Just like in the dream. He put his arms around her tightly. Just like in the dream. _Ardeth_ was her escape. Just like in the dream.

She broke off the kiss reluctantly. "This is what I dreamed about last night. You were there. I opened the door and you were on the other side waiting for me." Jensa excitedly told him what she had seen when she slept. "Oh, Ardeth. That's what it meant. You are my escape. You are my answer."

"You cried out for me while you slept," he revealed. 

She nodded in recognition. "I don't remember what happened after that though. It was like the dream faded into oblivion. A feeling of peace settled over me."

Ardeth allowed himself a small smile. "I comforted you as you dreamed. Your tears were my own. I want to make you happy. I remember how your smile brightened your entire face," he said, caressing her smooth skin. "I want to see that smile again someday." He looked down into her eyes. They sparkled brighter than any jewels he had ever seen. "I will not let you go this time, kalila," he whispered to her. "You are mine forever." Their lips could not stay away from each other. They kissed again and again and again. She felt her heart would burst with her overwhelming sensations. The sweetness of his lips warmed her from head to toe.

They lowered to the ground. She gasped against his weight. He took to kissing the bruises on her neck, trying to erase the pain she felt. Their fingers laced together and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. His touch was gentle and seeking permission each time. As he stroked the soft skin of her arms, Ardeth was no longer thinking, but acting on his feelings. He gently pushed one hand above her head and then the other. Immediately, he felt Jensa tense.

Why did he push her hands above her head? Lyle had done that. He had chained her up as he tried to…

"No, Ardeth, no." Jensa pushed him off and sat up, covering her face with her hands. "Why can't I get over this?" she said sadly.

"Jen, what is wrong?" Ardeth stared at her in confusion as his breathing evened out, but his heart beat with an unusual rhythm. He still felt that a piece of it was missing. "Did I do something to upset you?" He inched closer to her and pulled her hands off of her face.

"It's not that I don't want to," she said shyly and even a small blush.

"But?"

"But when you pushed my arms above my head…" she shivered.

It took a few seconds, but the understanding came to him. Ardeth knew what she meant. "Lyle did the same to you."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. I will never push you any farther than you want to go." Ardeth could not help but asking. "What else did he do to you?" he demanded quietly.

Jensa looked at him sharply. "Ardeth, I can't."

"Jensa, tell me. I have to know."

"Why?"

"Because I do not want my touch to remind you of him."

"All right," she yielded. Jensa recollected every sickening detail of the assault to Ardeth, who remained surprisingly calm, on the outside at least. His boiling blood reached its eruption height. Abruptly, he stood up and paced in front of the fire. Ardeth was dying to dismember Lyle. First, he would gouge out his eyes. Second, he would break every bone in his body. Third, he would slit his throat. Fourth, he would cut out his heart. Fifth, he would…

Ardeth did not finish his mental list of torturing techniques. Jensa stood before him and placed two calming hands on his chest. The front of his robes were open at the neck and Jensa rubbed his skin with her thumbs in a circular pattern. He felt the heated anger within him subsiding at her soothing touch. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing her fingertips. Ardeth looked down into her frightened eyes and saw into the depths of her soul. Jensa had never been more vulnerable than she was at this moment, but he knew she had it within her to overcome the obstacles in her life. She was strong, but had only forgotten. In time, she would remember. Jensa had been treated maliciously by this Lyle. He understood her concerns. She was wary of men in general, but not afraid of him, and needed someone to love her the way she was meant to loved. He could show her that the world of love was not a violent one, as she believed. Her fragility put a strong urge to protect her in his heart. Ardeth put his arms around her and crushed her to his body. The air expelled from her chest at the force of his grip.

"Ardeth, your touch does not remind me of Lyle. Just by the way you hold me now proves the difference. It is everything that his wasn't. I hated for him to touch me. It made my skin crawl. But I love to feel your caress. It was always gentle, like this." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I wish I could instantly forget, but—--"

"Say no more. I understand." And he did understand. He was disappointed of course, but they had the rest of their lives to be together. He bent his head down to nuzzle her neck and inhaled the feminine scent of her hair deeply. The heat of his breath made her shiver. "Everything will change, Jensa," he said into her hair. "I will do everything in my power to change it for you."

After an eternity in each other's embrace, they pulled apart. Ardeth stuck his hand inside his robes and pulled out the necklace. He unclasped it and pulled the ring off. Once he slipped it back on her finger, his hand closed over hers. "You may wear it without fear now."

"I'm so glad. I hated having to always keep it hidden under my clothes."

"You kept it close to your heart all these years."

"Knowing that you gave it to me was always a comfort. I really missed you." She looked shyly down to the ground. "I thought about you all the time."

Ardeth smiled with pleasure. "I thought of you too." Briefly, he was sad as he remembered the past. "The day you left was more torment than I have ever felt. I wanted to see you, to hold you in my arms one last time, but I could not. I would have surely died. Instead, I hid in the shadows until I could see the ship no more and even longer afterwards. Part of me was hoping you would have one final act of defiance towards your father and stay here, but that was not what I should have been dwelling on. Your return, as you promised, consumed me for some years. One sunset followed another and another and you did not come. I hoped that you had settled into your home and into the world around you. I eventually stopped believing that you would keep the promise you made to me." Ardeth stared up at the sky. "The past does not matter anymore. Only the present. We are here together now and that's all that matters to me. You returned."

Jensa planted a kiss on the small exposed portion of his chest and snuggled into his robes. She sighed contentedly and said, "It's so peaceful out here under the stars. Quiet too. I have always loved the desert. I can hear myself think. I didn't live in a very populated part of New York, but I did visit the large cities. It was entirely too noisy. People shouting. Cars roaring by honking their horns, splashing you with muddy water if it had rained the day before. I suppose I could be bias, having lived here for so many years that I didn't even give the big city life a chance, but I can't help it. Egypt is my home and always will be." 

Jensa pulled back to look him in the eye. "I tried to make things work with Lyle. I really did and I tried to forget you so much that it was frustrating. I thought if I could have been happy with him, then I would forget about you. How wrong I was! I could never and _will_ never forget you. I don't want to. As the years passed by, I realized I loved you more everyday. It would have been wrong of me to marry someone else when you were all I thought about. You filled my dreams, both day and night. I want to be honest with you about everything. It must hurt you to hear that I tried to move on in a life without you and I am so sorry if it did, but I don't want to keep any of my feelings from you again. It was physically impossible to keep you out of my head. Everything I looked at turned into an image of you. You're not upset are you?"

"I am not. I understand," he said. He had mentioned several times already that he understood.

"You really do, don't you?"

"No one knows you better than I do."

She nodded her agreement. "All that time Lyle was in my life, I was so afraid of what my future was going to be like."

"You do not have to be afraid anymore. From now on, we will be together. We always knew we belonged with one another, but we were too young and are now of age. We shall be married and have a long and happy life together."

Jensa's eyes widened. "You can marry me?" She jumped back from him in shock.

He gave her one of his rare smiles as he pulled her back to him, refusing to be parted from her. "I can marry any woman I choose. I have certain privileges as the leader. It does not matter if they object. I would marry you anyway." She smiled warmly. There was that arrogance, but she did not care. It was a part of him and she loved every part. "You are pleased?"

"Absolutely." She threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around and around. She giggled delightedly. After he put her down, they were both a little dizzy and laughed as they clung to each other to get their equilibrium back. The dizziness passed and they settled down for the night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

***

Much to their dismay, the return to Cairo was inevitable. Jensa wished they could stay in the desert forever just wandering along the sand. Ardeth tied Ahmar's reins to Jensa's saddle, taking the opportunity to ride the beautiful Asal. Jensa sat in front of him with his arm encircling her waist. Asal seemed pleased with the situation and trotted along happily. Jensa rested her head against Ardeth's shoulder. The swaying of the horse lulled her into a relaxed state, as well as the man she loved.

"Jensa."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of your name. It is beautiful. Does it have a meaning?"

"No, my parents went for a couple of weeks without having a name for me. For awhile, I was simply referred to as "the baby". They took the first three letters of Jennifer and the first two of Samuel and combined them."

"They made an excellent choice," he said kissing the top of her head.

"It shows how unique I truly am."

"Yes," he agreed, "you are one of a kind."

"The original belongs to you." 

He laughed and said, "For all eternity."

Jensa loved the vibration of his voice against her back. She felt warm and tingly inside. 

They talked more. She told him about her time at the university and everything she learned. He told her of the Med-jai. An excited note filled his voice. He could not wait to take her there. It was located in a remote area. No one of any threat would ever be able to find it without them knowing. Jensa expressed great interest and impatience at the prospect of seeing it for the first time. 

Ardeth was overjoyed that she had such a longing to see his village. "All in good time, Jensa. You will see it very soon."

"Fine," she said annoyed, "I guess I'll just have to be patient."

"Tell me more of your time at the university."

"Well, there's not much more. Oh, except that was when Michael taught me how to shoot and fight with a sword. You know what a troublemaker he is, so he had to learn to fight to keep himself from getting killed." She laughed. "Once, Mother and Daddy came to visit for a few days. They walked right in on us while I had Michael pinned against the wall with the sword point at his throat. Mother was horrified while Daddy laughed his head off. That was how I spent most of my free time, training with Michael. I threw myself into my studies of course. Daddy wanted me to learn as much as I could about archaeology and Egyptology. He said forget all that other stuff, reading, writing and 'rithmetic. I had already learned the basics when I was a child. He wanted my mind to revolve completely around the ancient history. Most of it I already knew because Daddy made sure my first word was Egypt and from the things you told me over the years, school was a breeze." She took a deep breath and asked, "How is your arm feeling?"

"It is quickly on the mend." Earlier that morning, she had changed the dressing on his wound. Her doctoring was helping it to heal quickly. It would likely only leave a small scar. "I do not envy anyone who is forced to fight against you, as I have had a taste of your capabilities. You are quite the formidable opponent."

"Wow, I must be better than I thought."

"Why is that?"

"To get such a compliment from you, who has more experience than I. I'll bet you've known how to fight since you were born."

"Training does start early for a young man seeking to be a warrior."

"How old were you when you began training?"

"I was in my fifth year. My father taught me the skills I use today. I owe every piece of knowledge I have to him." Ardeth was silent for some minutes.

"You still miss him, don't you?" she asked softly.

"It has been fifteen years since his death and I still mourn him. I have wished to see him again, to ask him what I should do. Many times, I have been in great need of his advice. He always knew exactly how to proceed."

And you don't? Jensa didn't speak out loud. She felt Ardeth always knew what to do. It was a bit of a surprise to her to see that Ardeth could be unsure of himself. He seemed to be in control all of the time. Ardeth appeared to be invinscible to all that threatened his world. Well, he was only mortal, like everyone else on the planet. Jensa liked to think of him as indestructible, but these could be dangerous thoughts to entertain. He was just as destructible as she was. Well, not _as_ destructible as she was, she chided herself. Ardeth felt physical and emotional pain just as heavily as she did. He still missed his father. Much more than she had realized. The previous Med-jai chieftain had died long before she met Ardeth. Maybe that explained why Ardeth had been such a reserved person in his teens. He carried the weight of the biggest responsibility Jensa could think of. He was only eleven when he was forced to continue the three thousand year old tradition of his people. 

Jensa recalled the first time she met Ardeth. She hadn't thought about it in awhile. She had been nine years old and Ardeth fourteen. 

_After a busy morning of shopping in the souk with her mother and brother, Jensa got lost in the crowds and ended up in a very seedy part of the marketplace. Before her was a commotion. A group of very tall, muscled men in black robes with veils to conceal their olive features were dealing with a thief who had tried to steal their horses. The thief proceeded to attack them and whipped out a scimitar. One of the tall men started forward to dispatch the enemy when a hand rose in the air stopping him in his tracks. The little Jensa then noticed another black-robed figure. He was a little shorter than the others, but nonetheless imposing to look at, and produced his own scimitar. He was going to fight the thief. Jensa watched with mesmerization at the fluidity of the moves executed by the robed fighter. It was a graceful yet deadly display of art. With a quick flick of the wrist, the thief's scimitar was knocked into the air and another impaled through his stomach. The little girl watched all of this with wide eyes. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she knew she should be horrified at the red pool forming around the thief, but was not frightened at all. In fact, she was impressed. The thief had been defeated by someone much smaller than him. Besides, it was his own fault. If he hadn't tried to steal the horses in the first place, he wouldn't have such a large hole in his stomach._

It was inevitable that she should be noticed by the people in black robes. They had congratulated the smaller one for his victory and each in turn, clapped him on the back. The one who had killed the thief did a double take when he saw her. He approached her and expected her to run off as most people did when they saw one of his kind coming. She nearly knocked him down with surprise and stood immobile as he stopped within one foot. The girl child showed no signs of fear and his interest was sparked at such an unusual creature. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her clothes gave her away as being of Western origin. She was wearing a frilly pink dress, white stockings and black buckled T-straps. She had pink bows tied randomly through her long, curly dark brown hair. But what grabbed his attention the most was her green eyes. They sparkled brighter than the greenest emeralds and gave the impression of not missing much. Her innocent appearance was a ruse for she saw more than most adults thought.

He pulled down his veil and squatted down to her level. "Hello," he spoke perfect, though heavily accented English.

"Hello." She stared at him in wonder. He had two dark blue tattoos on his cheekbones. His breath caught in his throat when she reached out and touched them. "What're these?"

"They are who I am."

"And who are you?"

"I am Ardeth Bay. Who might you be?"

"Jensa James," she said proudly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jensa James." Ardeth took her hand and kissed the back of it, producing a delighted giggle from the child.

"What are you doing here by yourself? It is quite unsafe to be alone in the souk."

"I got lost. I was with my brother and mother. We were separated."

"Then it is my duty to see you safely returned to them." He stood to his full height. Jensa stared up at the tower in wonder. Ardeth held out his hand. She took it without hesitation. Again, she surprised him with her immediate trust. Foreigners were generally mistrustful of his people. It bothered him some that she would so willingly give another her trust. This part of Cairo was not the best place for trusting people. She was very lucky it had been he who found her. Another such as the thief he killed could have taken and done unspeakable things to her. It angered him as he thought of anyone harming this innocent child. He looked back to the other men he was with and spoke to them in his language. Ardeth tightened his grip on her soft tiny hand and pulled her along the street.

He asked where she was last with her family and she directed him to one of the vendors selling an abundance of material for clothing. She did not see her family, mostly because she was shorter than everyone else, so he hoisted her up onto his shoulder. Jensa scanned the crowd and excitedly pointed. 

"I see them!"

Ardeth moved Jensa off his shoulder and into his arm then carried her over to her parents. Her mother was telling her father that Jensa was gone. She was crying as her husband tried to calm her. Her brother spotted her first, being carried by a young boy near his own age in black robes. 

"Dad, Mom, look!"

Ardeth set Jensa down and she ran into her mother's waiting arms. She held her and cried her thanks to God loudly. Ardeth noticed Jensa's father looking at him with a rather livid expression.

"You are Med-jai," he accused.

"I am."

"What were you doing with my daughter?"

"I found her by herself. It is not safe for a child to be left alone."

"Do you dare accuse me of abandoning my child?" Mr. James' face turned red with anger.

"I accuse you of nothing." Ardeth did not want to argue any further. He had brought her back safely and now he would never see them again. Strangely enough, he was disappointed that he would not be seeing the little girl again. She had impressed him with her fearless venture by herself to see a man killed in front of her without so much as shedding a tear. He wanted to talk to her more and find the reason for her fearless attitude, but that would not be possible. They were from two very different worlds and he was not welcome in hers.

"Thank you for bringing her to us," said her mother.

Ardeth nodded once to her and turned to take his leave of them. Jensa called out to him. "Bye Ardeth!" 

He looked back, smiled and waved. "Good-bye, Miss Jensa."

Jensa sighed as she remembered that day. One thing she would never forget was the reaction her father had when he learned it was Ardeth Bay who had found her alone in the _souk_. He had not been even remotely happy when he realized that it was the son of the man whom he had come to have a seething hatred for.

__

"Jensa, what did you call him?"

"Ardeth. He said his name was Ardeth Bay." She didn't notice the look her parents exchanged.

"So the Med-jai leader has a son who bears his name." Mr. James recalled the events of his first introduction to the existence of Hamunaptra…and the Med-jai. 

That had been the forging of a friendship more wonderful than she could ever imagine. The next few times Jensa had gone into the _souk_ with her parents, she looked for Ardeth Bay, but it was not until two months later that she saw him. As the years went by, their friendship grew and Ardeth came into Cairo more than he used to just to pay special visits to his "best friend". Jensa had dubbed him that not long after they met. It was also the start of Jensa's defiance of her father's wishes. She began sneaking out to see him when Mr. James had denied her any more visits with the Med-jai leader. Occasionally, Ardeth climbed up the lattice railing to her room. They would stay up all night talking. He told her stories of ancient Egypt and she told him all about New York.

_A quiet knock echoed from the balcony into her room. Jensa sprung off her bed and excitedly threw open her balcony doors. Ardeth stood there waiting to see her. In the dark of night and of his robes, his white teeth glowed like the stars when he smiled at her. Jensa ushered him into her room and shut the doors. She threw her arms around her friend._

"I'm so happy to see you, Ardeth. It's been too long."

"Nearly six months," he replied. "I am sorry I missed your birthday."

"Oh, that?" she shrugged off the apology as she lit a lantern and plopped down in the center of her bed. "That's no big deal. I only turned thirteen. Besides, I haven't seen you in six long boring months. I'd much rather talk about you than my birthday." Jensa noticed there was something different about him. "Hey, you grew a beard! When did that happen?"

Ardeth chuckled and stroked his newly grown whiskers. "Around two months ago. Does it suit me?"

"Yes, it does. You look older and wiser. May I?"

He nodded and crawled onto the bed next to her. She ran her fingers over the soft facial hair. "I think I prefer you this way."

"I am pleased you are pleased."

"So what have you been up to? And don't spare me the gory details."

Ardeth smiled good-naturedly at his friend's enthusiasm. "There have been many attacks on our neighboring tribe, the Na'od. For hundreds of generations, there has been nothing but war between the Na'od and their enemies, the Yenshei. The Na'od are not great in number. They have nearly been eradicated from the desert sands through the course of their existence. The Na'od are peaceful in their ways. We give aid to them when we can. This campaign was far more successful than the last. The Yenshei were easily defeated. They believe the small number and peaceful ways of the Na'od makes them not only vulnerable, but ignorant in the art of battle. They have quietly watched their enemies attack them, learning their strengths and weaknesses. The Na'od warriors fought well, taking their nemesis by surprise. It is a worthy cause to fight alongside them. There has been great hardship, but they have survived and I believe their tribe will flourish as it did in ancient times."

"Why do the Yenshei hate the Na'od so much?"

"Centuries ago, a girl from the Yenshei fell in love with a boy from the Na'od. Neither was allowed to marry outside of the tribe, but they took advantage of what time they did have together. The girl became very ill and spread her disease throughout the tribe. Some had seen the lovers meeting each other and believed she caught the disease from the Na'od boy. After several deaths, the Yenshei declared war and it has been nothing but carnage since that day."

"The girl didn't really catch it from the boy did she?" Jensa asked.

"I am not certain, as this happened long ago, but it is rumored the disease was susceptible to those of her bloodline."

"Fighting all these years for nothing. How petty of them. It is ridiculous to hold a grudge for hundreds of years. It has brought nothing but pain and suffering. For you as well. You've had to step in and help them, taking your own losses I'm sure."

He nodded regrettably.

"That's a sad story."

"Then I shall tell you another story that is not sad."

Jensa's interest was instantly piqued. "Another story of the ancient times?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes. Have you ever heard the legend of the Scorpion King?"

Jensa shivered. The mere name of the man oozed malicious evil. "I've heard his name mentioned somewhere, but not the whole story. He's supposedly pure myth. No trace of any record anywhere has ever been found."

Sinking back against her pillows, Jensa eagerly paid attention to Ardeth's every word. He told the best legends. His voice was calm and soothing and made her feel like she really was in the ancient times. Ancient Egyptian facts and follies were her most favorite things in the world.

"Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King…

"You are very quiet, Jen."

She felt herself pulled from her reverie. "I was just thinking about the past, especially the first time we met."

"Ah, that is truly a day that will forever be in my mind. It was one of the happiest in my life to meet you."

"Mine too."

"I think that perhaps I loved you the moment I noticed you standing off to the side watching us. Women ten years your senior would have cried, screamed or fainted, but you did nothing of the sort. I believe you were fascinated by the entire situation."

"Well, it was unlike anything I had ever seen before."

"What were you thinking of?"

"I felt like I was traveling in the land of giants, having always been so short and when I saw the Med-jai for the first time, I suddenly believed that the Jack and the Beanstalk story was true, especially the part about the giant. There were near ten of you. The very atmosphere around you was thick with tension. The vendors and natives avoided your eyes, like your very look would kill them where they stood. Your position demands respect and you certainly have that, although that man who stole your horses was either blind or just plain stupid and then he tried to attack you! I think that proves he was stupid. When you stepped in to fight him, it was like watching a choreographed scene. How could anyone have achieved such graceful fluid movements?

"I can't believe that in the very near future I will be part of your world. I know that it is a grand one. I have heard many rumors and legends about the Med-jai, but I feel a sense of pride knowing that I will become one of these people who have such an important role in this world. I don't really know what quite to expect, but I do know that it will be more wonderful than anything I've ever imagined."

Yes, he thought, that is when I loved you. Ardeth turned Jensa's face up to his. He stared down into the emerald green pools and dove in. She felt as if she would crumble to pieces if not for Ardeth's arm around her. He kissed with a tenderness that she had not known he possessed in his being. It was not passionate in a lustful sense, but full of his passion for the woman she was and would become by his side as they grew old together. 

Jensa became quiet again. He asked, "What is it this time?"

"I'm just surprised that you loved me for so long and I didn't realize it. Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were children. Does it bother you?"

"A little bit. For seven years, you loved me and I never gave one thought to love until I found out that my dad was forcing me to go back to New York."

"I fought my feelings because I knew your father would disapprove, as I am sure he still does."

"I wish I had known."

"What could you have done about it?"

"Well, I could have…I don't know. Nothing I guess."

"Precisely. It does not matter which one of us loved the other first. We are together now. Nothing else matters."

"You're right. I'm just being silly."

"Yes, you are. Look at me." Jensa looked back at him and he kissed her.

She sighed wistfully. "I wish I had known him."

"Allah, woman, what do you speak of now? You go from one thing to another," he said with mock exasperation.

"I was talking about your father again and was thinking about how young you were when you became the leader and then I thought about the first time we met. Have I confused you completely now?"

"No, Jen," he chuckled. "I wish you had known him too. He would have loved you."

"Would he have approved of you marrying a Westerner?"

"Yes, he would have. My grandmother, his mother, was from Italy."

"I didn't know that!" she exclaimed. "So you are part Italian." That explains the devilish good looks, she thought.

"Yes, so you see, he would have approved of you. Now, what were we originally talking about?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Oh, wait a minute! Sword fighting!" she cried triumphantly.

"We have covered much in the last hour, swordplay, my father and the first time we met," he commented.

"You know, that night was the first time I've actually fought anyone for real," she ignored the comment and continued on another train of thought.

Ardeth smiled into her hair. She was making him dizzy. "Impressive, but I do not want you to be forced to fight anyone again."

"I hope I won't have to," she said quietly.

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence, reveling in the fact that after such a long time apart they were finally together. This turn of events was completely unexpected for Jensa. After returning to Egypt, the last thing she had wanted was to become involved with another man. The last relationship, after all, had nearly killed her. Literally. And here she was, the love of her life keeping a strong arm possessively wrapped around her, and suddenly it became so clear. The fates had dealt her a winning hand. Ardeth had proposed, more or less. He hadn't actually asked for her hand. It was more like a command the way he was used to giving people, but Jensa did not mind in the least. This was right. Never before in her life had she felt such solid rock beneath her feet.

Ardeth kept a firm grasp on his love. He allowed himself this moment of relaxation because he knew it would not last. Eventually, Cairo would be in view and they would return to the busy lives they lived, but they would be living them together from now on. He would press for a quick wedding. The elders would not be pleased to hear he was planning a union with an outsider, but he would not be forced to wed a woman that only loved his leadership. Ardeth had seen many unhappy marriages that had been arranged within his village. He had been aware of their unhappiness even as a child. His parents had loved one another and he vowed to himself that he would one day have this same love. He had found the woman he was destined to be with. 

With Ardeth's chin resting on her head, Jensa stared up at the sky watching the sun's rays stretching out at them like a massive pair of protective arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

(I want to thank Eirian Phillips for helping me work through this chapter. After many e-mails and many re-writes, I am amazed she still wants to read more. Thank you for your patience and genius writing skills. I dedicate this chapter to you. This one's for you, babe!!)

****

Chapter 8

"Where have you been?" Michael stormed through the door of Jensa's hotel room.

Jensa sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. It was still a little damp. She was wearing an ankle length black nightgown and robe. Her bed looked very inviting after so many tiring days on horseback. When she and Ardeth returned to Cairo, he dropped her off at her hotel and left to check on the Medjai. Meanwhile, Jensa didn't even bother to let Michael know she had returned. She had, however, planned on talking to Kerri, but a few quiet unanswered knocks on her door told her that she was probably already asleep. Jensa supposed she would just have to wait until the next day to tell her, allowing for time to clean herself up and she had just taken a relaxing bath. "I'm fine, Michael. Thank you for asking. It was very sweet of you. How are you?"

"Cut the comedy. I'm serious. You were gone longer than I thought you would be." 

Jensa smiled happily. She hugged her arms to herself as a happy little chill went up her spine in anticipation of spending her life with a man who truly loved her for herself and not for the dowry she would give him. 

"Something happened didn't it?" Michael stood beside her with a strange look on his face.

"It did," she confirmed.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"You don't have to be afraid, Michael. Why are you so pessimistic where Ardeth is concerned?"

"I don't like him."

"Like that's front page news," she murmured, putting her brush back on the dresser.

"I'm your big brother. It's my job to look after you and make sure you aren't getting into trouble."

"Now it isn't your job anymore. It's Ardeth's."

"Oh, I see. The two of you are…"

"We're going to be married." The color drained from Michael's face. He sank down onto the edge of her bed. She turned her chair around to face him. Of course, she should have expected this kind of reaction from her brother. She felt her anger rising in the pit of her stomach, immediately putting her on the defensive. How dare he? She had finally found happiness after barely living through the nightmare with Lyle. She folded her arms together in a huff, a common gesture for her when she was angry. Why did he hate Ardeth so much? Why did it have to be this way? 

"The least you can do is try to be remotely happy for me," she said acidly.

"Would you rather I lie to you instead? Would that make you feel better? Then you could just go on your merry little way thinking all's right with the world. Your dream world that is."

Jensa's eyes burned with hot tears, but she pushed them back in. She would not let him make her cry.

Michael shoved his hand inside his jacket pocket and produced a whiskey flask. Before he could drown his sorrows, Jensa took the flask away from him. "Michael, shame on you." She pointed to the flask. "This is no way to solve your problems."

"I guess I always knew this would happen, but actually hearing you say it…forgive me, Jen, but this is a little too sudden for me," he said harshly. "And another thing, I will always look after you. I'm your big brother. If someone hurts you, it is my job to introduce their brain to daylight."

"Melodramatic as always." Jensa shook her head. "You don't think he's good enough for me."

"In my book, no one's good enough for you."

She sighed heavily and clasped her hands together, tapping the flask with her fingernails. He was just being protective. Michael had always looked out for her and came to her rescue when she needed the comfort of her brother. How she wished to be Michael's friend again! But it had not been the same between her and her brother since she met Ardeth. Suddenly, it dawned on her. He would force her to choose between him or Ardeth. Without a doubt, Jensa chose the man she loved. If Michael couldn't accept that, so be it. Glancing down at the flask, she saw the extent of her brother's future. Michael would never change and she wasn't about to force him to. Instead, she handed over the whiskey flask. 

***

Could he possibly talk her out of marriage to that desert psycho? No. That answer came simple enough into his mind. There was no talking his baby sister out of anything. Ardeth held a death grip on her and Michael knew he could never break it no matter what he said. She was hardheaded and blind. Ardeth was a danger to her and had nearly taken her head clean off when the Medjai attacked Hamunaptra. He feared the desert chief would get his sister killed. The desert was not an easy place to live and Jensa would be among death and destruction for the rest of her life.

Michael popped the top of the flask and touched the rim to his lips. He felt the burn of the whiskey sear his taste buds. Only one droplet traveled down his throat and he replaced the top, thinking the better of swallowing more. If Jensa was going to throw her life away, and he firmly believed she would, then he wanted to watch and be the one to say "I told you so". Michael shoved the flask back where it came from. 

"Does he know about Lyle?" he asked, rubbing his fingers over his tired eyes.

***

It was no use to try and figure out a way to bring her brother and Ardeth together. Actually, together was the wrong word. Perhaps coexist was best for describing their relationship. Michael tolerated Ardeth and Ardeth tolerated Michael. Their dislike for each other had gone on for many years and had ten fold increased since she had just told her brother of her marriage plans. Jensa loved Michael, but he made it very difficult for people to have any kind of warm feeling towards him.

"Yes. I told him everything."

"Eve—ry—thing?" he repeated slowly, drawing the word out.

"All of it."

"He wasn't too pleased I take it."

"Nope." Her mind went back to the fury she had seen in Ardeth's eyes. He looked like he could have torn the head off of…well, anything.

"And you're happy?"

Jensa's expression was enough to answer his question. "More than I thought I would ever be. For so long, everything was terribly uncertain."

Michael took her hand and gave it a compassionate squeeze. "I know. If I ever get my hands on Lyle…"

"Then you'll introduce his brain to daylight?"

Michael chuckled. "Yep. So, where is loverboy anyway?"

Jensa blushed and said, "With his men. They came into Cairo to buy supplies."

"When's the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet, but I want Daddy and Mother to be here for it. So, I guess it'll be sometime after they get here. We'll have to wait awhile."

"You think Ardeth will agree to that?"

"He'd better. I want my family here."

"I don't think he could say 'no' to you. He appears to lose that tough guy exterior when he's around you."

Jensa blushed again. "No, he doesn't."

Michael abruptly released her hand and stood up. "That's more than I wanted to know." He closed the distance to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob, opening it half-way. "By the way, did you find your necklace?"

"Yes." She showed him the ring and explained about why she had been wearing it on a chain.

"When did Ardeth give it to you?"

"Before we left Egypt."

"You've been wearing it all these years?" His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Mm hmm." 

"Well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." He reached over and ruffled her hair. "Good night, Jen."

"Good night, Michael."

Then he was gone. Jensa knew Michael was not at all pleased about her marrying Ardeth, but she hoped they would someday be able to settle their differences. The only thing left to do was tell the rest of the family. She flinched with these thoughts. Mother had adored Ardeth once he safely brought her home when was kidnapped. Her father had been grateful and always would be, but she wasn't sure how he would react. The best way to break the news would be to tell them in person. A letter would take too long and a telegram telling them to come to Egypt right away would be the best route to take. Tomorrow, she would go to the telegraph office and wire the message.

She flipped her hair back off of her shoulder and curled up in a chair next to the French doors that opened onto the city streets. Even though the name of the hotel wasn't French, most of the décor was. Next to the chair was a small table with the latest book she was reading sitting on top of it. It was a book full of fascinating information on Egyptian curses. After finishing her studies at the university, she knew she would finally be able to understand the book. Before she and Michael left, she crept into her father's study and stole the book from the shelf behind his desk. There were so many other books there pertaining to Egypt to keep him thoroughly entertained. He'd never miss it. 

Just as she was getting into the juicy details in the first page from a chapter dedicated to the curse of the hom-dai, a noise came from outside the balcony doors. Also lying on her table was one of her guns. She picked it up and went over to the light switch. The room was swallowed by darkness. She stood her ground with her gun aimed at the doors. They opened and a dark figure stepped over the threshold and turned their back to close the doors. Now was her chance.

She cocked the gun. The figure froze. "Slowly turn," she commanded.

"Jensa, it is me," the heavily accented voiced called to her. Her hand flew to the light switch.

"Ardeth!" she lowered the gun and ran to him, embracing his broad shoulders. "I could've killed you!"

Ardeth looked at her with a mixture of condescension and disbelief. Jensa felt her pride take a beating. "Perhaps," was all he said.

She did recall the little altercation concerning the scimitars at Hamunaptra a few days ago. He had disarmed her as if she had only been holding pens in a matter of minutes. And he nearly killed her. No, she was no match for him.

"Why didn't you knock or come in the front way?"

"I was about to knock until I saw your lights go off and I did not come in through the front because it is best no one sees me come in here."

"Oh." Jensa looked out the glass doors and gasped. "Ardeth, I'm three floors up. You climbed all the way up the side of the building to see me?"

"I would do whatever I must to reach you, hayati."

She blushed and thought, I must look like a tomato. "You could have been hurt."

"I am not hurt so easily and if I was, it would be worth it." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, giving her a rough kiss.

She placed her hands on his chest, despite the loaded gun still in one of them. His gentle kisses and rough kisses got her adrenaline pumping every time. 

"I have had many years of practice through the years, climbing up the lattice railing to your room when we were children."

"So this was just small potatoes."

***

The folds of Ardeth's brow came together in thought. Small potatoes? Leave it to the Americans to always surprise everyone with their confusing expressions. He lost count of how many new expressions he had heard over the years. His own language was far more straightforward. It was preferable to the dancing about of English. Was it so hard to come right to the point?

His hands made their way inside her robe and traced lines up and down her back. Her curves felt good to the touch. He leaned his head down and gently nipped at the sensitive skin just below her ear. Her skin was slightly cool and damp under his lips. She had taken a bath. What was the scent that swirled around his nose? It was soft and feminine, like delicate flowers. But what flowers? It was driving him mad. The flowery scent teased his senses and he buried his face further into her neck and breathed her scent in, wanting to be consumed by it. 

Then he noticed what she was wearing. It registered properly in his mind for the first time. The black silk of her nightgown brought out the pale sheen of her skin. He glanced down at her bare feet and noticed her toenails were painted pink. The neckline of the nightgown revealed more of her skin than he had ever seen. Despite the chill of the cold night air, the temperature in the room must have increased. Suddenly, his black robes allowed no room for him to breathe. Was she trying to kill him?

The vibration of her voice against his chest pulled him back to the earth.

***

"I didn't expect to see you again tonight," she whispered, feeling her insides turn to butter.

"I missed you." His lips found the hollow of her throat She tilted her head back and breathed deeply. His unique scents did a whirlwind through her senses. He had been riding long and hard over the past few days and he smelled of the desert, sweat and horses. He smelled like a man; a strong man who lived off the land, hardened by his sacred duty, did what he pleased and feared no other. His hands were capable of incredible feats of strength, as they were rough and callused through years of battle, however, his caress was so gentle. To an outsider he would be dark and fierce in appearance. The very glare she had seen on his face was powerful enough to freeze a man to the ground in fear, but because of his trust and love for her, he let her see his heart. The occasional smile from him lit up his whole face. He became a different person, not just a hardened warrior, but a man with thoughts and emotions. 

Her own emotions wrapped themselves around her as she detected another scent when his hair brushed against her cheek. It was sweet, but not overpowering. She recognized it as vanilla. Since they were children, she had always associated vanilla with Ardeth. When he would visit her during the nights, the breeze carried vanilla up to her room and she knew he was on his way to be with her. 

"But we've been joined at the hip the last few days," she somehow managed to say.

"Could you be tired of seeing me already?" he said in a tone that told her he was joking, but as his head rose from her neck she thought she detected a sigh, and his touch lingered as though he did not really want to move.

"Ardeth, I will never tire of seeing you," she said, looking at him reproachfully. She brought the conversation back to his reason for skulking about outside her room in the middle of the night. "I turned off my lights because I heard a strange noise coming from outside. I thought the Medjai were supposed to be as silent as the dead," she teased.

"A mistake I will never make again. You are very observant and cautious, Jensa. That is a crucial quality to possess and a comfort to know that my future wife will watch her back and mine." He took his turban off, laid it on the table and ran a hand through his hair.

Jensa grinned. "Well, someone's got to watch it for you. It might as well be me," she said laying the gun back on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see you?" he frowned.

"Of course not," she said putting her arms around his neck. She pecked him on the cheek with a kiss.

"Allah, you smell good." He growled and inhaled deeply, running his eyes over her body once again. "Like flowers."

Jensa found herself held at arm's length while his gaze slowly traveled from her head down to her toes. She felt a blush creep into her face. Ardeth was staring at her as if he knew exactly what her robe and nightgown were concealing from his predatory gaze.

"It's lavender," she said once his eyes finally came back to meet hers. "This is the first time you've seen me all clean and looking like a girl."

"Yes," he agreed, "but the smell of horses and the hot desert suit you as well."

She poked him in the ribs. "That was really funny," she said sarcastically. He jerked while she kept poking him. "Could the brave and tough chieftain of the Medjai actually be ticklish?"

"Yes, I am. What of it?" he said irritated.

"I think it's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes."

"I have heard this word many times, but I have never been called as such."

"I'll have to remember it for future reference. It may prove to be very handy."

"Lucky me." Ardeth sat down in the chair and pulled Jensa into his lap. A serious look wrinkled his brow. "It still bothers me," he said thinking aloud.

"What does?" She played with a bullet in its sleeve on the bandoleer he wore.

"I almost killed you at Hamunaptra. If you had not recognized me when you did…" he trailed off.

Taking his face in her hands, she said, "Ardeth, you don't have to dwell on it anymore. All that matters is that we are here now together," she echoed his earlier words. They were wise words.

"Speaking of which," he said. "It was dark and I was wearing the veil. How did you know it was me?"

"I could see only your eyes, but believe me, I'd recognize them anywhere."

He caressed her face with his long smooth fingers and drew her face close for a kiss. His lips met hers in a feather light touch. He cradled her in his arms and pushed her head down onto his shoulder. Neither of them spoke. The closeness they shared was far too special to interrupt with words. Jensa still couldn't believe that she was with Ardeth. It had only been a short time ago that she was in New York at the mercy of Lyle. It was amazing how things had changed for the better so suddenly and she was determined to make sure they stayed that way. No one would ever take this away from her, especially Lyle. She was no longer alone. Ardeth would stand by her side. She knew she would need him because in the back of her mind, she had the feeling that Lyle would return to plague her.

Jensa shut the evil man out of her thoughts. There were millions of more important things to think about. It was time for them to discuss their plans. "Ardeth, when exactly were you planning for us to get married?"

"We were to leave for the village tomorrow. It takes one day and a morning to get there and I was planning on bringing you back with me. I have sent a messenger falcon to the village elders. They should begin the preparations by tomorrow. It will not take long."

"How long?"

"A day or so. Why? Do you wish to be married sooner?" 

Her mouth curve into a smile against his shoulder. "I wish we could, but I want to wait."

Ardeth pushed her up, his eyes searching for the reason she wanted to wait. He seemed confused and a little worried. "Why do you wish to wait? Are you not as ready as I am?"

"I am ready," assured Jensa. "Your family will be there and I want mine there too. Could we please wait until I can contact my parents?" she asked expectantly.

Relief washed over Ardeth's face. "Of course, we can wait," he said pulling her back into his arms.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Your father and mother should be here to celebrate with us."

"Good. I'll wire them first thing in the morning. It will be a while before they get here, though."

"The days will go by fast, you will see."

"Promise you don't mind waiting?" she asked again. "I just want to be sure."

Ardeth assured her, "I promise it is all right."

"Will you still leave for the village tomorrow?"

"I will stay until your parents arrive. After all, someone needs to stand guard to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Jensa scowled and decided to tickle him. That would teach him a lesson. He was instantly caught off guard and howls of laughter escaped his mouth. She concentrated on the sensitive spot she had discovered. Jensa attacked his left side down close to his hip mercilessly. He tried to stand up, but their feet became entangled and they collapsed onto the floor. Still laughing, they held onto each other for support and pulled themselves into a sitting positions.

Jensa stared at Ardeth. Her eyes were filled with wonder. "Ardeth, I've never heard you laugh like that," she said still out of breath. "You really should do it more often."

The mask of self-control came down. "I have never had much to laugh about," he confessed quietly. "But when I am with you, I find a reason for doing many things I normally would not do. I have never felt such feelings before. It is hard for me to understand the way I feel and yet I know they are the right feelings to have.

"I am used to the subservience and undying attention from the women of my village, but I grow tired of it. They would only do something I asked of them because they are expected to do it, not because they know me or truly care for me. Only _you _know me and truly care for me. You are a challenge to me and even though we argue sometimes, I find it exhilarating. If I asked you to do something, you would disobey without question. Perhaps that was why I was drawn to you when we first met. You blatantly disobeyed your father's orders to stay away from me on many occasions.

"The years we were apart were torture for me and you too. The day you left is something I shall not forget. A part of me left when you did. I know you wished to tell me good-bye, but I could not bring myself so close to you and let you go. I might have ignored everything I was telling myself that was right and taken you home, but the past has come and gone. Together, we will begin our lives. I would be a fool to take you for granted and I pray that I shall always remember how precious you are to me." 

She noticed how shy he suddenly became as he shifted his gaze to the hardwood floor of the room. She blinked trying to push the blurry image of Ardeth away that her tears had created. She was amazed at being able to see this timid trait that she was pretty sure no one else had ever seen. Jensa figured she would never hear such openness from him again. Ardeth was a quiet man, keeping his thoughts and emotions safely hidden away lest the world see his vulnerable side. It must have been very hard for him to speak such words. She reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. The mask came back up as he regained his composure. Ardeth met his eyes with hers and studied her. 

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful you are," he said in wonder.

"Shame on you," she said softly, pretending to scold.

She watched Ardeth closely as he took her face in his hands and his eyes roamed over her creamy features. He seemed to be memorizing every possible part of her that he could. His chocolate gaze fell to her lips. He appeared ready to kiss her again and in fact, the fire burning within his dark eyes suggested he wanted to do more than simply kiss her, but she knew he restrained himself for her sake. She saw a sparkle in his eyes and realized her cheeks must have the same old pink tint they always did. The corners of her mouth tipped upward into a tiny smile and she lowered her eyes in a moment of bashfulness. His hands holding her face was the most tender and peaceful experience she had ever felt. She knew he still worried about her, but her life had taken an incredible leap into happiness, and all because of him.

The intensity at which he studied her face increased her heart rate by ten times. Their bodies inched closer and closer together to seal the moment with a kiss. She dug her fingers up through his hair feeling its silky softness. The rapid beating of her heart continued and matched his own rhythm. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest and realized that instead of telling her he loved her with words, he was telling her with his kiss. It was tender, passionate and summed up all of the feelings churning through her. She believed he felt the pain of losing each other five years ago, the lonely separation and overwhelming longing to join in marriage and live as husband and wife until they were no more. Tears rolled down Jensa's cheeks and trailed down Ardeth's hands. She suddenly lost control of her female emotions and cried harder. Ardeth broke off the kiss and watched her with a startled look.

"What is wrong?"

Jensa threw her arms around him and choked back her sobs long enough to croak, "I'm so happy!" Ardeth chuckled softly and returned her hug. Jensa hiccuped. "Oh, no. Not again. I'm just going to have to stop crying all together."

"I think it is _cute_," he repeated her earlier words.

"You can't be—-_hiccup_—--serious!" she cried with a blush. "Using my own words against me."

"Precisely." He stood up, held Jensa by her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. "I do not wish for our time together to end, but I must go and you must get some rest." He pulled her close for a long, hearty kiss good-bye. "Until tomorrow, hayati." He picked up his turban and placed it back on his head.

"Just one more."

She halted his departure by grabbing him for another kiss. His eyebrows rose in surprise, but welcomed her lips nonetheless.

She smiled her good-bye and watched him exit through the balcony doors. She dropped down onto the edge of her bed, head still spinning from their kiss and didn't doubt she would have many more of these head-spinning experiences in the years to come. Though she had been through a lot the past few days, sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She got off the bed and curled back up into the chair, which had absorbed his scent into its material. She pushed her nose into the plush comfort and inhaled with a sigh.

Jensa picked up the old text and resumed her reading. The book about curses was interesting, but try as she might, she just wasn't able to concentrate. Her thoughts kept straying to Ardeth. She contented herself with daydreaming about the Medjai village. So many questions she had about them were going to be answered soon. Near two-thirty that morning, she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

__

I must once again thank my friend and fellow Medjai warrior, Eirian. She has been a big help with my writing and is giving me so much to think about when it comes to my characters. Thank you, Eirian. I must also thank Rashid for being a BIG inspiration. LOL

****

Chapter 9

_Warm breath on the back of her neck sent a tickling shiver up her spine. The warm breath was replaced with warm lips. She smiled in recognition and scooted back further to get as close as possible to the warmth flowing from his body. He pulled the covers up around her neck and moved his hand underneath them to tighten his arm across her shoulder and pull her back against him. _

"Good morning," she murmured sleepily.

"Good morning," he said, placing another kiss just under her ear lobe. "What do you want to do today?"

"This."

"Our thoughts are one. Do you regret anything?"

"Nothing. Why do you think I would?"

"I want you to be happy with your decision and if you are not happy, you should tell me. But I cannot let you go. I will not let you go. You belong to me now." He held her close against him, allowing no room for air to pass between them. She sighed contentedly, loving the fact that he refused to relinquish her.

"Of course I'm happy with my decision. It was the smartest thing I've ever done and I don't want you to let me go. Always hold onto me."

"For the rest of my life."

"And beyond that."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you. Do you love me?"

"I love you beyond reason. We have reached down deep and bound our souls together."

"I don't want this to end."

"It shall not. We will celebrate this union everyday."

"And then some."

He chuckled, sending delicious chills through her back from the vibration of his deep voice. "You are cold, my love?" He rubbed his large hands up and down her arms to return heat to her skin if she needed it.

"Not in the slightest. Your voice sends little chills up and down my spine," she admitted.

He pressed his chest further onto her back until the back of her head was resting underneath his chin. "Does it now," he said, dropping his voice to a lower tone.

She shivered again and he chuckled. Glancing back at him, she glared slightly at the amusement dancing in his eyes. The control he held over her was amazing, if not a little frightening. No one had ever quite made her feel this way before. There were times her feelings were out of control. All he had to do was walk into a room, and his very presence absorbed her.

He laid the side of his head against hers and sighed. "I am exhausted and it surprises me that you are not."

"Oh, I am exhausted. I just don't want to go back to sleep."

"But you would dream of everything we have shared."

"Dreams are figments of the imagination," she argued, "but we are real."

"Dreams are real too. They are windows into our minds. We see things that have happened or may happen. I have dreamed of you countless times and every dream always ended exactly as we are now. Together and in love."

"When you put it that way…"

"Please rest more. Your energy, along with mine, is spent."

"Do I look so fragile?"

"Hayati, you are anything but." Instead of a simple chuckle, he laughed. A hearty, healthy laugh. He placed a kiss at the corner of her eye. "Rest now. You need to conserve energy if you wish to keep up with the ways of a Medjai warrior."

"How am I doing so far?"

"You have exceeded my expectations," he whispered into her ear.

"Good. I didn't disappoint you."

"You could never, my love."

"Ardeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

Jensa rolled onto her back and stretched her muscles, moaning in pleasure as her body woke up. With an outstretched arm, her hand ran over the sheets beside her to discover them cold and unoccupied. She sat up slowly and stared down beside her in confusion. Where was he? He had been there a minute ago. She threw the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The floorboards were not cold to her bare feet as the morning sun had already warmed everything. 

"Ardeth?" she called out. 

But of course, he wasn't there. She was the only one in the room. Then why had she just had a conversation with him? It hadn't been her imagination. Even now, the details faded some. The same way details faded away when one had a dream. It _had_ been a dream. She didn't remember anything else except that they were lounging in bed in the morning and were talking quietly and intimately. It felt more like she was watching a scene play out before her and she was the audience, although one of the individuals in the scene had been herself. It had been an unusual dream at best, but warm and perhaps a preview of things to come.

***

The morning rays streamed in through the doors while she hurriedly dressed. There was still the matter of sending a wire to her parents as quickly as possible. The sooner they got to Egypt, the sooner she and Ardeth would be married. 

She thought about wearing pants again as she dug through her closet, but seeing as how she probably wouldn't be on a horse anytime soon, she wanted to dress up a little. Besides, there was no doubt Ardeth would pay her a visit today and she wished to look extra special for him. He hadn't seen her in a dress in five years and she wanted to surprise him.

With a big smile, she pulled on her favorite dress. It was white with a light blue sash that tied around her waist and hung in long, loose bow from the bias cut skirt. The neckline was V-shape with sleeves that hugged her arms and delicate wrists. 

Her pumps were two tone with white being the predominant color and blue accents on the heels and toes. She put on single drop aquamarine earrings, then dabbed a little lipstick and eye makeup on. It was too hot to wear much more as the heat would melt it off anyway. She plopped on her white straw hat with a blue band over her loose hair, threw one of her guns in her purse and glanced at her reflection. 

Satisfied that she was presentable, she locked her door and bounded down to Kerri's room. She waited for about five minutes. "Kerri?" she called knocking again. "I guess she's already downstairs." Jensa started down the hallway and glanced at Michael's room. With a disgusted and most unladylike snort, she went past the door, hell bent on giving him the cold shoulder. Last night, when she had told her brother about her engagement to Ardeth, he wasn't exactly thrilled. He claimed to have been happy for her, but Jensa knew he was lying.

As she rounded the corner that led to the restaurant, she got the surprise of her life. Michael and Kerri sat at a table with her mother and father. Michael looked up, saw her and beckoned for her to come over. Her parents stood at her approach.

"Daddy! Mother! What are you doing here?" she cried throwing her arms around them simultaneously.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," said Mr. James. "Right after you two left, we found ourselves becoming nostalgic so we hopped on a plane. We thought about wiring ahead, but we wanted to see the look on your face."

"Darling, you do look surprised," said her mother. "In fact, you look quite thrown. Are you all right?"

"I'm wonderful," she said taking a seat between Michael and Kerri. Her parents returned to theirs across from her. "In fact, I was going to send a wire, tell you to drop everything and come out here."

"Really? Whatever for?" asked Mr. James. 

Jensa started to answer, but Michael interrupted. "There's plenty of time for that later, sis. They just got here and we were ready to order breakfast." Jensa shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Well, if she has something to tell us, then she should," Mr. James said. He folded his hands on the table and waited expectantly.

"No, Daddy, it's all right. It can wait," she lied. It most certainly couldn't wait. This marriage was the most important thing in the world to her. Michael just brushed it off as if it were sand beneath his boots.

Her parents noticed the angry look on her face. She smiled at them, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was cause tension and that was exactly what was happening. 

The waiter approached the table and began taking her Mother's order. "Jensa," Kerri whispered, "Is everything all right?'

Jensa whispered back, "I'm fine, I have some wonderful news, but Michael messed everything up."

"What is it?"

Her parents were engrossed in a conversation with each other as the waiter moved over to Michael so Jensa whispered into Kerri's ear about her news. She gasped loudly and slapped a hand over her mouth as she coughed. Jensa patted her hard on the back and shoved a glass of water in her hand. She gulped down about half of the contents. Everyone watched Kerri with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I sucked in a little too much air."

The waiter jotted down the girls' orders hurriedly, as if he had been in the profession many years and spent too much time on details. After he left, Jensa's mother took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"How have you been? I mean, really been? Your father and I have been extremely worried about you."

She smiled genuinely. "I'm feeling so much better."

"Have you been able to relax, honey?" her father asked.

"Yes. Coming back here was exactly what I needed."

Michael coughed, but Jensa maintained her smile. He wouldn't bring her good mood to a crashing halt.

"That's wonderful to hear," Mrs. James said, giving her hand another squeeze.

"Jensa, I'm so sorry that the police weren't able to find Lyle, but when they do, I'll see to it that he pays dearly," Mr. James said firmly.

"My sentiments exactly," Michael interjected. They grew quiet as the waiter came back with their coffee and resumed talking once he left.

"I wish they could find him, but if they don't, I hope he just drops off the face of the earth and we never have to see or hear from him again," Jensa said. 

She itched to tell more, but needed to cool her temper off. First, she would give her brother a piece of her mind, then she could tell her parents she was getting married. So, the five of them enjoyed their reunion and talked about what they would do while they were here. Michael managed to steer the conversation clear of his real intentions for coming back to Egypt. He said they had just been relaxing and enjoying themselves. Jensa and Kerri kept quiet, but stared at him in shock, especially Jensa. How could he just lie to their parents like that?

***

After the meal ended, her parents went to their room to rest from their long journey. 

"When you've rested would please come back down to the lobby? I've got some wonderful news for you."

"We figured as much," her father said. "Why don't you tell us now?"

"No, Daddy. I want you and Mother to relax, put your feet up. There are enough hours left in the day to tell you what's going on."

Jensa walked with her parents to their room and before they went in, she pulled her mother in for a hug. "I'm so glad you came. It was a wonderful surprise."

Before they could answer, she rushed down the hall and made her way over to Kerri's room. Her friend was standing there waiting for her with a big grin on her face, revealing deep curved dimples and sparkling baby browns.

"I can't believe this! I'm so thrilled for you!"

"I can hardly believe it myself." She tugged at her dress. The heat was swelling her skin and the material bunched up near her arms capturing the heat and making her that much more nervous about telling her parents of her matrimonial plans.

"It's like a fairy tale and you'll no doubt live happily ever after," she said dreamily. 

Jensa saw Michael out of the corner of her eye. He stood just inside his doorway listening to them. He gave Jensa a look of disgust and slammed the door shut.

"If you'll excuse me, Kerri. I have to have a talk with my so called brother. Michael's protests or no Michael's protests, I'll be telling my parents today."

"Of course, we'll talk later and you can fill me in on everything."

"I promise I will." She knocked on Michael's door and when he didn't answer she pounded. The door flew open. "What's the matter with you? You want to cause a scene?"

"I have a bone to pick with you."

"I don't have time for this, Jen."

"Well, you had better make the time," she said brushing past him into the room uninvited. "Why did you stop me from telling them? How could you do that!" she yelled.

"They just arrived! They didn't need such a big shocker their first day here!"

"Because you're upset about it doesn't mean they will be."

"Maybe not," he admitted, "but you did recently break off an engagement. They might feel you're vulnerable right now, which you are, and that you're rushing into things."

"You think I'm rushing this?"

"No, I don't want you to sit back and think. I don't want you to do it at all."

"Michael, I love Ardeth and he loves me. Do have any idea how hard it was for us to be separated all those years? How much pain we both felt? Now we finally have the chance to move past all that pain…together. Last night you said you were happy for me. You lied." 

"No, I changed my mind. I think Ardeth's taking advantage of your vulnerability right now. You've been abused and afraid for a long time. He waltzes back into your life and has the opportunity to take advantage of the situation. He's created this whirlwind romance to get what he wants."

"You know he'd never do that!" she retorted.

"Who's to say he doesn't already have five wives? One more wouldn't make much of a difference!"

Jensa released her anger and slapped Michael as hard as she could across his cheek. He took a step back, clutching his cheek. Hot tears burned her eyes as she slammed the door to his room on her way out. 

***

Michael rubbed his stinging cheek and watched as his little sister slammed the door so hard a picture on the wall fell to the floor, splattering glass all over the carpet. 

The Medjai had brainwashed his sister. She was about to throw her life away and there was nothing he could do about it. 

"If that's what you want, Jensa. Fine. I'm not going to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

She probably expected him to be at her wedding. Well, he'd show her. He would refuse to go. It was no less than she deserved for her stupidity.

***

Jennifer James was just finishing up the last of hanging her dresses in the closet. Absentmindedly, she rubbed the material between her fingers and stared into the dark corners of the closet. Her thoughts dwelled on her youngest child, who was no longer a child, she admonished herself. Jensa was finally looking better and it was a relief to Jennifer's worrying mind. The last year for their family had seemed just as usual as the other years that passed them by, but during that time, Jensa was sad and tormented. She was never quite herself where before her mind had always been curious and hungry for knowledge, especially about Egypt.

She sighed. Egypt. Had it really been five years since they had left? Time flies. Now they were back and it felt like coming home. Both she and her husband Samuel loved Egypt and always would. That was why it was a shock when he wished to return to the States. Jennifer hadn't wished to leave either, but it didn't take a genius to see why Samuel had wanted his family gone. 

Jensa had become very close to Ardeth Bay. She smiled when she thought of the desert warrior. He was a strong man. A good man. Like his father had been, though she would not dare admit that to her husband. He still hated the Medjai as strongly as he did when Ardeth's father turned them away from Hamunaptra. Samuel detested the relationship Jensa had with Ardeth and once she reached sixteen, he told her on many occasions of his fear that Ardeth would take her away. In desert tribes, sixteen was the marrying age for many girls. He knew the tribe leader had feelings for their daughter and he put a stop to it. 

Returning to New York had caused so many troubles and heartaches for Jensa. Jennifer still caught herself crying when she thought of the pain Lyle had put her baby through. She wanted him dead. It was a bit of a shock to realize that those were her feelings. She had never wished for anyone to die before, but after what Lyle had done, he did not deserve the life given to him. All he had done was waste it and dictate people. 

One occasion stood out in her mind…

_"Jensa, are you all right? You're so quiet."_

"I'm fine, Mother."

Jennifer wasn't sure she believed her. Jensa hadn't spoken more than ten words in the last week and was spending all of her time in her room, alone.

"Are you sure?"

Jensa smiled briefly, but it was as fake as all the others. "Yes."

"Do you feel any better today? The bruises don't look quite as angry as they did several days ago."

She was startled to see the color drain from Jensa's face, but she quickly said, "I'm not quite as sore. Who knew those stairs were so treacherous?" She laughed nervously.

A few days ago, Jensa appeared at the breakfast table with bruises on her face and neck. Lyle had also joined them that morning and he said she had tripped down the stairs before he could catch her. She said nothing as he gave his explanation.

"Well, I just hope you are more careful in the future."

"I'll do the best I can, Mother."

Jennifer couldn't help but wonder if her response held a cryptic meaning. It certainly sounded odd. Why hadn't she just agreed to be more careful? 'I'll do the best I can'? That made no sense to Jennifer.

It made no sense because you're blind, Jennifer James. How could you not see the pain your child was in?

She shook her and sighed heavily. She could never forgive herself for what her daughter had had to live through and she had been all alone.

"I'm a bad mother," she said aloud.

"What?"

Jennifer turned around to find her husband staring at her in surprise.

"I'm a bad mother," she repeated.

"Jennifer, how can you say that?" Samuel asked in bewilderment. "You love Michael and Jensa. You raised them the best you could. That's all that any parent can do, is their best."

"But look at Michael. He has no job and gambles away your money. Not to mention his horrid drinking habits. And what about Jensa? She nearly died at the hands of that monster and I had no idea. How could I have not known?"

"She didn't want anyone to know. She felt ashamed. It wasn't your fault. It was mine for introducing them in the first place."

"But—"

"Jennifer, I'll say it again. You are not a bad mother. You must believe in your capabilities as a parent. Lyle is the past and Jensa has moved on. Did you not see her at breakfast earlier? There was a spring to her steps, rosy cheeks and a sparkle in her eye. She was angry about something, but I'd rather her be angry then feel terrorized all the time. Something good has come of this trip here. She can start over and when we return home, she will be a new woman."

Jennifer gave him a side-long glance. "And have you wondered what has put that spring in her step, made her cheeks rosy and made her eyes sparkle?"

He considered this for a moment. "Well, I suppose because she came back here. She has always thought of this place as her home."

"Think broader, Samuel. Think miles and miles out into the middle of the desert."

His brows drew together in thought and then his eyes widened. "No," he whispered.

"Yes."

"No, I refuse to believe that. How could he even know that she's here? She wouldn't go looking for him. Would she?"

"Samuel, despite Jensa's young age, she did love Ardeth Bay all those years ago. She still does and you know that he must have crossed her mind a thousand times over the years. He loved her too."

"Loved, as in past tense. Surely he has married and had children by now!"

"Possibly, but it is also possible that he isn't married and doesn't have children."

"You just had to go and bring Bay up, didn't you?"

"Darling," she placed her hands on his face and gently kissed him. "I'm not saying that she has even seen Ardeth, but if she has…" She left him to fill in the rest.

"Then I can't stop it this time."

"That's right."

He sighed heavily and swept his eyes around the hotel room as he weighed the words in his mind. "I've always been an optimistic person. I will just look on the bright side and hope she has come no where near him."

"Samuel…" she said, shaking her head. "You cannot stand in the way this time."

***

Jensa hurried down the steps of the lobby without realizing that she was still crying. Hotel employees and guests eyed her with curiosity and one particular man rushed over to her. He was of average height and build with wavy sandy blond hair and dark gray eyes. He appeared to be a man of wealth as his pin-striped suit was easily recognized by Jensa to be expensive. His eyes showed concern and his hand lightly brushed against her arm.

"Is everything all right, Miss?" His accent was clearly American. He sounded like he was from somewhere out West.

Jensa nervously wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped back away from him, embarrassed at the scrutiny with which he was looking at her. His perusal of her vulnerable appearance brought a blush to her already hot cheeks.

"I'm fine. Thank you, sir."

"My name is Brandon Fradelle, but please call me Brandon. And I don't believe you are fine."

"Excuse me, but perhaps it is not your business. I don't know you."

"Of course you do. You know my name, therefore, you know me. And I have not yet learned your name."

She was not going to tell him name either. "Look, Mr…."

"Brandon. Brandon Fradelle," he filled in.

"Mr. Fradelle, I assure you that I'm fine."

He pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and extended it to her. The tears had quit their flood down her face, but a few more squeezed out from the corners of her eyes. Reluctantly, she accepted the handkerchief and quickly dabbed at her eyes then somewhat curtly, placed it back in his hand.

"Thank you."

"Now will you tell me what is bothering you, Miss—" he tried again for her name, putting the handkerchief back in his jacket pocket.

But she still would not tell him. "Your concern is kind, but I'm suddenly feeling better. Now if you'll excuse me…" 

Jensa tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back and moving his hands slowly up her arm, reining her in.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked in shock. "Let go of me."

"I cannot in good conscience let an obviously distressed woman leave. Please confide in me. I only wish to help. You have lovely hair," he said picking up a strand.

She jerked back, trying to free her hair. He was flirting. He was forward. He was pushy. Many words came to her mind that described this situation.

"I'll say again that I'm fine, Mr. Fradelle. Now please let me go."

"Why do you refuse to believe that my concern is sincere?"

"I have no doubt that it is," she said dryly.

"You still have not told me your name. You know mine and I don't know yours. You have an unfair advantage over me."

"Yes, I do."

"You're very sure of yourself," he said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Have lunch with me."

"I have plans."

"Change them."

"You see, that is not possible."

"And why not?"

"These plans will last for my lifetime."

He looked confused.

"I'm getting married in a couple of days so I cannot possibly accept your invitation."

His face fell. "Oh, I see. You can't blame a guy for trying." At last, he let go of her.

Jensa shrugged.

"If it doesn't work out, let me know."

"I don't advise waiting, Mr. Fradelle because it would be a waste of time."

He smiled slightly and extended his hands to the side in a gesture of acceptance. "Then I wish you happiness, Miss—?"

"Good-bye, Mr. Fradelle," she said over her shoulder as she walked off.

***

Ardeth strode into the hotel. His presence was immediately noticed. The black robed Medjai were considered a myth to many Westerners, but the people of Egypt knew them to be no fable. They were as real as the City of the Dead they guarded. The hotel employees quickly avoided him, except for the hotel manager. He approached with caution. Ardeth could see the man was visibly shaking a little and he suppressed the urge to smile. It seemed wherever he went, intimidation was not far behind 

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Of course." The manager hurriedly walked off and the chieftain heard him breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Medjai had come to the hotel before in search of information concerning stolen artifacts or about what group of treasure seekers was planning another expedition to Hamunaptra. He knew he still had the cooperation of the hotel employees and they were useful sources of information. People from all walks of life stayed in this hotel. It was comforting to know what they planned to do once they reached Cairo, be it a mere vacation or an expedition to Hamunaptra.

He had certainly startled the manager and that left a satisfied feeling within him. The Medjai were still respected and known throughout Egypt, and even feared by many, but he was not disappointed to arouse fear in other people. They knew he was not to be trifled with. 

Ardeth was in a good mood, commonly unheard of for him. He anxiously looked around for Jensa and felt his heart beating faster when he saw her coming down the stairs. He ducked into a door that led to the ballroom and watched her. Ardeth caught his breath. She was stunning in her dress. The black waves of her hair curled about her arms as she descended the steps. The plunging neckline twisted his stomach in knots. She seemed preoccupied and had apparently been crying. Her cheeks were flushed bright red. What now, he thought with a groan.

Just as he was about to find out what was troubling her, another man intercepted her. She stopped short and stared up at him. Ardeth could tell by her surprised reaction that she did not know him. They were too far for him to hear the words exchanged between them, but his eyes narrowed as the man lightly touched her on the arm. She continued to cry a little and the man, who was handsome and no doubt got whatever he wanted, considering the look of determination on his face and stance of posture. His blatant perusal of Jensa ignited Ardeth's temper. He could very easily kill the man for looking upon something that belonged to him.

She stepped around the man, but he grabbed her hand and moved his own up the length of her arm pulling her back to him. Ardeth nearly snapped the ballroom door in half. The wood cracked beneath his hands. But he was unprepared as the man took hold of a lock of her hair. She jerked away from him, trying to escape the bondage. How dare he touch the hair that only he was meant to touch!

The man was unknowingly treading on dangerous ground and Ardeth was now prepared to kill him. The expression on the man's face changed drastically and he let Jensa go. Apparently, whatever she said changed his attitude. Fortunately for him, but Ardeth was bound and determined to teach this man a lesson. He could not go about touching his woman as he pleased. 

Jensa turned to go and was about to walk past the ballroom when he stepped out from his hiding place. She blinked in surprise and smiled from ear to ear, but it faded quickly. Ardeth was not looking at her, he was looking at the man who was climbing the steps to the rooms two at a time. Suddenly, his temper flared again and he started after the man.

***

Thankful that that was over, Jensa sighed with relief as Mr. Fradelle made no move to follow her. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but decided to head outside for a little fresh air. Suddenly, Ardeth appeared in front of her. She could not suppress the smile he always put on her face, but he was not looking at her, he was staring over her head at something else. For a moment she was confused, but his anger was more than enough to startle her. His eyes glazed with fury and his nostrils flared. She thought she could detect a growl coming from deep within his throat. He brushed past her and stalked off. She gasped when she saw his eyes were dead set on Mr. Fradelle and he looked none too pleased with the American man. 

She rushed up behind Ardeth and grabbed his hand trying to pull him to a stop, but she was not strong enough to halt the charge and stumbled forward with him. He stopped sharply and she slammed into his back. She felt her straw hat trying to fall off and she hastily reached behind her head to catch it. His head rotated down to look at her. The fury was still flowing from his face. He breathed heavily and she felt every rigid muscle when she slammed into his back.

After righting the falling hat, she came around to the front of him and placed her hands flat on his chest. This seemed to work best when he was angry. For some reason, the soothing circular motion she made with her fingers, calmed him. She tried to kiss him, but he grabbed one of her hands and jerked her back into the ballroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. She figured that he didn't want others to see them kiss, as he did not approve of too much public affection. This matter was far better suited in private. Before she could get a word out, she was crushed in his arms as he ravaged her mouth. There was no possible way she could stop him, not that she wanted to and he had been rough before, but never this rough. His whiskers no longer felt soft, but burned her lips and chin. The intensity of this kiss was more than passion, she realized. It was like he was staking his claim.

She knew he had been ready to do something pretty terrible to Mr. Fradelle. He must have witnessed the entire thing. No wonder he was acting so brazenly with her mouth. He wasn't just staking a claim, he was showing her that he would tolerate no other man's hand upon her. He might as well have been tattooing his name on her in the ancient language.

He sharply released her and took a step back. The anger in his eyes was still there, but the tension had lessened. He no longer looked quite so rigid. Heaven help the individual who got on the right wrong side of Ardeth. In fact, he looked very handsome at the moment. The scowl upon his face and heavy breathing made him look like a wild animal. He was ready to chase down his prey and Mr. Fradelle had gotten away. He was none too pleased for having not made the kill and the scowl was his way of pouting. His lower lip only added to the pout and she couldn't help but stare at it. He was showing his jealousy and not bothering to hide it. 

Suddenly, the entire situation became very amusing to her. She tried to suppress her mirth, but the corners of her mouth had a mind of their own and upturned into a very large grin. Laughter tickled her throat and she could not keep quiet.

"Something amuses you?" he hissed.

She nodded, unable to speak as his scowl deepened.

"Would you care to share what has you laughing at me?"

Jensa's laughing stopped and she said seriously, "I'm not laughing at _you_, Ardeth."

"Who was that man?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"He seemed very friendly and you say you don't know him?" He stared suspiciously.

Her mouth fell open. "I tell you, I don't know him. He told me his name, but I'd never seen him before," she explained. "Yes, he was friendly, but that was only because he saw me crying. He was just trying to be helpful." It sounded like she was defending him! Why in the world did that man need defending?

"Yes, I noticed just how helpful he was."

Jensa frowned. This had upset Ardeth more than she realized.

"He touched you," he said barely above a whisper.

"So you saw the whole thing."

"I did. I also saw you pull away from him." He appeared ashamed for thinking she would do otherwise.

Jensa closed the gap between them, dropped her purse in a nearby chair and took his hands. "Ardeth, you didn't think I—"

"No, of course not," he answered quickly. "He touched your arm and your hair." He wrenched a hand free from hers and took her chin between his fingers, tilting her head up to look her in the eye. "I will not condone any other man touching you. Stay away from them. If one attempts to touch you, you will inform me of it and I shall take care of it."

She could have said something flippant to him. Her father and brother were men. She couldn't very well ignore them for the rest of her life, but it would be very unwise to dispute him on such a matter he felt strongly about. The look in his eyes was far more serious than she had ever seen in them. Suddenly, she envisioned herself being labeled as property and along with that came a tiny, niggling doubt. A doubt that had not been there before. But that was ridiculous! Ardeth did not view her as his property. Did he? No. It's not like he was a caveman dragging his woman behind him by her hair. 

He did have every reason to be angry. It had been wrong for Mr. Fradelle to touch her. She certainly hadn't provoked him any, but then again, a crying woman was always a signal to men to feel pity or concern for their well being. Perhaps it _had_ been her fault. She should have gone to her room and cried in private. 

Mutely, she nodded and lowered her eyes until they were level with his chin. She blinked rapidly and felt the tip of her eyelashes tickling her skin. She was trying to keep her tears back. For some reason, they had resurfaced and threatened to fall again.

Ardeth hooked one finger under her chin forced her head up which in turn, forced her to look at his eyes. He kissed her, but this time he was gentler, less ravaging. She felt his tension relax and shivered as his fingers traced the outline of her neck, shoulders and back. She relaxed and kept her arms wrapped around his waist to support herself. With a simple kiss, he had blown away all of her doubts. Everything was right with the world again, but…

"Boy am I glad to see you," she said as they broke apart, dismissing any other doubts. "I missed you when you left last night. I really wish you could have stayed."

"All in good time, kalila." She blushed red as a beet. "You are a vision this morning." He held her at arm's length, his eyes sweeping over her.

"Don't you find this preferable to pants?" She turned around in a circle.

Ardeth's eyes narrowed as he appeared to be mulling over the thought. "It comes in a close second." He grabbed her hand and jerked her back into his arms. "Wear this dress more often," he said huskily. She nodded slowly with wide eyes. "Tell me now why you were in tears. Has someone been unkind to you?"

"I was upset, but I'm better now that I've seen you." She gathered some of his hair in her hand and twisted it around her finger.

"I am glad to know that I make you feel better," he said, "but what was wrong?"

"Oh, my brother is being difficult."

"Again?"

"Yes, he is anything but." She waved her hand through the air. "It doesn't matter anyway." 

"I think that it does."

"I don't care what thinks." Her voice wavered.

"You are lying."

Her eyes sharply met his.

"Do you deny it, Jensa?"

She lowered her gaze, embarrassed that she would let her brother get to her like this. It bothered her that she cared so much about what Michael really thought. After all, it was her life and he could not stop her from marrying whomever she wanted.

"No, I don't deny it. But why does he have to be resentful of the decisions I've made? That you and I have made together. He knows he can't stop me, but it doesn't stop _him_ from saying such cruel things. He said he was happy for me, but it was all a lie."

"This is why you were crying."

"Yes," she confirmed.

"What did he say to you?"

"He thinks you are taking advantage of my vulnerability."

"Does he now?"

"He said that I shouldn't be marrying so soon since I just recently broke off an engagement. But this is an entirely different situation. I didn't break off my engagement with Lyle because the chemistry wasn't there. He tried to kill me for heaven's sake!"

Ardeth cupped her face in his hands. "You do know that I want to marry you because I love you."

"Oh, Ardeth. Of course I know that," she said wearily.

"Yes, you are vulnerable right now, but that will change. You must allow your mind and body time to heal. And I want to be there with you to help you overcome those fears and doubts. As time moves on, you will think on it less and less and eventually, it will disappear, leaving only a vague memory."

She nodded understandingly. The words he spoke were not only comforting, but were the honest truth. It was what he believed and if she was going to rid herself of the seeds of doubt planting in her mind, she would have to believe as well.

"I also know why Michael treats you the way he does."

"Please tell me so I can fix it."

"I do not think you can fix it, kalila."

"Why?" she said in a small voice, afraid she would not like his answer.

"Michael is jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Of all the words to come to mind, jealous would not have been her first choice. "What could he possibly be jealous of me for?"

"Jen, you have so much that he does not. You have your feet firmly planted on the ground. You have direction. Michael has never had that. He does not work. He spends your father's money shamelessly. He cannot let a day go by without a drink. Why in the name of Allah did he come to Hamunaptra? He does not need wealth, but he needs something to do. And it was difficult for him to see that he had taken the wrong path yet again.

"You said during your time together at the university that he barely passed any class he took and your father had to persuade certain people to keep him from failing. It was embarrassing for him. You did well in your studies and he struggled constantly.

"Now you are about to journey towards a new life with me, someone that he hates, and we will be happy through the years with a family to build. He has no one to love him because he makes it difficult for anyone to be his friend or something more."

"But, Ardeth—"

"I am not finished." 

He was not harsh, but stern. She looked down in brief submission and let him continue.

"He is torn between his love for you and his hatred for me. He does love you, Jen. Do not doubt that, but he cannot be anything but jealous. He cannot be any other way because he knows no other way.

"This hurts you, I know. But you need to understand what is going through his mind. You love him and you defend him because he is your brother. You cannot keep defending him, Jensa. Michael will not change. He cannot change. He does not know how. I fear that one day, he will force you to choose."

"Between…you and him?" She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Yes, and it will be your decision. I cannot make it for you."

Jensa began trembling. It was true. He would make her choose one of these days and she had the feeling it would be very soon. She looked back up to Ardeth and saw him watching her uncertainly. He must think she was already trying to decide and was having trouble choosing.

"I love Michael despite all his shortcomings, but I will not betray you. When he makes me choose," she said when because it would be when and not if, "I will stand by you, Ardeth. I love you and I will not let him come between us."

He closed his eyes briefly and appeared relieved at her answer. His eyes slowly opened and brightened considerably when she smiled. Like the rest of him, his eyes were beautiful. 

Breathe, Jensa…

"Guess what?" she said softly. "My parents are already here."

Ardeth stared down at her in shock. "They are?"

"Yes, I was just as surprised as you. They said they wanted to surprise us and left the day after we did. I haven't had a chance to tell them yet. They said they should be down after a little while. They're resting."

"They shall be surprised."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"Do they suspect already?"

"Maybe. I tried telling them at breakfast this morning, but Michael intervened, rather rudely I might add, and said I shouldn't give them such a big shock their first day back. That's why I was so upset with him. We had an argument again."

"Did you argue with Michael much while you were in New York?"

Her brow furrowed as she hastily went over the last five years in her mind. "As far as I remember, I don't think too much. Why?

He ignored her question. "And since you have returned to Egypt, how much?"

"Nearly everyday."

"My name came up several times no doubt."

"No doubt," she said with a frown.

"Do you see?"

"Yes, I do. He really doesn't like you."

He chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "No."

"I'm sorry."

"You are not the one who should apologize, Jensa. You are not at fault. He is."

She pressed her body against his and sighed into his robes and felt another layer of warmth surround her as his arms closed her in. Only now did she notice that he had had a bath. His black warrior robes were crisp and carried a hint of the vanilla she was learning to recognize so well. He smelled fresh and ready to face the day.

"I am glad your parents decided to surprise you. I do not think I could have patiently waited to make you my wife."

She desperately tried not to blush, but that seemed to make her cheeks burn even hotter. She did her best to control the slight nauseous feeling in her stomach and met his smoldering gaze.

"You are lovely when you blush."

"I think you rather delight in making me."

"I relish the ability." He grinned wickedly. "I cannot help but wonder if that blush extends down to your toes."

Jensa widened her eyes and fidgeted nervously in his arms. How was it possible that this man could always reduce her to blushing, embarrassing nervousness? He seemed to sense her feelings and chuckled softly, changing the subject.

"When should we tell the rest of your family?"

"Uh," she said still trying to find her voice. "H-how about now?"

"I agree."

Ardeth took her hand and led them both over to the door. The heels of his boots echoed across the recently polished floor. She marveled at the heavy sound compared to the soft clicking of her own little pumps.

He opened the door and no sooner did they walk out of the ballroom than her parents were coming down the lobby stairs. They froze in their tracks when they caught sight of Ardeth and Jensa hand in hand, obviously surprised, to say the least. Jensa thought she detected a twitch that could be interpreted as a smile on her mother's mouth. She tightened her grip on Ardeth's hand and motioned for them to come into the ballroom. Standing aside for them to enter, Jensa shut the door again.

"You certainly didn't waste any time," Mr. James sneered at Ardeth.

"Samuel!" her mother chided harshly.

He went on as if he hadn't heard her. "I assume _you_ have something to do with the news she was trying to tell us about earlier?" Mr. James asked, his eyes never left those of Ardeth.

"I do," he said curtly.

"Daddy, before you launch into a tirade, please hear us out," Jensa pleaded.

To their left, tables and chairs lined the wall of the ballroom. She took her parents by the arms and herded them over to the table. They both stared up at her as they sank down into the chairs. Her father's face had paled some. Her mother had a twinkle in her eyes. Ardeth pulled out the chair for Jensa and took the seat next to her, but not before moving it closer to her. She watched her father watching Ardeth. His eyes narrowed and she noticed how his gaze followed every movement Ardeth made towards her.

"We should start from the beginning. You both know what this past year was like. It was a living nightmare. The best thing I could've done was to come back here." Jensa laced her fingers together with Ardeth's. "I'd hoped I'd see Ardeth when I returned. It was a bit of a surprise when we saw one another at Hamunaptra." 

Oops! She hadn't planned on mentioning that. It just slipped out.

"Hamunaptra!" her father cried.

"What in the world possessed you to go back there, sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"Michael's greed. He didn't tell me he was planning on going until we got here."

"He didn't say anything about this to us earlier," Mrs. James shook her head.

"He lied."

"Obviously," said her father through gritted teeth. "I'm going to have a talk with him."

"Why would he want to go all the way out there?" questioned Mrs. James.

"I don't know," she said glancing at Ardeth. She knew exactly what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing. Of course she knew why Michael had planned an expedition, but now was not the time to discuss her brother. All that mattered to her now was the man sitting next to her.

Mr. James nodded towards Ardeth. "You saw each other out there, I presume?"

"Yes," he said nodding slowly.

"And you attacked," he accused.

"Yes, we did attack them," Ardeth interjected. Mr. James' lips quivered with anger. "As you can see, nothing came of the attack. It was stopped. Everyone left." Ardeth glanced at Jensa, reading her thoughts again, she guessed. It would be the wrong step to tell her parents they had nearly killed each other. 

"Yet you could have killed my son and my daughter!"

"Daddy, please! Will you just listen to us?"

"Fine," he said harshly.

She nodded towards Ardeth to urge him in continuing. "We want to be married."

Mrs. James cried out in delight and jumping up, ran behind them, leaning down to plant a kiss on both their cheeks. "I knew it! I just knew something wonderful was going to happen! We have so many plans to make. I've been thinking about this for a while." She pulled her chair around the table, plopped down by Jensa and rapidly spouted out her ideas.

***

"Mr. James, I wish to ask for your blessing."

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "You'd marry my daughter even if I didn't give you my blessing."

Ardeth smirked at him. He was no fool. Even if everyone in her family protested, he would have whisked Jensa off in the night and taken her back to his village.

Mr. James said, "You love her. You always have. I knew it back then. You're part of the reason I wanted to leave Egypt. I didn't want my girl living in the middle of nowhere with your people."

"We are more civilized than you think."

"Perhaps, but I'm also talking about what you do. Guarding Hamunaptra is dangerous and I know from personal experience it can be fatal as well. My concern is for my daughter's safety."

"I will protect Jensa with my life always."

"Yes, I suppose so. You did prove that all those years ago when you rescued and brought her back to us."

"Twice," Ardeth reminded him. He quickly recalled the little lost Western child in the _souk_ and the girl tied to the statue of Anubis. "I saved her life twice."

"You will remind me of this often, no doubt."

"I only remind you because you forget too easily. My feelings for your daughter are not mere infatuation. They are very real and very powerful. I would do anything for her and I assure you, she will be safe and well-cared for. It is not only the City of the Dead we guard, but our home as well."

Mr. James closed his eyes and sighed. He pushed his chair back and stood up with his hand outstretched towards Ardeth. "I give you my blessing." Ardeth accepted the hand and was given a firm, but far from friendly, shake.

***

Jensa hadn't been paying very much attention to what her mother was rambling about. She had been listening to the conversation between her father and Ardeth. She went over to her father and threw her arms around him after she'd heard him give his blessing. "Thank you, Daddy. You have no idea how much this means to us," she said in his ear.

"I think I have some idea," he patted her back.

Jensa looked over at Ardeth. He held out his hand to her. She released her father and slid her hand into Ardeth's. 

Jensa announced, "We want to leave right away for the Medjai village."

"You want to get married in the village?" Mrs. James asked with some disappointment.

"Yes, Mother we do. Now the both of you go pack whatever you've unpacked so we can get going."

"We're coming with you?"

"Of course, Mother. Why did you think I was going to ask you to come here? Now shoo, we don't have time to waste."

Mrs. James kissed Jensa on the cheek again. "All right, honey. We'll hurry."

After her parents left, she closed the door again and Ardeth swept Jensa off her feet and kissed her. Tendrils of anticipation crawled up her back.

"Ardeth, I can't believe it!" she squealed delightedly.

"Believe it, Jen. We will be together forever."

"Forever and ever." Her smile faded. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Who?"

"Your family, well…everyone really."

"I told you that they will love you."

"Not just because you do?"

"Of course not, Jen. You are the most wonderful and beautiful person I have ever known. They will be drawn to you just as I was. Besides, they could not object even if they wanted to."

"How come? Because you are leader and no one dares defy you?" She said with a hint of mockery.

He chuckled. "That too, but there is something else I have not told you. After you were kidnapped, I kept you inside my tent for the rest of the day and through the next morning and then after our argument about whether or not I could keep you here, we fell asleep in each other's arms, once again in my tent."

"So?"

"So, the village elders already consider us to be married."

Jensa stared blankly at him. It took a few seconds for this news to register properly. "What?"

"We spent the night in my tent together. That clearly represents a union."

"But I was unconscious! And we didn't do anything!" she said rather embarrassed.

"You were unconscious for one night only and it would have been seen as a minor technicality. We were entwined in each other's embrace. As well as the night before last."

She stared at him dumbfounded. "You're telling me that we've been married for five years?" He grinned and nodded once. "And you're telling me this now? Why not sooner? Why not then?" Then something else dawned on her. "If you had told me this five years ago, we'd be married now and I would have never left! I would have never met Lyle and he would never have—"

"Jensa," he interrupted, "the elders would not have objected. They would have been prostrate with relief, but your father would have fought it every step of the way. You were still very young. I wanted to keep you here, but I could not take you away from your family."

"I understand," she said quietly.

"Do you?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry for getting angry."

"That is all right. It is not everyday a woman finds out she is married and did not know it.

"We're really married already?"

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

A smile slowly spread across her face. "No, it doesn't bother me. I've wanted to be your wife for a long time."

"I know," he softly.

"Thinking back, I wished many times that you would appear on my doorstep and take me home."

"It crossed my mind."

"I'll bet. Well, it's all in the past. We should just move on. Put me down."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not want to."

"Surely your arms must be tired by now."

"They are not. I could hold you like this for eternity."

"Fine by me." She rested her head on his shoulder. "If we're already married then why a ceremony?"

"It is another minor technicality and I do not want to deprive you of having a wedding ceremony. I know how much it means to a woman to have one."

"That's very thoughtful." She rose her head up again to look at him. "Now, there's not going to be a wedding unless you put me down."

"Oh, all right," he relented and dropped her feet lightly to the floor, but kissed her before she opened the ballroom door. As she stared at her "husband", a very contented feeling settled in her heart. With a dreamy sigh, she started to walk out, but stopped. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't already have three or four wives do you?"

"What?" he asked with surprise.

"Well, I know in this culture it's common to have more than one wife."

He laughed. "I believe there should only be one husband and one wife in a marriage. Jensa, I assure you I only have one wife and that, is you."

"Good," she grinned.

***

She had only been angry for a few minutes. He had expected her to be, but he was glad her anger had passed quickly. That proved to him how much she was ready to be his wife.

"Now may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If I did have more than one wife, what would you do about it?" He folded his arms giving her a curious look.

"That's simple. I'd kill them. You see, I sometimes have a problem with sharing what belongs to me, especially where my husband is concerned," she said giving him a syrupy sweet smile.

It was exactly the answer he had been expecting from her. "Lucky for the women of my village. Now there will not be any preordained death sentences hanging over their heads."

Jensa shook her head and left him standing there. Ardeth could hear her laughing all the way up the stairs as she climbed them to her room.

***

He was sitting at the bar with a half-empty bottle of whiskey in front of him. Jensa already knew he'd be there. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she sat down on the bar stool next to him. 

Jensa had changed into a pair of black pants and a pastel green top. As always, she wore her black jacket with her gun holsters underneath. She was ready to make the long trip across the desert and needed to be prepared. As much as she loved having dressed up earlier that morning, pants were so much more comfortable.

"Michael, we're ready to leave."

"So long."

"You're not coming?"

"What makes you think I'd want to be there?" he raised his glass to her. "Have a nice life."

Jensa started to say something, but tears stung the back of her eyes. She jumped off the stool and ran out of the bar. Ardeth, the rest of the Med-jai, Kerri and her parents were mounted and waiting. 

"Where's your brother?" asked Mrs. James.

Jensa brushed the one tear that managed to escape, hoping no one had noticed and mounted Asal. "He's not coming."

"Not coming? Why not?" questioned Mr. James.

"Does it matter?" she said brusquely.

"Yes, it does," he said, "He should be at his own sister's wedding."

"Well, he's not so can we just go now?" 

***

Jensa tried masking her emotions, but Ardeth clearly saw the one tear she had allowed to run down her face.

"Jensa, I just remembered something I must take care of. I will be back in a few minutes." 

He dismounted Ahmar and went back inside…to find Michael. As Ardeth guessed, he was sitting in the bar. He grabbed Michael by the arm and yanked him off the bar stool. Michael struggled, but he was no match for the vice-like grip Ardeth held onto him with. He dragged him through the kitchens and out the back door. He ignored the people who stopped working and stared straight ahead, wearing a deadly expression and continued dragging the struggling Michael against his will.

Once outside, Ardeth released Michael by shoving him a few feet ahead of him. "What is wrong with you? Do you realize how much pain you are causing your sister?" he yelled angrily.

"I don't need a lecture from you!" Michael shot back.

"Michael, for once, would you stop thinking of only yourself? Jensa wants you to be there and you should be."

"I'm not thinking of myself. I care about the well-being of my sister."

"She is crying and you say you care? You have a strange way of showing it."

Michael threw his fist back and punched Ardeth across the mouth. He didn't fall, but took a few steps back. A small trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his lip. He put his hand to his mouth and wiped it off. Ardeth stared down at the blood on his fingers and then at Michael. Michael flinched at the icy menace in Ardeth's eyes. 

He straightened up and said, "Go ahead. Retaliate. I know you want to."

Ardeth stalked over to him and stopped within inches of his face. "Have no doubt that if you were anyone but Jensa's brother, I would kill you where you stand." Ardeth backed off leaving Michael with one final thought. 

"If you are not there, you will permanently damage your relationship with your sister. She may never be able to forgive you." With that, Ardeth left Michael standing alone in the sun.


	10. Chaper 10

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Chapter 10

Jensa continued to think of her brother. The horrible things he had said hurt her more than she was willing to admit, especially to herself. He was just being an overprotective brother. Right? He still loved her. Didn't he? He would get over his anger and accept the decision she had made. Wouldn't he? She toyed with this idea for a long while.

No…

That little two-lettered word popped into her mind instantly. Michael had never been one to forget things. He stewed until he boiled over. He caused her so much grief, but she loved him enough that she was willing to forgive and forget. So why couldn't he? 

Because he hated Ardeth so much, that he was willing to cut her out of his life. The answer came to her pure and simple. He let his anger stand in the way and it was possible that she would never see him again, for she was going to live far away, in the middle of the desert, isolated from the dangers of the city.

How could she let him get to her this way? It wasn't right that she was feeling miserable. She was on her way to her wedding! She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she fell in love with over five years ago…the man who loved her in return beyond reason…the man that could take away all the pain and fear with a tender glance or a gentle touch.

A caramel hand reached up to her face, and long tapered fingers ran across her cheek. The blue dye of the triple pronged tattoo reflected the sunlight and her eyes registered the beautiful face in front of her. He watched her with concern, but understanding as well, was in his dark gaze. She looked deep into his eyes, finding the comfort she sought. He said nothing and she said nothing. She knew he was reading her thoughts. Michael was on her mind, but talking of it only brought her pain, so she watched him watch her in silence. 

His gaze lowered from her eyes and she wondered what he was looking at until his finger lightly brushed her jaw line. She knew there was still a bruise. He continued the journey from her chin down to her neck and touched those bruises around her throat. 

He sighed and said quietly, "They are fading with each day that passes." 

She thought she detected a flash of anger in his eyes, but wasn't sure. He was very difficult for her to read at times. She did know, however, that the remainders of Lyle's touch would soon be gone and Ardeth would be relieved of having to look at the bruises each day.

His hand dropped from her face and she followed it down as it came to rest on his knee. She thought of the way his hands felt in hers. They were roughened from continuous use of the scimitars throughout his life, but the caresses he left on her arms, her face and her back, were gentle and tender. Sometimes, she caught him looking at her as if she might break.

"Jensa?" 

She looked back up into his eyes and saw concern in the brown depths.

He frowned.

"What is it?"

"There is something missing." He brushed his thumb across her lips. "Your smile. Can you not try to smile…for me?"

The corners of her mouth twitched and she watched his eyebrow raise slowly while he still watched her mouth. Slowly, her lips upturned into a smile and a blush crept into her cheeks.

"That is better."

Her smiled widened and she looked away to the rolling dunes. The retreating sun cast its rays out like a thick blanket over the sand. It was close to dark and the party of Medjai and Jensa's family stopped to rest for the night. The heat left with the sun and the moon brought out the chilly night air. 

"Horus!" Ardeth called, pulling on a coarse, black glove over his right hand.

A falcon suddenly swooped down from nowhere towards them and landed on his gloved, outstretched arm. His glossy feathers were a mixture of brown and white and Jensa watched his little feet move around on Ardeth's hand as the talons attempted to grip for a more comfortable position. Ardeth had pieces of meat ready for his winged friend. Horus hungrily took the meat, swallowing in one bite. Ardeth ran a gentle hand over the falcon's feathers. Horus sat calmly perched as he enjoyed the attention from his master. Despite the calm, his black eyes were constantly darting to and fro, watching for unseen dangers. It became clear to Jensa that this bird was no ordinary bird. It was also a Medjai with one of the most important duties among the warriors. He was their only means of communication. She admired the poise with which Horus held himself upon Ardeth's hand. He cocked his head to the side, peering at her through his black eyes.

She had the ridiculous notion that he was sizing her up, trying to decide if she was a good enough match for his master. The staring was disconcerting, if not a little uncomfortable. It reminded her of the way Ardeth looked at her. He could see right through her, down to the very depths of her soul.

Ardeth took a small parchment with a few Arabic phrases written on it and attached it to the case at Horus' leg. He raised his hand into the air and the Medjai falcon took off into the evening sky, flying towards the open desert.

"Where is he going?" Jensa asked.

"To the village. I sent him with a message. It says I am bringing my bride home and that I want them to begin preparations now for our wedding."

Jensa nodded and smiled. Wedding…marital bliss…dress… What about her dress?

"Ardeth, what will I wear? To the ceremony I mean? And what of all the other preparations that need to be made?"

He chuckled. "Do not worry, Jen. Once Horus reaches the village, my people will have everything arranged on time, including your wedding dress."

"They already have a dress?"

He nodded. "A special dress fit only for the wife of the chieftain."

"I can't wait to see it."

"I cannot wait to see you wearing it. It is beautiful."

"You have already seen it?" Jensa thought of the superstitions surrounding a wedding. The groom was not supposed to see his bride's gown until she walked down the aisle. It was bad luck.

"My mother wore the dress when she and my father wed. She showed it to me once as she told me that my future wife would also wear it. I do not remember every detail of the dress, but I do remember it is beautiful. It has been in the family for four generations."

Jensa tried to imagine what it would look like, but no picture came to mind. Her impatience to get this wedding underway was consuming her thoughts.

***

Groups huddled together to talk and prepare the night's dinner. She and Ardeth, however, chose for a little privacy. He had just finished preparing his tent for them and she followed him inside. Before she could take another step, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips hard.

"I have been waiting all day to do that," he growled into her neck. "My patience wears thin the longer we are together…and yet not together." 

She blushed and buried her face in his robes as his use of the word "together" was fully realized. He chuckled, deep and rumbling in his throat. It vibrated against her head where it rested at his neck. He placed his hands around her waist and let them slide downward towards her hips before hooking his fingers in her belt loops. She trembled lightly from his touch. Her knees wobbled a little and she was thankful his arms were around her, keeping her body upright. His very touch reduced her entire being to mush.

"What you do to me…" she spoke aloud without realizing.

"And what do I do to you, ya soghairi?" he whispered in a tone that sent an electrical volt reeling through her veins.

It was a struggle to find her voice, but somehow she spoke, knowing that speaking to him about…anything…was going to be a part of her future and telling him her innermost secrets, wants and desires for their lives together, would be the most natural thing in the world.

Her own voice sounded tiny to her against the giant of the man holding her to him. "When you touch me, I melt into nothing. All I have to do is look at you and the rest of the world fades away. I've never felt so good before and a little frightened at the same time." Her head shot up to quickly explain what she had just said. "You don't think I mean frightened of—"

"No, Jen," he interrupted, "I understand your feelings. The things you feel inside are new, if not overwhelming, and you need a little time to understand them. I know…Jensa….I know." 

He took her hands and kissed her fingertips as he spoke urgently.

She felt tears sting her eyes. "Yes, you know. You know me. We were best friends—"

"_Are_," he corrected.

"_Are_ best friends so how could you not know me?"

"And we will become so much more than friends and lovers."

"I can't wait."

"Patience, ya soghairi," he said with a mocking tone.

"Like you're not as impatient as I am," she shot back.

"Do not push me, Jensa," he said in a very dangerous tone she knew to be dripping with seduction.

She bit her tongue and smiled lazily. "How much longer 'til we get home?"

He blinked in surprise. "Two days and…did you just call my village home?"

This time she looked at him in surprise. "Of course. It's my home too now. You look really surprised."

"I _was_ surprised at first. It pleases me to know you already think of the village as your home."

"If we lived in a tree for the rest of our lives, it would be home because I'm with you."

"A tree, hmm?"

"That was the first thing that popped into my head."

"I know of many places that are far more comfortable than a tree."

"What places are those?"

"You shall find out soon enough."

She blushed and immediately distracted herself with making a temporary bed. 

***

He watched her lay the goatskins over the sand and allowed himself a smile. She was beautiful when she blushed, so innocent, so ready to learn what he would teach her. The things he would teach her…

He shook his head to clear his mind and knelt down, dug around in his saddle bag and produced a handful of black material then extended it to her. 

Her brow creased as she asked, "What is that?"

"It is to keep your face and hair covered…protected from the sun."

"Oh." Understanding came into her eyes. "Show me how to…"

"Of course, hayati."

Ardeth sat down in front of her and wound the material around her head until it was snug then he fastened the veil, leaving only her green eyes. The black contrasted greatly with her pale skin and her eyes were as bright as an oasis teeming with life.

"Gamiila," he murmured.

The corners of her eyes turned up and he saw the smile on her face despite the veil. He cleared his throat.

"Now you do it," he commanded softly.

She took off the turban and slowly wrapped it around her head and fastened the veil, looking up at him for approval.

"Well done, ya nafisahi. It may be uncomfortable at first, but you will become used to it. I must keep you protected from those who would strike at the most vulnerable part of my heart."

She looked away and pulled off the covering. An unruly strand broke free from her braid and he ran his hand over her head, tucking the strand behind her ear.

"It is dangerous for you to love me," she sadly.

He took her face in his hands and forced her to look him in the eye. "Know this, Jensa. I will protect you with my life. I will not let anyone take you away from me. Never." He leaned forward, sealing his promise with a kiss. "Come, lie down and rest with me now."

He lay down on the goatskins and pulled her into his arms, feeling the tension of her body and he placed a warm kiss on her brow.

"Relax, my love. You have nothing to fear in my arms. You are safe," he whispered soothingly.

She relaxed against him and rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes, relishing the comfort of the warmth from her body against his. Soon, her breathing evened out into a peaceful rhythm, but he chose to remain awake. He was not as tired as Jensa and he enjoyed just quietly holding her in his arms, listening to her soft breathing. He wondered what she would think of the village.

The same thoughts he had had for years came back to him now. Would she really be happy? Her role as his wife would be very domestic. What could he possibly give her that she did not already have?

Suddenly, she moaned softly and moved closer into his arms, tightening her grip. He moved as little as possible to pull a blanket up over them, making sure she was well protected from the subzero temperatures of the night.

"Myself," he said barely above a whisper. All he could give Jensa, was himself. But would he be enough to make her life happy?

Ardeth wished that he had fallen asleep when Jensa did, otherwise, he would not be having all these doubts about marrying her.

***

The next morning, Jensa put the finishing touches on her mother's turban and smiled in satisfaction. 

"You certainly got the hang of this very quickly," said her mother.

"Good. I'll be dressing like this everyday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ardeth said it's more for my protection than anything…" Jensa closed her eyes and shook her head. She shouldn't have said that.

"Protection from what?" she asked worriedly.

"His…enemies," she said slowly.

"O—oh," she stammered. "That makes sense I guess, considering what he does for a living."

"It's not a living. It's his duty."

Mrs. James nodded slowly. "He'll look after you, keep you safe."

"I know," she whispered.

"He's watching you right now, as a matter of fact."

"Oh, is he?" Jensa smiled.

"His eyes never stray far from you. You're all that he sees."

"I certainly hope so," Kerri piped up. She fiddled with the veil around her face. "It's sticking to my mouth."

"Mine too, but it will keep our skin protected from the harshness of the sun," Jensa reminded her. She looked at the warriors, who were mounting their steeds one by one. She stood and held out her hands to her mother and Kerri, pulling them up on their feet. 

"Time to go home!" she said cheerfully.

***

Ardeth and Jensa rode side by side. Her parents, Kerri and the warriors in black kept at a small distance behind. Jensa looked all around her and saw nothing but sand. How in the world Ardeth knew the exact way to go, boggled her mind. Each sand dune they traversed looked like the previous one they had just climbed. But why wouldn't Ardeth know the exact distance to the village? He had lived in the desert his entire life. He knew it better than the back of his own hand. She wouldn't be surprised if he could tell her how many grains of sand were in the Sahara.

He was Medjai. He just knew.

Being chosen as a wife to this incredible man gave her much pride. She was proud of his strength, capability and wisdom. _This _man was going to be _her _husband. 

Her attention was suddenly caught by the warrior who had just ridden up beside Ardeth. It was a younger man, still in his late teens. He had been keeping watch and now spoke softly in Arabic. His tone was urgent, but not worried. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but as she spoke fluent Arabic, the words drifted over to her.

"My Lord, we are being followed."

"How many?"

"As far as I can tell, only one is on horseback. He does not appear to want to catch up with us. He stops to rest when we stop and leaves when we do. It is puzzling."

"How far away is he?"

"A mile or so. Do you want me to double back and confront him, sir?"

"No. He is no threat to us as we outnumber him by many, but keep a watchful eye and inform me immediately of any change he makes."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Numair."

Numair nodded once and turned his horse around to resume his post at the back of the group.

He looked at her slyly. "Did you hear that?"

She bit her bottom lip and blushed. He knew she had been listening the whole time. "Yes, I heard."

He grinned. "You are not worried I hope?"

"Should I be?"

He shrugged slightly. "Not yet."

***

The day wore on and nearly half of it was gone. As they climbed a steep dune, he pointed to an outcropping of rocks far enough away that Jensa had to squint to focus on them. Even from their distance, Jensa could see they were massive and shaped like the letter 'U'.

"Inside the curve of the rocks lies the First Tribe of the Medjai. The other eleven tribes are spread out across the area, the farthest one being the Ninth Tribe. It takes at least five days to get there." 

"How many Medjai are there?" she asked him.

"There are close to one hundred thousand of us. I command the First Tribe and each of the other tribes have their own appointed commanders. Ours is the largest village and has been in the shelter of the rocks for three thousand years."

She could see an oasis looming closer and looked longingly at the water. Ardeth watched her and this did not go unnoticed. He called a halt to the party once they came upon the water and small shade offered by the palm trees. 

Ardeth came to Jensa's side and helped her dismount. "Come, we shall rest over here." He sat her down next to a palm tree and knelt down at the water's edge, refilling his canteen with the clear water. He brought the water back to her and unfastened her veil, putting the rim to her lips.

"Drink."

She opened her mouth and he tilted his hand forward. She closed her eyes and drank slowly, letting the cool liquid trickle down her throat. When she opened her eyes again, he was not looking at her, but at her throat. What was he….? She took another sip of water and swallowed. His hand came out and traveled the same course of the water as she swallowed, over the soft skin of her neck with his finger. Her body stilled, but every nerve and sensation came to life.

"I wish we were alone, kalila," he said longingly.

"So do I," she whispered breathlessly.

"All in good time," he said, tugging on her jacket. "Take this off."

Jensa pulled her jacket off and tossed it to the side. He pushed her sleeves up and proceeded to wet a cloth with water from the canteen, placing the cloth over one of her wrists and then other. She felt her skin cooling from the slow bathing.

"Do you feel cooler?"

"Yes. You take such good care of me."

"I will not do otherwise. You deserve special treatment. I shall take care of you to the end of my days."

"You make me feel like a queen."

"Queen Jensa of the Medjai," he murmured, moving the damp cloth slowly up and down her arm in an almost sensual manner.

"I like the sound of that," she said tiredly. She closed her eyes and dozed almost immediately. When she came to, he was putting away the cloth and canteen. "Finished already?"

"Does the queen demand more coddling?" he mocked.

"No," she retorted, "but…that felt good."

"I would have been worried if it did not."

"Maybe you could do it again sometime."

"I would be honored." He crawled up beside her and kissed her languidly, drawing out the moment. For a brief second, she was worried that people might be watching, but they were quite a distance from her parents and his warriors. Perhaps that was why Ardeth had chosen such a private area in which to rest.

"And," he said in a tone that was far from innocent, "Perhaps I can find more of your skin to cool with water."

Her eyes widened considerably and her cheeks were bright red.

"Your cheeks are more aflame than the reddest ruby," he observed. "I wonder…where else might your skin have such a red tint?"

"Ardeth!" she cried with embarrassment.

"What?" he asked with the innocence of a child, but his eyes were darkening with passion by the second.

"You are incorrigible!"

"It would do you well to remember that," he said with a grin.

"Believe me, it is not something I will soon forget."

He moved next to her and leaned back against the trunk of the palm tree, pulling her close to him.

"Tell me more," she begged.

"About your blushing skin?"

"No!" She placed a hand over his knee and squeezed the sensitive points. He jerked and pulled her hand from his knee. "Back home, we call that a horse bite and there's plenty more where that came from."

"I do not doubt it," he muttered.

"What I meant, was that I want to hear more about the village."

He took a firm hold of her hand and draped his arm over her shoulder. She settled into the comfort of his body and rested her head against his shoulder.

"The village is fortunate," he began, "There is another oasis in the very center of the community. It is surrounded by dozens of palm trees and is twice as large as an average oasis.

She listened to him speak, mesmerized by his voice. It held such emotion and pride as he spoke of the history of his people.

"We overcame many obstacles. Three thousand years of guarding Hamunaptra has claimed thousands of lives among the Medjai. Neighboring tribes that would prefer to live in this world without our presence have attacked our people, and we have endured much through our struggle to survive. As the Creature is cursed, so are we. If ever there comes a time when we are free of guarding the city, I gladly welcome it. I have seen enough blood spilt to haunt my dreams, even after I die. But I know the curse is eternal as is our bondage and we will continue in our duty for however long the world continues to revolve."

Jensa felt elated for she would soon be part of his world. The pride of the Medjai was evident in Ardeth's every word.

"I cannot wait to be part of this world you speak of," she said looking up at him. 

A smile crept onto his face, but was gone in an instant. He brought his hand up around her shoulder and hugged her tightly. Jensa cupped her hands over his arm and let them dangle.

"Are you sure? Living as Medjai is not easy."

"I never for one minute believed that it is, but I've never been a part of anything before and I very much want to belong in your world."

"You do belong in my world, Jensa, as no other ever has before." He kissed her temple and was quiet a moment, she assumed lost in thought.

He continued. "About three years ago, we stopped using tents as shelter. For thousands of years we lived in them, but now are changing with the times. That is why we must buy so many supplies every time we are in Cairo. There are many homes yet to build. In all twelve tribes, it is the same. We are dispensing with some of the old ways and making new ones. Nearly half still live in tents. Some of the older families chose to remain in tents and do not agree with the change. They want us to keep following every tradition our ancestors set forth. We have not completely forgotten the old ways. At times, they are the best for handling the situation, but solid homes serve us better."

Jensa found herself wondering what her new home would look like. She returned to reality when she heard him still speaking.

"There is someone you must be wary of, Jensa." The foreboding seriousness in his voice she knew well returned suddenly. "His name is Dammar. His parents died when he was a child and his grandparents took him into their home. They are followers of the old ways and have filled his head with their beliefs. On many occasions, he has attempted to thwart our plans, but most disagree with him. He does have his fair share of support though. I watch him closely and wonder what he is thinking about. There are times when I feel he will call for a mutiny, if you will."

Jensa abruptly sat up and shifted her position to face him. "Against you?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes," he nodded, "he loathes me. Ever since we were children, he has constantly battled to be better than me. I catch him watching me just as I watch him. His eyes are full of hate. I think many times that he will challenge my leadership."

"Has he?"

"No," he said picking up a handful of sand and letting it sift through his fingers, "Not yet," he added quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because a challenge for leadership is a fight to the death. He knows he could never defeat me." 

Again, his arrogant spirit floated to the surface, but Jensa changed her mind about calling it arrogance. It was true. Ardeth was not so easily defeated. It was a plain and simple fact stated not out of arrogance, but simply because it was the truth.

"A fight to the death?" Jensa's eyes roamed about not focusing on any particular thing, but considering the weight of his words.

Ardeth placed his hand on her thigh bringing her attention back to him. "I have frightened you, but not——"

"But not unnecessarily," she finished.

He nodded and took another handful of sand. It was almost like he hoped to find the answers he sought in the grains as the small breeze carried them away. "Everything in the village is not wonderful all the time. Everyone does not get along. It the way of things, unfortunately and I felt you should know the bad which hovers around the tribe before you marry me."

"You think I might change my mind and run screaming back to Cairo?"

"I certainly hope not, but I thought you should know the dangers ahead of time."

"Ardeth, with every marriage there's always the good and the bad. People accept that and deal with it. We can fight off the bad as long as we are together. On my side of the family, however, we have to put up with Michael." She smiled wryly. "He's a hot head and sounds like he would probably get along pretty well with Dammar."

Ardeth chuckled. "Yes, I am afraid so. Then the trouble would begin."

Jensa's smiled faded and she asked again, "You really believe he'd challenge you?"

"Mark my words…he will someday. He will try and he will fail."

Despite Ardeth's confidence and assurances and even though she knew Ardeth could not be defeated, Jensa felt a tremor of something evil that was to come. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did. It might not be anytime soon, but something terrible was going to happen.

"Like the calm before the storm," she voiced aloud her thoughts.

"Exactly." He took both of her hands in his. "There is one other thing I should warn you about." 

Jensa sighed noisily and braced for impact.

"Sometimes, I will be gone for an undetermined amount of time."

"We'll be separated?" she asked sadly.

"Only physically. We will be together in spirit," he said lightly.

She smiled slightly. "What's the longest you've ever been gone?"

"Four months."

"Months?" she asked taken aback. "I thought you were going to say weeks!"

"You will not even notice I am gone."

"Like fudge I won't! I'll miss you terribly and go stir crazy without you."

"No, you will not. The chieftain's wife has much to occupy her time while her husband is away."

"Like the First Lady," she muttered sarcastically.

"The First Lady?"

"Nevermind, bad joke." She realized Ardeth had probably never heard of such a person. "I hope I live up to everyone's expectations."

"You will."

"Your confidence in me is amazing." He patted the ground next to him and she scooted back into place and threw her arms tightly around his middle, suddenly afraid to let him go lest he be taken away from her.

Ardeth kissed her temple. "I know how strong and brave you are. You must believe it too, in here." He placed his hand over her heart. She covered it with her own.

"This is the second time you have told me it is in my heart to be strong."

"And I shall continue to tell you over and over again until you believe it for yourself."

"I'll do my best," she said determinedly. "But sometimes I feel like a coward for running away."

"Jen, you said it yourself. He would have killed you. Leaving was the only solution."

"Maybe," she mused. She shook the bad memories away and asked, "Why do you have to be gone so long?" 

"I make the occasional visit to the twelve tribes to ensure everything is running smoothly." 

"Do you visit them all at one time?"

"Yes, that is why it takes so many months." Jensa definitely did not like the sound of being separated for such a long time. Perhaps she could go with him. She didn't think he would agree to that, but she would ask him later.

"We also have negotiations with other tribes, the Bedouin and the Tuareg. We discuss territories…boundaries. Neither tribe is permitted to cross the entrance to the city of the dead. We have killed members of their tribes on many occasions. Even the natives of Egypt are not immune to the lust for gold."

She nodded and said, "What about law? There must be some kind of law in the desert."

"There is. The Medjai are the law."

He said no more, as if that was supposed to answer her question, and it did. The Medjai are the law. They carried out the biggest responsibility in the world, for all mankind. 

He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, interrupting her musings and said, "It is time for us to leave."

The riders mounted and set off for the village. The butterflies in Jensa's stomach increased the closer to the village they got. She asked herself, why am I so nervous? Because you're about to be married to the man of your dreams and living with him in this vast secret society in the middle of nowhere with a madman trying to take over as leader and finding out that you will be separated from your husband for God knows how long.

Oh, so many butterflies! Jensa believed that if she opened her mouth one would fly out.

***

Kerri stared ahead at Jensa and Ardeth, sighing wistfully. Although she was more than happy for Jensa, she felt envious of her. At twenty-five, some would already consider her to be an old maid, however, things did appear to be changing. She had never been given much and had never asked for much. Kerri didn't want to rush things because she was afraid to lose what she had with Fadil. All during her childhood, she had been thrown from orphanage to orphanage. No one had loved her until she met the James family. They were so kind to her and Jensa became the sister she never had. People in the world _did_ care about her.

She had never given much thought to love and now she suddenly found her heart falling fast for the Medjai warrior riding beside her. He was tall and had the physique of a man used to living a hard life. His movements were graceful yet stealthy. But these were few of the incredible things she had learned of the man, and she was anxious to learn more.

***

Fadil sneaked a few glances at Kerri, looking at her in much the same way Ardeth looked at Jensa. He was in love with Kerri and had been since the first day he met her. He loved her golden hair and brown eyes that melted every part of his being. She was so tiny that he believed if he squeezed her too hard she would break in half. He did not know too much about Kerri, but he had a lifetime to learn. Something about her brought out a protectiveness in him he had not known before. There were plans running through his mind. He would ask her to be his wife, but out of respect for his leader, who would be married within the week, he would wait. Kerri looked over at him and smiled. Her veil had slipped off and he admired the incredibly beautiful porcelain teeth. He found himself lost in her smile.

***

The old Medjai, Alim, stood outside the meeting tent of the elders. Another discussion had been had about the marriage plans of their chieftain, or lack thereof. Ardeth had been avoiding the village's need for an heir his entire life. Many of the village girls and their families were more than willing to assume the role of his wife, but he refused all of them…every time.

He sighed heavily and adjusted his weighty robes. Ardeth was a handful, even more so now than when he was a child, but then he would not be Ardeth Bay if he were not a handful. Whomever he chose to be his wife would have her work cut out for her. He knew that Ardeth would remain an unmarried man for a much longer time. In fact, he doubted that the chieftain would ever marry, for his heart was lost long ago to woman thousands of miles away.

Others in the village pressured him nearly everyday to take a wife, but Alim had not once pressured Ardeth. He felt it was not his place to. When Ardeth was ready and when he found the right woman, he would marry and produce the long-awaited heir. Ardeth would not allow himself to be forced into a situation he did not like.

A familiar sound rang through the air and Alim glanced up to see one of their many falcons circling above the village. He soared further down until he landed on the waiting arm of a villager. He hurried over to Alim and handed him the message.

Alim unrolled the small parchment and his eyes widened slowly as they traveled over the Arabic characters. 

"What does it say, Alim?" the villager asked anxiously.

He could barely find his voice through the excitement bubbling up in his chest.

"Alim?" he questioned in concern.

"It…it seems," he said with a smile, "that our chieftain is finally bringing home his bride."


	11. Chapter 11

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

I can't believe I almost forgot to thank Eirian! What's wrong with me? Well, thank you so much Eirian for the wonderful visual you provided for the creation of the Medjai village. And thanks for listening to the gazillion questions I asked over the last two months. You're a sweetheart! Kiss Rashid for me…or why don't I just do it myself?

****

Chapter 11

The rocks concealing the ancient village loomed closer and closer. They appeared to Jensa like fingertips brushing the sky. She suddenly felt very intimidated as the party of riders came upon the massive rocks. The size of these thousand year old formations went hand in hand with the Medjai. It was only fitting these mighty people chose a mighty place to live.

How could she possibly live up to everything Ardeth was so certain she would? She was only a twenty-one year girl, still very much a child in many ways and was now growing up faster than she ever thought she would. How could she be the kind of wife he needed? As the chosen bride of the Medjai chieftain, her role would be one of leadership as well. She was not a leader! 

She was a coward and believed that with all her heart. She had not said anything to Ardeth, but as he told her of what to expect after becoming his wife, she was afraid. Very few outsiders were welcomed with open arms among the tribes of the desert. Just because Ardeth loved her did not mean his people would. The radical villager, Dammar, would definitely not welcome her and she hoped her interaction with him was minimal.

The riders slowed the pace of their Arabians as they came closer to the rocks. Kerri had ridden up beside her some time ago. Jensa reached over and gave her friend's hand a squeeze.

Jensa said quietly, "Are you as nervous as I am?"

"Probably not, but yes, I am nervous."

As they rounded the curve of the rock's foot, a warm hand reached over and closed around Jensa's. With this contact, she felt all of her fears melt away and felt as if he was passing on some of his strength to her. All it had taken was a simple touch and surprisingly, it caused her mild annoyance. She could never have such a powerful presence. Just one touch and she melted. How did he do that?

She glanced over at him and saw a slight frown to his face, a frown that had formed from the no doubt annoyed look on her face.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm just a little nervous I think."

The frown changed to a small and understanding smile. His thumb brushed across her wrist and she shuddered involuntarily. She saw a grin playing about the corners of his mouth and he let go of her hand, his fingers sliding across the skin of her hand and giving her another bout of the shudders.

"Do you like it?" he asked eagerly, looking at the rocks.

"Like it? Ardeth, it's magnificent!"

Their arrival was immediately noticed and she saw several of the warrior guards run into the village to alert others. As they rode through, everyone stopped in the middle of their tasks to watch the desert warriors come home. They all cheered when Ardeth placed his hand over his heart and raised it to the sky in their traditional greeting. 

Children ran up to the warriors, chattering excitedly, but they paid the most attention to Ardeth. Jensa noticed how he spoke to each and every one of them. No one was left out. One little girl bounced up and down alongside the horse as it trotted. Jensa could clearly see she was smitten with Ardeth. She couldn't have been more than seven years old. Ardeth leaned down, scooped her up in his arm and placed her on the saddle in front of him. She smiled smugly at the other children who had not been given such special treatment.

Jensa had no doubt Ardeth gave every child in the village a ride on Ahmar. She smiled warmly at the sight of the girl sitting with him on the tall Arabian steed and formed a clear picture in her mind of their own daughter riding with him. Ardeth suddenly turned his head and looked her directly in the eye as if he could sense her watching him. He glanced down at the girl and then back at Jensa. He seemed to be thinking the exact thoughts she had been. Jensa blushed at the intensity in his eyes and the fire in his gaze burned right through her.

"Oh," she murmured to herself and abruptly shifted her attention back to the growing crowds around them. She thought she heard an amused chuckle come from Ardeth.

Jensa gazed in awe at the village before her. She was not sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't anything like she had ever seen before. She looked to the very center of this amazing village, but this was more than a village. Ardeth always described it as such, but it was incredibly large. 

It was rather like a valley. Ardeth had not been kidding when he spoke of rebuilding the old village and giving his people new, more solid homes. There were still tents, but the majority of the homes were sturdy structures. They were not made of stone or brick, but as she thought of her studies of ancient Egypt, she recognized they were being built like the homes of the olden days, stretched canvas covered with wattle, daub and painted white.

A group of children had stolen paint and were chasing each other through the homes, splashing each other. People laughed at their game. Jensa smiled and laughed at them too, hoping that someday, she would be scolding her own children for stealing the paint, but all the while, smiling at the happiness they felt in their home. The very fact that these children here could find such simple pleasure in splashing each other with paint warmed Jensa towards these people. Maybe they wouldn't be so unwelcome to her after all. The children continued running around and getting underfoot of the men constructing the homes. The women rushed over and shooed them away with laughter.

There were stables, chicken coops, goats and falcons flying through the air. They swooped down and landed on the outstretched arms of the people who were training them to be messengers. 

Still more people were busy at the water's edge. She noticed they were putting food concealed in containers into the water. It struck her as odd at first and then she realized they were doing this to keep the food preserved. It was impressed to see how well these people were able to live out in the barren desert.

A wonderful smell wafted up to her nose and she turned her head around to where she detected the scent. Other villagers were smoking meat and her stomach growled quietly. She inhaled deeply and starting wondering when the time for dinner would come around.

She looked further to a large open area formed like a circle. Two warriors stood in the center facing each other in full Medjai attire. One of them was small in stature and the other was quite large. Scimitars were drawn and the larger man voiced commands to the smaller man. They sounded like instructions. Their fighting began, but it was slow and each time the large man barked a command, the fighting became faster and faster. It happened so quickly, in the blink of an eye. The small man had disarmed his attacker and now held two scimitars in his hands. The large man looked only faintly surprised and when he pulled his veil down, a smile was upon his mouth. He clapped the small man hard on the back and congratulated him on a job well done. The small man too, removed his veil and she saw he was nothing more than a boy in the early stages of training. He relinquished the curved sword and walked away with his own smile. Another boy stepped up and soon another fight began. She realized this was their training area.

Her attention drifted to the center of the village and she saw an oasis. The village must have been built around the large water supply. People lounged around the oasis taking advantage of the shade. Women bustled to and fro carrying bundles of clothing to the water and talked excitedly back and forth, occasionally glancing back at the group of riders. They were probably catching up on village gossip which was more than likely about herself…the chosen bride of their chieftain.

What looked like a commons area was situated next to the oasis. It had many long tables and benches with a large fire pit sitting in the middle. Thousands of people were walking around and she looked to the very edges of the village and the people were so far away that they looked like ants.

This place was a whole other world living in the one in which they already existed.

They stopped in front of a large tent. It was larger than the tent homes. Jensa deduced that it was a meeting place of some sort. Everyone followed Ardeth's lead as he dismounted. He said in Arabic to the other Medjai to tend to the horses and to Jensa: "Stay here. I must speak with the elders. I should not be very long." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and entered the tent between the flaps.

No sooner had Ardeth disappeared within the confines of the tent than the village children gathered around. They reached out, touching her hair, skin and clothes, seemingly very fascinated with her creamy complexion, describing it as _rabab_. Their hands tugged at her clothes, remarking how funny it was to see a woman in man's attire. Her hair was the object of their attention more than anything. She could feel their fingers running through it.

"Marhaba, Ismi Jensa. Fursa sa'iida," she introduced herself.

The children were pleasantly surprised at hearing her speak their language and give them a simple greeting. Then they fired a barrage of questions at her. Everyone was talking at the same time so she wasn't able to single a question out. She did her best to answer what she could. About ten minutes had passed and they still asked questions. Just then, Ardeth exited the tent. He laughed when he saw the children about to trample her. They spread apart when they saw him heading in their direction.

"The elders wish to speak with you."

"By myself?" she asked in alarm.

He nodded. "It is quite unorthodox for a woman to be allowed into the meeting tent, but he wishes to speak with you." 

"Who?" She wondered who in the world out here wanted to speak directly to her.

"Alim. He holds the most sway in decisions that are made. I told them everything."

"Do they object?"

He grimaced. "Some do."

"That does not bode well for me."

"Only some object. The rest are overjoyed that I will not die childless."

Jensa grimaced this time. They were only thinking of her as a tool. Her only purpose to them was to conceive the next Medjai chieftain.

"And it does not matter," he continued. "We _will_ be married."

"They understand now why you never married…because you already were?"

"Yes, they have been after me for years to take a wife."

"Well, thanks for waiting for me."

He smiled. "For you and only you would I wait. Come." 

He took her hand and led her towards the tent. Hushed whispers quickly floated to her ears. Holding hands in public clearly meant a serious relationship between a man and a woman. Ardeth held the tent flap aside allowing Jensa to enter ahead of him. She swallowed hard, stood up straight and held her head high. Jensa prepared herself for an argument just in case they refused, but Ardeth had said they were already married. Just the same, however, she wouldn't give up without a fight.

A large multicolored rug was draped across the sand. Big and little pillows were thrown on top of the rug. A group of men stood conversing together. They wore the Medjai robes, but no weapons. Each elder face and hands were heavily tattooed. Candles on tall wrought iron stands were positioned in each corner of the tent, giving the atmosphere a kind of eerie glow, especially with the infamous black robes and somewhat tense atmosphere.

Jensa remained in her spot almost too intimidated to move. Ardeth pressed his hand on the small of her back and lightly pushed her forward then took his place beside her.

"May I present Jensa James, my wife."

Despite Jensa's apprehension, her nerves calmed hearing Ardeth introduce her as his wife. Ten pairs of eyes swept over her making Jensa feel like a side of beef at the market. They were sizing her up and she felt like hiding behind Ardeth. The elders appeared to be glad of her arrival. Some smiled at her except for one man whose expression was only what Jensa would describe as hostile. Quickly, she averted her eyes from his gaze and looked at the other elders. She smiled small and hoped whatever came was good.

Ardeth gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and stood his ground next to her. She thought he was going to leave her alone with the elders. Suddenly, she was very glad he was beside her, apparently having changed his mind. One of them stepped forward with a pleasant smile. The others elders followed his lead and stood a foot behind him. Jensa could see that the men's ages ranged from fifty to ninety. After many long years in the desert, they bore wrinkles around their eyes and mouth.

"Ardeth, you may leave if you wish," the elder closest to them said.

"I wish to stay," he informed them.

"Very well." The elder turned his attention to Jensa. "I am Alim," he said in English. "Forgive me. Still learning language." The English was quite broken this time. The flames threw golden shadows across his skin as he observed every movement and mannerism she made.

"If you would prefer," she responded politely in Arabic, "We could speak in your language."

The elders glanced at each other in surprise. Alim nodded. "Thank you, perhaps now that you will be here with us, you can help those of us who are not quite as fluent."

"I'd be happy to," she said sincerely. She glanced sideways at Ardeth and thought she saw his chest swelling.

He closed his hands together and the rest of the group circled around the lovers. Jensa shifted her weight to the other foot nervously. Alim seemed to sense her apprehensive state and said, "You are nervous, child."

"Well…yes," she admitted somewhat embarrassed. She felt the warmth rushing to her face and ears.

"There is no reason for you to be. This is not an inquisition." 

The other men stood quietly, awaiting him to finish speaking. She felt some of the tension in her shoulders relax. Alim was, so far, being very kind. "I am sure you understand that we were surprised to learn Ardeth is married." He cast a sly glance at the warrior. "For many years, I have told him to marry and present the tribe with an heir. He did not verbally refuse to marry, but his manner implied as much. He also informed us that you were not aware of our customs concerning marriage. Were you shocked to learn you have been married for many years, Jensa?"

"I was surprised," she confirmed.

"You were not bothered by it?" One of the elders to her right said.

"No," she said truthfully. "Yes, I was surprised, but pleasantly."

"For a long time, I wondered about the far away look in Ardeth's eyes," continued Alim, speaking frankly about his chieftain. "I knew he was thinking of someone very special to be so distracted."

Jensa glanced at Ardeth out of the corner of her eye. He looked somewhat irritated at the old man.

"The last few years have been difficult for him," he went on saying as if Ardeth were not there. "He has always been a quiet and reserved man, but more so in the time you were apart. One day his temper would be out of control and the next, he would be dreadfully melancholy. When he spoke to us a few moments ago about you, I noticed a change immediately in his eyes. Do you love him?"

Jensa looked at Ardeth and smiled happily. "More than I thought was possible." The tender look he gave her nearly reduced her to tears. 

They appeared to be quite pleased with her answer, but the hostile man was still, well…hostile. He spoke up.

"Why should we approve his decision to marry a foreigner?" a cold voice said.

"Fahd," began an elder in reproach.

"Let him speak," Alim commanded. "We all have opinions and should express them in turn."

Fahd continued. "Outsiders are not welcome here and you have no right to marry Ardeth. He should marry someone from the village. My experience with Westerners leads me to believe that you are no different from them. They use lies and treachery to get what they want. They steal valuable artifacts from the country and smuggle them back to their country for profit. Hamunaptra is plundered constantly and treasure is taken. Treasure that does not belong to them. You will lie and betray us with your Western ways."

Alim's acquiescence to let Fahd speak ended. "That is enough, Fahd," he said sternly.

Ardeth took a step forward towards Fahd. "You will never speak to Jensa in a disrespectful manner again or you will regret it. You disrespect her, you disrespect me," he threatened menacingly.

Jensa shifted her gaze downward, feeling very uncomfortable. Things were not going as well as she hoped they would. She hated for them to be fighting about her. Ardeth must have sensed her feelings because he reached behind him and snuck his hand inside of hers, giving it a painful, but reassuring squeeze.

Fahd flinched from his nerves receiving the jarring threat Ardeth had thrown at him. He stiffened his jaw and also took a step forward. "I am determined to have a say in this matter. I am one of the elders after all. I meant no disrespect to you, Ardeth. I merely feel compelled to warn you of the dangers in a union with a foreigner." He gestured angrily towards Jensa and with a look of disgust, continued. "What would all of the twelve tribes think? I will tell you. They will think you have abandoned the old ways. They will think your mind is becoming numb to the new ways of a world that belongs to the Westerners. By building these blasphemous solid homes, you tell your people that the old ways were wrong and that you do not care."

Jensa's hand was still crushed in Ardeth's grip of steel. She could feel the electrical currents of anger coursing from his system into her hand. Suddenly, she felt angry herself. This Fahd person had obviously been stewing in his anger for some time about the scrapping of the old traditions their ancestors followed. With talk of Ardeth's marriage to her, a foreigner, he could no longer keep his angry views to himself. 

***

Ardeth fought to keep his temper in check. Fahd was a strict follower of the old ways and always managed to bring up the "blasphemy" as he called it, into any conversation he had with the chieftain. It was bad enough that the old man questioned Ardeth's intentions, but he had just deliberately insulted his wife. That was unforgivable. If Ardeth so wished, Fahd would be publicly executed for his comments.

Why wait?

He told himself he might as well dispense with the old man now. There was no need to wait for the public. One hand still enclosed Jensa's and the other slid to the hilt of his scimitar. 

Ardeth moved towards Fahd with a look of pure loathing and hatred. Suddenly, he stopped when he felt a small tug on his hand. He looked down into the green eyes that always managed to tug his heart strings and he returned the gentle caresses of her small hand with his larger one. She conveyed her silent message to him with a pleading expression.

***

Jensa watched as Ardeth struggled to control his temper. He seemed to be thinking very hard about what to do. The look on his face reminded her of the same look she had seen not too long ago. It was when that man back in Cairo, she had already forgotten his name, had touched her. She had witnessed the wrath storming in Ardeth's eyes and knew that he was going to kill that man. He wore the same look now and she knew he would kill Fahd for the things he said to her. She couldn't let that happen as much as she thought he deserved it. Besides, she didn't want to be the cause of anymore civil unrest that was already occurring.

She tightened her already aching hand on Ardeth's and pulled him back. Unconsciously, she began stroking the skin of his knuckles with her thumb. He halted in his steps. With a mere touch, she knew she had quelled the anger, but only to a degree. He had been ready to snap Fahd in two, but her gentle caress calmed his heated spirit.

***

Alim glanced at Hisham, the elder to his left. Both watched with raised eyebrows of surprise. Jensa had managed to single-handedly douse the fire of anger in Ardeth. His temper was feared by many of the villagers and they dared not approach him when it ignited into an inferno. They just let it take its course and avoided him.

There were few who could handle Ardeth in such a way. His mother was the only other person Alim knew of, but even she could not always control her son's rage. It seemed that they had found another such person in Jensa. She did not appear to be afraid of him, as most women were afraid of the repercussions if they interfered with their husband's business. 

Glancing back and forth between the warrior and his woman, Alim knew that the marriage would take place at all costs. Protests from the villagers would be ignored. The old man's mouth twitched at the corners trying to form a pleased smile. At last, the Medjai would have an heir to lead them. Besides, he had taken a liking to Jensa the moment he saw her. She was beautiful, intelligent, spoke their language and was very much in love with his leader.

She had returned after many years and she was the woman he had been waiting for. Things could not have turned out more perfectly for Ardeth.

***

"I have not abandoned the old ways. I still wish for the tribes to follow them when they are needed, but have you not noticed what year or what century we live in, Fahd? It is 1922. The world is evolving, as we must. Times change, as we must. The time of the Pharaohs has come and gone. We no longer live in the past. In the future, new ways can be an advantage to us.

"As for Jensa, she is the exact opposite of all the things you said. She loves me and respects the beliefs I have. She is also eager to become one of the Medjai. We _will_ marry with or without your approval. I would prefer to have it, but if I do not, so be it. It is not I nor Jensa that causes the dissension." 

As if to further put a stamp on his decision, he shocked everyone including her, ripped her veil off and publicly displayed his affection with defiance. He grabbed her roughly and kissed her soundly on the lips while pulling her roughly into his arms. Jensa's knees wavered and would have given out on if not for the embrace in which he crushed her body.

She was only vaguely aware of a snort of disgust and felt the light breeze of someone storming out. Fahd must have left. Good riddance.

Several seconds later the kiss ended, much to Jensa's disappointment. It could have gone on all night if she had had anything to say about it, but they were not alone. She licked her moist lips still tingling from his assault. The shocked eyes of the elders brought both of them back down to earth. She saw Ardeth staring insolently at them, daring them to question him again.

"You are your father's son," Alim said proudly.

"Thank you," Ardeth said breathlessly.

Alim looked at her again and she blushed under his gaze, having been the one who brought out the rebellious qualities in the leader.

"Ardeth has not been the same since you were gone. Your joining of the tribe will be a joyous day long remembered." Jensa could not suppress a smile. "There will be no delays. Preparations for your wedding will be made immediately. It should take no more than three or four days to prepare the ceremony—"

"I wish for the preparations to be ready by tomorrow," Ardeth informed them.

"My Lord," spoke up Hisham, "It takes longer than one day to—"

"Everything _will_ be ready by tomorrow. No more delays," Ardeth interrupted with a growl.

"Well then." Alim assumed the air of one making peace of an already tense situation. "You will be married tomorrow before the sun sets." 

She glanced up happily at Ardeth and he smiled down at her, putting an arm about her waist.

"Even though you are already married by our customs, we will, of course, have the formal ceremony." Alim approached Ardeth and took him firmly by the shoulders. "It is about time. We were all getting a little worried. I am happy for you, nephew."

"Thank you, Uncle Alim."

"Uncle?" asked Jensa. "You didn't tell me he was your uncle."

"You did not tell her?" Ardeth said to Alim.

"No, I felt it better she did not know my identity. I had to see for myself whether or not she was worthy of my nephew and not, as you Americans say, butter me up because she knew who I was."

Jensa figured she should be insulted since he had thought she might be "unworthy" of Ardeth, but was instead amused at the old man's clever mind. She smirked.

"You are not insulted?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not in the least. So I take it that I am worthy?"

"Worthy you are, my dear. Your heart is pure in your love for him, and it is plain to see he loves you as well, obviously from the display we just witnessed. You've chosen wisely, nephew. She is a good woman and very beautiful, I might add. May Allah bless you with a large family and long life together."

Ardeth's uncle gestured for the other elders to follow him and left the two of them alone. Ardeth watched her with a small smile on his face and pulled her close. She saw the depth of his feelings in the look he gave her. 

"Finally…" he whispered.

"Couldn't wait three or four days?" she grinned.

"I have waited five years for a union with you and by Allah, I am tired of waiting! I want you to be my wife now!"

She laughed and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He responded back gently at first, but tightened his arms around her and pulled her hard against him. Her feet were no longer on the floor, but dangling. Breathing heavily, he broke off the kiss and set her back down, enveloped her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"If I do not stop now, I will not be able to hold back, hayati." His breath tickled her ear. "Ahebak, Jensa," he whispered.

"Ahebik, Ardeth." She traced one of his tattooed cheeks. "I like your uncle. He's a very smart man."

"That he is."

"Runs in the family."

Ardeth chuckled. "You have won him over. See how well you are doing and in such a short time? Those children out there adored you and now my uncle adores you as well. There was nothing for you to worry about."

"Have you already forgotten about Fahd?"

He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I would have killed him."

"I know that, but that might have caused a few more problems that you don't need."

"Maybe. I would not have missed him."

"But other people probably would have. He isn't by any chance related to Dammar is he?"

"As a matter of fact, Fahd is Dammar's grandfather. The same grandfather who raised him after his parents died."

"Wonderful. That is no doubt a happy family."

"Enough talk of them. I would much rather discuss more pleasant matters. You are not still nervous are you?"

"I feel a smidge less tense," she said, gesturing with her thumb and index fingers an inch apart.

"That is not much, but it is a start." His hand slid down from her shoulder to her hand. "Do you want to meet my mother and sister?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, now," he laughed.

"Sure." 

***

Dammar waited patiently inside his tent for his grandfather's return. One of their messenger falcons had returned to the village with quite an important message. The rumor was that their brave leader had found a bride. But Dammar had not yet heard. He sat cross-legged on his goat skins, idly twisting the tassels of his sash with his hand. One elbow rested on his knee with a hand holding his head.

If Ardeth were to be married then there would be more his of kind running about the village within a year. Dammar's stomach turned at the thought of another child of the Bay blood being born into the village. That was all they needed. He snorted with disgust and spat out a curse at Ardeth. He was not worthy to be their chieftain, nor had his father been.

All of these _changes_ began in the time of Ardeth's father. The old ways of their people were being cast aside. Ardeth had continued in his father's footsteps and now his children would continue once Ardeth was gone. No matter. Any child of his could be easily dealt with. First, he would kill his brave chieftain and the rest of the family would follow.

An evil sneer crept onto the warrior's face as he pictured the death of Ardeth Bay. But should he torture him first and then kill him? Or should he torture Ardeth's loved ones before him? Dammar frowned in thought. It would not be easy to kill Ardeth, even Dammar had reluctantly admitted that fact to himself, so perhaps hurting those he loved would be enough to destroy him. To lose all that he cared about would destroy his spirit, therefore, he would not have anything left to fight and Dammar could then kill him and humbly accept the position of Medjai chieftain.

A rough shake brought Dammar out of his daydreaming. Fahd was kneeling before him and hand was upon his shoulder, shaking him. Dammar blinked a few times and swatted his hand off.

"Do not touch me, old man."

"Would you rather I had shoved a sword through your belly to get your attention?" Fahd glared at him with cold, black eyes in a face with wrinkles frozen into a frown from all his years of sour expressions.

Dammar glared back and ignored the comment. "Is it true, grandfather? Did Ardeth bring home a bride who will issue his filthy heir?"

"He did and he continues to corrupt our people in doing so."

"Really?" Dammar raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Is she from another tribe? Or is she a foreigner?" He chuckled, as his last question was meant as a joke, but Fahd's lips formed a thin line and drained of all color. 

All laughter left his eyes and he took the old man by the arms roughly. "Answer my question!"

"She is…" Fahd seemed to turn a sickly green, as if saying these words would cause him to vomit. "American."

In the blink of an eye, Dammar was on his feet. Fahd slowly rose to his and stood a head shorter than the glaring Medjai warrior. 

"He is marrying this…Westerner and is willing to risk contaminating our pure blood with her foreign genes? He is mad!" Dammar raged.

"Keep your voice down, boy," Fahd warned.

"Do not call me boy, old man. I could kill you faster than your old bones creaking with arthritis would realize." 

He saw the old man flinch and the passing of fear in his eyes, but it lasted only a moment. He seemed to find his courage again and spoke, but kept his tone civil.

"Dammar, keep your voice down. We do not need supporters of Ardeth running to him with rumors of our uprising."

He laughed. "What uprising? We have none but a handful who are willing to mount an uprising, much less say anything negative about their chieftain. There are not yet enough of us to take over the village or the other eleven tribes."

"Do not doubt my resolve nor that of those who follow us. They truly believe Ardeth has led the First Tribe astray and once we have enough people on our side, we will challenge his leadership."

Dammar snorted. "Challenge? Who said anything about challenging Ardeth? I will not challenge him."

"Of course, I have forgotten. You are too afraid to challenge him alone for you know he could snap your neck like a newborn."

He growled and moved to punish the old man, but Fahd held up his hand to ward him off.

"Kill me, Dammar and you risk losing a valuable asset."

"I fail to see your reasoning behind this. I would be doing myself and the Tribe a favor."

"Perhaps," he said with an amused grin, "But you need me now more than you ever have. I am an elder and I can be your eyes and ears. I am all that is left of the old ways. Alim may have the final say in our decisions, but the others of the council do not always see eye to eye with him. I can speak with them, get them to see how Alim and Ardeth are corrupting the Medjai. You, in turn, speak with your fellow warriors, those that you have heard question Ardeth before. They will be easily won over. As our support grows, the easier our task will be in taking the First Tribe. Once this village is secure, rumor of our victory will spread to the other Medjai. We will crush the Bay family."

"Correction, Fahd, we will _kill_ the Bay family. I want every relative that carries Bay blood in their veins dead, be it a second or third cousin. I want that line wiped from the Tribe once and for all."

"And you shall take his place as the rightful leader of the Medjai. That will be a proud moment for me, grandson."

"Yes, I see the tears of joy in your eyes, old man," smirked Dammar. "Now, tell me what was talked of during the meeting."

Fahd explained in detail of all that had occurred once Jensa was brought before the elders. Dammar was appalled that a woman be allowed in a meeting with the elders. It was bad enough that she was American, but now Ardeth was breaking the rules of the Tribe and making special allowances for his woman.

"And they listened to not one word of your argument," Dammar said.

"No, they did not. The others are all blind."

"Where is she? I would like to see this so-called woman that has swept the chieftain off his feet."

Fahd crept over to the tent flaps and pulled one side back an inch, peered into the crowds of excited people and pointed. "There."

Dammar stepped forward and Fahd moved aside for him to see. She was wearing an abayya, but the veil was not pulled across her face. His eyes swept over her and he could not help but admire her curves. To his credit, Ardeth had picked a beautiful woman. 

He frowned as he suddenly thought that she looked familiar. He had seen her somewhere before. But how was that possible? Dammar stared harder and she suddenly met his gaze. He was unable to tear his eyes away from and he saw the startled expression on her face and the unmistakable shudder of her body. 

The look of discomfort and the sudden shudder…he felt that he had seen that before too. But his memory seemed to place her higher up than he. Had she been sitting on a horse? Or had she been standing a few steps up from the ground? Perhaps it had been a balcony…

"That's it!" he whispered softly.

Now he remembered her. She was the woman from Cairo. He and other warriors were walking in the crowded _souk_. She was standing on her balcony at the hotel, looking around at everything. He had thought she was another tourist. How wrong he had been! It had only been a few days ago when he first saw her, but at the time, he had had no idea just whose woman he had been watching. She had also smiled at him, albeit a trifle nervously, however, she was not smiling now. 

He also remembered the thoughts that had been running through his mind. She was very beautiful indeed and his imagination wandered further than it had the first time he saw her. What was it he had thought? His eyes narrowed slightly as he struggled to regain the memory. Oh yes, fun. He knew he could make quite a sport of pursuing her whether she was willing or not. He intended to carry out those plans.

He was not aware that his mouth had formed an evil grin and he stared in disappointment as she reattached her veil quickly. Moving completely from his line of sight, she stepped in front of Ardeth, whose back was to him, and her small figure was hidden from his eyes.

The situation had definitely become much more interesting.

***

Jensa stepped from the tent flaps out into the sun. She started to pull her veil back up, but stopped when she felt a prickly sensation on the back of her neck. 

Someone was watching her. 

Her eyes swept the crowds around them and her gaze fell on someone partially hidden within a tent. A pair of the darkest eyes she had ever seen were steadily fixed on her. Their darkness was not from natural coloring. She sensed something in them. His gaze did not falter. A powerful shudder crawled up her spine and traveled down to her fingers before coming to a stop at the tips of her toes.

Her breath caught in her throat and she stared back, unable to look away from him. For some reason, he looked vaguely familiar, but she could not place him, and she did not want to. His frightening look was enough to turn her blood cold. He leered at her and she felt a sudden desire to hide.

Quickly she pulled up her veil and moved one step to the right. The man disappeared from her view as she was standing directly in front of Ardeth. More than anything she wanted to throw her arms around Ardeth's middle, but restrained herself. She could not do that in front of everyone else and she did not want to alarm him.

She contented herself with looking at him instead. He had been speaking to Alim, who bowed his head in respect and left. Ardeth turned back to her and all was forgotten. She thought no more of the evil man lurking in the shadows of the tent. All she saw was the love in Ardeth's eyes and the gentle smile he bestowed upon her.

"Are you well?" he asked with a slight frown around his eyes.

"I am now."

He looked a little confused, but satisfied with her answer.

Jensa suddenly felt more nervous about meeting her new relatives than she did about the elders. She ran her fingers through her hair to try to unravel the tangles and ran her hands over her dusty clothes to smooth the wrinkles. She wished she had time for a bath, as she wanted to make the best impression on his family as possible. Instead, she was hot, sweaty and dirty from such a long trip.

Oh well.

Ardeth stopped short before leading her towards his home. "There is one other thing I forgot to tell you about." He pulled her back into the meeting tent.

Jensa folded her arms. "Do I want to know?"

He shook his head. "But you must."

"Okay then, fire away."

"You must not tell anyone that we are married."

Ardeth's face was deadly serious. At first, she considered that he might be joking, but his steely gaze suggested otherwise. Jensa stiffened at the look in his eyes. She had seen that threatening expression on his face more times than she could count. Ardeth Bay, the leader of the Medjai looked down at her more than Ardeth Bay, her husband did.

She chose her words carefully. "By whom do you mean anyone? My parents and brother know, as well as Kerri."

"It is all right for those you mentioned to know. They are your family, as is Kerri, but you must refrain from telling anyone else and you should tell your family to do the same."

"Why?"

Ardeth did not hesitate. "The Medjai have many enemies, especially their leader. They might use you, or worse, to get to me." He removed her veil and took her face in his hands. "I could not bear anything happening to you because of me. It is imperative for you to say nothing. Our community is secret. The less you are known to be involved with us in public, the better. I know how you are feeling now. You want to shout from every rooftop that we are together. So do I, but we must share this sacred secret and not speak of it in the city. If you go to Cairo to visit your family, the Medjai will not be far behind. You will have your own personal bodyguards."

"The leader's wife should have no less?"

"No less," he confirmed. "I know this is all very overwhelming for you."

"I understand completely. I won't tell a soul. Our lives together and our future family may depend on it."

The serious moment dissolved and he smiled, brushing his lips gently against hers. He replaced her veil, took her hand and led her back outside. 

Some of the villagers watched her curiously as she and Ardeth made their way to his home. Outsiders were not favored upon by too many natives of Egypt, as the elder called Fahd had so kindly reminded her of earlier. The Medjai's warm greetings must also be a part of saying good-bye to the old ways and welcoming new ones.

Jensa suddenly remembered her parents and Kerri. She had completely forgotten all about them. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted the three of them standing by the meeting tent. They were talking with Alim.

Ardeth paused before another of the homes with the stretched canvas painted white that, compared to many of the other homes, was very large.

"This is my home and yours too very soon."

He pushed aside the goat skin door covering and Jensa stepped across the threshold. He took off his turban and placed it onto a low-to-the-ground table by a window. Jensa looked to the window and noticed it had a goat skin drape hanging over it as well.

With a quick run of his fingers through his hair, Ardeth said, "I will find my mother and sister. Make yourself at home." He gave her a quick kiss and left her standing in the doorway.

Jensa took off her jacket and abayya and laid them down next to his turban on the table sitting underneath the window just to her right. She pulled the drape back and watched as Ardeth disappeared into the throng of villagers to look for his mother and sister.

The room before her greeted her warmly.

Late afternoon sunlight streamed through the small parting of the drape from the window and Jensa could picture herself and Ardeth sitting there having a cozy little breakfast with the sun shining on them. Two large floor pillows were situated on either side of the table for seats and Jensa thought she would probably prefer sharing one pillow with Ardeth. She figured she'd have to become very good at sitting cross-legged.

There were a few other items around the room including, an open hearth for cooking, a wash basin with a pitcher of water next to it, a wooden chest and a large black trunk that immediately drew her curiosity, but before she looked in it, she pushed open the lid of the wooden chest and found loaves of bread, cheeses and different kinds of dried fruit. There was also a set of tin cups and plates and an abundance of candles with a little glass bowl full of matches.

The soft padding of her feet was swallowed by the earth-packed floor covered with thick rugs. She walked over to a large goat skin drape strung across the room and pushed it aside. It separated the bed from the rest of the room. There too, was a goat skin covered window by the bed. She kneeled down next to the bed and examined it. The mattress was made of cushions and soft goat skins and a large quilt was wrapped around the mattress to keep it all together. The bedclothes were soft blankets and an ornately designed, colorful quilt. Jensa reached out her hand and traced her fingers along the intricate patterns. A few other pillows and a blanket were thrown on top of the bed haphazardly. Performing her first wifely duty, Jensa grabbed the pillows and fixed them in a neat and orderly fashion.

With one last look at the bed, she imagined cold desert nights snuggled up next to her husband under the soft skins and her entire body warmed at the thought.

A wooden chest sat in the corner and she opened it. It was empty except for a several other sets of black robes. Her eyes rested on something black with silver threading. She pulled it out and stood up. It was a long, flowing cloak and the silver threading was the most beautiful embroidery work she had ever seen. 

She threw it around her shoulders and saw that it swallowed her whole. The hem spread out like a pool around her feet. Jensa ran her fingers over the material. Ardeth's scent drifted up to her nose. She brought the cloak up to her face and inhaled deeply, detecting the desert, horses and what smelled like exotic spices. She couldn't remember the names, but she did recognize vanilla, the smell that was forever ingrained in her mind. She guessed her clothes would call the cabinet home soon and she took off the cloak and put it back into the chest.

She pushed the goat skin draping back into place and her gaze again rested on the large black trunk. Before she knew it, she was kneeling in front of it and had unsnapped the clasps. Jensa suddenly realized she was snooping, but this would be her home too and she did need to know where everything was at. Curiosity got the better of her and she lifted the trunk lid. Her eyes widened.

Guns, ammunition and knives of every kind were situated very carefully inside. There were handguns, rifles, box after box of ammo, scimitars, large daggers, small daggers and there was even a Thompson machine gun in the corner. A black pouch drew her attention. She had to pick it up with two hands because it was rather heavy. Jensa slid the pouch off to reveal two more sheathed scimitars, but these were no ordinary scimitars. 

The hilts were gold with inlaid jewels of every kind ranging from sapphires to emeralds, rubies and diamonds. Jensa unsheathed one of them and it left a ring in the air that conveyed to her its powerful message. The blade sparkled with the afternoon rays of the sun sneaking their way into the room. It had no scratches or dents so it most likely had never been used in combat. These scimitars were probably worn only for special occasions. Jensa thought perhaps Ardeth might wear them in the wedding ceremony. After sheathing the scimitar, she noticed on the leather scabbard an inscription in Arabic. It spelled the Bay family name. Carefully, Jensa put the scimitars back in the pouch and laid them back into their resting place.

She smiled and said, "My husband's toy chest."

She was about to close the lid when something caught her eye. Underneath the pouch protecting the jeweled scimitars, was an opening on the canvas material that lined the inside of the trunk. It looked like it had been a manmade opening as the material was ripped. Jensa carefully moved the jeweled scimitars aside and stuck two of her fingers into the opening. Frowning in confusion, she pulled out a tattered looking piece of paper. It was folded and brown around the edges with little rips in the corners, suggesting that the paper had been folded and unfolded many times. Jensa gingerly unfolded it and gasped in recognition. Her mind went back to the first few weeks she had known Ardeth. She was telling him about the snow in New York and proceeded to make a paper snowflake for him.

"I can't believe he still has it!" she cried softly, clutching it to her breast.

Of course, Jensa's heart melted. The serious-minded Medjai warrior had kept something a little nine year old girl had given him, like it was a precious gift. She had completely forgotten all about the paper snowflake. Obviously he hadn't. She folded it back up and put it back carefully so as not to make Ardeth think she had found it. She was quite sure he had not meant for her to know he had kept it all these years. As she shut the lid, she felt a pang of sadness. If only she could show him a real snowflake!

Right then and there, she made the decision for both of them. He would see the snow he had always wondered about. One of these days, she would take him with her to New York.

At the sound of voices, she jumped and immediately thought of her dirty appearance. She knew just by how grubby she felt that she must look it too. She ran her hands over her hair to smooth it down and brushed some more dust from her arms and legs. She even ran her hands over her face to take care of any smudges that might have appeared.

Jensa placed her hands behind her back and assumed a demure expression. Two women entered the room followed by Ardeth. His mother and sister approached Jensa and both of them hugged her warmly. They pulled down their veils and Jensa smiled when she saw the strong family resemblance. All three of them had the same curly raven locks, smooth olive skin and mahogany eyes.

"Jen, this is my mother Basmah and sister Zaina. And this is my wife, Jensa."

Basmah was a slightly plump woman around her early fifties. Jensa noted mentally that the name Basmah meant "smile". It certainly seemed like this woman had much to smile about. Her mouth didn't seem to be content any other way. There were a few strands of silver in her silky hair, but her manner was youthful.

She spoke to Jensa in perfect English. "This is the beautiful woman we have been hearing so much about for many years."

"Ume," Ardeth chided under his breath.

"Well, I must admit, ibn, you always managed to bring her name up in our conversations even before she left Egypt. From the way she looks at you, I would believe she did the same."

Jensa timidly bit her bottom lip and her ears began their usual burning sensation.

"Mother, you are embarrassing them," said Zaina. She also spoke flawless English. Her brown, almond shaped eyes shone brightly. "Jensa, I am so happy we have finally gotten to meet you." Zaina linked her arm through Jensa's. "You must be tired and hungry after such a long trip. When you are ready we will give you a bath, fresh clothes and a hot meal."

"Thank you both. I couldn't have asked for a kinder welcome."

"You do not have thank us, Jensa," said his mother. "From my son's sudden change in behavior, I can tell you are already having a wonderful effect on him." Basmah kissed her on both cheeks. "You and your parents may stay with me tonight." She took her daughter by the arm. "Come, Zaina. Let us give them some time to each other." Her new family left with pleased looks on their faces. Before the door closed, Basmah said:

"Once you are married, I hope to soon be chasing my grandchildren all over the village," she smiled slyly. 

"Mother—" Ardeth began.

Jensa blushed and laughed nervously.

"See you in a little while." She closed the door before anymore could be said from the soon-to-be-officially-married couple.

"I am sorry. She can be very forward where grandchildren are concerned."

"I'm not sorry," she said shyly. "I too, hope she has grandchildren soon." Jensa blushed deeply, but found that she was able to look Ardeth in the eye.

***

Ardeth was surprised to say the least. He had expected extreme embarrassment from his mother's comment, but Jensa had not batted an eyelash. She was also blushing, a trait of hers that endeared to him in more ways than one. The rose tint of her cheeks brought out the spectrum of colors in her hair and rich velvety green in her eyes.

He closed the gap between them and slid his arms around her waist. His head lowered closer and closer, drawing out the moment and he noticed a tingling in his skin as he felt her warm breath expelling from her parted lips that beckoned to him.

He knew their thoughts became one as their lips met. He pondered having and raising a family and this spurred his passion on. They plundered each other's mouths like the archaeologists plundered the sacred tombs of Egypt. He felt his need growing with each passing minute and her response told him her needs matched his own. Before he gave into his passion, he broke off the kiss. It was happening too quickly and he wanted to take his time for her sake. He didn't want to take away her innocence before they were married and they would be within just one day. The urge inside him told him there was no harm giving in since they would be wed tomorrow, but his honor told him what would be right. Besides, he knew she was tired, as was he.

"Why'd you stop?" she begged. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "Of course not. I did."

"You?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes. I felt myself losing control. I would rather wait until we are married. The time for losing control can come whenever it pleases once we are wed."

Jensa pouted slightly. "Well, that's very considerate of you."

"I am as anxious for this to happen as you," he said huskily. He felt his desire stalking him and pushed it back down. "One more day, my love," he said giving her a kiss and then, "My mother and Zaina love you already."

"And I them."

"This time tomorrow night, we will be officially married."

"I wish it was tomorrow already!" she cried impatiently.

"So do I, but we shall have to be patient."

"That's not one of my virtues," she said with mock shame.

"But you have so many others," he whispered in her ear. Jensa grinned and looked around them at their home. "Do you like it?"

"No…I love it," she said hugging him tightly. "I only wish…" she trailed off.

"What do you wish?"

***

Jensa removed her arms from his waist and slowly walked over to the window. People were still bustling about. They were trying to get as much work finished as possible. Soon, the sun would settle down for the night and the moon would be just waking up. His heavy boots followed her and an arm curved around her waist pulling her back against his chest. "Something saddens you," he said into her hair. She nodded. "You are thinking about your brother."

"Why does he have to be so horrible? Why can't he just be happy for me? He told me he would be happy if I was. Then before we left Cairo, he said he'd changed his mind."

"I honestly do not know, kalila. I wish he was here too because it pains me to see you hurting."

"Even if he's not here, at least my parents and Kerri are. I'd feel worse if they had refused to come."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "My Lord, I must speak with you." Ardeth opened it to see Madir standing on the other side. "A rider is approaching."

***

Michael wiped the sweat from his eyes and looked up at the sky-high rocks that held the Medjai village. He had been following Jensa for a while. He had surprised himself because he had vowed never to speak to her again for marrying Ardeth Bay.

But the last time he had seen his sister had been his undoing. She had asked him to come and when he refused, the look on her face was none like he had ever seen. Despite all the fighting, the horrible things he said about Ardeth and the awful way he treated her, she still wanted him to come to the wedding. 

She still loved him. And he knew he didn't deserve her love so he jumped on a horse and followed them, keeping at safe distance behind. He was going to be at her wedding because he knew how important it was to her that he stood by her side. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Ardeth had struck a nerve. The very thought of Jensa never forgiving him for not coming to her wedding, scared him and he couldn't lose his sister. She was the only person in the world who cared about him. He needed her.

He was right at the entrance to the village, but it was void of any life. This did not set well with Michael. He knew that Medjai guards must be lurking nearby, but he was unable to see them. He pulled on the reins and stopped short. Had he heard something?

A sharp Arabic command and the click of five rifles staring him in the face suddenly shot up before him. He held up his hands trying to signal that he meant no harm. He didn't know their language so he had no way to tell them who he was.

***

"One rider alone?" 

"Yes, he must have not been too far behind us."

"One rider is no threat, but wait until he arrives and then see what he wants before you take action." Madir bowed his head and left to deal with the situation. Ardeth stepped outside and began walking the same way.

Jensa followed him and grasped his arm, "Does this sort of thing happen often?"

"Occasionally, but there is no need to be concerned. One rider is no cause for alarm."

Jensa was thoughtful. "Do any people in town know of our whereabouts?"

"Some, but the majority are Medjai or are allies of our tribe."

"Medjai are in Cairo?"

"Medjai are everywhere. You would be surprised how many warriors are spread out across the sand. Egypt is a big country that harbors many dangers. We guard many other places besides Hamunaptra. It is the greatest threat and therefore, there are more of us to guard it than the other various temples housing dangers to the world. To have so many Medjai on their guard, is a comfort." He glanced back to see the lone rider coming up over the dune entrance. 

Jensa recognized him at once. Michael was on his horse riding slowly with his hands up in the air. Five of the guards had seen him coming and all had their rifles aimed at his head. 

"Speak of the devil."

"You know who it is?"

"I'd know my own rotten brother anywhere."

The warriors inched closer. Ardeth signaled with his hand that all was well and they backed off immediately. Michael stopped his horse and looked around. He spurred its flanks and she knew he had spotted her.

Michael jumped down from the horse and slowly approached her. He hadn't shaven in several days and he looked like he had dirt smudged all over his face. He also looked like he hadn't been sleeping well. Jensa snuffed. Good enough for him.

***

Jensa was wearing an abayya and veil, but her eyes were cold as they watched him. Michael suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Her face bore the same emotionless expression as Ardeth's. My God, he thought, they aren't even married yet and she's already beginning to look like him.

He began slowly, "I know that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I have come to apologize, and for your wedding of course." Michael nervously flexed his hands in and out.

Her cold expression did not change. "You really hurt me, Michael."

"I'm so sorry, Jensa. I'm a complete jerk and should never have treated you so hatefully. Do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive your stupid brother?"

Jensa's cold face faltered and he saw warmth flood back into her eyes. "I think so, but this is the last time," she kidded, giving him a hug. "You hungry?" He nodded. "Follow me. Let's get something to eat."

Michael started to follow, but Ardeth placed a hand on his shoulder. Jensa stopped and looked at them both questioningly.

"Go to my mother's home. She should have a bath and clothes ready for you. I wish to speak to Michael for a few minutes."

"All right. I'll see you later." Jensa left them, but not before looking over her shoulder at them. Michael had the feeling that she was worried about what Ardeth wanted to talk to him about.

And so was he.

***

"Thank you, Michael."

"Let's get one thing straight, Bay," he said angrily while shrugging Ardeth's hand off, "I did this for my sister, not for you."

"I did not expect you to do it for me. Her happiness is all that matters to me."

"And me," he agreed, "but just because we'll be related soon doesn't mean I have to like you."

"I am glad we agree on our mutual feelings. Personally, I feel you have no right to be here from the way you treated your sister. She loves you for some strange reason and I am willing to tolerate you for her sake. But know this, if you push me too far, I will not hesitate to deal with you how I see fit. If that means killing you, I can live with it."

Michael smirked and was about to leave, but turned to face him again. 

"Do you really think she'll be happy in the middle of nowhere with you? Do you honestly believe she's got a domesticated wife inside of her somewhere?"

Ardeth's anger flared, but he stood his ground. Michael was trying to provoke him, but he would not be swayed. "Jensa has told me how she feels and I believe her. She would not lie to me."

Michael looked surprised. "Oh, really? She's lied to me plenty of times."

"There is quite a big difference between you and I, Michael. If she has lied to you, it was probably because you left her no choice."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"You think she is being untruthful with me?"

He shrugged. "Well, I can't be positive, but consider the kind of life she has been living the past twenty-one years. She's never been in want of anything and now she has nothing, except for you, but I don't see how you could be any consolation for what she's lost."

"She will prove you wrong."

"Yeah right. Anyway, I can see that you love Jen, even though love is not enough sometimes, and that she already looks very happy and at home. I expect her to stay that way…for now. If you ever hurt her, I'll rip those tattoos off of your face."

Ardeth watched Michael stalk off. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he could not deny to himself that the seeds of doubt were steadily growing into something much bigger. Could Michael be right? Jensa had never lied to him before. She said she was happy so why could he not just believe her and dismiss Michael's warnings?


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

I must thank Eirian Phillips once again, for she is a mountain of information and my story would be quite silly without her help. Ardeth sends his thanks to her…in more ways than one…*evil grin*. Rashid says he is honored to know her, but she hasn't been paying much attention to him lately. What's going on with that I wonder? Must be that pesky elf again…

****

Chapter 12

Ardeth sat atop Ahmar, who danced beneath him. He knew the steed was anxious to speed out of the village and run with the wind in his mane. He decided that he too, needed to feel the wind in his hair and spurred the horse forward past the dune entrance to the village. 

A rare smile formed on his serious face as Ahmar's powerful muscles flexed beneath him with each monstrous stride. Air streaked across his face, as the chill of the night still remained in the early morning and the sting of the cold left a barely detectable pink tint to his olive cheeks. He leaned forward and whispered into the Arabian's ear, urging him to run to his heart's content. Ahmar seemed to understand the gentle tones of his master's voice by picking up speed and leaving a thick cloud of sand in his wake. He tightened his legs against the horse's belly and kept his upper body low against the sleek black head of the animal. The horse became an extension of him, much like the weapons strapped securely at his waist that became part of his arms when facing an enemy.

He surprised himself when a small laugh erupted in his throat. Ardeth did not remember feeling this happy. But then, he knew the reason for his happiness. Visions of a beautiful woman clouded every thought that had passed through his mind since her return. Her smile could penetrate every dark feeling inside of him and make his heart feel lighter. The scent of her soft skin was always a breath of fresh air to his senses.

He considered all of the things he had done throughout his life. He had killed more men than he remembered and buried their nameless corpses underneath the sand. He could not even recall their faces, only their fear when he brought the final blow of the scimitar across their flesh. He was not ashamed of what he did. Indeed, he felt no shame for it was his duty to protect the evil beneath the desert, but…

Did he truly deserve such a precious creature as Jensa? Wherever he traveled, darkness followed. He had finally accepted that as an inevitable truth when he was made chieftain of the Medjai at eleven years of age, but he did not truly understand the price of his duties until he took a life for the first time. He had not wanted to kill anyone. It was still his wish to never kill again, but he knew he would…again and again until his death. As the greed of men increased, so would the bloodshed, the blood of strangers and the blood of his friends and family. He had lost many friends over the years as well as members of his family. Jensa too, would make friends and lose them, just as he had. Would she be prepared for their loss? What if he were to be injured in battle? How could her sensitive heart cope? She was strong yes, but even strength could falter when a person least expected.

That was why he had been honest with her yesterday. He would not dare lure her into a false sense of security. Life in the desert was dangerous and the sooner she accepted that, the better.

Perhaps she would bring balance to his life. He was part of the darkness. She was part of the light. Did he not only moments ago, feel happiness like he had not known before? He would no longer return from battle to an empty home. She would be waiting there for him and look after him. No longer would there be silence in his home. Her soft voice and sweet laughter would shatter the quiet and he would revel in it. Sleeping alone would cease as well. He longed to share his bed with her, to wake in the morn with her arms around him, giving him her complete trust as she slept peacefully.

Years after her departure, he had lain awake in bed staring at the empty space next to him. He could have returned to the village with her. She could have been sleeping by his side all this time, but at sixteen she was too young and he sacrificed more than he thought was possible when he refused her crying pleas to let her stay with him. She begged him and he had nearly given in. He had nearly forsaken her youth and her family that she loved, all for the chance to be happy with her.

He pulled Ahmar to a stop and the horse neighed happily to be given free reign to run as he pleased. Ardeth chuckled and glanced behind him to the small speck that was his village. He turned back to watch the sun just as it was beginning to peak over the dunes. The sky was crystal clear and the wind died down to a comfortable breeze. The desert was truly beautiful at this time of day. The sun reached a certain point where it touched all the grains and no shadow fell across the sand.

Their wedding had arrived and it would be a beautiful day for celebrating.

Jensa Bay, he mused. Mrs. Jensa Bay. Mrs. Ardeth Bay. The last one was his favorite, he thought with a smile.

His mind drifted over the past five years again. It had not felt real. It was like he had been living in a fog, watching someone else live his life. Though his duties had not suffered and in fact, he had thrown himself whole-heartedly into the guarding of Hamunaptra. He had hoped his work would put Jensa out of his mind, but he had realized a long time ago that she would inextricably reside within him for his lifetime.

The contented smile faded into a frown. Jensa had suffered so much. It had been hard enough for Ardeth as he trudged through each depressing day alone, but Jensa had been living in a nightmare. The haunted look that had been in her eyes had lessened since they had been together, but it lingered, and he knew it always would. It was not an experience easily forgotten and he felt a surge of anger deep in stomach, wishing for just one second alone with Lyle Boenker. 

"Good morning."

Ardeth spun around in the saddle to see Jensa coming up the dune on Asal. He felt a hint of irritation at himself. He had been so absorbed in thoughts of his bride that he had not noticed someone approaching him from behind. If they had been an enemy, he would be dead.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, stopping Asal beside Ahmar.

"It is nothing," he said with a forced smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Her eyes narrowed and he knew she did not believe him, however, she did not pursue the subject. Ardeth would not relay his irritated feelings. So she startled him. Did it matter? He would, however, keep his senses more alert next time. 

He was still upset with himself, but that was no reason to be irritated with Jensa. It was his fault and his alone. The last thing she needed was an unreasonable argument on her wedding day.

***

Jensa stared hard at her husband-to-be. His face was blank for the most part, but he did look a little upset. The nagging fear every bride had in the back of her mind, was in Jensa's now. Was Ardeth getting cold feet? Had he changed his mind about marrying her? That's ridiculous! She screamed at herself. He loved her and wanted to be her husband just as much as she wanted to be his wife. Why then, did he look like a dark rain cloud was looming over his head?

She decided not to ask. If he really wanted her to know, he would tell her. But she did ask, "What're you thinking about?"

He looked over at her. She felt like she could almost fall off of her horse with the intensity of the love radiating on his face. She tightened her grip on the reins while her head spun. He only had to look at her and she knew the world would be right as rain. The nagging doubt fizzled instantly.

"You," he simply replied. "However, there is one thing that is wrong."

Her brow furrowed with worry. "And that is?" she asked, unaware her voice was at whisper level.

"We have not yet kissed this morning. That is something I should like to rectify immediately. Come here." 

Jensa breathed a sign of relief inwardly and obeyed his command. He held out his hand, she slid hers into it, he pulled her forward in the saddle, cupped his hand around her neck before claiming her lips, staking a claim to her mouth and devouring them like they were his last meal. With a contented sigh, they ended the kiss and leaned forward touching foreheads.

"You are up early this morning," she said pulling away to allow for a better view of the face that stopped her heart every time she saw it.

"I have been up all night." He took her hand and softly massaged it.

"Ardeth, you didn't get any sleep at all?" she asked incredulously.

"There was too much on my mind for slumber. I tried to sleep, but it does not matter whether my eyes are opened or closed. I will always see you."

Jensa, looking away, blushed furiously. "Do you know what it does to me when you say things like that?"

"Yes, I do." He crooked one finger under her chin and turned her face back to him. "That is why I say them," he grinned.

She smiled and took hold of his hand, linked her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand. With a big dreamy sigh, she said, "I love you."

"I know, habibti." He squeezed her hand tightly. "I trust you slept well?" 

"Soundly. It was so cozy and warm. I even had a dream."

"Tell me your dream," he said with interest.

"It was about you." She tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his grip and his eyes turned black.

"Me?" His grin turned devilish. "What about me?"

"Stuff," she replied evasively, trying to pull her hand away again.

"Stuff?" he repeated.

She figured that was probably the first time he had ever used the word "stuff". It sounded strange coming from his lips.

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know…stuff." Jensa refused to elaborate any further. This was good payback for all of his comments that made her insides mush and her knees knock together, however, his smoldering gaze did not make her feel very brave.

"Why don't we head back home?" she said to him, nudging Asal's flanks. He let go of her hand and she sped off ahead of him.

***

Ardeth itched to know and opened his mouth to demand she tell him, but he let go of her hand and she was tearing across the desert. She stopped and turned back to him with a grin on her face.

"Want to race back?"

"No," he said riding up to her.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I do not have one."

"Obviously," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, though he had heard her clearly.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "You're not afraid of being beaten by a girl are you?"

He would not rise to her bait. "Of course not."

"Well?" she said with a smile.

He sighed and moved Ahmar up next to Asal. "All right. I will race you back to the village and we will see who is smiling then." 

Their horses moved up exactly in line.

"I'll count to three," she said. "One…two…"

Before she reached three and before he realized it, she had started ahead of him at a dead run. He stared in shock as her figure on horseback become smaller and smaller.

"Three!" he heard her shout with a laugh.

He spurred Ahmar's flanks and chased after Jensa. "We must catch her, my friend," he said in the horse's ear.

The powerful legs of the horse sped up and Ardeth gained close ground on Jensa. She was a mere few feet away. He was impressed at how fast her horse rode over the sand. Her swift stride never faltered nor missed a step.

They were neck and neck. He glanced over at her. Her hair was fanning out into the air behind her and she was wearing the happiest smile he had ever seen. She looked absolutely thrilled. Unconsciously as he watched Jensa, the speed of Ahmar slowed. It was too late when Ardeth realized this and she pulled away from him. He could not catch her now and she and Asal reached the village.

He slowed Ahmar to a stop and jumped down. She was still laughing and Asal danced in circles no doubt still feeling the rush of adrenaline. He stared up at her and felt his heart swelling. She was so beautiful. Their race left her cheeks flushed and her eyes glowing.

He approached her and tried to look upset. "You cheated."

"Oh, I did not," she defended.

"Yes, you did," he argued back. "We were supposed to go on the count of three."

"Actually, I said that I would count to three. So technically," she said, swinging one leg over the saddle, but not dismounting. "I never said the start of the race would be _on_ three, just that I would count to three."

He narrowed his eyes and his gaze fell to her legs. In one swift motion, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her off the horse. She squealed and threw out her arms, trying to balance herself, but ended up crashing into his chest. Both of them slammed into the sand.

He started to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

"That was not funny! You scared me!"

"That was my intention," he said laughing, trying to sit up again, but she pushed him down and started tickling him.

He grabbed one of her wrists, but she managed to keep the other free from him and continued tickling. They wrestled on the sand for quite some time. Just when he thought he had her, she managed to wriggle free from his grasp. She was quick, but his strength gave him the advantage, that, and she slipped on the sand and he sat down on top of her stomach. He pinned both of her hands down and caught his breath.

"For someone so small, you are quite strong and slippery."

"Let me up," she said, struggling beneath him.

"I do not think so."

***

Jensa struggled as hard as she could, but he didn't budge one bit. He didn't look like he had broken a sweat. This man was unbelievable!

"Let me up," she repeated.

"No."

"Why not?" Her voice began to rise and she struggled harder, but collapsed back to the sand breathing heavily.

"Because this is your punishment for cheating."

"I hate to think what your punishment is if I do something worse than cheating."

"Ah, so you admit you cheated."

"Yeah, so? Please get off."

"No," he said flatly.

"I can't breathe."

"Whose fault is that?"

He chuckled and instead of getting off of her, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes were wide open with surprise, but she shut them quickly and gave up struggling, going completely slack beneath him.

She knew they were alone, but someone could show up at any moment and she said against his mouth, "Ardeth."

He did not respond.

"Ardeth," she said again and turned her head to the side, but his lips strayed to her neck. She wanted him to stop…well, not stop. Of course she didn't _want_ him to stop, but they could be caught. And did it really matter?

She cast all her cares to the wind and turned her face back to him, catching his lips as they moved up her face. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him down closer to her. The heat from the sun was nothing compared to the heat she felt between them.

Suddenly, she heard a terrified gasp behind them and they both jumped and turned to see where it had come from.

It was Zaina. "What is wrong with the two of you?" Her face was absolutely horrified. Jensa couldn't help but smile at the shock pouring from her eyes.

"What is it, Zaina?" Ardeth asked his sister, getting off Jensa. He grabbed her hands and pulled her abruptly to her feet. He placed his arm around her shoulder, assuming a protective stance.

"The two of you should not be with or even see each other on your wedding day! It is bad luck!" Zaina disentangled Jensa from Ardeth's grasp and headed the other way. She was absolutely beside herself as she pulled Jensa away from Ardeth.

He started after them, ready to pounce on his sister. "That is a ridiculous tradition!" he growled.

Jensa laughed at his annoyance as Zaina dragged her away.

***

He was not ready to be separated from her. He began following them, ready to take her back and suddenly stopped. He was reminded that they would be together all night and for the rest of the week on their honeymoon. Sighing impatiently, he willed himself to calm down. It would be well worth the wait.

"Impatient, Ardeth?"

He spun around to see his good friend with a big grin on his face.

"Fadil," he greeted. "I am impatient, yes. You will soon know what it is to feel this way. I assume Kerri will soon become the newest member of our tribe."

He smiled and said, "I did not come here to talk about me."

"Oh? I was under the impression that Kerri was the reason for your recent happiness."

"Indeed she is, Ardeth. I have many plans."

"That is good to hear, my friend," Ardeth said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It is about time."

Fadil raised his eyebrows. "I could say the same for you. It has taken you many years to find a woman."

He shook his head. "No, I already found her, but the timing was not right."

"True. She was very young at the time."

"But she was ready to stay with me. All I had to do was ask her and she would have become my wife five years ago."

Fadil looked at him in surprise. "She told you she would stay?"

Ardeth nodded. "She begged me, in fact, and I told her no." He looked away, remembering all too well the pain in Jensa's eyes when he refused her.

He told Fadil of the night he and Jensa spent together in the desert after her rescue from her family's disgruntled servant Onaba.

"Jensa did not know that one night in the tent made her my wife."

"It must have been very difficult to let her go, but I understand why you did."

"It _was_ the most difficult thing I have ever done," he said quietly with an almost imperceptible break in his voice.

"This is not the time to reminiscence about the pain you felt, Ardeth. You will be married by sunset to the woman of your heart. You should be happy, but there is a look in your eyes that suggests otherwise." Fadil watched him shrewdly.

Ardeth glanced over at him. "I _am_ happy. Do not doubt that, Fadil. I cannot express just how happy I am."

"But…" he prompted.

He sighed heavily, not really wanting to share his feelings, but he felt the need to talk to someone. "But…I am not sure she is happy."

Fadil's eyes widened in shock. "She looked happy to me."

"Do you think she might be trying to be happy for my sake only?"

"Her happiness is not genuine you mean?"

Ardeth nodded.

"You know her better than I do, but the woman that I have seen looks more than ready to become your wife. Where have your thoughts been?"

"In places I fear they should not be."

Fadil took Ardeth by the arm and led him back into the village. "Come and take a walk with me and tell me what is troubling you. Why do you not think Jensa is happy?"

Ardeth watched a man as he painted his small daub home and said, "Jensa comes from a wealthy family. Servants tended to their needs. She no longer has that. I am not certain if she will be able to cope with the life we live. It is domestic and simple. I also fear for her frame of mind. She is such a gentle woman and at times, needs much protection."

"And you will give her that protection when she needs it and she will be a stronger person for it. I know what you say, my friend. Things will be difficult for her at first, yes, but she will become accustomed to our way of life. I have no doubt of that. She loves you and shall make every effort to become a Medjai woman."

"Fadil, you astound me with your words of wisdom."

"I try," he laughed.

"I know it will take time and I will be with her every step of the way."

"But?"

He grinned. "You know me too well."

"Very true," he grinned back.

All laughter left him and he said seriously, "I know thoughts such as these are always present before a wedding ceremony and I hope my doubts will disappear once I have wed."

"Give it time, Ardeth."

"Time is not always something I have, Fadil," he said gravely. "My duties prevent it from being so."

***

Jensa laughed as Ardeth continued to mutter under his breath while Zaina pulled her away.

"Besides," his sister said, finally letting go of Jensa's hand. "We must prepare you and we need to begin. It will take nearly all day."

"All day?" Jensa repeated aghast. Zaina ushered her through a tent flap.

Inside were five other women waiting to help with the preparations.

"Surely all of you have better things to do than help me get ready?"

"No, no, Jensa. There is much to be done and we are all here to make you beautiful, however, you already are. No more protests. We must begin."

Before Jensa could say another word, the women surrounded her and immediately removed her clothing. Jensa had expected something like this would happen and although she was quite embarrassed, she knew she'd have to get used to it. So she tried to relax while they chattered away excitedly about her and the wedding.

To her delight, one woman began drawing Henna patterns on her body. She watched in fascination as the woman used delicate strokes to make the designs. The woman then wrapped her hands, explaining that the warmth would help the patterns to dry faster.

Once the Henna was done, she spent the rest of her morning and afternoon being pampered and prepared. She was massaged, given a long and warm bath and oiled until her skin held a soft warm glow. 

Zaina squeezed the excess water from Jensa's hair and ran a brush through it over and over again until it was dry. The feeling of someone else brushing her hair felt wonderful and sent chills up her spine. By the time she was done, Jensa's hair shriveled up into tight curls. 

The same woman who had applied the Henna stepped forward and removed the wraps from Jensa's hands. The patterns were dry. She knew that along with the custom of Henna drawings, she would do no housework for three weeks. By that time, the Henna patterns would have faded.

"You are fortunate to have such beautiful hair and so thick too. It is a little like my brother's."

"Mine will never look like his. It's not fair."

Zaina laughed. "Not really, no."

"You, however, have exquisitely beautiful hair. Earlier this morning when you came to get me, I was just thinking how attractive you are. Your hair has a beautiful blue sheen in the sunlight."

"You are very sweet," she said with a blush touching her olive cheeks.

"I'm on the far end of the sweet side, but I am honest."

"He has missed you," she said quietly.

"Ardeth?"

"Mm hmm. I worried about him a great deal, as we all did. He was very melancholy. He did not say much and when he did, I could hear the pain in his voice because I knew you were not far from his thoughts. Thank Allah you came back to him. He was being pressured into marrying another and I knew he would never willingly go through with it. No other woman could take your place in his heart."

Jensa felt like she could cry, but only allowed her eyes to tear up. She hastily blinked them back when she heard her mother's voice.

"Hello? We're not too late to help are we?" Mrs. James' voice called from outside the tent.

"No, please come in," said Zaina. "We were just about to put her dress on and then her makeup."

Mrs. James came in followed by Kerri. "Oh, good!" cried her mother. "The best part is always the dress!" The two of them had changed already and were both in beautifully ornate Medjai robes. They removed their veils to reveal two very big smiles.

Jensa chuckled at her mother's enthusiasm. "Kerri, I'm so glad you're here. It wouldn't be the same without you," she said holding out her hand to her friend.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, " she said accepting the extended hand. "I'm so glad this is happening for you. I truly hoped you'd find Ardeth when we came back."

"They found each other," said Zaina dreamily.

"Yes, we did," said Jensa, equally as dreamy.

"Though you nearly killed each other," Kerri murmured.

Jensa looked at her sharply. Her mother didn't know about the fight at Hamunaptra between herself and Ardeth. He had almost killed her, but she recognized him in time. All's well that ends well.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. James asked, looking at Kerri, who ignored her because of the furious glare from Jensa.

Before Mrs. James could ask again, Jensa was parked onto a chair and the ladies quickly began on her makeup. Zaina expertly lined her eyes with kohl and stood back to survey her work, making sure the lines were even. 

"Jensa, your green eyes and this kohl are made for each. Against your pale skin, it really brings out the color," said her mother.

"My big brother will melt when he sees you."

"I fully intend to make him. Lord knows he's done it enough times to me."

This remark brought a consensus of agreement and laughter.

Once her makeup was finished, Zaina presented her with the wedding gown.

She said proudly, "This dress has been worn by our grandmother and our mother. Like you, they were both married to the leader of the Medjai. This is an old tradition that I am sure our great leader will not object to, especially after he sees you in it," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Dark pink, green and gold threading was embroidered on the lace from the top of the shoulder line to the bottom of the hem. They formed the design of a never-ending connection of roses. The rose lace formed the top layer and underneath, the skirt like the slip, was also made of gold silk. The rose lace on the arms was see-through.

Jensa nearly cried when she saw it. "Oh, my God! It's…it's so beautiful. No, not beautiful…breathtaking! No…no words can describe it," she stuttered unable to find the right words. "I'll be so scared to wear it. I don't want to mess it up."

"You will not," Zaina said with confidence. "It survived two generations of weddings already. This dress carries the spirit of a Medjai warrior."

"Hurry, Jensa. I'm dying to see you in it!" her mother said excitedly.

As they carefully pulled it over her head so as not to muss up her makeup, Jensa could detect a whiff of lavender in the material. This scent must be the favorite of the Medjai chieftains, past and present, she thought. The 'V' neckline tightly fitted her bosom and was only slightly low, maintaining the decent spirit of the gown. 

"The dress is made for you," Kerri noticed.

"Yes, Jensa. It's a perfect fit," her mother said, touching the delicate lace of the arms.

The veil was as exquisite as the dress. It was also lace with the same rose design. The train draped down her back and onto the floor. It was connected to a string of gold beads that went across the top of her head like a crown. Another string of beads drooped down across her forehead with a ruby drop in the middle. Zaina gingerly placed it on top of Jensa's dark hair and secured it with pins. 

The next items to accompany her dress were a necklace, earrings and shoes. Jensa stared in wonder at the gold jewelry. The earrings were fish hooked. Rubies and emeralds formed a rose just underneath the hook and dropped down into a large tear-shaped ornament with several smaller jeweled roses inside the tear. Tiny gold diamond shaped tassels hung from the tear. The necklace looked like a 'Y' with more jeweled roses and fit into the 'V' neckline of the dress. Two of the attendants held onto Jensa's arms while Zaina put silk slippers on her feet. The gold shoes were turned up slightly at the toe. She brought the veil up across Jensa's nose and fastened it. Zaina walked around her smoothing out all the wrinkles.

"Done!" she cried triumphantly.

Jensa picked up her skirt and twirled around in circles. "I feel like Cinderella, except I get to be with Prince Charming until way past midnight."

Kerri laughed mischievously, bringing forth a blush to Jensa's cheeks.

"You are a vision, Jen," said Mrs. James. Her eyes teared up and she fanned her face with her hand. "What am I crying for?"

In turn, they each hugged the bride.

"I will check to see if everything is ready. I am sure they are. It does not take the men as long as it does us. I will be right back." Zaina left the tent.

"Are you terribly nervous, Jensa?" asked Kerri.

"Surprisingly I'm not. I feel excitement and I do admit to a few butterflies, but we belong together. We've always known that."

Zaina returned in just a few short minutes. "They are ready. The ceremony is going to be just outside of the tent where you spoke with the elders. A path has been made for you to follow."

"Here," her mother said handing her a bouquet of flowers. "These are _fellah_, Arabian jasmine. I thought a little mixing of wedding traditions would be nice. A bride has to have her bouquet of flowers."

"Thank you, Mother. They're exquisite," she replied, putting the flowers to her nose and inhaling deeply.

Mrs. James stepped closer and put her lips to Jensa's ear. "Throw the bouquet to Kerri, will you?"

Jensa raised her eyebrows and saw the sparkle in her mother's eyes. "Okay, though I doubt she really needs me to. We may have another wedding to celebrate soon."

"I hope so."

"What are you two whispering about?" Kerri was suddenly beside them.

"The wedding of course," Mrs. James said, catching her daughter's eye.

Truthfully, they were talking about a wedding, but not Jensa's.

"I think they're ready, Jen." Kerri pointed to the tent flaps.

The ladies stood aside to hold the tent flaps open for her as she stepped outside. The sun was now close to setting. Candles had been lit and were placed in iron rods jutting up from the sand. Just as Zaina had said, the candles made a path for her to follow. As it was now dusk, the sand looked like it glowed and she thought that there would never be a wedding as beautiful as this.

Many of the Medjai villagers stood on either sides of the path. Children sat on their father's shoulders to get an eagle-eye view of the procession. Many of their stares were of wonder and curiosity.

She felt some apprehension and hoped that she would live up to everyone's expectations. It was time for her to have confidence in herself, but that was tough considering what would happen once she and Ardeth were married and alone. She squashed that thought down for the moment. There was no need worry until it actually happened. 

Jensa was a little taken aback by the looks of a group of women standing some ways ahead. They had no warmth in their eyes. It was pure, unadulterated hate mingled with jealousy. They must have been competing for Ardeth's affections and having only heard yesterday that he was to be married, spoiled their plans. She knew how vindictive such women could be and decided that she would keep a watchful eye on them.

***

She watched the bride walking slowly down the pathway. It was not right. She was foreign. She knew nothing about being Medjai. The elders should have refused, but no one dared dispute Ardeth, except Fahd of course, however, not many listened to that old man anymore. She had heard from Dammar all about the meeting in the elders' tent.

Her eyes narrowed when they made contact with the bride. She hoped she was showing just how much she resented the foreigner being here. This woman had stolen what should have been hers. _She_ should have been the woman in the traditional Medjai wedding gown and _she_ should be the woman to bear the chieftain's children.

Well, only time would tell if she had anything to say about it.

***

Jensa rounded the corner of her path and met her destination, Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Ardeth. Time suddenly seemed to move in slow motion. He was wearing long white flowing robes with gold threading embroidered into the silk. The intricate patterns of gold formed ancient symbols and the jeweled set of scimitars that rested in the black trunk, hung on a leather belt at his waist. His hair was loose and glistening in the candlelight. She pushed down the desire to run her fingers through the soft waves. The several day's growth of his beard had been trimmed away, leaving his olive skin smooth and glowing in the retreating rays of the sun. His whiskers made a sharp trail along his firm jaw line. Jensa was determined to later place kisses along that trail. For a fleeting second, she didn't think her legs would hold her up anymore. Ardeth was, without a doubt in her mind, the most handsome man she had ever seen. In fact, he was beautiful and she meant that in the most masculine way possible. 

Ardeth stood next to his Uncle Alim. In front of them on the sand was a large circle. Her father and brother were already waiting to her left. Her father's face looked a little sad, but he smiled just the same. Michael's expression was passive, but he winked at her.

***

Ardeth stared at Jensa. His eyes swept over her, transfixed by the sight of her in the traditional Medjai wedding gown. For years, he ached for her, missing her smile, her touch, her heart and just…her. He had known she would be beautiful, but he had had no idea what a dream she would be. This was no dream, however, she stood next to him as real as she had always been. Her green eyes bore into the core of his being. As his eyes swept over her again and again, he felt light-headed. Then he realized why. He had been holding his breath ever since she came into his view. Calmly, he exhaled and took a deep breath. He slowed his pounding heart and relaxed.

The crowd gathered together around them. Jensa's parents, Michael and Kerri stood behind her. Ardeth's mother and sister stood behind him. 

Ardeth whispered to her, "You take my breath away, kalila." Tears glistened in her eyes. They sparkled like diamonds in the light of dusk.

Alim stood before them with the rest of the elders standing a foot or so behind him. "Join hands," he said in Arabic. Jensa handed off the bouquet of flowers to her mother. "This is the most joyous and celebrated of days for the Medjai people, when our leader finds the one whom he will spend a lifetime with. She must be pure of heart, mind and soul. Jensa carries within her these special qualities and so many more. These two are destined to lead our people together. Step forward into the circle."

With one hand entwined with Ardeth's, she picked up her skirt with the other as they entered the large circle.

Alim continued, "The circle signifies their never-ending love for each other and their never-ending duty to lead our people as one." An elder handed him a long match. Alim squatted down and touched the match to circle. The flames erupted around Jensa and Ardeth. 

"The Medjai shall continue to prosper and grow stronger as our heritage lives on through Ardeth and Jensa. May Allah bless the two of you in your journey together with this flame of eternal love."

Ardeth pulled out a ring from his pocket and slipped it on Jensa's ring finger. The rims were gold and surrounded a band of silver. Diamonds spelled out Bay in Arabic across the band. 

"Ardeth…" Alim gestured towards the bride. Ardeth reached up and unfastened Jensa's veil. They leaned forward and kissed. It was rather chaste and brief, but they could make up for it later. Jensa had to stand on her tip toes in the flat slippers she was wearing to reach him. He gripped her arms and helped pull her up.

"You are forever bound together as husband and wife." Their lips parted and the crowd cheered. 

Ardeth leaned forward to say in her ear. "We are together now as it should always have been." He refastened her veil and took her hand.

"There is of course, the matter of signing the proper documents for the Medjai records. The record of the marriage has already been made, but you must now sign it Ardeth as well as your witness," Alim said, handing rolled up parchment to Ardeth. 

Fadil stepped forward and stood behind Ardeth as he signed the record. Once he was finished, he moved aside and took Jensa's hand again.

Alim waited for Fadil to finish his signature and he looked over the record. "Everything is in order. Now, onto the celebration!" he cried. The crowd cheered again. The fire around them was doused and he led her to the feasting tables in the commons area. There were mounds and mounds of food. Ardeth and Jensa sat down next to each other.

"The celebration will continue until the early morning hours," Ardeth informed her.

"My celebrating will continue for longer than one day."

"Yes, we shall have a whole lifetime of celebration." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lingeringly. The soft whiskers tickled her skin.

Plates were passed to them. On it was a small and white fluffy looking treat.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It is mallow from the trees that grow in the marshes. It was considered a delicacy to the ancient kings of Egypt and was only served to royalty."

"Oh, marshmallows. They're becoming quite popular in America." 

He broke off a rather large piece and said, "Open your mouth. I must feed this to you."

Jensa eyed him suspiciously. He flashed his most brilliant smile and she looked less reluctant. But before she could shut her mouth, it was too late. He shoved the entire mallow in her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she mumbled something he could not make out clearly. He had a good laugh while she tried to swallow the large mallow.

***

Of course, she had suspected it, but she didn't mind…too much. Everyone roared with laughter.

She pointed her finger at him and covered her mouth while she chewed. She tried to say it was payback time, but it came out more like, "Mmmaabbbac imme."

He laughed hard and said, "Do not talk with your mouth full."

Jensa picked up the same size of the mallow that he had. Swallowing the last bit of the large lump of food, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and commanded, "Open your mouth."

"Oh, no. I do not trust you," he said shaking his head.

"Your own wife?" she asked pretending to be hurt.

"No."

"I'm not going to be as mean as you were." Jensa thought, I'm going to be meaner. One hand was under the table and she crossed her fingers.

Ardeth seemed to consider her words. "All right, but if you do anything, you are in a great deal of trouble." He was trying to be stern, but laughter danced in his eyes. He opened his mouth. She tricked him good and smeared the mallow upwards to his nose and continued to smear until it was all around his mouth and chin.

She licked her fingers. "Mmm, this is very good," she replied in their language. Again, everyone roared with laughter at the spectacle. Ardeth picked up a cloth napkin from the table and wiped his face. There was a hint of pink in his cheeks. "Now I am sticky. I said I did not trust you, but I went against my instincts. I will not be as foolish the next time."

Mr. James suddenly came up behind Ardeth and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Trust me, my newly acquired son-in-law, you'll be foolish many more times."

"How comforting," he said throwing the napkin down on the table. Jensa gave Ardeth a dirty look.

"I rest my case. Open mouth, insert foot," replied her father with a small laugh.

"I suppose I can forgive you, but just this once," Jensa said playfully.

Ardeth's eyes and mouth creased into a smile, showing his perfect teeth. "How gracious of you."

Jensa smiled with him. She loved the banter between them. It had always been playful and light-hearted. She looked forward to the many years of happiness and love that awaited them in the future.

The sudden look in his eyes sent a shiver shooting up her spine. She realized what was about to happen. Her stomach twisted into knots and she was quite certain her knees would give out were she not sitting down. The heat rose quickly to her cheeks as images floated across her mind. She saw that Ardeth noticed her blushing and he smiled. There was understanding in his eyes. He knew what her fears were, but she trusted him completely. She would be taken care of.

The fires in the night that surrounded them were no match to the fire in Ardeth's eyes. Again she blushed and this time, he held out his hand. She gazed down at the three prongs of his tattoo and admired his long fingers. He held out his hand in a sweet and gentle manner, but demanding too.

He would not take no for an answer and she would never tell him no. She couldn't deny what she was feeling, not matter how nervous she felt and slid her hand gently into his and received a sharp bolt of electricity from just the small contact. He stood and she with him. He must have felt it too for he was grinning.

"Hold on just one second," she said.

"Why?" 

"You'll see." She waved the bouquet of flowers in the air. "Mother! Kerri!"

Both looked over at her and she noticed her mother's silly grin. Kerri was watching in confusion.

"Hey, Kerri! Think fast!" Jensa launched the flowers into the air and Kerri had no choice but to catch them. 

Once they were safely in her grasp, her eyes widened and her face burned bright red, making an odd mixture of color with her blond hair.

"Jensa James Bay!" she cried.

Jensa laughed heartily and took Ardeth's hand, ignoring the few choice remarks she heard Kerri utter.

"That was an American tradition I suppose," he said.

"Yep. The bride must toss her bouquet into a group of unattached women. Whomever catches it, is destined to get married next."

He chuckled. "I hope Fadil learns of this tradition."

Together they walked, hand in hand, to their home. The sounds of the wedding celebration faded further and further behind them. She could feel eyes on her and she knew that many people were watching them. It was, therefore, a great relief to her once they were inside away from knowing stares.

His arm curved around her waist and pulled her close against him. She met his lips for a soft kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands up into his silky hair. Her body began trembling and she clung tightly to him.

The kiss ended and he leaned back to look at her. His gaze was penetrating and she knew he could see right through her. He ran the back of his hand across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her body still trembled and she could not control it.

"Jensa."

"Yes, Ardeth?" She opened her eyes to see him watching her with love and concern.

He pulled her into his arms once more, squeezing her gently and whispered in her ear, "Relax, hayati." 

She nodded slowly, burying her face into his chest. She felt some of the tension in her shoulders subside.

"Come," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her to their bed. He took her by the shoulders and they sank onto the soft skins and pillows. She sat back, curling her feet up at her side. He reached forward and took the veil from her head. The clasp holding her hair back was removed, letting the long tendrils have reign around her face. The little wisps tickled her already tingling skin.

"So beautiful…" he murmured.

She smiled shyly, but did not look away.

***

He pulled her into his arms and cradled her head against his chest. She was nervous and he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and he felt her body relax into his. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth because he noticed her small fingers clutched around his white robes. His skin tingled from the little breeze her breath blew across his neck.

"Do you need anything, my love?" he whispered into her hair.

He felt her shake her head. "No, I've got everything I need right here," she whispered back.

He smiled again and tightened his arms around her, needing to be as close to her as possible.

"Ardeth?" Her voice was slightly muffled as her face was pressed into his robes.

"Yes?"

"We're married," she said amazed.

He looked down at her to see her looking up at him and found himself laughing at the simplicity of the statement, and yet, he could hear so many different meanings in just the two words. She was laughing too and he loved the sweet sound. She sounded like the village girls who giggled for no reason; young and carefree and beautiful. More than anything, she needed this. She needed to laugh. She needed to know he would be here from now on.

She leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I know, hayati."

All laughter died as he kissed her back gently. She laid back against the pillows, her hair fanning out around her like a dark pool. He leaned down over her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Taking his place beside her on the bed, he completed his final vow to her as her husband.

***

Fadil watched with curiosity as Jensa threw her flowers at Kerri. He was not sure what this represented, but he was determined to find out, so he made his way over to her, his heart filled with the anticipation of talking to her. Even beneath the veil covering her hair, the fires of the night lit up her waves like gold. She was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen.

He thought of his conversation with Ardeth earlier that morning. He did plan on asking for Kerri's hand in marriage, but he was not sure when he should do it. As he approached her, he smiled as she smelled the flowers with her eyes closed. Her fair eyelashes brushed against her pink cheeks.

Her eyes opened and she gasped in surprise when she saw him standing in front of her. 

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Good evening, Kerri," he said softly. "You look…" Dare he say it? "Beautiful."

"Thank you, Fadil," she whispered.

"You are welcome." He glanced down at the flowers. "Tell me, why did your friend throw her flowers at you and with such force? Did she not like them?"

To his surprise, she laughed and shook her head. 

"No, she loved the flowers, but she was being sneaky and caught me completely off guard."

His brow knitted together in confusion. "Is it part of your American culture?"

"Yes, but only at weddings. The bride has the responsibility of throwing her bouquet of flowers into a huddle of unmarried women. The girl that catches it is supposedly cosmically chosen to be the next woman to get married." 

She blushed suddenly and looked away, anywhere but his eyes.

He smiled with sudden understanding. Jensa was very smart indeed. No doubt she and Ardeth had discussed his own marriage plans. He looked over his shoulder and watched them disappear into their home and he returned his gaze to Kerri. She was watching him anxiously. 

Now was the time.

"Kerri," he said gently, taking her hand. "Will you stay here with me? Will you become my wife?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a question?"

"Oh, no!"

"No? Then you do no wish to…" he said disappointedly.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" She took a deep breath. "I mean…yes, I want to become your wife."

He felt his heart swelling in his chest. "Really? You are sure?"

"Very sure." 

He squeezed her hand. "Then we must speak with Alim. He has another marriage to perform soon."

***

Music began to fill the air. The wedding feast was still carrying on, long after the newlyweds had gone home.

Everything was perfect…almost. Unbeknownst to the celebrating crowds, two people escaped to a tent at the other end of the village against the inside curve of the rocks, far from the music and far enough away for no one to hear them. They walked in silence until the music began to fade and stepped inside a tent. 

Dammar paced the sand like a caged tiger. Sameera mulled over his behavior. He informed her not too long ago that he had seen Jensa in Cairo several days ago, not knowing that she was the chieftain's woman. No matter. It would make his take over of the village that much more satisfying. She could not wait, but he had said they had no other choice.

Sameera sat against the pillows of his bed watching him. She too held the same views that Dammar did. Following this new way of life was blasphemous and against everything the Medjai stood for. She wanted to be the wife of the leader. Ever since she was a child, she had been smitten with Ardeth mostly because of the power that kind of position could wield. His being the most handsome man in the village was just an added bonus.

She had been determined for many years to marry Ardeth, but he had not given her a second look much less a first look. His heart had long been lost to Jensa. She had come to Egypt and spoiled all of her plans. Ardeth had not been the same while Jensa was gone. He had refused the women of the village vying for his attentions. Sameera had been certain he would realize what he was missing by not taking her for his wife, but stupid Jensa had come back and ruined it all!

Now, Sameera saw hope in the man angrily pacing the ground.

His goal was to lead the Medjai. That had always been his one and only goal. She watched him closely. He was a handsome man, but he could never compare to Ardeth. She had to content herself with the second best. His nose was aquiline, not unlike Ardeth's, but his black beady eyes were cold and hollow, seething with hate for his chieftain. His lips were set in a thin pale line, occasionally cursing the situation he found himself in. The blue dye of the tattoos across his flat cheekbones seemed to glow with his rage. 

"I hate him," he finally said.

"Yes, I know! I know! _You_ are the rightful leader not Ardeth Bay," she said irritated, holding out her hand and eying her fingernails.

"Do not mock me, Sameera!"

"I would not dream of it. I hate Jensa."

"I know! I know! _You_ are the rightful leader's wife. Well, when I am the leader, you shall be my wife."

Her eyebrows rose. "You mean that?"

"With all my heart," he mocked.

"You do not have one," she said with a smirk.

"Maybe not, but we both know what it is you are after. Power, and so am I."

It did not really matter to her anymore who the leader of the Medjai was. She had already given up on winning over Ardeth. Still, if Jensa had not been there, she would have found a way to make Ardeth hers, even if she had to trick him into getting her into his bed, but there was no hope for that now. If Dammar killed him and proclaimed himself leader, then who was she to complain? All she had ever wanted was to be the leader's wife and by Allah, she was going to be, Ardeth or no Ardeth.

"We just have to kill them."

"That is easier said than done," she said.

"Right now it is. We must spread the word through the other tribes. There are not enough of us who still follow the old ways, but there will be one day and we will crush Ardeth."

"And his precious Jensa," she added.

He nodded. "And his precious Jensa." Dammar stopped pacing and pulled out a dagger from his belt. He ran the blade across his palm and clenched his fist tightly. The blood seeped through his fingers and dripped onto the sand. "I swear I will find a way to destroy Ardeth."

"You have been saying that for years," Sameera yawned tiredly. Dammar lost control of his anger and yanked her up to her feet. His bleeding hand closed around her throat. "I _will_ get what I want." He brought his mouth down violently on hers. Then he shoved her back down onto the bed. "I do not care how long it takes or how I will accomplish it, but we shall rally together and kill Ardeth's influence and finally…him."

"And Jensa," Sameera repeated wiping the blood from her neck and smearing it on the pillows.

Dammar laughed wickedly. "You have a one track mind."

"As do you, My Lord, future leader of the Medjai."

"My Lord…I like the sound of that." Dammar tackled Sameera, ripping at her clothes and unleashing his anger.

__

(Author's note: If you want to know what I modeled Jensa's wedding attire after, watch Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. The character Willie Scott wears a similar dress when they are sitting at the table in the Majarajah's palace.)


	13. Chapter 13

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Sorry for the delay everyone. It's been about 2 months! Aack! I've been very busy at work and too tired to write and I've been working on another non-Mummy story that has taken up quite a bit of my writing time. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 13. I hope y'all enjoy it. Thank you once again to Eiri for all of your help. My stories would be so dull without your incredible advice.

I also have to say that it has been exactly a year since I began writing my Ardeth stories and I've never had so much fun! I've met so many incredible writers who love Oded Fehr just as much as me. Has anyone heard of this Oded Fehr fan fiction web site? I also post this story on that site. There are some wonderful stories there. Check them out. (Anything by Eirian Phillips and Ladybug, Mommints…the list goes on, but these are my personal favorites.)

http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Palace/2752

****

Chapter 13

Jensa's eyes fluttered open to see the sun streaming into the room through the little window. There was something warm against her back. A smile of remembrance formed onto her lips. That warmth against her could only mean one thing. Trying not to waken him, she snuggled a little closer only to be rewarded with the heat of his breath against her neck. A shiver shook her upper body. She stilled, hoping he would not wake. He didn't, but his arm tightened around her waist.

A ray of the morning sun caught her ring. The diamonds sparkled. She sighed contentedly, remembering the previous week's events. She and Ardeth were married. His arm was draped possessively around her waist, spooning her body into his. To disentangle herself from his arm, Jensa rolled over onto her stomach and shivered again when his fingers trailed across her back. She always sneaked a look at him while he slept. He looked so peaceful and she could not bear to wake him. He rarely ever looked this calm.

Some of his hair hung down over his face and she brushed it back, hooking it over his ear then leaned forward and lightly kissed his forehead. She stretched her sore muscles as she stood and with one last look at her husband, she pushed the skins aside and tiptoed away. 

As she washed her face with water from the basin, she noticed a blush creeping onto her face in her reflection and suppressed a giggle. She thought she would have been through blushing by now…and giggling. She hated to giggle and being around Ardeth sometimes made her giggle. Looks and words of his would always bring out that side of her.

They had been married nearly a week and it had been the happiest week of her life. Unfortunately, they only had one week for their honeymoon. Ardeth's duties prevented him from being gone longer, but she didn't mind. After being separated for five years, she wasn't going to complain. Their one passionate week together had been more than she had dared dream for. 

Jensa knew Ardeth had done everything he could to dispel her nervousness. He understood and agreed that she had a right to be nervous after the horrible ordeal she went through with Lyle. She had only seen the violent side and Ardeth immediately erased those beliefs she had about physical love. No two people could have been more different in their giving of love than Ardeth and Lyle.

Everything had been slow at first and she was very grateful to him. She had been a bundle of nerves on the inside and did the best she could to hide it, but he was gentle and attentive, putting her mind at ease as only he could do.

He was a considerate lover.

Jensa knew as the years went by that she would look back on this week as one of the best of their lives together. She laughed as she remembered the morning after. After she woke up, she couldn't remember where she was, until she rolled over to find Ardeth watching her. 

This morning there was no panic as to her whereabouts. She had woken up peacefully and found that she already instinctively sought him out in her sleep each night. She quietly began singing a little tune as she scrubbed the soap into her face.

***

In the bedroom, Ardeth slowly stirred. His hand moved over to where Jensa should be to pull her close, but she was not there. He sat up and looked around. All of the sudden, this strange feeling surged into his body. He was seconds from getting panicked and threw back the bedclothes, springing to his feet. He had only taken one step until he heard someone softly singing on the other side of the room. 

It was Jensa.

Ardeth shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to clear away the morning fogginess as went to retrieve his pants. The strange feeling that he had just experienced worried him. When he had awoken, she was not beside him where she was supposed to be and he had panicked. He had never known such a feeling before. Of course, she had only been in the next room, but the realization suddenly came over him.

For a long time, Ardeth had only himself to take care of, now he must protect her too. He had recently told her there would be times when they would be separated, but he was just now listening to his own words. While he was gone, he could not vouch for her safety. Not being able to keep her away from danger frightened him in more ways than one.

He heard her moving around, pushed the goat skin covering aside and went back out to see her come out wearing the black robes of a Medjai woman. For a brief moment, their eyes locked. Jensa walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist over the taut muscles of his back and up through his hair, pulling his head down to claim his lips for a kiss.

"Good morning," she said.

"Yes, it is." Ardeth nibbled on her ear making her giggle. "I did not know you could sing."

"It only happens once every thousand years."

He threw his head back to laugh loudly, swung his arm under her knees and picked her up. He walked over to the table bathed in the sunlight and sank down onto the pillow. Jensa's hair glittered with bits of red, blue and green highlights that trailed through her tresses. Once again, Ardeth had to remind himself to breathe.

"You are beautiful in the morning sun." Ardeth stared at her hair, mesmerized by its beauty.

***

It was very satisfying to know that she could hold his attention so well. He looked quite distracted, but the next moment became just as distracting for her.

He placed his lips on her mouth, pushing her robe aside and left a trail of kisses down to her shoulder. She had been trying to remember a question she wanted to ask him, but her mind went numb at feeling his lips on her skin. This lapse to form coherent thoughts lasted longer than she realized. He always managed to invade her mind. One of these days, she would turn the tables and make him see she could give as good as she got. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Ardeth muddling about because of her clouding his mind.

The kiss ended and he drew back with a glazed look in his eyes. She imagined she must look the same. Her skin was already aflame, but suddenly she remembered her question and asked him, "Can we eat right here this morning? The first time I saw this little table, I pictured us here together eating breakfast with the sun shining in."

"That is a wonderful picture. Yes, of course, I would love to." 

"Okay," she said jumping up from his lap. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Please. I must bring you the water. The basin in here is empty." Ardeth rose from the pillow, took a basin from the side of the stove and headed outside.

Jensa took some matches from the bowl, kneeled down and started a fire. The orange flames erupted in the small hearth. Breakfast preparations began. The coffee beans made a grating sound as she ground them up. The rich aroma from the freshly ground beans drifted into the air and she inhaled deeply. Her mouth watered in anticipation for the strong flavor of one of her favorite drinks. 

The sound of the goat skin covering being shifted aside, announced Ardeth's return with the water. He poured some into a pitcher, placing it above the flame.

They said nothing, but she felt his eyes boring into her back. Something was on his mind and she suddenly said, "Out with it. You're watching me. I can feel it."

***

Ardeth sat down on the pillow and watched Jensa with a smile as she performed these simple tasks of making their breakfast. He knew the morning after their first night together, she was very eager to make breakfast…and it had been her first time as well.

_"Oh, no!" she screamed in frustration._

"What is wrong?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"I burned it! Again!"

He could not help himself and laughed.

"It's not funny!" she cried indignantly.

"Yes, it is. Why do you get so angry?" he asked, crawling over to the hearth where she sat staring daggers at the burned bread. "It is only bread. We have plenty more for you—"

"To burn," she said, crossing her arms in a huff. She seemed to do that when she was angry. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Everything is perfect, ya hilwai. It will only take practice, " he coaxed.

"Yeah, well…"

Suddenly the loaf of bread burst into flames and she shrieked. She grabbed a pitcher of water and threw all of the contents onto the flaming bread. The loaf soaked up the water and turned soggy.

Jensa looked ready to burst into flames herself. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and he laughed again at the vein throbbing in her temple. She glared at him, but said nothing. Her glare moved to the bread again and he thought for just a second that she could light it on fire again with only the scowl on her face.

He smiled in remembrance. She was lovely when she was angry. Her eyebrows shot together in a rather endearing scowl and her cheeks tinged pink with fury. Such a little thing to have such a big temper.

To his surprise, she caught him staring without so much as looking at him. The question that had nagged him for years, even while she was in America, was on the tip of his tongue. He had put it to the back of his mind during the week of their honeymoon and now it pushed its way back into his thoughts. 

He caught her wrist as she placed a cup on the table. "Are you happy?"

***

Jensa looked at Ardeth with more surprise on her face than she realized. Questions like this one usually came up in a marriage, but were often a longer time in coming. Technically, they hadn't even been married a complete seven days yet since they were married at sundown last week. Sundown wouldn't be for a long while.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"It is a simple question, Jen."

"Not always."

"Are you?"

"Beyond words happy." She kneeled down in front in him and took his hands. "Ardeth, don't you think I am? Have I given you the impression that I'm not?"

"No, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" she prompted impatiently.

"If I go on any further, I might upset you. I think I already have."

Jensa shook her head. "I'm not upset, just really, really surprised, but you've opened a can of worms by asking such a question that you _should_ know the answer to."

"A can of worms?" He repeated with a slight laugh. "You Americans and your strange language." 

"Need I remind you that you're speaking English too, dear? But you're changing the subject." She took the pillow on the opposite side of the table and waited for his answer.

Ardeth folded his hands and leaned his arms on the table. "Do not misunderstand me," he began slowly, "but I know you have always lived a life without any worries, especially financially. Your father hired servants to help manage your household. Now you will live the rest of your life in the middle of the Sahara, living off the land away from the city life. I cannot help but wonder if you may change your mind and go home."

Jensa placed her hands over his. "_You're_ my home. You always have been. For years I've only wanted to be with you wherever you were. You think I'll grow tired of having to take care of myself? Actually, there were many times when I would have loved to throw the servants out the window."

He smiled and his fingers crept along her palm until laced through hers.

"Being waited on all the time is exhausting and grew real old real fast. I didn't just sit around and do my nails."

She happened to glance at her nails and noticed they were a bit dirty, probably from all of the sand. Her thumbnail was even chipped and to her surprise, she did not really care. She turned her attention back to her husband.

"My mother was an excellent teacher. My culinary skills have room for improvement though. I may burn things once in a while and even catch something on fire, which I actually did a couple of days ago, as you saw with the flaming loaf of bread."

He laughed. "That is not something I shall soon forget. I have not seen such flames before."

She was about to retort, but saw the teasing glint in his eyes. "_Anyway_, I'm getting better at it. I think I have proven that I can look after myself, with a little help from you." 

"Just a little?" 

"Okay, okay, a lot," she said with a lopsided grin. "If it becomes difficult or uncharted territory, I can adapt. I'm willing to learn. To learn about _everything_. I have a very good teacher in the handsome man sitting across from me. Ardeth, I love you and I'm very happy."

His eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Come here." Jensa stood up and he pulled her around the table into his lap. He cupped her chin in his hand. "Forgive me."

"For what?"

"Doubting you. It was wrong of me."

"You had every right. We're married now. Talking about something that's on our minds is very important. I'm glad you asked because it's all hopefully straightened out now."

"It is."

His firm tone of voice suggested that he believed her. "I think we just jumped the first hurdle in our life together. Not too shabby." Jensa kissed him on both tattooed cheeks and then his lips.

"One more thing," he said as they kissed.

Jensa broke it off. "And that is?"

"There will be times you will want to visit your parents. They will be staying in Cairo will they not?"

"Indefinitely. From the looks on their faces, it was as if they'd never left."

"You know of the Museum of Antiquities in Cairo?"

"Daddy and Mother took me and Michael there all the time. It was our second home."

"How would you like to help the curator while you are there?"

Her brow furrowed. "Help him?"

"Yes, I know the curator. He is a respected and well known man, and one of our many contacts."

"He's Medjai?"

"In secret, though he does not bear the tattoos on his face or hands."

"You'd really want to me to help him?"

"I know how much you enjoy ancient Egyptian history and you are well versed in it. I think it would be a nice change for you every so often."

Jensa wiggled with delight and showered him with kisses. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"If I had known this would be your reaction, I would have told you much sooner." Jensa started to get up and finish making breakfast, but he cupped his hands over her shoulders and pushed her back down in his lap. "You are not done properly thanking me."

"Is that so?" she asked, eyebrows risen.

"It is."

Jensa wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with the soft curls of his hair. She brought her lips within a fraction of his, but didn't make contact. The impatience in his eyes grew and yet she made no further move to kiss him. The temptation to tease him was too irresistible.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. She felt his hands tighten around her waist and he pulled her tightly against his chest. Teasing him was so much fun! Abruptly, she released her hold on him and stood up to stare down at a very bewildered yet irritated olive face. She couldn't help herself and started laughing.

"You will pay for that," he growled. He too stood up and began making his way towards her. She retreated backwards and smacked into the wall. Ardeth put his hands on either side of her head against the wall. She couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

"What is the price I have to pay?" she said in a saucy tone. She knew one of his few weaknesses and she fully intended to put it to good use. He was extremely ticklish around his stomach.

"A good beating," he answered with a wicked smile.

"I like the sound of that."

She threw out her hands and attacked his stomach, catching him completely off guard. He removed his hands and she continued the bombardment, laughing at him as he backed away. He tried grabbing her hands, but she darted just out of his reach.

"Do not think you can get away so easily," he threatened with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You haven't caught me yet, have you?" she shot back.

The look in his eyes suddenly changed and hers widened as she recognized the predatory gaze that had taken possession of the soft chocolate color now black with fire. She squealed in spite of herself, but his quick reflexes beat her this time. He grabbed her arm and made for their bed, throwing her down onto the fluffy pillows. She bounced up and down and fell back as he leaned over her, pinning her down with his weight. Now she was back where she started this morning, back in their bed and back in his arms. His hair fell forward and she pushed it up and held it out of the way with her hands.

"You must be severely punished."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, her insides churning.

She loved to tease him and it was even better when he teased back. Ardeth had always been very serious and it pleased her to know that he could loosen up and have fun with the insults they shot at each other and of course, moments like the one they were in now. She pulled his head forward with the intention of actually kissing him this time. Her concentration went completely to his bottom lip. He seemed more than willing to indulge her whim, but apparently his patience wore thin and he crushed her body against his, taking her breath away with the fire of his kiss.

It was some time before they left the bedroom. Breakfast in the sunlight at their little table was forgotten.

***

With a great deal of reluctance, Jensa got up to finish making their breakfast. She sighed and shook her head when she touched the cold coffee pot. No trouble. They had plenty more matches. 

Ardeth came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "You have properly thanked me."

"I love you," they said in unison. She shifted around in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Stay in bed?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she scolded, looking up at him. His bottom lip stuck out in a small pout. For a minute, she almost gave in, but there was so much she wanted to do and see. It was a difficult decision since his fingers traveled up and down her spine and across her shoulder blades then back again.

"After breakfast, I want to walk you around the village and introduce you to everyone."

"I can't wait to meet them all, even the jealous ones," she added under her breath.

Ardeth heard though. "What jealous ones?"

Jensa let go of him and saw steam coming from the coffee pot. She grabbed their cups, filled them up and set them on the table. He sat down on one of the pillows and took a sip. 

"It's not too strong or weak or anything, is it?" she asked worriedly, twisting her wedding ring around.

"It is delicious, Jen," he said, taking another sip.

"You're sure?" she asked. She desperately wanted everything to taste all right. They had been having these conversations before, but she just didn't feel confident enough yet about cooking for him.

"Come here," he said, wagging his finger towards her. She kneeled down in front of him and he put the cup to her lips. "Drink."

She took a small sip and swirled the bittersweet liquid around in her mouth before swallowing. With a smile, she said, "Not bad."

"I told you. You do not give yourself enough credit, Jen."

"Thanks, honey."

"Anytime." He put the cup to her lips again and she swallowed, but a small drop trickled down her chin. She moved her hand to wipe it away, but he caught her wrist. "Allow me."

His lips cupped her chin, his tongue lapping up the drop and ending in a searing kiss.

"You make the coffee from now on," he whispered into her lips.

"It's a deal."

There was a comfortable silence then, as she resumed making their breakfast. They ate quietly, sharing intimate glances and occasional hand holding.

"You never finished telling me before," he began.

"Never finished?" she asked shaking her head. She didn't remember. They had been through a lot of distracting things that morning.

"What were you saying about jealous people, habibti?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, as I walked down the aisle, I noticed a group of women glaring murderously at me."

"Ah yes," he said, "That would be Sameera, Heqet and Maha. Sameera is the ringleader."

"I gathered from the venomous looks in their eyes that they weren't too happy about you and me. They've tried to hook their claws into you before?"

"For years, but there is only one woman who managed to hook her claws into me, " he grinned.

Jensa scowled and shook her finger at him. "Consider yourself lucky, Bay. If you weren't so handsome, I'd have to inflict bodily harm in one way or the other."

"I can think of one way, but what is the other?" His grin turned mischievous.

Jensa gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Never you mind."

***

A light breeze ruffled the hem of Jensa's robes. She welcomed the flow of air in the torrid surroundings. Zaina had lent a few of her robes to Jensa until she could make some of her own. The Medjai women made their clothes and Jensa admired the stitching so much that she asked Zaina to teach her how to sew. She knew it would be vital for her to know. No doubt during attacks on Hamunaptra marauders, Ardeth's robes bore a great deal of the brunt from the violent fighting and needed to be mended.

She secured the veil around her face and together, she and Ardeth walked side by side through the village. She met with many people and they stared at the whiteness of her skin. They held her hands, running their fingers over her palm. She laughed at their curiosity, loving every minute of this tour of the land and its people.

There was a school area coming up. Children sat at several benches and tables. Alim walked around amongst the children who looked up at him, seemingly enraptured by his very presence. Jensa listened to him teaching the children about the history of the Medjai. Ardeth whispered to her that they had heard the story many times, but never ceased to hunger for the knowledge of the duty that was laid before them. She turned her attention back to Alim. He used his hands expressively with large gestures.

One beautiful little girl appeared to be late for the lessons, but stopped when she noticed the newest member of the Tribe. She reached out for Jensa's arm and gave it a close inspection. It was the same child Ardeth had let ride the horse with him when they arrived at the village earlier that week. When she saw Ardeth, she jumped into his arms. He gave her a big kiss on her cheek and said to her:

"Good morning, Nadirah."

"G-good m-m-morning, Ar-deth," she stuttered.

Jensa's eyes narrowed slightly. This child had an impediment. 

"Nadirah, this is my wife Jensa," he said putting her down.

She walked over to Jensa and said, "He-l-lo."

"Hello, Nadirah." Jensa squatted down so she would be eye level with the girl.

Jensa admired the lovely child. She was adorable in her black robes and blunt cut bangs in the traditional Egyptian style. Nadirah's light brown, almond-shaped eyes regarded her with unabashed interest.

"Y-yo-u look li-like the c-clouds."

"Yes, I do. It's very nice to meet you, Nadirah. I hope we become very good friends." She reached out and pushed a lock of Nadirah's hair behind her tiny ear. "You are very pretty."

The girl giggled and ran off to join the other children and she bragged to them about being paid special attention to by the chieftain's new wife. She turned around and waved at them. Jensa and Ardeth waved back and then moved on.

"You were very kind to her," he said squeezing her hand. "I am sure that meant more to her than you will ever know."

"She's absolutely adorable," she said looking back at Nadirah.

"That she is. I have always enjoyed talking to her. Not many people do." He folded his arms as they walked.

"Why not?"

"I am sure you noticed she had trouble with her speech. Nadirah was born with an impediment. We have tried to teach her English, but I am afraid it is much too difficult for her. Our language is hard enough even though it is her native tongue. She is not as quick as the other children. It takes her longer to learn than most."

"Poor girl. Does she have many friends?"

"Some."

"What about her mother and father? Brothers and sisters?"

"She was the only child to her parents. Her father wished for a boy. He does not pay much attention to her. Her mother died of an illness shortly after Nadirah was born."

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"I agree. Just because she has a hard time understanding things, they think she is stupid. I have heard her father belittle her many times. Every time I see Nadirah, I make it a point to speak directly to her."

"And so will I." Jensa glanced back again over at the girl. "I want her to know someone cares about her."

"I have the feeling you are going to take Nadirah under your protective wing."

"Yes, I think I will," she said defiantly.

"You will be a good mother. Our children will be loved a great deal."

"Then they'll grow up resenting me for smothering them," she said with slight, but humorless laugh.

"No, Jen they will love you even more in the end."

"Thank you. Do you know how much that means to hear you say that?" Jensa stared at him lovingly with misty eyes. She was remembering the last time she had thought about children. She had still been with Lyle then and had feared that her children would have grown up with an abusive father. 

"I have some idea," he said hugging her. "What are you thinking?"

"The last time I thought about having children was during a very unhappy time."

"In New York," he said.

She nodded. "When I came back to Egypt, I wasn't expecting to find you and be married within a few short days. While I was engaged to Lyle, I knew exactly what tomorrow would be like. Everything was predictable with him. It would have been a life of torture for me and my children. It's such a relief to me now because I don't know exactly what tomorrow brings, but I know it will be whatever we make of it because we're together."

He tightened his arms around her, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "We will make a good future and happy home for our family."

Reluctantly, their embrace ended and they continued their stroll through the village. The next home they came to was a tent. Just as they neared it, a man pushed aside the canvas and stopped short in front of the newlyweds. She noticed the warrior watching her closely. He was dressed in full Medjai attire, including weapons. It didn't matter if the warriors were on patrol or not, they were always armed. Jensa had no doubt there was a dagger or two hidden somewhere on Ardeth's person. The warrior standing in front of her even had the veil drawn across his face. He also wore a black patch over his left eye. Ardeth stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Qusay, this is Jensa. I am introducing her to everyone today."

Qusay nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

"Hello," Jensa said, giving him her friendliest smile. His one eye regarded her with much curiosity. He even stuck his hand out in the well-known Westerner greeting. She gladly accepted it and continued saying, "It's very nice to meet you."

"And you. We are all so pleased that My Lord has taken a wife," he answered in a deep guttural voice. She could tell he was smiling because the corner of his eye turned up high, shining brightly.

She saw Ardeth's mouth hanging open slightly, but he quickly shut it before Qusay noticed. He took Jensa by the arm and hurried away. She looked up at her husband puzzled. "I can not believe it," he said, shaking his head.

"What?"

He looked down at her. "This may sound like an exaggeration, but he has not said more than ten words in the last three years, at least, when I have been around him."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

Ardeth glanced behind his shoulder as if making sure they were far enough away from Qusay. "Three years ago, he was terribly injured during a raid of Hamunaptra. As we charged, he was shot off his horse. The man who shot him attacked him while he was down…with a knife. It was madness." Ardeth's voice and eyes darkened with rage. "He sliced Qusay to pieces. There are many scars all over his body and he lost his eye. We did not know what had happened until it was too late. Most of us, including myself, did not believe he would make it, but Qusay proved us all wrong. He is one of the strongest men I have ever known."

"I hope the man who committed such a heinous crime was dismembered and buried in different parts of Egypt," Jensa said vehemently.

Ardeth laughed humorlessly. "Yes, we took care of him."

"Does Qusay have family?"

"Not anymore," he said sadly. "His wife had an extremely difficult pregnancy and died giving birth to a stillborn boy. He has not been the same since. Then he was so brutally scarred. His duty as Medjai is very important to him. I am amazed at his strength. If it had been me, I would have died along with my family." 

Jensa shuddered in fear at the thought of Ardeth dying and hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. "That was why I was astonished to see him emerge from his shell. For the first time in a very long time, there was life in his face, and it was all because of you."

"Me? Oh, I didn't do anything," she shrugged.

Ardeth pulled her arms from his waist and held her at arm's length. "Jensa, you did do something. He may have been wearing that veil, but I knew he was smiling. You treated him with that kind and caring spirit I know so well. He does not receive such warmth from anyone else. I have tried many times to talk to him, but I could see he always wanted to be left alone. I owed him his privacy after failing to help him."

"You blame yourself?" she asked with shock.

"I am to look after my people with my life. I failed in my duties." 

"Ardeth, that is wrong logic. What happened to him is no one's fault. You didn't know that was going to happen. How could you? Surprise! You're human. I like to think of you as invincible, but you're not. And if the horse bucks you off, don't let him beat you. You get right back on. Bad things happen and you can't stop them, but you can fight them."

"I guess so," he said pensively.

"You know so, Ardeth." She gently poked his chest to emphasize her words.

"You are going to take Qusay under your protective wing too, are you not?"

"Mmhmm. I'll be the village Mother Hen." She grabbed his hand. "Okay, now I want to meet everyone else. We've got all day and a few thousand people to see."

Unfortunately, the next people they meet were those three jealous women Jensa had seen. They each had a bundle of laundry in their arms and were on their way to the washing basins. It had been dark when Jensa first saw them, but daylight revealed their exotic features. Their bright clothing became their olive skin and black hair. Three pairs of narrow brown eyes regarded her coolly. Whenever their gaze shifted to Ardeth, however, they softened. Jensa linked her arm through her husband's, clearly announcing that he was spoken for. He reached up and patted her hand then closing his own around it. This little gesture strengthened her confidence.

"Sameera, Heqet, Maha, this is Jensa."

Sameera stepped forward and bowed her head. Jensa felt it was rather mocking. "It is an honor to meet our humble leader's wife. You are pretty in the daylight," she said coldly.

So, I'm ugly in the dark, she thought to herself. "So are you."

"Thank you. I cannot even begin to tell you how surprised we all were when Ardeth came back with you. We always thought he would marry someone closer to home."

"It was a pleasant surprise I hope?" Jensa asked, testing her.

"Of course," Heqet said, though it was obviously a lie.

"Good, I am so glad." Jensa heightened her fake smile. "I do hope we'll be good friends," she said with syrupy sweetness.

"Anything is possible," replied Maha. The women resumed their course towards the wash basins.

Ardeth looked at her incredulously. "You hope you will become good friends?"

"No, of course not. I want to stay as far away from them as possible. Sometimes it's necessary to fake people out, but they knew I was lying and I knew they were lying."

"Such deceit," he mocked.

***

Later that afternoon, she ran into Kerri by accident. She and Fadil were talking quietly together and then Kerri's gaze met Jensa's. A big grin spread across Kerri's face and she suddenly realized that another wedding would soon be taking place. 

Ardeth and Fadil broke off from the women and Jensa was left with her friend.

"We have some girl talk to catch up on," Kerri informed her mysteriously.

"Oh, really?" she asked amused. "Well, now, what could we possibly have to discuss?"

Kerri then started humming, "Dum, da, da, da…"

Jensa squealed and threw her arms around her friend's neck. "Oh, Kerri! Really? When? How did he ask? Did the bouquet I threw to you help?" she asked in a rush.

Kerri laughed. "I will answer all your questions, though probably not in that order." She cleared her throat. "Yes, I caught the bouquet you so discreetly threw to me and then I had to explain to a very curious Fadil what it all meant. He was so cute. He really was. My heart was all a flitter."

"I can't believe this! Well, I can believe it, of course I can, but it's just so exciting! I'm so happy for you." Suddenly, Jensa grabbed Kerri's arm. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What's gotten into you?" she laughed.

Jensa lowered her voice. " When you and Fadil marry, then you'll be living out here too. We won't be separated."

"That's right!" she cried as realization dawned on her face. "Oh, we'd have such fun being out here together. Just like it's always been."

"I know. I was dreading the thought of being separated from you since it's not exactly a day trip from here to Cairo. I'll be glad to have you to talk to."

"Don't you talk to Ardeth?" she grinned.

"Yes," she said, pulling a face at Kerri. "We do talk, but sometimes another woman's perspective is helpful."

"I understand."

"And I would have been by myself pretty much if you weren't going to be here. Anyway, I'm being selfish as usual. Continue with your romantic tale."

"Well, he asked your father for permission."

"Oh, how sweet!"

"And the looks on your parent's faces!" she giggled. "He didn't expect for us both become attached during this trip to Egypt."

"Yes," she said sadly.

"Oh, Jen. He's happy for you. He's just having a hard time letting go. It'll be quite an adjustment he'll have to make, especially with both of us gone now."

"Maybe. When we told Daddy that we wanted to get married, he was definitely less than pleased, but he didn't protest. He wanted to though."

"He knew that it was time to let you go. You were adult enough to make your own decision and I must say you made a _good_ one."

"Didn't I?" she asked, sneaking a glance at Ardeth, who was engrossed in a conversation with Fadil. His arms were folded and he looked tall and proud, very much the leader of the Medjai. A light breeze ruffled the hem of his robes and his onyx curls blew up away from his neck. She watched his mouth as he spoke, the way his lips moved and was suddenly reminded of earlier that morning when she was trying to make breakfast and they were a little sidetracked.

"What's that grin for?" Kerri asked with a twinkle in her eye, bringing Jensa out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, was I grinning?"

"You sure were."

"No reason," she shrugged, but was unable to hide her grin.

"Whatever you say."

Jensa was thankful Kerri let it drop until she asked something else, but it turned out to be not so personal as her reason for grinning. 

"Could I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Jensa replied.

"When did you know that you loved Ardeth? I mean, I always knew you two were very close."

Jensa smiled in fond remembrance. "That last time we went to "our special place", the oasis, he gave me this ring." She held up her right hand, showing Kerri the tourmaline Eye of Horus.

"I remember that ring well. It's exquisite."

She twisted the ring back and forth. "His father made it for his mother before they were married. When he gave it to me, I knew that it signified how much he valued the friendship we had. Later that night when he brought me home, I realized that I loved him, but he said it couldn't be. I was too young, which was the truth. For seven years, we were best friends. It was a little surprising to me that I was in love with him. He had always been just my friend and I was so sad when Daddy told us we were going back to New York. This may sound crazy, but if things hadn't gone the way they did with Lyle, then I probably would not have come back. I'd be married to him instead or someone else most likely. It was frightening, but I'm glad it pushed me to come home."

"And I probably wouldn't have come back either."

"And you and Fadil wouldn't be on the verge of wedded bliss."

"Yes, I'd say we're two very happy girls."

"You got that right." Jensa looked back over at her husband. He and Fadil were still talking. At that moment, Ardeth turned his head and caught her looking at him. He held out his hand for her. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"What did the two of you talk about?" Ardeth asked once they left their friends.

"You and Fadil, of course."

"Is that supposed to be a good or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing," she laughed. "Mostly, we talked about Fadil. He asked her to marry him."

"Yes, we were discussing that. I am pleased for them both."

"Me too. Now we can both experience wedded bliss."

***

Jensa's parents and brother stayed in the village for one week. It was a tearful farewell for her mother.

"Promise me you'll come visit as often as you can."

"For the seventh time, Mother, I promise I will visit you."

"That's the last time I'll ask. I mean it this time."

"You meant it last time too," she said, hugging her tightly with a laugh. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart," Mrs. James said with a sniff.

"But remember I'll be helping out at the Cairo Museum sometimes."

"I can't wait!" she said excitedly. "And you will of course, stay with your father and I. We plan on looking for a home near the museum."

Michael was looking less than happy, Jensa noticed, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Good-bye, Michael," she said uneasily.

"Come here, Jen," he said quietly, holding out his arms. She stepped into his arms and he gave her a big bear hug. "Take care of yourself, baby sis."

"I will, Michael. I love you. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. If you need me, I'll be out here so fast it will set a record."

She chuckled. "Hey, Michael. You're squishing me."

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, letting her go.

Jensa noticed the dark look he shot at Ardeth when he thought she wasn't looking, but she chose to ignore it. Some things would never change.

"So, Kerri," he said turning to her. "You ready to go?"

"Uh…"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving."

Silence. Everybody, but Jensa and Ardeth stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what? You-you…what?" Michael stammered.

"I'm staying here. Fadil asked me to marry him and I've accepted."

Mrs. James gasped. "Really?" She clapped her hands together. "Both my girls married! Oh, Kerri!" She threw herself at the young woman, who stumbled, but laughed at the enthusiasm.

Mr. James opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to say anything. "Well…you too huh? Goodness me, I…" He sighed heavily. "Congratulations, Kerri," he mumbled with a tiny smile.

"Thank you, Mr. James."

Michael's eyes burned with anger, but he still said nothing. Jensa saw Kerri glance nervously at him and she grasped her hand, giving it a hard squeeze. She looked at her brother, hoping he would congratulate Kerri or at least smile. He did nothing of the kind. His jaw was firmly set and she saw a muscle twitching near his left eye.

He just turned away and mounted his horse, saying nothing more. Jensa could have smacked him, but restrained herself. Hitting him wasn't the solution no matter how attractive the idea sounded. 

Her parents followed suit and mounted their horses. Ardeth prepared a small group of his men to escort them safely back to the city. Mr. James started to turn his horse away, but stopped and stared directly at Jensa.

"You know, Jensa, funny thing. Before we left New York, I was in my library and I noticed something missing. Now what do you think that was?"

Jensa turned a bright shade of pink. "Um…"

He smiled. "Care to guess? No? A book of Egyptian curses. It was in my office the day before you left, but the day after, it had disappeared. Do you have any idea what happened to it?"

Jensa knew exactly what happened to it. She had stolen it for a bit of light reading and because curses were especially fascinating to her. She hadn't read it since the night Ardeth paid a little visit to her in her hotel room in Cairo.

Mr. James laughed. "It's all right, honey. You can keep it. I have plenty others. Consider it a wedding present."

She laughed. "Thanks, Daddy. Good-bye."

"Bye, Jensa. I hope we see you soon."

She watched until her parents were just specks in the sunlight. She was of course, sad to see them go. Her entire life she had lived with her parents and this was the first time that she wasn't going home with them, but Kerri was here with her now.

"Jensa?"

She turned around to see Ardeth standing right behind her. Without a doubt she knew she had made the right decision. He was her life and she couldn't imagine living it without him. She leaned into him and he placed an arm around her shoulders and led her back towards their home.

***

Fadil and Kerri married within a week. Jensa helped the other lady attendants with Kerri's preparation for the ceremony. She was given the same pampering, although she was rather embarrassed and said they shouldn't go to so much fuss. 

Jensa simply laughed. "I had to endure this too, but believe me, it's worth it."

As she watched her friend join hands with Fadil and step inside the flaming circle, she couldn't help but think of her own wedding and stole the occasional glance at her husband, who in turn, was closely watching her. She knew he too, was thinking of their wedding.

***

Ardeth quietly observed his wife. She adjusted amazingly well to life in the desert. Weeks of their marriage flew by. He knew everyday became a new experience for her. She helped with many of the village chores and paid special attention to Nadirah, taking several hours out the day everyday to be with her.

Gossip spread fast and she became quite popular with the other children. Jensa encouraged her to play with others her own age, but apparently, Nadirah enjoyed Jensa's company more. She even tried to help the child with her English. It was a very slow process, but Nadirah was an extremely intelligent child.

How could he have ever doubted Jensa's happiness?

***

As darkness fell over the quiet village, her dread increased. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what. This feeling had been steadily growing throughout the day and she sat alone on their bed, worrying and twisting the hem of her robes into a wrinkled mess. She had, in fact, woken up from a fitful sleep and the bad feeling had been eating away at her mind all day.

"If only Ardeth were here, then everything would be all right," she murmured to the room.

As everything always was in his presence, she thought. He brought a calm and peace to the atmosphere and made her feel like she could handle anything, but without the warmth of his body next to hers and without the gentle reassurance of his touch, she crumbled to pieces on the inside.

What frightened her more than anything was that the feeling was in some way connected to Ardeth. He had been gone for nearly two weeks. Word of another expedition to Hamunaptra traveled fast throughout the Tribe. He had left immediately to put a stop to the treasure marauding. He had, however, shown his reluctance to leave her, as they had not been married very long, only one month.

__

"What is it, hayati?" he said hurriedly as he pulled on his bandoleer, shining with not yet used bullets.

"Nothing, nothing," she said absentmindedly while she tied the sash around his waist.

"Jen?" he questioned.

She looked up to see the disbelief in his eyes. Should she tell him? Or would she simply sound like a hysterical woman?

He crooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Tell me," he commanded softly.

"It's just a…"

"A what?" he prompted.

She looked down, embarrassed. "A feeling."

But he did not laugh. "What kind of feeling?"

All of her embarrassment vanished. "I woke up with a terrible feeling this morning, like something bad will happen."

He said nothing and seemed to be thinking about what she said. "Well…" he began slowly. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Do about it?" Her brows furrowed together for only an instant, but she sighed and resigned herself to wait. "I guess I can't do anything about it," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I just really wish you didn't have to leave."

"So do I," he said, shaking his head sadly. "We have not had enough time together as husband and wife. I am already being forced away from you." His fingers idly rubbed the small of her back and he leaned down to kiss her good-bye.

"I must go."

She nodded, looking very subdued.

"I will be home soon," he said reassuringly.

"In one piece," she said firmly.

He chuckled and turned to leave.

"Ar-Ardeth?" she stammered.

He turned, waiting.

She ran at him full force, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

"Come back to me," she implored.

"I will."

"I-I love y-you," her voice quavered and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"I know," he whispered into her neck.

"Don't go," she pleaded with a sob, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Jensa, I must," he said quietly, prying her arms of. "I wish it was not so, but I must."

The tears spilled rapidly down her face. She backed away from him and disappeared from view, collapsing onto their bed. She cried hard into the pillow, trying to stifle her sobs. She heard nothing for a few seconds and realized he was still there, no doubt debating what to do. In the end, his duty won out because she heard the pounding thunder of hooves riding away. 

She jumped up and rushed to the window, pushing the drape aside to watch them leave.

When would she see him again?

Would she see him again?

All she had done for the last several days was cry. Her body ached from the wracking sobs and her voice was hoarse. She felt shame for having fallen to pieces in front of him. The last thing he needed was to worry about her while he watched over Hamunaptra.

She laid down on the goat skins and tried to sleep. It was still too early and she was wide awake. She thought about trying to eat something, but she had been feeling sick ever since the day he left and had even violently thrown up because she had not been able to control her crying. Her chest hurt terribly and she again chastised herself for crying like such a baby, but…she missed Ardeth, much more than she ever thought she would. An agonizing pain in her chest kept her up at nights. His absence was the missing piece of her heart. When she did manage to sleep, her dreams were full of dark and evil things that which she could not fight off. She knew she called his name in her sleep, but he was not there to chase away her fears by holding her close or whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Ardeth," she said wearily, "Come home."

***

The Westerners were better prepared for battle than he had realized. They did occasionally astound him with their intelligence. It was obvious that they had expected an attack from he and his men, but the Medjai were seasoned warriors and used to long hours in the desert heat, though the sun had gone down and the night cooled.

The Westerners were beginning to tire.

"Ardeth! Behind you!"

He barely had time to register Fadil's voice when he felt something hit him in the side. Looking down, he was surprised to see a dagger protruding from his left side.

How had that gotten there?

A sharp movement from behind him caught his attention. With a small hiss of pain, he placed one hand on the dagger hilt and ripped it out. Blood came pouring out down the side of his robes and pooled onto the sand around his feet.

Although the wound burned agonizingly in his side, he whipped out his other scimitar and attacked the man behind him. With a grunt of pain, he brought the scimitar up into the man's shoulder, who howled with pain. He backed away from Ardeth, nearly tripping over his own feet.

The scimitar was now soaked in blood from hilt to point and made him lose his grip on the slick handle. The man noticed this and lunged forward, brandishing his own sword. Feeling a wave of nausea, Ardeth clumsily blocked the swing.

It happened so quickly. One minute, the Westerner was lunging with his sword again and the next, he had crumpled to the ground with a dagger protruding from his neck.

He then saw Fadil stooping over the dead man, retrieving his dagger and wiping it clean on the man's filthy clothes. He picked up Ardeth's scimitar and handed it back hilt first.

The concern in Fadil's eyes was apparent.

"I am still alive, Fadil," he said with small smile.

"Yes, I see that," he said coming over to him and placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Ardeth suddenly realized he had been swaying and Fadil's grip had righted him. He closed his eyes and pushed down another wave of nausea.

"You have lost much blood, Ardeth," he observed with quiet worry.

"I have lost blood before," he said, untying his sash and pressing it over the wound, vaguely thinking that Jensa would have to sew him another one. He jumped slightly when the material made contact with the torn flesh. "How many others have been wounded?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Three wounded. One is dead."

Ardeth's head shot up and the pain seemed to worsen with news of the one fatality.

"Who?" he whispered.

"Ashai," Fadil answered.

He bowed his head sadly. "Ashai was the last living son in his family line."

Fadil nodded slowly. "We must return home," Fadil said hastily. "Are you well enough to ride?"

He nodded vaguely and followed Fadil to the horses. Ardeth did not know how it happened, but he had suddenly collapsed to his knees and fallen face first into the sand. He heard his name shouted out in fear, but they seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

His last thought before the darkness closed in around him was of soft pale skin against his own and soft lips pressed to his ear, whispering of her love.

"Jen…" he whispered as darkness consumed him.

***

"Ardeth!!"

Jensa sat bolt upright with a scream. She didn't remember falling asleep, but the sun had set completely and the sounds of the village activity had ceased. It must be very late.

She felt something wet on her face and touched her forehead. It was sweat. She then touched her pillow and found it soaked. Her dreams had been of Ardeth, but it had been horrible. It was a battle and he was injured. He fell to his knees and his pain was overwhelming. The pain in her heart tore through her entire body.

"It was only a dream," she tried to reassure herself, "Just a very frightening dream."

Even as she said this, the confidence in her voice was false and she didn't believe it had been a dream. It was too real.

She got to her feet with great difficulty and immediately felt light-headed. With slow baby steps she went to the goat skin door and pushed it aside. All was quiet to her observation. The village was asleep. A dark cloud passed over the moon, blocking the light and she shivered. The air was frigid tonight.

As soon as she decided to return to the empty bed, a commotion from up ahead startled her. Forgetting her veil or shoes, she stepped onto the cool sand barefoot. Steady pounding shook the ground and there was urgency in the sound. At least thirty or more warriors on horseback, she guessed, burst through the entrance to the village.

Her heart leapt in her throat. Ardeth was home!

The closer they came, she noticed at the head of the pack, there was a rider less horse. Next to it, two riders had doubled up and the one sitting in front was huddled over as if asleep. The clouds parted and moonlight bathed the scene before her and the warriors.

She gasped and saw the front of the warrior's robes wet and glistening in the light.

It was blood. It was Ardeth.


	14. Chapter 14

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

I am so sorry this took so long. My frame of mind hasn't exactly been up to par and I haven't felt much like writing. As Gandalf says in 'The Fellowship of the Ring', "I was delayed." Well, something like that for me, except I wasn't imprisoned on top of the tower of Orthanc, although I wouldn't mind being imprisoned in Mirkwood…with Legolas for company that is…*winks at Aulizia*

For those of you that have asked after the story, thank you so much for still reading and waiting for the next chapter. I'm already working on chapter 15 and I hope to have it up soon. I do assure you that I have not abandoned Ardeth and Jensa. I will finish Lifetime of Celebration. There's just a few more chapters to go…maybe 4 or 5. Don't know for sure yet. Oh, and I'm sure there's loads of typos in here, so bear with me. I proofread it in a hurry. And if anything doesn't make sense, feel free to email me at my Charter addy.

****

Chapter 14

"ARDETH!!" She screamed, taking off in a dead run for the riders as they came down to an abrupt halt.

Her husband's body suddenly lurched to the side and slipped from the saddle. She threw out her arms to catch him, knowing full well she could never hold his weight. He slumped into her arms and she staggered backwards, nearly falling but for two hands that suddenly appeared under her arms. Her head jerked around to see Alim holding her up. He must have heard her scream. His normally pleasant face was grave and his lips were stretched thin and white.

She then saw the man who had been riding with Ardeth in front of him. People were running out of their homes and gathering around the warriors who had just returned with bad news.

"Fadil! What happened?" she cried, trying to shift Ardeth's dead weight in her arms so she wouldn't drop him.

"A dagger in his left side," he said dismounting.

Jensa glanced at Ardeth in fear. His eyes opened briefly and settled on her. She saw the confusion on his face and whispered, "Ardeth?"

Recognition lit up his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up into a tiny smile. He raised a bloodied hand up to her face, brushing his fingertips against her cheek.

"Jen?" his voice croaked.

"Yes, Ardeth," she said, tears gathering in her eyes, blurring his face.

He sagged in her arms, her knees buckled and Fadil stepped forward, relieving her of his weight. He charged forward to her home and she glanced down at her front. Her arms, hands and clothes were dripping with blood.

"No!" Tears coursed down her face. "A…Ar-Ardeth," she moaned. "Please God! Please don't take him away from me! Please!"

Alim pulled her into a fierce embrace. "Shh! Calm yourself, girl."

She clutched his robes, but could not stop sobbing. "I can't lose him! I can't. He can't die! I need him!" Her voice was hysterical. She had never heard it like that before and it frightened her.

"Jensa!" Alim said sharply. "Control yourself!" He took her by the hand and led her to her little home.

"No! I can't go in there!" She glanced down again at the blood that covered her body and pulled hard against Alim.

His face suddenly changed. It was fierce and she started backwards in surprise because the strong family resemblance between her husband and his uncle was astounding. Alim took hold of her arms so firmly it hurt. He spoke in a very stern tone, but there was a small trace of empathy in his eyes.

"Jensa, Ardeth needs you right now. He is gravely injured and he may not live." She nearly choked at this, but forced herself to listen. "We will do everything in our power to aid him, make him well again, but you must control your emotions. Do not panic. That is the most important thing. I know you have never witnessed something like this before and you must witness it now because it will not be the last time Ardeth is injured. Injuries are part of his duties at the Medjai chieftain."

He took her hand again and this time she did not resist.

"You have to keep yourself in control. Be strong now, but fall apart later. I am sorry this happened so soon after your marriage, but better now than later."

As she crossed the threshold, still holding Alim's hand in a vice like grip, there was much activity in her home. Warriors stood by Ardeth while the healer worked furiously to save him. When the others spotted her, they stepped back and she knelt with Alim next to the bed.

She watched with bated breath as they removed his clothing. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the wound and barely registered the sharp jump of Alim next to her when she tightened her grip on his hand even more.

Ardeth's entire left side was drenched in blood and the flesh ripped open. How could something like that ever be normal again? He thrashed and mumbled incoherently in his native tongue, as if speaking to someone in his mind. She even heard her name. Taking his hand on his uninjured side, she pressed it close to her chest.

"Ardeth," she said, leaning down next to his ear, "I am with you. I am always with you."

To her surprise, he calmed down a bit, at least he stopped the wild thrashing, though he continued to speak softly.

It was as if she suddenly stiffened her resolve and with all her might she pushed down the urge to throw up at the sight of so much of her beloved's blood. 

"M-may I…help?" she asked quietly.

The black eyes of the healer looked up at her with surprise. "You may if you wish," she said. "It would help if there were not so many spectators," she added tartly to the others in the room.

The warriors took the hint and filed slowly out of the house, each glancing back over their shoulders for a look at Ardeth. Fadil left Ardeth's side, but took up residence by the door to ward off others thinking of entering. He kept his back to them and although his face had been impassive, Jensa could see the definite sag in his shoulders.

***

Kerri approached quietly, watching everyone around her. People spoke in hushed whispers, glancing at each other worriedly. Something terrible had happened. For some reason, her feet seemed to walk in the direction of Ardeth and Jensa's home. It felt as if she were being pulled there.

The warriors had returned only a short while ago and she had yet to see the smiling face of her husband. He always came home first before he did anything else. He did not come home this time. Little shivers tickled their way up her spine. She would _not _worry for Fadil, but then why had he not come home to her?

She quickened her steps. Unfortunately, she could not understand much Arabic and the words around her made no sense. Fadil had begun teaching her, but it was a slow process. 

Where was her husband? She needed to see him, to reassure herself that everything was all right and…she had something to tell him. How it came to be so early in their marriage was surprising, but made her happy just the same. He was going to be a father.

Her best friend's home was in sight and Fadil stood just outside the doorway with his arms folded across his broad chest. She quickened her pace and reached him in a matter of seconds.

"Fadil?" she said worriedly.

His head spun sharply to the left and softened when he caught sight of her. He held out his arms and she fell into them.

"Kerri," he whispered, holding her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"What has ha—?" she asked, but where her hand rested against the front of his robes, there was something sticky touching her fingers. She held out her hand under the moonlight and saw the unmistakable blood on them. Her eyes shot up to his face. "You're hurt?"

He took her hand and wiped the blood from them on his robes. "No, I am unharmed. Ardeth is injured."

Feelings of relief and horror swept through her at the same time. Fadil was all right, but Ardeth was not. "Will he live?" she whispered, voice strained.

"He is a strong man."

That was all he said, she noticed. He did not answer her question because he honestly did not know. She could tell that, just by looking in his eyes. "How is Jensa? She must be a wreck."

He nodded. "She was hysterical at first, but I am sure that was the first time she had seen so much…blood." His warm brown eyes were black as the night sky and seemed to focus on something other than her, as if contemplating the worst. "But she has calmed considerably. Alim is with her presently."

Kerri glanced nervously at the goat skin drape over the entrance to her best friend's home. "Should I go in there?"

"I doubt there is much to be done. It is up to Ardeth now."

"Yes, it is, but should I go in there for moral support?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to. Her worry for Jensa was great, but not greater than her relief to see her husband still alive and unharmed. And for that, she felt guilty, but was unwilling to leave Jensa to fend for herself.

"Nila would most likely throw you out, as she did to the rest of us."

"Oh." A battle waged in her mind now. Go in to help Jensa or stay with Fadil and tell him she was expecting? After a few moments of silence in which he watched her curiously, she decided to wait with him. Hopefully, her good news would take his mind off of Ardeth for a little while. "May I stay with you then?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Of course, my love."

She smiled back and without saying anything else, took his hand and placed it over her belly. For a moment, he stared at her in puzzlement, but eventually he seemed to figure it out. His eyebrows rose and he went slightly pale.

"Are you… When did… Kerri…"

She laughed. He could not put more than two words together. All she did was nod and smile.

***

For the next several hours, she aided the healer in any way she could, all the while fighting to stay sane. The nausea never abated, but it was forced down and the work continued. Tears stung at her eyes and many times she had to sniff roughly and fight the heavy lump in her throat. Alim was right. She could break down later, but now she needed to be calm and strong for Ardeth.

His left side and chest was drenched in blood. He still mumbled softly to himself. A fine sheen of sweat formed over his skin. She rubbed a lukewarm cloth over his forehead and down his neck. With feather light touches, the damp material spread across the wound, cleansing it thoroughly to remove the sand and grime. 

While the healer, who finally introduced herself as Nila, prepared herbs to make a poultice, Alim's earlier words haunted her mind.

_It will not be the last time Ardeth is injured._

If it became any worse than it was now, that almost certainly meant death. The death of Ardeth was too much to handle so denying the possibility, though she knew that was wrong, still made her feel better.

"We are done," announced Nila. "I have done all that I can. The rest is up to him, but he is strong and has much to live for," she said, with a small nod in Jensa's direction.

She stared at Ardeth, still not noticing what happened around her, until long, bony fingers curled over her shoulder. It was Alim.

"You should rest too, Jensa."

She nodded mutely.

"Nila is an excellent healer and Ardeth's will is very strong. He will survive."

With a final squeeze of her shoulder, Alim turned to leave. She suddenly realized this and tried to stand, meaning to chase after him, but her legs had fallen asleep from kneeling for so long. She stumbled, grimacing as what felt like thousands of needles prickled her legs when the feeling came back. She ignored the painful sensation and limped over to Ardeth's uncle.

"Wait! Please!"

He stopped and turned around, a quizzical look in his eyes. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Alim. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

He patted her back in a manner that reminded her of her father. "Do not thank me for I did nothing."

She shook her head, disagreeing. "You most certainly did do something. You—"

But he held up a hand to stop her. "Speak of it no more. I am only thankful he is home and in your care. Because of what you share, he is alive and shall stay that way. Go to him."

She nodded with a nervous smile and watched his retreating form until she could see it no more. Another strong surge of nausea coursed through her and she took off, searching for somewhere private. She found a spot completely hidden by view. With no resistance to her rolling stomach, she promptly threw up.

***

Kerri and Fadil moved away from their friend's home to speak with Alim about Ardeth's condition. She leaned heavily against her husband, feeling enormous relief for Jensa. He was all right. He would live.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jensa rushing out of the house and disappearing in the dark. Fadil was busy conversing with Alim so she left and followed. 

Jensa was doubled over, vomiting violently onto the sand. Kerri rushed over and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. Her friend didn't seem to notice her presence until she collapsed onto the sand, breathing hard and drenched in sweat.

"Kerri?" she croaked.

"Yes, honey. Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up." 

***

Jensa dragged herself back to her home, both feet and heart heavy, not feeling much better. At least she wasn't nauseous anymore. Kerri helped her inside. Neither of them spoke as Jensa washed up and changed her robes.

Wasting no more precious time, she hurried back to Ardeth's side. There was no change, except that he had quieted down. He was completely still, breathing slowly in and out.

She noticed Kerri watching her anxiously. "I will be fine, Kerri. You don't have to stay."

"I want to stay. You never know, you may need something, but you would be unable to leave his side."

She smiled, grateful for her friend's concern. "That's really sweet, but I'd…I think I just want to be alone for a while."

Kerri eyed her shrewdly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We'll be all right."

She hesitated a little bit, but hugged her tightly and said, "He's going to be fine, Jen."

"I know," she answered in a shaky voice.

With one last hug, Kerri left Jensa alone.

A pile of his discarded clothing laid off to the side. She crawled over to it and inspected the damage. There was a large hole on the left and though the material was as black as the night sky, the blood was visible and she gaped at the amount. How was Ardeth still alive after loosing so much…

She shook her head. "No, I will _not _think about it."

Sadly, the sash he wore around his waist was ripped and the original color no longer identifiable because of the blood. Fortunately, she had been a fast learner when Zaina taught her how to sew and the sash was finished in a few weeks. She considered throwing it away as Ardeth would not find much use out of it anymore, but something held her back. One good cleaning would take some of the stain out.

"I can just fold it up and put it in my trunk."

Her eyes drifted over to her trunk and she pushed the lid up. There was much more material to make another sash for Ardeth. With a sigh, she took everything out and set to work. While he was getting better, she would have something to do and she had enjoyed making it for him the first time.

She smiled in remembrance.

_Ardeth's eyes lit up when she handed the newly made sash to him. She blushed furiously and smiled shyly at up at him. He turned it over slowly, looking at the delicate yet complicated stitching pattern._

With a smile, he said, "Thank you, Jensa. It is beautiful."

"Really?" she asked a little nervously. She had been so afraid something would be wrong with it. A ridiculous image kept shooting into her mind of the sash unraveling in his hands.

"Of course," he said. "The sash is exquisite. I love it as I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her, nothing deep, but many soft pecks all in a row.

"I'm so glad," she said after they pulled apart and decided to tell him her fears. "I was afraid it would suddenly unravel or that it wouldn't be good enough."

"Jen," he said, putting an arm around her. "The sash is perfect. My sister is an excellent teacher and you learned quickly. Look at the sash." He held it up in front of her. "This form of art is only passed through the generations of Medjai women and you have equaled their talents. You…are amazing, ya hasna' i."

Her knees weakened as he kissed her again, this time bringing his other arm around her and picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving herself over to him and the kiss. After many breathless minutes, he set her back on her feet, but kept her in his arms.

"Each time I look at my sash, I will think of you." He held up the hand with the sash. "Will you?"

She nodded, taking it from it. He lifted his arms and she wrapped the sash firmly around his waist so it wouldn't fall off. Ardeth was apparently not content with the few kisses they had shared and leaned down for more.

Jensa sighed quietly and looked down to see she had already done a small portion of the sash. She had been concentrating so hard on the memory that she hadn't noticed she even started sewing.

Soft whisperings caught her attention and Ardeth stirred a little. Getting as close as possible without hurting him, she took his hand. Her lips brushed against his ear while whispering softly:

"You just rest now because you'll need your strength for when you wake up. Don't worry about anything. It will all be just fine and…I love you."

Her heart leapt into her throat because just for a minute, he stirred and opened his eyes. A sound was coming from his lips, but it was so soft she had to put her ear to his mouth.

"What…happened?"

She placed her finger over his lips. "Shh, love. Don't talk anymore. You sleep now."

His lips puckered slightly under her finger in a tiny kiss. He took a deep, but shaky breath and winced from the effort. "Will you stay?" he whispered.

"Oh, Ardeth, of course. I'll never leave you."

She kissed his temple and snuggled up to him. Feeling the need to touch him, she rested her forehead against his shoulder. The tension of the night had left her body somewhat. Even though he was awake for only a short time, she knew it was a good sign and that he was indeed, the strongest man she had ever known. He would be well again.

Sleep did not come so easy for her. Instead she listened as his breathing evened into a soft rhythm. She dozed every so often, but could not stay asleep for long, lest he wake up needing something. It was soothing to her nerves to just hold his hand and rest her head against his bare skin.

Ardeth had always been indestructible in Jensa's eyes. Ever since she was a little girl she believed nothing could hurt him. This night was a devastating reminder of her foolishness. He _could_ be hurt…or worse.

Her eyes drooped heavily and she fell into a fitful sleep with nightmares of her husband lying, bleeding to death in her arms. She jerked awake several times and glanced fearfully at Ardeth to find him still breathing and still asleep. 

"Will this night never end?" she asked the silent room.

***

One very hot day, Jensa was helping Nadirah work on her English. They sat at the tables in the school area going over words and phrases. She admitted to herself that she was a bit distracted. After all, it was the first time Ardeth had been on duty since his injury. In her opinion, he needed more time to recover from his injury, which had been life-threatening, as she kept telling him. He, of course, wouldn't listen.

_"Ardeth, please! You need more rest. It has not been long enough."_

"I heal quickly, Jen."

"Not quick enough for me," she mumbled.

He lowered his head forward slightly, looking at her from under his eyes. "Jensa…"

"I can't help it, Ardeth," she said, lightly touching his arm and feeling the curve of his rock hard biceps underneath his robes.

He pulled her into his arms. "I know, but I assure you, hayati, I am well."

She looked up into his eyes and narrowed hers. "You're lying."

He sighed and ran his hands up and down her back, over her shoulders and down her arms to take her hands. Lacing their fingers together, he squeezed her hands gently a few times.

"I cannot hide things from you."

"Ah ha! Then it is still bothering you. I knew it was. Why didn't you say anything? No, never mind. I know why." Ardeth never complained about his physical condition, or any other discomfort he might have. "I'm just worried and I know you won't listen to me if I ask you to stay and rest more…so…please try to be careful. Don't exert yourself more than you have to. Promise me."

"You have my word, beloved."

He never broke his word. But still…Jensa couldn't help but worry. It was part of her job after all, as his wife and the fact that she was frightened to death that something else would happen to him. The sight of all his blood was an experience she would never forget to her dying day. She still felt her blood run cold and chills ravaged her spine. Every detail of that horrible night she remembered, but it was something she locked away in a little corner of her mind and refused to think about.

Instead, she turned her attention back to Nadirah, who was busy writing words in English. Her scrawl was quite messy, but all Jensa was concerned about was the fact that Nadirah was actually writing words, real words and she couldn't be more thrilled.

"May I ask you something?" she said suddenly.

"Go right ahead, Nadi," she encouraged the child, using her pet name.

"May I…" she trailed off.

She smiled encouragingly at her and she continued.

"May I," she said again and then her eyes lit up as she found her courage. "May I call you Mama?"

Jensa stilled and stared at the child of six years. 

Nadirah frowned. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you. I understand if you do not want me to."

Their signals were crossed. Apparently, she misunderstood Jensa's silence for repulsion. The poor girl was used to it and she was determined to change that. 

Grasping her by the shoulders, she gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hurriedly told her, "Nothing would please me more than for you to call me Mama. Do you really think of me that way?"

"Yes," she nodded happily. "I never knew my own mother. I have always wondered what it would be like to have one."

Jensa kissed her again and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Nadi. Even though you are not my daughter by birth, I feel like you are."

"I love you too…Mama."

Jensa bit back her tears. She didn't want everyone seeing her bawling like a baby. "Well, it's getting close to supper." 

Whenever a group of watchers from Hamunaptra returned, everyone ate dinner together across the village. It was always a spectacular feast. Ardeth was due home and Jensa was dying to see him.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a little while."

Nadirah skipped away to help prepare the food. Jensa quickly headed back to her home. To her surprise, Ardeth had already returned from his patrolling. He had been gone for three days. She had been expecting him, but wasn't sure on what day it would be. He stood in the middle of the room, in the process of removing his bandoleer and dropping on the small table.

As if reading her mind, Ardeth answered her unvoiced question. "I left before my men. I missed you and rode like the wind." His long legs reached her in a few short strides. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

She smiled as his lips moved over hers. He smelled of the desert and she loved the rough scent. Eventually, he released her and stepped back with a quizzical look.

"You are not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am!" she said in shock.

"Calm down. I was teasing."

He linked his arms around her waist and brought her back into the warmth of his body. She worried that she might hurt him since he was still recovering, but he appeared not to be in discomfort.

"You are here, but your mind is elsewhere. Is everything all right?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, everything's all right. I was just with Nadi. She asked me if…I didn't even know she thought of me that way," she said, shaking her head, still unable to believe it.

"What way?"

"She asked if she could call me Mama." Jensa felt a sob in her throat. The tears could no longer be held back and trickled down her cheeks.

He wiped them away with his thumbs. "She loves you like her mother. The poor girl has been without one since she was a baby. Nadirah is lucky to have you."

"Sometimes, I have felt like she belongs to me. I feel so horrible for her. Her father is a cruel man."

"Do not judge him too harshly," he said quietly. "He has had his share of pain."

"You're defending him!" she accused angrily, pushing away from him.

"No, I am not. I am just trying to make you see both sides of the situation," he retorted, looking shocked by her outburst. "Yes, it is wrong for him to alienate her, but he has his reasons."

"And you justify those reasons! I don't call hating your child because they weren't born the way you wanted them to be a justified reason!" she spat at him.

"I did not say that," he defended.

"You didn't have to. I know how male children are highly valued here. If our first child is a girl, will you treat her the way Kardal treats his daughter?"

Ardeth winced. "That is not fair. If we have ten girls, I would love each and every one of them individually." He brushed past her and outside so fast the breeze ruffled her hair.

She took a step towards the door and considered chasing after him, but changed her mind. From the pained look she had put on his face, he was in no mood to see her. She immediately regretted everything that she had said. She'd jumped all over him for no reason. 

"What have I done?" Sinking down into the large pillow by the window, she placed her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands.

So this was their first fight, and a big one it was. A terrible ache in the pit of her stomach doubled her over. She had actually been feeling under the weather ever since Ardeth had been injured, but this feeling of hurting him was far worse than anything she had ever felt. Jensa had always known they would eventually have an argument, but she had not expected it to be so soon. The separation between them at the moment sent her heart into contortions.

Footsteps brought her to her feet. "Ardeth." She threw aside the goat skin drape and was disappointed to see it was not Ardeth, but Nadirah grinning up happily at her.

"Hello, Mama," she said shyly.

Jensa's disappointed features dissolved at hearing the affectionate greeting and couldn't help but laugh when she threw her arms around Jensa's waist. "Supper is ready, Mama. All the warriors have returned."

She didn't want to eat without Ardeth and quickly surveyed the surroundings. He wasn't anywhere in sight. The desperate need to find him and apologize was overwhelming. Dinner could wait, but the eagerness on the child's face was too hard to resist. She couldn't disappoint Nadirah.

"Okay, let's go." She held out her hand and Nadirah grabbed it and began pulling her to the tables around the fire. 

"Sit here next to me, Mama." Nadirah urged her down onto the bench and said, "I will bring us the food." Jensa watched the girl in amazement. She suddenly spoke English like a pro. She had just needed the right teacher and some confidence.

Her attention went back to searching the crowd for her husband and she found him standing alone on the opposite side of the fire from her. He watched her with an expressionless face, but she could see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt she had caused. Her heart wrenched in agony. Would he ever forgive her? Her stomach gave another pang and she closed her eyes, hoping no one saw the grimace on her face. Spontaneously, she made the decision to talk to him and got to her feet. When she looked up, Sameera was barring her way. She was so startled she took a step back.

"I saw Ardeth storm out of your house a little while ago. Lover's quarrel?" she asked icily, an evil glint in her black eyes.

"I don't see what business it is of yours," Jensa hissed. "Get out of my way." Jensa moved to the right, but Sameera sidestepped in front of her.

"Where Ardeth is concerned, it is my business."

"You've had your head buried in the sand, no pun intended. Ardeth is married to me. He was never your concern in the first place. Go prey on someone else's husband you whore."

Sameera laughed softly. "You are jealous. If you are so secure in your marriage, then why this distance between you two? Could your happy home not be so happy?"

Jensa fought the rage building in her. A brief image of clawing Sameera's eyes out passed through her mind and it was quite a pleasant picture. Instead, she gave her a smile made of stone. "You call me jealous? I can assure you that you have nothing I am jealous of. You're the one rearing your ugly, green head. How pathetic. You pine away for a man who doesn't want you and never did."

"Oh, he has always wanted me, but he has just been poisoned by your lies. You have bewitched him. But rest assured, he does want me. I was there for him while you were off in your American country. How many nights do you think we have spent together? Do you really think you are satisfying to him?" She looked Jensa from head to foot. "It is no wonder he walked out on you tonight."

Her body trembled with anger. More than anything at the moment, she wanted to kill Sameera. But there were too many people…or witnesses. With every ounce of her strength, she kept her temper in check by balling her fists at her sides. They were clamped together so tightly, she was starting to loose the feeling in her fingers.

"Just between us, Sameera, we both know it isn't just the man you want. Ardeth is after all, the leader of the Twelve Tribes. That's a lot of power. I bet you'd love to be his wife. Seduce him away from me." She laughed sarcastically. "I'd sure like to see you try."

Sameera's angry expression turned livid. "You obviously do not make him happy, but I can and someday, I will."

"Is that a challenge?" Jensa placed her hands on her hips.

"Someday I will," she repeated, "but the time is not yet right. I will challenge you and I will win. I would love nothing more than to beat that smug expression off of your American face."

Jensa took a step towards her, putting her face within inches of Sameera's. She glanced to her right where a warrior, still armed, stood conversing with his wife. In her mind, the curve of the scimitar blade ached to taste blood. Sameera followed her gaze.

"Why wait?" Jensa said in a deadly whisper.

"We are not ready," she answered.

"Who's we?" she questioned suspiciously. "You and Dammar?"

Sameera looked quite startled, but recovered herself. "I hope you are as good as you think you are. It will be a fight worth waiting for."

"Anytime you want to try, I'll be ready."

Sameera narrowed her eyes until they were slits, giving her the appearance of an Egyptian asp. Suddenly, she stalked off. Jensa turned her head, following Sameera with her eyes. She was going to have to watch her back more. 

As she turned her head back around, Ardeth stood directly in front of her. She inhaled sharply and laid a hand over her pounding heart. She'd been so absorbed in watching the asp, she hadn't heard his phantom approach.

"What was all that about?" he inquired, eying Jensa suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later. Sameera doesn't matter."

"I do not want you anywhere near that evil woman," he said, the look in his eyes intensely serious.

"I'm not anywhere near her by choice. She keeps skulking around in the shadows like a spider waiting to spring on its meal."

He looked at her sharply. "What did she say to you? I have never seen such hatred in your eyes before. In fact, I would say you would have killed her if given the chance."

"I wanted to." She took a deep breath to calm her taut nerves. Her anger was already abating just talking to him, but now they needed to talk about something else. "Ardeth," she began in a shaky voice. "I don't deserve to be forgiven for the horrible things I said to you, but I am so very very sorry." Her gaze shifted to the ground because she was afraid she'd burst into tears if she saw the pain in his eyes again.

He cupped his hand under her chin and pushed her face up. Still, she kept her eyes lowered. "Jen, look at me." Slowly, her teary eyes rose to his disarming brown orbs that burned right through her. "I am sorry too. I know how strongly you feel about Nadirah and should have been more understanding. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing for me to forgive you for. You did nothing. I started it. It was all my fault."

"It does not matter who started it. It is in the past now. We shall start afresh. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

His gaze fell to her quivering lips. Ardeth placed a chaste kiss on her veiled cheek and took her hand. "Come, let us have dinner."

"I'm not very hungry. My stomach's a little queasy. Maybe Sameera unnerved me more than I thought."

"You? Intimidated? I do not think so," he said with a barely noticeable grin while pushing her over to the table. She shivered feeling the heat from his hands on her back. 

Nadirah ran back over with two plates in her little hands. She placed one in front of Jensa. When she saw Ardeth, she placed her own plate down on the table for him. 

"You may have mine, Ardeth."

"No, that is your plate. I can get my own." He stood, pushed the plate away and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you though."

"No, Ardeth. I'll get it. Sit down." Jensa climbed off the bench and headed towards the table with the food. 

Nadirah asked Ardeth a question, but Jensa didn't hear it as a sudden wave of intense nausea came over her, stopping her in her tracks. She put her hands over her stomach, fear gripping her. She had never felt such nausea before. Maybe she really was coming down with something. Her breathing turned into ragged gasps. Everything fogged up and as she looked around trying to focus on something, her body moved in slow motion as gravity if was pushing against her body. 

Her hands came to her spinning head, hoping to still the dizzying motion. Immediately, she realized she was seconds from fainting. She held out her hand to try and find something or someone steady to hold onto, but found only air.

"Ardeth," she called out weakly, blindly searching the air for him with her hand.

"Jensa!" he cried.

She felt his arms catch her before she collapsed and lay her gently on the sand.

"Mama!" cried Nadirah's voice, soundly strangely fuzzy.

Their voices sound so far away, she thought vaguely. In a futile attempt to shut out the incessant ringing, she covered her ears. Ardeth was speaking again. His worried voice faded farther and farther away. Jensa's eyes rolled back and the darkness engulfed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Hey there people! Guess what stupid thing I did? I've been working on the wrong chapter! Instead of this chapter, I was working on the one that follows it for the past month. Luckily, I figured this out before I posted anything. It's so typical of me to be so dumb. Plus, this chapter was previously typed and saved and I might have deleted it so I had to type the whole thing all over again, which took even more time. Hopefully, this won't happen the next time. I swear I've got some blond hairs mixed with my brown ones somewhere.

****

Chapter 15

Ardeth paced restlessly outside his home. He had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like it had been forever. He had been pacing for so long, a trench was appearing. No doubt, he would discover some new, threatening Egyptian artifact if the trench became deeper.

What was happening with his wife? She had seemed perfectly normal. Then again, she had mentioned something about not feeling so well. Could that have been the cause of her collapse?

Thinking back, he had heard her unusually feeble voice calling out to him. There had been no time to wonder what was happening. He had shot towards her before she hit the ground. Her normally pink cheeks and red lips were a startling pale color.

His mother had closeted herself with Jensa a while ago in his and Jensa's bedroom. When he had tried to follow, she forcibly shoved him outside. No one did that to him! He went where he pleased. Were she anyone but his mother…

The scowl on his face was enough to ward off anyone that attempted to get near him, as the many people who walked by kept a good distance away. This waiting was enough to drive him to insanity. She was his wife! He had the right to know if something was wrong. But no. He had been pushed outside of his own home to worry.

"This has gone on long enough," he spat to himself. He marched forward and stormed through the doorway.

***

Her senses felt numb. The roaring noise echoing between her ears had stopped thankfully. Little snippets of her memory began to return once her eyelids peeled open. At first glance, everything was blurry, but a few blinks took care of that and she recognized her surroundings. It was comforting to see that she was in her bedroom, one of the few places she felt secure, but that feeling of security was only brought about by Ardeth's presence, which was severely lacking at the moment. He laid not beside her, nor anywhere in the room. She was completely alone.

A wave of dizziness nearly knocked her back as she tried to sit up and abruptly laid back down with a hand over her eyes. So many jumbled thoughts floated around her head as she fought not only dizziness, but the nausea creeping back into her stomach.

The nausea was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Very rarely in her life had she been sick, but it was possible that she might have picked up a virus here or there.

What time was it? The draping over the window was pulled to the side and she saw that it was still dark. Slivers of the moon's light trailed inside, illuminating herself and the room in a silver glow.

The nausea had not yet abated. Deep inhaling. Deep exhaling. Slowly. Fight it. Don't get sick. One hand rubbed gently over her stomach as if the motion would ease the ache. After a few more minutes, it did settle down and she no longer felt like she would wretch if she so much as blinked. Under her fingers, the material of something familiar touched her skin. She pushed the fur hides down and saw the thin muslin material covering her body. Someone had changed and placed her in bed.

But who?

"Ardeth?" she called softly, hoping to soon hear his soothing voice next to her ear, reassuring her that all was well. But there was no answer from him.

Just then, the drape was pushed aside and at first, all she could see was the flame of a candle, but a dark figure stepped into the room and a mellow voice said:

"Praise Allah, you are awake."

"Basmah?"

The brown eyes so like Ardeth's tilted at the corners as she smiled. "Yes, it is I," she said, kneeling down at the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

She grimaced. "I've seen better days. My stomach is all over the place."

Basmah grinned. "That is not unexpected for a woman whom is expecting."

Jensa blinked and slowly sat up. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, Jensa," she chuckled, the candle tilting dangerously to the side. She made a little noise of surprise and righted the taper. "You fainted earlier. That is not uncommon for a pregnant woman. I fainted twice myself while carrying Ardeth."

A warm sensation spread over her body. "A baby?" she repeated in wonder. "I never had a baby before."

"I certainly hope not," she said dryly.

"Hmm? Oh!" she laughed. "How long, I wonder?" In her mind she calculated the time. Well, there had been many times over the last few months for her to get pregnant. These thoughts made her cheeks warm.

"Do you know?"

"I think maybe…" she said, thinking a few more moments. "One month."

"Then you must have conceived a short time after your marriage."

Jensa blushed. "I guess so."

"Do not be embarrassed, child. We Bays are a fertile bunch," she said, pointing a finger at her own chest.

She laughed nervously. "W-where is Ardeth?"

"Just outside. I will get him," she said, standing up.

Right then, there was a steady rhythm of heavy footsteps, the drape was thrown aside and Ardeth appeared.

"Jensa!" He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "My kalila, are you all right?" He released her and cupped her face in his hands, the brown orbs of his worried gaze fixed steadily on her face.

"I'm fine," she said, unable to keep the smile off of her face. He looked so worried. In fact, there was the smallest trace of fear in his eyes. It was touching to see this side of him.

Boy, was he in for a surprise. And she felt the tears gathering in her eyes and they could not be held back. Ardeth's eyes widened considerably.

"Why do you cry, my love? Mother, is she truly all right?" He faced his mother, looking expectant.

"She is well, my son. In fact, they both are."

Jensa looked from Ardeth to Basmah, who nodded her head for the go ahead. "Ardeth, I have something to tell you." He squeezed her hands tight, as if expecting to hear bad news.

"Are you everything is all right?"

She laughed and cupped the sides of his face in her hands. "Such impatience. I'm fine. _Both_ of us are fine," she said, emphasizing the word 'both'.

Basmah stood. "I will now leave you." She was nearly gone, but Jensa called her back.

"Basmah, thank you so much for everything."

"You are welcome, Jensa. Ardeth, take good care of them."

"I will." Basmah left and he watched her retreating figure with an odd look. "Them?" He gave his attention back to Jensa.

"You will take good care of us, won't you, my love?" she said, running her thumbs over the black tattoos of his cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, of course. What is going on?"

"I'm going to have a baby. Our baby."

His eyes widened and he blinked a few times before he said anything. "A baby?"

"Yes," she confirmed happily, hugging him.

"Oh, Jen! A baby! Yours and mine!" He hugged her back fiercely. "There is so much to do. We must begin to build an addition to our home."

"We have eight months, Ardeth. There is plenty of time." She laid down against the pillows and wiped her tears away.

He leaned over her and placed a kiss on the middle of her stomach then undressed quickly before climbing in beside her. The chill of night lingered in the room and she shivered. He pulled the animal skins firmly around them and spooned his body against hers. She sighed contentedly.

"Though we have eight months, I wish to begin immediately on the addition. Our baby will need a room of his or her own, as well as the other children we will have."

"You see a large family in our future?" she asked hopefully. She had always wanted a lot of children.

"As large as you wish," he said, tickling the lobe of her ear with his lips. She shivered, but not from the cold. "Now Jensa, I want you to tell me what you and Sameera talked about."

"Do we really have to spoil such a special moment?" she asked with a frown, her lower lip sticking out a little.

He rose his head and propped it up with his hand. "Unfortunately we do. From the look she gave you, I would say she was not taking you up on the offer of becoming good friends. You appeared to have the situation under control though."

"She made me so mad," she said through gritted teeth.

"What did she say?" he pressed, inching closer as if to protect her.

"Well, after you and I argued," she said quietly, still feeling ashamed for what she had said, but he gave her a small smile that reassured her to continue. "Sameera saw you leave the house and she came to tell me how wrong I was for you and that I could never make you as happy as she could. Ardeth, she is absolutely irate about me being your wife."

He sighed heavily. "For years, she has been a thorn in my side. Sometimes, she waited for me in this bed when I returned from Hamunaptra." 

Jensa wrinkled her nose as if Sameera's presence was still there.

"I told her many times that I would never marry her, but she would not listen. Was that all she said?"

"No, the next part is unsettling. I'm afraid you and I are in the same boat."

"How so?"

"When she said that she was the only woman who could make you happy, she said someday she would."

"She thinks she could tear _us_ apart?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not only that, but she more or less challenged me to a fight for you."

Ardeth sat up straight, looking down at Jensa in consternation. "Sameera challenged you to a fight?"

Jensa sat up too, puling her knees to her chest. "Not yet, but she insinuated that the time wasn't right, whenever she is ready, she will. I believe her exact words were," and she spoke with a pronounced Arab accent, "I'd love nothing more than to beat that smug expression off of your American face."

Ardeth covered his face with his hands. "We have been married one month and she is already creating trouble." He gave Jensa a deadly serious look. "Jen, you must be careful. Tread lightly where Sameera is concerned. Her threat was real. It is not surprising though, as she is often seen in the company of Dammar. He has filled her head with beliefs of the old ways for a long time now."

"I'll be careful," she promised.

He placed his arms around her shoulders and held her close. It seemed he felt he could protect her if she was as close to him as possible. "This could not have come at the worst time. If she attempts to harm you or our child in any way, I will cut her throat."

She heard the menace in his voice and was immediately thankful to be loved by such a strong and wonderful man. He would do anything to keep their family safe. Contemplating the future was difficult. Just how safe would their home be for their baby?

Sighing deeply, she gave him a weak smile. "It is very late. We should try to get what sleep we can." They sunk back onto the pillows and she rested her head on his chest, snuggling into his body.

"Oh," she said, "Mother and Daddy will want to know. I should go to see them before I will be too big to move. They'll be thrilled. I can't wait to see their expressions."

"Even your father's?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

She laughed. "Yes, love, even my father's."

***

"Are you stupid?" yelled Dammar as he squeezed her arm harder, ignoring the wince she made.

"Well, it was obvious they had had a fight and I could not help myself. You did not see the pain in his eyes. She hurt him and for that I would love to kill her."

Dammar backhanded her. She swerved to the right and nearly fell into the tent pole. "You _are_ stupid! Now you have made things worse," he said so angrily that spit shot out of his mouth.

Sameera held her sore jaw and rose to unsteady feet. "How could things possibly be even worse than they already are?"

"By confronting Ardeth's wife, you have alerted them to you and possibly me. Jensa knows you resent her for being his wife. Now she and Ardeth will be watchful of you. You could have destroyed what I have been trying to build!"

"Well then, we will just have to catch them when they least expect it," she said, trying to sound confident.

"That may be a while. There are not yet enough of us."

"We have waited this long. We can wait longer."

"True," he agreed, "I have waited my entire life. We must not rush things." He suddenly remembered the bit of gossip that had been floating around the village after Jensa's public fainting affair. "Did you hear the rumor about why Jensa fainted earlier this evening?"

"No, I had already returned to my tent. I did not even know she had fainted. Oh, please tell me she has some terrible disease that will kill her?" Sameera sounded ridiculously hopeful.

"Unfortunately for us, that is not the case. We may have another Bay running around the village pretending to be the leader."

Sameera's eyes widened in shock. "She is pregnant?" Her lips set in a tight, thin line. "That child should be mine."

"Well, it is not. It is of no concern. We shall just kill the child and any other children they have. I want the Bay name and every member of the family eradicated. Cousins, both close and distant. His mother, sister, wife, children. All of them."

***

Mrs. James still couldn't believe it. She was going to be a grandmother!

"Oh, darling! Isn't it wonderful?" she said excitedly to her husband who was still quite pale.

"Yes. Yes. Wonderful," he mumbled.

"Samuel, the least you could do is pretend to be happy," she scolded, frowning at him.

Ardeth and Jensa had just delivered the news only a few hours ago and she had never expected when they had come riding up, Ardeth on his black steed and Jensa on her golden Asal, that their news would be so exciting.

"I'm not exactly happy," he said tersely.

"I said you could pretend. Jensa is thrilled. I've seen that motherly glow in her eyes. She wants this baby very much. She loves Ardeth and their home."

"I know, but wouldn't it be better for her to stay with us until the baby is born?"

She shook her head while saying, "Why should she?"

"Because she's in the middle of the desert! That's why!" he cried.

"The Medjai have been having children for a very long time, dear," she said, trying not to smile at the angry look on his face. "Jensa will be well cared for. Ardeth's mother, Basmah, was so kind to us while we stayed with her. She will look after our daughter well and so will her husband."

"You're trying to say she is in capable hands, I know."

"Don't you believe that?" He didn't answer. "Oh, Samuel! She'll be fine and so will our first grandchild."

"Jennifer, I can't help it. I don't approve of her marriage no matter how much I pretend. Deep down, I feel that if she spends the rest of her life with Ardeth Bay that she'll come to a bad end."

"Samuel!" she cried in shock. "Don't say that!"

"It's the truth!" he shouted back. "If she stays with him, she'll die out there. He can't always be there to protect her. More than half of his time is spent guarding Hamunaptra and that is not exactly right next door to their village."

"Stop it! I won't hear you talking about Jensa dying. I won't! She's having this baby and they'll be fine. They'll all be fine. Nothing will happen to Jensa."

"You may believe he can protect her, but he can't always. He'll be the death of her. I warned her and everyone, but no one listens to me."

"No one is listening because we all know you're wrong." She stomped out of the room without looking back. "She'll be fine. She'll be just fine…"

***

The next nine months came quickly. Ardeth had the addition completed with help from everyone. It seemed his people were quite excited that he was finally married and now expecting his first born that would someday become the next Medjai chieftain.

"If it is a boy, of course," Jensa said.

Ardeth laughed. She kept reminding him of the fact that they did not know yet know the sex of the baby. "Yes, that is true, but it gives everyone something to talk about. Once our baby is born, there will be something else to talk about."

Jensa had done two of the most amazing things he had ever seen. She brought Qusay out of his shell. He participated more and even helped to construct the new room for the baby. He did, however, continue to keep the veil around his face. Ardeth knew it would be a much longer time before Qusay would allow the people to see his scars. But the fact that he was even talking again, as he had before his personal tragedies, was enough.

Nadirah was an entirely different child. She talked nonstop now and played with the other children, but never strayed far from Jensa's side. Much of her time was devoted to following Jensa around. 

Sometimes, Jensa would read to Nadirah and the girl would sit in her lap or at her feet watching her adoringly. The child did her best to help make his expectant wife more comfortable. She could be seen running in and out of the house to bring whatever Jensa asked for, which they didn't really need all those extra pillows, but he knew Nadirah felt wanted for the first time in her life. There were twice as many pillows in the house now. Anytime he saw a pile of pillows all shapes, colors and sizes being balanced by someone only three feet tall, he knew she was bringing more pillows to his wife.

***

Jensa's time was very near and she stood inside the room breathing the new smell. Ardeth came up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ardeth, it's beautiful and the baby's going to have plenty of room to grow up in."

"I am pleased you like it. It will not be much longer."

"I hope it's soon. I'm dreadfully tired of being fat," she said, rubbing the swell of her tummy.

He laughed. "You are not fat, Jen. You are having a baby."

"Not yet I'm not." She frowned at her stomach. How much longer?

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"The same."

"Your back and shoulders have not gotten any better?"

She shook her head, rolling her shoulders back and feeling the sharp pinch of her muscles. "They've been hurting for quite some time. I'm used to it now."

"Come with me." He walked into the bedroom and pointed to their bed. "Have a seat."

She sunk down and sighed with pleasure at the softness underneath her. Ardeth crawled up behind her, pulled off the robes she wore, pushed the straps of her slip down and draped her hair over the front of one shoulder. His long fingers draped over her bare shoulders and began massaging. She moaned and her rolled her head forward, closing her eyes.

"They did the same thing on our wedding day," she said, her voice muffled by the hair that had fallen around her face.

"Yes, I know. It is common for the women on special days and a well-kept secret of the Medjai."

"A secret massaging formula?"

"Correct."

"Won't you tell me how so I can return the favor?"

"Maybe, if you behave."

"Don't count on it."

"I was not. I know you too well, Jen, but I might show you just the same so I do not have to do it all of the time."

Jensa huffed. "Well I never. If I wasn't so big, I'd have to beat you up."

"Promise you will after the baby is born?" His hands worked their way down to the middle of her back.

"Now that _is_ something you can count on." He stopped and kissed the back of her neck.

"You have magical hands."

He chuckled throatily, obviously noting the hidden meaning in her words.

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Jensa said, "Ardeth, what would you think about Nadi living with us?"

His hands stopped on her lower back. He didn't answer right away. Jensa figured he was about to tell her no. She turned towards him with a searching look on her face.

He reached down for her hand. "Jensa, I know how much you love Nadirah. I love her too, but she does not belong to us. She is not our daughter."

"She should be," Jensa said bitterly.

"But you must understand that she is not."

She gestured towards the baby's room. "We have more than enough room now. What if I asked her father? Do you really think he'd care about not having her around?"

"I do not know," he said uncertainly.

"Would it bother you if I asked him? Nicely, of course."

Ardeth sighed. "No, it would not. Her father never really knew what to do, but you seem to know what is best for her. You are her mother in every way that counts. You may ask him if you wish, but you should be prepared if he says no."

"I will be. I halfway expect him to."

"He might agree," Ardeth said encouragingly. "I hope for everyone's sake that he does."

"Ardeth, you truly don't mind if she lives with us?"

"Nadirah is always welcome here. If she wants to be part of this growing family, she can."

"Oh, Ardeth!" She twisted to the side so she could throw her arms around him. "Thank you so much. I'll ask him now."

"So soon?" he asked in surprise.

Jensa pushed up her straps, grabbed her robe, threw it over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves. "There isn't any time to waste. Now, will you please help me up?" He moved to her side, put his arm around her and pulled her up.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

After a few inquiries, Jensa learned that Nadirah's father had just returned from a patrol of Hamunaptra. She knew he would be tired, but didn't feel like waiting. She wanted Nadirah living with her and getting the proper care she needed as soon as possible.

Kardal was one of the villagers who had chosen to remain living in a tent. Jensa had heard from Basmah that it would be a waste of money and energy to build a home for him and his daughter, as he would never take another wife. Of course, he forgot about Nadi.

Jensa stopped a few feet from his tent. "Excuse me? Kardal? It's Jensa." She insisted she be called by her first name. Everyone referred to Ardeth as 'My Lord' and began calling her 'My Lady'.

This bothered her somewhat and made her feel like royalty. She wasn't and didn't want to be treated as such. Jensa didn't want these people to think she thought of herself as better than they were and wanted them to feel at ease and comfortable around her, but some didn't. They fell all over themselves trying to please her. Ardeth informed her that she would get used to it. So far, she hadn't.

Kardal stepped through the tent flaps. "My Lady," he said bowing his head.

Jensa smirked and chose to ignore his formality. "I've come to discuss something that is of the utmost importance."

"Does it concern my daughter?"

"Yes."

"What has she done this time?" he said, looking around, apparently for Nadirah.

Jensa's features flushed red with anger and came through to her voice. "Nadirah is a good child and has never done anything wrong. It's a shame you don't see that."

"My Lady, forgive me," he said condescendingly. "You have not been here very long—"

"Long enough," she snapped. She took a deep breath. "This has not gone how I wanted it to. I know you've had a rough time and think yourself burdened with Nadirah's care."

"It has been very difficult," he agreed, "But why are you here?"

"Would you agree to let me and Ardeth care for Nadirah from now on?"

"I am not sure I understand."

"I want Nadirah to live with me and Ardeth. We will take full responsibility of her care."

Kardal's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would you wish to burden yourself with her?"

"She is a child, not a burden. I love her very much and I will do whatever is necessary to make her happy."

"Why?"

"Why?" Jensa repeated incredulously. "Because I just told you how much I love her."

He nodded his head. "I have heard her call you Mama."

"Does that bother you?"

"No," he admitted. "I am glad to see it. Ever since she was born, she has been a difficult child. It has been truly astounding that she has come so far with your guidance. Ardeth is truly blessed to have you, and so is Nadirah. Please do not think I hate her, but I do not feel comfortable around her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do and it bothers me a great deal. I don't want to discuss how you feel about your daughter because arguing would accomplish nothing. Do you agree to let me take her home or not?" Her arms folded impatiently.

"Nadirah may live with you from now on," he agreed.

Jensa felt like jumping for joy, but thought that would have been inappropriate. She smiled happily and merely said, "Thank you, Kardal." If she said much more, she'd burst.

"Thank _you_, My Lady."

Just then, Nadirah came running up to the tent. "Mama!" she cried. Immediately, she noticed her father and corrected herself. "I mean Jensa."

"It's all right, Nadi," Jensa assured her. "I was just speaking to your father about you."

Nadirah glanced nervously at her father and he gave her what could be considered a smile. He cleared his throat. "I will leave you alone." After he walked off, Jensa told Nadirah to take a walk with her.

"Nadi, how would like to live with me and Ardeth? Your tent is far away on the other side of the village and if you lived with us, we could see each other all the time."

Nadirah squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. "I would love to, Mama! Can I? Can I? Can I?" She rapidly spat out the words like a typical buoyant child.

"Slow down, Nadi," Jensa said laughing. "Yes, you may come now. Let's go tell Ardeth.

Nadirah pulled Jensa impatiently toward home, threw open the door and ran full speed at Ardeth. He caught and picked her up. "I guess this means our baby will have a sister to share the room with?"

"That's right," Jensa nodded, unable to keep from grinning.

"I can really stay here, Ardeth?" she asked timidly.

"I would love for you to."

Nadirah squealed again and gave him a bone crunching hug. "You are stronger than you look little one."

Ardeth motioned for Jensa to join in and she did so. The new family stood arm in arm and immediately began making plans to move Nadirah in. It suddenly felt to Jensa that they had always been together.

__

A/N: I know I moved her pregnancy along really fast there, but I guess I'm just in a hurry to get to the end of the story. I haven't been giving the attention to the story that it deserves, but that's because I'm tired of it. So I'm going to finish it before abandoning the Ardeth and Jensa saga for a while. Plus, I've got carpal tunnel syndrome so typing can be hazardous to my health sometimes. Chapter 16 is nearly done. It should be up soon. Hopefully. But you know me. 


	16. Chapter 16

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Chapter 16

Jackson Cravin sat inside the filthy jail cell in Cairo prison waiting for his brother to bail him out. Jeremiah had said he'd be there at 8:30 and it was now 9:00. Trust him to always be late, thought Jackson angrily. A cockroach almost as big as his hand hurried along the ground. He brought his foot down on it hard, enjoying the crunching sound of its brittle body.

A commotion from the jail entrance caught his attention. The guards were forcefully pulling a man inside who was cursing and spitting. The guard behind him whacked him over the head with his club. The man's ranting stopped and his head rolled forward. To Jackson's surprise, the man was placed in the cell next to him. On closer inspection, he saw the fine threads the man wore and snorted in disgust. This guy looked like a banker or a politician. He hated those kinds of people. They always thought they were better than everyone else.

Jackson glanced at his watch; 9:05. Time was dragging by at a tortoise pace. The rich man jerked awake and flew to the bars of the cell. He pulled back and forth, growling at someone to let him out.

"I swear if you don't let me out now, you'll be sorry!"

"You're wasting your breath. They won't listen. I already used the same tactics and they failed. Don't you think I'd be out of this hole in the ground if screaming worked?" Jackson casually said to him, glancing in annoyance at the guy's well polished shoes.

The rich man sneered, obviously looking down his nose at him. "Shut up, peasant. I wasn't talking to you."

Jackson bowed mockingly. "Pardon me, my good man. I didn't mean to offend. A lowly peasant such as myself should know better than to speak to a fine man of high social standing." Jackson looked the man up and down. "Seems to me though, you're not recognized by your social standing since you're in this dump."

"Would you shut up?" he snarled. "I'm trying to think."

"What'd you do?" The man ignored him. "Aww, come on. You can tell me. I'm your new best friend and we ain't going anywhere."

"What I'm doing here is no concern of yours."

"Just making conversation. I'm bored."

"You seem nonchalant about your situation, " the man noticed. "You're in jail."

"Rookie. I been in jail before, many times. Got used to it after awhile. Besides, my brother's supposed to bail me out. He's running late, but he'll be here. He always comes."

"Sounds like a reliable brother," the rich man said sarcastically.

Jackson shrugged. "He is, I guess. I'm getting out and you'll still be here." Jackson stepped up to the bars connecting their cells and closed his hands around them. "So, what'd you do?"

The man sighed annoyingly, but said, "Someone stole my wallet. I chased after him only to lose him in the _souk_. I thought I'd found him and pounded his face in only to find out I'd gotten the wrong guy. I was arrested and brought—" He threw his hands up and dramatically waved them around, "To this fabulous Egyptian resort."

Jackson laughed. "You're broke and in jail. Nice way to start your vacation."

"I'm not on vacation. I came here looking for someone."

"How interesting, but you'd be looking for a needle in a haystack. This is an easy place to get lost."

"You got that right. I can't find what I'm looking for," he muttered, looking at up at the sky. He jerked his head back up to Jackson. "I told you why I was thrown in here. Now it's your turn."

"A little five-card stud, the man across from me was cheating; I made him pay for it. End of story." Jackson waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Enough of my story. Yours is far more interesting. Oh, I'm Jackson Cravin by the way."

"Lyle Boenker." He shook his head. "You don't want to hear my story."

"I've got nothing better to do. Let me take a stab first. This person you're looking for wouldn't be a woman, would it?" Lyle shrugged sheepishly. "I knew it was a woman. That look on your face is plain as day, but it ain't no 'darling I miss you and love you' kind of look. In fact, you look pretty angry. A vein's throbbing up here." Jackson pointed to his temple. "And your nostrils are flaring real big like. Yep, I'll bet you'd like to strangle her pretty little neck."

Lyle grunted. "Tried that twice before. It didn't work."

Jackson laughed loudly. "Is that so? Well, imagine that. I was right the first time. This brawd got a name?"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Her name is Jensa."

Jackson gasped so roughly, he choked on his own spit. After a few bouts of coughing, he looked at Lyle with interest. Jensa? He knew that name well enough. Could it be the same girl? It didn't seem likely that there was more than one woman in Egypt with that name.

"What's that look for?" asked Lyle suspiciously, coming over to the bars. "Do you know her?" he said quickly. "Do you know Jensa—"

"James," he finished. "I know her all right. That dame played me for a fool and led me on with that flirting game all women play. She broke my heart."

"Yes, I can see that by all those invisible tears you're crying," Lyle said wryly. "How do you know her?"

"She and her brother Michael tagged along with me and Jeremiah—"

"Who's Jeremiah?" Lyle interrupted.

"My brother. Anyway, they tagged along with us on a failed expedition to Hamunaptra. She treated me like I was lower than that weird looking black stuff you're standing in."

Lyle glanced down and jumped back. He stomped his foot up and down on the ground made of gravel until most of the mystery substance was gone. He got really close to the bars so that they almost touched his face. "Tell me where she is," he demanded.

"I don't know where she is, but I'm pretty sure I know who she's with."

"Spit it out."

"What's in it for me?" Jackson wasn't about to give anything without getting something in return.

"I can pay you."

"Forget your wallet was stolen?"

"Don't be so dense. You really think my wallet is the only place I put money in?" he whispered.

"What do want her for?"

"Just a little payback. Stupid girl ruined everything. We were going to be married; would've been by now, but her and her family sent the police after me. I had to get out of town fast, but I kept tabs on her and found out she came here. I couldn't follow her right away or I might have been caught. It's been almost a year since I've seen her."

"You're going to kill her when you find her," surmised Jackson.

"Not before I have a little fun first," he smirked. "She and I have a little unfinished business to attend to." 

Jackson grinned, catching on.

"Now, where is she?" he asked again.

"Can't tell you what I don't know, but I said I know who she's with. At Hamunaptra, a desert tribe raided us and killed most of the diggers. I didn't think they existed, but they do. Jensa seemed pretty friendly with the leader. More than friends I'd guess by the way he watched over her like a hawk. On the way back to Cairo, they disappeared into the desert together." He rocked back onto his heels and folded his arms across his chest. "I haven't seen her since."

"You think she's with this tribe leader?" 

This Lyle person looked like he'd just gotten the best news of his life.

Jackson nodded. "I heard a rumor in a bar about their getting married. Everyone was saying something like, 'It's time the Medjai chieftain married and carried on the line of his people.'"

"What'd you call him?"

"Medjai," he repeated. "That's the tribe. I'd like a little payback for the snooty Miss James myself, but if I were you I'd drop it. The Medjai are well-trained and would kill you without question."

"I'm not scared."

"You should be."

"Listen, Jack," he spat out his name, "I've got a score to settle and I'm not letting anyone stop me."

"Fine, I've seen them in action. Your funeral."

Lyle rolled his eyes. "So where might the blushing bride and her hubby be?"

"I don't know. The Medjai keep to themselves as much as possible. Nobody knows where their village is."

"Surely somebody in this Godforsaken city knows how to get there?" Lyle said in exasperation, kicking up a cloud of dust and gravel with his foot. 

Jackson frowned as he thought, but the frown slowly upturned into a smile. "There might be one person," he said, holding up his index finger, "who could take us out there."

"Who?" he cried impatiently.

"Michael James."

"Her brother? He's here too?" he asked with surprise.

Jackson nodded. "I'm sure he can be persuaded to tell us where to find her."

"You know where he lives?"

"Uh huh."

"Wait a second. You said 'take us'. You changing your tune?"

"I did a little thinking and anytime there's money involved…"

"Well, we're not going anywhere if your brother doesn't show up."

"He will," Jackson assured him.

"He'd better. I've already wasted too much time tracking that spoiled brat down."

Jackson glanced toward the prison doors. "Well speak of the devil." His brother Jeremiah was shoveling out money to the warden. Jeremiah looked at each cell until he found his brother. As he stalked over to the cell, Jackson easily made out the annoyed look on his face in the dark.

"Where have you been?" he demanded of his very tardy brother.

"I'd be a lot nicer to me if I were you. I could take all that money back and let you rot here, and I'm getting sick and tired of always bailing you out."

At this time, the warden came up and used a ring of keys to open the cell. He didn't have any food, but he was chewing something and disgustingly spat all over the ground. Lyle looked revolted. Jackson chuckled at the look on his face and stepped out of the cell, grabbed the money purse from his brother and shoved more into the warden's hands, who eyed it greedily.

"Let him out too." Jackson pointed to Lyle.

"What're you doing?" cried Jeremiah. "There's not much left. Why do you want him released?"

"Jeremiah, shut up. I'll explain once we're out of here."

Lyle approached them and said, "Now let's go find Michael."

After hurrying down the busy street, Jackson explained to his brother the plan of finding Jensa.

"You're an idiot," Jeremiah said flatly.

"Takes one to know one," Jackson retorted.

"This'll never work," he said, shaking his head. "The Medjai should not be messed with. Or have you forgotten what happened the night they attacked us? Guns? Swords? Blood? And lots of very angry men in black robes?"

"Of course I remember," Jackson said, "But so what? I'm not letting them get in my way. Jensa made a fool out of me and it's only fair I return the favor."

"But not before me," Lyle cut in, his voice suddenly deadlier than Jackson had heard so far. "I want that brat to pay for what she did. I don't care how long it takes. I've got all the time in the world."

He clutched one balled fist in his other hand and rubbed, as if aching to punch through a wall. Or, Jackson thought with a smirk, Jensa's pretty little face.

"I'm telling you, this won't work," Jeremiah said, beginning to look scared.

"Shut up. It'll work like a charm. I happen to know of the fondness Michael displays for the casbahs of Egypt. We'll find him easy enough."

They searched every casbah and found him within an hour. Lyle, of course, didn't join the search. 

"Michael seeing me will ruin everything and then I will have to kill him before finding Jensa. And as much as killing that runt sounds like fun, I can't yet. He has to lead us to his little sis first," Lyle said, peering in through the window and seeing Michael at the bar.

"What's that look for?" Jackson asked, frowning at the disgusted look Lyle was making.

"Disgusting drunk of a man. Incredible wealth and all he does is drink all day. Money like that shouldn't be wasted."

"What exactly are your plans? Killing Jensa? Her brother? Both?"

"Who said anything about killing her now? She shouldn't be too hard to persuade when I threaten to kill Michael. For some reason, she loves that dope. She'll say her vows if Michael has a gun to his head."

"I like your way of thinking," Jackson said, conjuring up a mental image of Jensa and leering, which didn't go unnoticed by Lyle.

"Don't get any ideas, Jack. She's mine first. When I'm done you can have for however long, but give her back soon. I've got to have my pretty little wife by my side. Then she can clear the charges against me and we can live in wedded bliss."

"Will do," he said, heading inside the bar, taking one last look at Lyle, who disappeared to go get them a car.

Jackson's plan had been to get Michael drunk enough so that he wouldn't realize he'd be putting his little sister in jeopardy. There he was, drowning his sorrows in some whiskey. The bottle was nearly empty and there was another full one sitting next to him.

"Pay up," demanded the greasing looking bartender.

"Huh?" Michael slurred, squinting at him in the dark of the bar.

The bartender snatched the bottle away and shook it enticingly in front of Michael's nose. His bloodshot eyes followed it hungrily. "I said pay up or you can't have this."

"Oh." He then began digging through his pants and shirt pockets, but came up empty handed. The bartender snorted and walked away with the whiskey. "No wait!" he shouted. "Here," he said yanking off his wrist watch. "Take this. Real gold."

"Yeah right," huffed the bartender, twirling his thick mustache and staring at the watch doubtfully. "I've heard that before."

"Honest, see?" Michael bit down on the band and sure enough, little teeth marks were left behind.

Just as the bartender stepped up to claim the watch and hand over the whiskey, Jackson decided it was time to step in. He laid a hand roughly on Michael's wrist and smiled his most winning smile.

"Hold on there, buddy. Let me get that for you. No need to give up that nice watch. The rest is on me," he said, pulling out the money he had taken from Jeremiah earlier and slapping it onto the bar. 

The bartender put the drink down, snatched up the coins hurriedly and shoved them in pouch at his belt before slithering away to tend to other customers.

Michael was a heavy drinker, but could never hold his liquor well. He kept passing out after each shot of whiskey Jeremiah poured him. Jackson tried his best to be discreet in his probing of the Medjai village.

"So, Michael, what's your sister up to these days? I haven't seen much of her lately."

"Who, Jensa?"

Jackson nodded, trying not laugh. "Only sister you got, pal," he said, slapping him on the back.

He lurched forward and nearly hit his head on the bar, but Jeremiah grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him back up. Michael tried to sip some more whiskey and completely missed his mouth, instead cuffing the glass rim just under his nostril. He gave the glass a funny look and turned back to Jackson.

"Did you say something about Jensa?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. She's married ya know. You didn't stand a chance anyway. She's been gone on Bay ever since she met him."

Jackson shifted in his chair, feeling his anger stir, but he pushed it back down and said, "She's a Medjai now, eh? Imagine that. They live out in the middle of the desert, don't they?"

"Yep. She's in the middle of nowhere. All tucked away in her little oasis with her little stupid house and her little stupid husband," he said bitterly, slamming down his shot glass.

"Last I remember, Ardeth Bay wasn't so little," Jeremiah said under his breath, looking nervously at his brother.

It was his last chance to get revenge and he wasn't about to screw it up. "Well, you know something, Michael," Jackson began, putting on his best smile. "I don't want there to be any hard feelings between me and Jensa," he lied. "I'm glad she's found the right guy and I'd like to wish the happy couple well."

"That's big of you considering you were making goo goo eyes ever since you met her," Michael said dryly.

A nerve twitched just underneath Jackson's right eye. He cleared his throat. "Uh yeah. Yeah. So, do you think that'd be okay if I gave her my congratulations in person?" he asked slowly, sipping his drink and cutting his eyes down to the side in Michael's direction.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I haven't seen her in a while. Guess I could just pop in or something. You sure you wanna suffer that humiliation? I mean, after all, she flattened you with one punch," he said laughing.

Jackson had the urge to do some punching of his own, but hesitated. Whiskey was dribbling all down Michael's front and it was satisfying enough to see him making a fool out of himself. 

"How about we get going then, eh Michael?"

"Sure, Jackson. I'm ready for a little family reunion."

"Sit there a second okay and we'll be right back to pick you up," Jackson said, standing.

"O-_hic_-kay," Michael said.

Jackson pulled his brother over to the side, but kept a watch on Michael out of the corner of his eye. "We'll tie him up once we get him to the car. Can you believe that drunk?"

"What car?" Jeremiah asked, ignoring Jackson's question.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, we can't use the car out in the desert. We'd have to get it on board a boat at Giza Port and that'd be too much trouble. Arouse too much suspicion."

"So why do we need a car?" Jeremiah questioned, obviously still confused.

"Because, you idiot, we need to get to Giza Port and I'm not about to carry Michael all that way on foot seeing as how he's, at this moment, slipping to the floor in a drunken dead heap."

Just as Jackson said, Michael landed with a thud on the wooden floor. The shot glass popped from his hand and rolled away underneath a table full of poker players. He snored loudly with his mouth open. Jackson pushed his bowler up to scratch his forehead as he looked down at Michael.

"Well, looks like you'll have to carry him for a little anyway, but just to the car."

"Me? Why do I get stuck with him?" Jeremiah whined.

"Because I said so. Now get him."

Once they were outside, they met up with Lyle. Jackson laughed at his brother who was having a difficult time with Jensa's brother as he slung him over his shoulder. Michael's arm kept freely swinging and smacking him in the backside and he yelped every time.

"Yeah, it's real funny, Jack," snarled Jeremiah. "I'd like to see you try this and not get the creeps."

"Here comes Lyle," Jackson announced as two headlights appeared ahead of them. 

"We all set?" he asked, eying them and the unconscious heap.

"Sure are. How about you? Did you get everything we need?"

"Yes," he said, patting three handguns on the seat next to him. "It's time to pay the happy couple a visit."

The directions Michael had given weren't precise as most of his words earlier in the casbah were incoherent, but they had enough to know what direction they needed to travel to. They brought Michael along to insure no one would thwart their plans once they met up with Jensa. No doubt, she would sacrifice herself to keep her brother from harm.

After reaching the other side of Giza Port, they commandeered a few camels and were on their way. Michael had only halfway come to, enough to sit on a camel. Jackson rode next to him and righted him if he tipped too far sideways. They couldn't lose their bargaining tool, well…except that there really was no bargain.

***

He jerked back into consciousness when he felt himself starting to fall over. Oh, how his head pounded! Furiously, he rubbed his hands over his face and found this very difficult to do. It felt like his hands were tied together. After blinking a few times under the bright sun, he stared at his hand in amazement.

"They are tied up!"

"Well, well! Look who's wakey wakey!" cried a voice next to him.

Michael jerked his head to the right and immediately regretted having done so as a fierce, throbbing ache resounded in his head. "What's going on?" he asked thickly. His tongue didn't seem to want to work.

"Don't you remember?" said the same voice.

He groggily looked around and was surprised to see Jackson Cravin riding next to him on a camel. Michael looked to the other side and saw Jackson's pansy of a brother, Jeremiah, also riding a camel. 

"No…" he said slowly, confusion clouding his already foggy head. They were riding in the middle of the desert on camels and he was tied up. Jackson apparently noticed the confusion and answered Michael's unspoken question.

"Don't you remember, old buddy?" Jackson looked at him.

"Remember what?" he asked, suddenly feeling very uneasy. "Why am I tied up?"

Jackson ignored his second question. "I told you I wanted to give the happy couple all my blessings."

"What happy couple?"

"Jensa, of course. You were kind enough to tell me that was now married to none other than the chief of the Medjai and I wanted to give her my congratulations. Show her that there are no hard feelings since I made a grab for her myself, but the little tease, she was already spoken for!"

Michael heard the acid of his words and knew Jackson meant none of the congratulations he spoke of. "W—why don't I just tell Jensa for you?" he offered quickly. "Wouldn't that be easier if I just did it so you wouldn't have to ride all the way out there?"

A click right behind his ear shut his mouth. There was no mistaking that sound. There was a third party to this group other than the Cravin brothers.

"Because," hissed a voice behind him, "That would spoil the surprise."

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Michael's stomach. He recognized that snake-like voice and slowly, he turned his head, coming face to face with someone he never expected to see again.

"Lyle."

"Long time no see, Michael."

"Wasn't long enough for me."

"The feeling's mutual, my friend."

"What's going on? What are you doing here? Why are the two of you with this sleaze?" Michael demanded angrily of the Cravins.

"We both have some personal problems with that sister of yours that we need to settle and we can't do that without her."

Michael's eyes widened. "You're going to kill Jensa," he whispered in horror.

Jackson applauded in mock praise. "Congratulations on finding your brain."

"Why?" he shouted.

"We're behind in our bills," Jackson said sarcastically.

"Lyle's paying you."

"Right again," said Lyle. "I couldn't very well go out there by myself either with all those whatever-their-called people running around."

"And you still think you can accomplish anything with adding just two people to the mix? I always thought you knew better than to go up against odds greater than yours. There are thousands of Medjai living in that village."

"That's where you come in," said Jackson.

"Hostages can be quite useful and we all know how much your sister cares about you."

"Thanks to the quiet little drink we had earlier, you revealed the location of the village. By the way, thank you for being such a big help," Jackson said, sneering.

"I'd suggest you get comfortable," said Lyle looking at him. "It'll be a while before we get there."

Michael slumped in his saddle. He rolled his head to look out into the empty desert. He stared hard at the endless sand, hoping to find the solution to his predicament, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He prayed Jensa wouldn't give herself over to Lyle just to save his own sorry hide, but he knew his sister had a big heart and would do whatever she could to save his life. Michael's face was thunderous, though he was afraid.

What was he going to do?

__

A/N: Sorry that this took a while, but I'm glad it did because I wasn't really happy with how the chapter was going and I was able to work on it some more and it turned out much better. The end is in sight. Just a few more chapters to go and then I'm free. Legolas is cheering and ready for me to start on his story next. Thank you, Aulizia for always asking about the story and keeping me writing it. I'd have forgotten all about it if it weren't for you. Hugs!


	17. Chapter 17

**__**

Lifetime of Celebration

By Jeannette Hetfield

**__**

Boy this is taking me a long time to finish, isn't it? Good news, though. I'm almost finished. Let's see, there's this chapter and maybe 2 more. It's been fun, but it's time to end this story and move on. I've been working on it for about a year and a half now. I think it's getting a little old myself. Anyway, onto the chapter.

****

Chapter 17

Jensa shivered, although it was far from cold at this time of day in the middle of the desert. Something was not quite right. She felt in her bones. At first, she dismissed it as concern for the baby, but nothing physically felt out of the ordinary. The feeling just wouldn't leave though, and nothing came to mind to make it go away.

She sat at the table with a bundle of sewing in her hands, but her concentration was shot. She stared at the microscopic eye of the needle, lost in thought while Basmah sat across from her. They were finishing up what was left of the clothes for the baby.

Her mother-in-law looked up just as Jensa shivered. "Are you cold, Jensa? Shall I fetch a blanket?" Basmah stopped sewing and started to rise from her pillow. Jensa placed a hand to stop her.

"No, I'm not cold. I don't know why I shivered."

"Do you feel all right? The baby—"

"It's not the baby," she reassured her, "Although I wish it was."

She smiled in understanding. "Yes, I remember well. I felt like screaming when I thought it _was_ time and then nothing happened. You have not had any false labor pains so far?"

"No."

She patted Jensa's hand. "Do not worry, child. It is any day now." Jensa nodded absently and looked away. "But something still troubles you." Basmah's forehead creased in puzzlement.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it." Jensa tried standing, but her stomach had other ideas. "Basmah," she said with a chuckle. "Will you aid me to my feet?" Laughing, her mother-in-law did just that and then resumed her sewing. 

Jensa had felt the need to stretch the familiar strain of her back muscles as she stared out of the window while rubbing the throbbing area. Ardeth was outside talking to Madir. Both wore grim expressions. She sighed heavily and thought it must be Hamunaptra again.

"Basmah," she said, pushing the goat skin door covering aside, "I'm going to step outside for some fresh air."

"All right, but do not overdo it," she warned.

"I promise I won't." Jensa stepped outside and took a deep breath as she approached her husband.

***

"Madir, you have news for me," Ardeth said, noting the frown on his commander's face.

"Yes, sir. Four riders on camels have been spotted. They are approaching the village."

"You know what to do."

"Of course." He nodded once and hurried away to get more information from the village watchers who were placed at strategic points throughout the area. Whatever these rider's business was, the Medjai would know soon enough.

Ardeth looked to his left and smiled. His petite wife was approaching. His heart lifted and for just a moment, the burdens of everyday life did not seem to matter.

"It _is_ possible for you to grow more beautiful everyday because it happens right before my eyes," he said linking his arm through hers.

Jensa blushed beautifully. "You flatter me, Ardeth."

"I speak the truth."

She frowned suddenly. "From the looks you and Madir had on your faces before I walked over here, it must have been a serious conversation."

"I am afraid so, Jen," he said, expression darkening. He placed the palm of her hand against his chest and rubbed the soft skin gently. Her touch was a lifeline and gave him comfort every time she was near.

"It's Hamunaptra, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Ardeth quickly. He did not wish to worry her about the riders approaching. He would make sure she was in the safety of their home before then. "Lately, there has been much activity. Men and armies fight over it more than they used to. The armies especially."

"What do you do when the armies are there? Surely you don't…you don't attack them?" she asked worriedly, clutching his hand a little tighter. He gave her little one a reassuring squeeze.

"No, we watch from the cliffs and let them kill each other. It is all pointless fighting. The word spreads among them and more and more come. It is never ending." A sad look passed over his obsidian eyes. "Protecting Hamunaptra will never end."

In his darkest moments, Ardeth wished for the only thing that would free him of his duty. Death. But that had been before he married. He was tired of the fighting and the bloodshed everyday because of other people's stupidity. Though this was his duty, he prayed that one day, the fighting would stop…that one day, he would be able to come home to his wife and never be forced to leave her again.

The look on her face every time he left pushed the knife further into his heart. He knew she spent many sleepless nights worrying. She understood his duty came first above all, but whenever he looked into her eyes, everything but she, faded away. He was not so sure he could choose his duty over his wife anymore. She would insist, but would he listen? Soon Jensa would give birth. There was the life of a child to consider now.

"How are you feeling this evening?" he asked, letting go of her hands to rub her shoulders.

"The same."

"Your eyes suggest there is more than physical discomfort. Tell me."

She shrugged. "I don't really know. It's just a funny feeling I can't explain." She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Maybe my emotions are riding high today."

"I have had many funny feelings and I have learned to listen to them. You should too." He took her squarely by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "What do you feel?"

"I feel…" She paused. "Ardeth, something's wrong."

***

The four riders stopped a short distance from the village. Lyle quickly went over the game plan with the others again.

"Jeremiah, you stay here in case we're followed once we've got Jensa. If we are, shoot them," he said, checking his gun one last time to make sure it was fully loaded. He walked over to Michael's camel, grabbed and pulled him down to the ground. "We'll use her loving brother, who gave away her hiding place might I add, as leverage."

"You really think you can accomplish anything by just the two of you going in there against thousands of Medjai warriors?" Michael asked, disbelief in his eyes.

Lyle shrugged. "I've got you."

"Jensa wouldn't give herself up for me."

"That certain, huh? No, Michael. She _will_ do what I tell her because I know just how much she loves her good for nothing big brother. If by chance she doesn't, I'll kill as many of the villagers as I can until she comes." Lyle cocked his gun and shoved the barrel into Michael's back.

"After you."

Michael stumbled forward with Lyle and Jackson following close behind.

***

Ardeth pulled Jensa into his embrace. "We will figure out what is bothering you."

"I hope so. With every passing minute, I'm getting more worried." Jensa abruptly drew back from Ardeth. "Where's Nadi?" She peered all around them into every cluster of people available to her line of vision.

"I do not know. I have not seen her yet this day. She must be off playing somewhere," he said, looking around. She hoped that as he was so much taller, he would see what she could not, but he shook his head.

For some ominous reason she could not identify, Jensa was worried about Nadirah. She had not seen the girl in several hours and just as she was about to go look for her, something up ahead suddenly held all of her attention. Her fingers clamped down onto her husband's arms, needing to hold fast to something strong because of the sight before them.

"Jen, what is it? What puts such fear in your eyes?" Jensa backed away, pulling him with her. He caught her arm to stop her. "Tell me now!" he demanded in a harsh whisper, the shock evident in his voice.

"He found me," she said barely above a whisper.

Ardeth jerked around. "They have guns…and your brother."

Three men were descending over the dune entrance to the village. She recognized all three of them. Michael with a gun to his back, Jackson Cravin also armed and, as always, a bowler hat on his blond head, and…

"Who is that?" Ardeth said, cupping her face and forcing her to look up at him. 

"He found me, Ardeth. I live in the middle of the desert and he still found me!"

Understanding finally dawned. "Lyle!" he hissed.

"No!" she cried. "He's got Michael!"

Ardeth grabbed Jensa's arm and dragged her inside of their home. "Stay in here. Do not come out until I tell you to." He shut the door, but she rushed to the window and pulled back the covering, fearing for her husband's safety as he approached the threatening duo with Michael.

Basmah appeared from the nursery. She smiled and said, "Did you get enough fresh air?" Jensa's back was to her and she didn't acknowledge the question. "Jensa, did you hear me?" She hurried over to Jensa's side and watched out the window. "Who are those men with your brother? My Allah! They have a gun to his back!"

"Do you remember the story I told you about the man that I almost married?" she asked, wringing her hands together nervously. Basmah nodded gravely. "That's Lyle holding Michael hostage."

She gasped in fear and also gazed out the window, gasping when she saw what was happening. "What could he possibly want?"

"Me." Her attention remained glued to the goings on outside.

She watched as her husband approached the men and planted an indifferent, but deadly look on his face. "Who are you and why have you disturbed our peaceful village?" she heard him say.

"Please, one question at a time." Lyle said formally, sounding as if he was at a political news conference. "My name is Lyle Boenker. You know Michael."

Ardeth shook his head. "I have never seen him before."

Lyle laughed. "Oh, please! I'm not stupid. I know she's here and from your greeting, I'd guess you to be the leader, Ardeth Bay, husband to my fiancée, Jensa James—oh, excuse my manners, Jensa _Bay_." He moved the gun to rest at Michael's temple. "Where is she?" he growled.

Ardeth glanced to the left and right. His warriors came forth and formed a tight circle around Lyle. His voice dropped in tone, sounding like the god Anubis himself was speaking. "There is no one here by that name."

Lyle rolled his eyes.

"You are looking in the wrong place. Leave now," Ardeth hissed.

Lyle laughed again. In less than a second, he aimed the gun at Ardeth's head.

"NO!!!" Jensa screamed as she threw open the door, running as fast as her pregnant body would allow. She pushed her way through the line of the warriors. "Lyle, stop!" She cried, throwing herself in front of her husband's tense body.

"Jensa, get out of the way!" Ardeth shouted, taking her arms and trying to push her behind his body.

"No!" she shouted back, struggling to stand her ground.

"Well, well, well, if isn't my long lost fiancée. Nice to see you again, sweetheart." His eyes dropped to her stomach and widened.

"I can't say the same for you, Lyle."

"Such a brave woman to throw herself in front of a gun aimed at her husband. I'm heartbroken, darling. You were promised to me yet you run off, get yourself married _and_ pregnant. Looks like the little bundle of joy will be here soon. Tell me, when's the due date?"

"I've always hated chit chat, Lyle. What do you want?"

"I should think that was quite obvious, honey." She grimaced when he addressed her with the mocking endearment, earning a wicked smile from Lyle. "You should know I want you, or has the desert sun bleached your brain like it's bleached your hair?" Briefly, she glanced at the hair hanging over her shoulder. It had been dark brown and was now a mixture of that and some blonde.

"How did you find me?" she wanted to know.

"Your brother here was most helpful in telling us how to find you."

Jensa stared at her big brother in bewilderment. "Michael?" she whispered, feeling the tears of anger and hurt burning her eyes.

Michael grimaced, but shouted, "Jensa, they tricked me! I swear it!"

"She will not go anywhere with you," Ardeth said through gritted teeth.

"Wanna bet?" Lyle glanced back at Jackson. He darted through the line of warriors and grabbed the nearest hostage: a child.

"Nadirah!" screamed Jensa. She ran forward but stopped when Jackson put a knife to the little girl's throat.

"What are the odds that he'd grab someone you care about? It must be my lucky day."

"She's just a little girl. I beg you please, don't hurt her."

"Come with me and I promise not to kill her or your husband."

Jensa glanced over her shoulder at Ardeth with tears in her eyes and took a step closer to Lyle.

"Jensa, no!" Ardeth started forward, hands outstretched.

"Uh uh!" Lyle waggled the gun and Jackson pressed the knife harder against Nadirah's neck. She cried out in pain as the tip of the blade poked her tender skin.

"No! Ardeth stop! Lyle, I'll come with you, but please don't hurt anyone."

Lyle gave Ardeth a smug smile. "Let her go." Jackson dropped Nadirah and she crumpled to the ground. She sprang up and ran towards Ardeth, wrapping her arms around his leg. Lyle shoved Michael over to Jackson and held out his hand to Jensa. She calmly placed it into his. It was cold and callused. He brought the gun up to her head and backed away. 

Ardeth waved his hand to the right. The line of his men split open, allowing them to pass. Each face of the men bore a hatred for the man who threatened their people and the woman they had all come to know and respect. Tears streamed down her face as Ardeth became smaller and smaller in her view.

_I love you_, she mouthed to him. Ardeth nodded slightly, mouthing the sacred words back. Jensa felt as if she could hear his deep resonant voice telling her this was not over and she knew it would not be long before she saw him again.

***

Lyle hustled Jensa onward, who obviously had a hard time keeping up, but every time she thought she was about to fall, he tightened his grip on her arm and kept her on her feet. He also kept a firm grip on the gun in his hand. His knobby knuckles were white as a sheet. Her feet were killing her; her back was straining so hard she wanted to cry and she feared what Lyle might do to her and the baby. The shock on his face has been real and angry. She was not strong enough to fight Lyle, but she wasn't about to give up, not when the life of her baby was at stake.

She could sense her brother's eyes on her as he walked behind with Jackson in tow, gun in hand. But she could not bring herself to look at her brother. For years, he had been lectured about his drinking habits and never once listened. Lots of people when drunk, had loose tongues. Michael was no different. Though she knew he had not meant to give away the location of the Medjai, the damage was done and her home betrayed. Of course, she loved Michael, but lately, he had not been the best of brothers. His opposition against Ardeth stood between them and now…so would his betrayal. There was no telling if Ardeth would kill Michael for this, but she had seen his brown eyes turn black with rage.

Michael's death was a possibility.

The sun was blistering hot. The top of Jensa's head was baking, with a little added help from her thick hair. In the haste Lyle had forced on them, there had not been time to get the proper head coverings. She closed her eyes to shut it all out, but it was inevitable. She was next to the man who had tried to kill her twice. _Third time's the charm_, she thought morbidly.

"Here we are!" he announced coming to a stop by three camels.

"Camels!" she shrieked. "You expect me to get up on a camel when I care barely walk?" She was not in the best of moods and despite the gun pointed at her, she was bound and determined to argue her point.

"Well, I guess you should have thought about that before you ran away and got knocked up!" he yelled, dragging her over to a camel that Jackson had pushed Michael onto. "You're going to ride with your brother."

"You idiot!" she cried, not backing down. "Even if the camel kneels down, I won't be able to get on it. What kind of escape plan is this? You're stupid in the first place for threatening the Medjai. Do you have any idea what they'll do to you?" she whispered menacingly.

"Jensa, maybe—" Michael began.

"Shut up, Michael. I wasn't talking to you."

"Get onto the camel," Lyle ordered.

"No," she said boldly, folding her arms.

Lyle placed the gun in the middle of her forehead. "I'm mad enough to put a hole in that pretty head of yours."

"Go ahead," she challenged.

"Jensa, stop!" Michael shouted, starting to get down.

Lyle's finger slowly pulled back on the trigger. Veins on either side of his forehead throbbed. Sweat poured down his red face. His gritted teeth were brown with sand. Just when she thought he would pull the trigger, he lowered the gun, his chest heaving. Her own breathing slowed, but her heart still pounded furiously against her rib cage. But that wasn't the end.

"You're too valuable to kill just yet, but you will be taught yet another lesson."

Before she could open her mouth, a fist came flying into her face. Her head whipped to the side as she staggered back, falling onto something. Through hazy vision, she recognized Michael's face as he fought to keep her from falling and injuring herself further.

"Now look what you've done," he whispered, finger trailing over cheek. She winced and tasted blood. She had bitten her tongue.

"Get onto the camel," Lyle repeated, "Or next time, eat a bullet. Jeremiah, help Michael get her up."

She felt herself being lifted up and two strong arms wrap securely around her. "I promise you won't fall," said her brother. "I've got you tight. Here, lean back and rest." He pushed her until she connected with his chest. 

There was not much strength left in her body. Her face hurt along with everything else. Darkness slowly enveloped her and she welcomed it, letting her mind drift off into another world of dark olive skin and a deep voice that brought with it peace and love.

***

Ardeth handed Nadirah off to one of the women. As soon as Jensa disappeared from his sight, he strode forward, cutting a deep trench in the sand. Intent upon getting his wife back then and there, oblivious to anything else, he began to fight at the arms and hands of his men pulling him back. It took five to hold him and still they struggled to fiercely to keep his rage from causing more harm than good.

"My Lord," whispered Madir into his ear, "We will get her back, but first we must decide our course of action."

Ardeth knew in his mind that what his first commander said was true. It would do no good to go after Jensa recklessly, for Lyle would kill her. He had seen the insanity in the man's eyes. No, not a man. No real man would ever stoop to physically abusing the woman he supposedly loved because he lacked true courage to face his problems.

But in his heart, he cried out in anguish. He had sworn to protect her, but he failed. Yet it could not entirely be his fault. _Michael_ was partly to blame. His idiocy and love of alcohol had gotten them into this mess. Ardeth was not sure if Michael's drinking habits were directly linked to Jensa's abduction, but there was no other answer. From their distance, he had seen her brother's blood shot eyes and his physical appearance left much to be desired for. He would see to it personally that Michael paid for his betrayal of Jensa and the people she now called her own.

***

The sun suggested it was about midafternoon when consciousness returned to Jensa. It was still blazing hot. The sand before them was distorted into a hazy image as the heat rose from the ground. Once or twice, she thought she saw a figure in black atop a large horse and her heart leapt, but when she blinked, it was gone. Probably just a mirage of the only person her being cried out for.

She tried swallowing, but her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. Her eyes drifted over to Jackson who was hungrily downing water out of a canteen. Droplets trailed down his scruffy chin. Her caught her eye, looked at the canteen and then back at her. Tilting the canteen over his mouth, he drank more until nothing came out except for three little drops. He licked his lips, smirked and wiped his mouth. 

"Hey, you okay?" said a voice in her ear.

She nodded slowly, unable to do much more. The air was suddenly horribly smothering and it felt like her skin was boiling. A deep ache settled deep within her and she stiffened, fearing what she had just felt. To get her mind off the pain she hoped was just caused by the stress of the situation, she quietly asked, "What are you going to do?" 

"Be quiet," Lyle commanded.

"You don't know," she realized.

Lyle brought the gun up level with her head. "I said shut up." He laughed suddenly. "Maybe I could kill your brother, lock you up in a room and watch you wither away and die just for my own personal amusement."

Jensa started to give him a smart remark, but was suddenly gripped with fear as she felt the pain again. It was unexpected, but not entirely. "Well, Lyle you'll have to lock me away and watch me die some other time."

"Really, Jensa dear, why's that?"

"Because I just had a contraction."

All three camels and their riders stopped short. Behind her, Michael muttered, "Oh my God." 

"You're kidding right?" Lyle asked panicky.

"Do you think I would kid you about something like this?!" she screamed in his face. 

Her eyes closed again. She broke into a sweat while her heart pounded faster and faster. Here in the middle of the desert, she was about to have her baby, a woman alone with three men who wanted to kill her. "You've got to take me back."

"You're not ever going back," he shouted.

"Lyle, you don't have a choice! This baby's coming now whether you like it or not." She let out a small yelp, startling all the men, who yelped too. The pain was increasing rapidly, beyond anything she had ever experienced. Jensa had never felt more frightened and more alone. Suddenly, she longed for her mother and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Lyle jerked the reins on the camel, jumped down and paced nervously back and forth across the sand. He tapped the gun against his temple. "Think, Lyle! Think!" Jeremiah and Jackson jumped down too and walked up to him.

"What're we going to do?" demanded Jackson with frightened eyes.

"How should I know?" Lyle snapped back, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're the brains of this outfit!"

"Don't panic! I'll think of something."

"I think we're past the panicking stage."

Meanwhile, Michael had jumped down and made the camel get to his knees so he could easily lift her off and help sit her down. "Michael, what'll we do?" she whispered.

"Somehow, I've got to get you home."

"How? Please don't do anything else stupid. They're armed. Don't get yourself killed and leave me alone with them."

"I promise I won't leave you," he assured. "Hey, do you think you can untie me?" He shifted around until his hands were in her reach. Jensa took a small glance at her three kidnappers. They were absorbed in a heated argument and paid no attention to her or Michael. 

She lifted shaky hands up to his. It was very difficult, seeing as her hands were tied as well. Several minutes passed before she was able to undo the knot. "There," she whispered triumphantly. "Now me." Michael deftly undid the knot and threw the ropes on the other side of the camel so that Lyle and the Cravins wouldn't see. Jensa grabbed his hands and bit down on her lip hard.

"Squeeze as hard as you need to. Yell if you like."

"No, I can't. I must be brave until Ardeth gets here. I have to be."

***

Plan in motion, he ran into their home and threw open the black trunk to grab an extra dagger and guns. He picked up the bandoleer and threw it over his head. The expression on his face was black as his robes. When he exited his home, he found his men already mounted and waiting just outside. Ardeth took the reins of Ahmar from Madir and swung effortlessly into the saddle.

"Ardeth!" He looked in the direction of the voice. He raised his eyebrows at seeing his mother and Kerri riding up to them. "We are coming with you," said Basmah.

"You are not," he said flatly.

"Do not argue with me. Jensa is pregnant and alone with those men. I am not saying anything will happen, but…" she left him to fill in the sentence.

"But she may need us," Kerri put in.

Ardeth nodded once. Were she to go into labor, he would need his mother's expertise in midwifery. He had delivered babies before, but never one of his own. "We ride hard. You must keep up."

"Do not worry about us. We will be fine."

"Yallah! Imshe!" he cried. Ardeth clicked his tongue and Ahmar galloped off. The men, Basmah and Kerri shot out behind to catch up with his thundering gallop.

Nearly an hour passed before they spotted the small caravan. It had stopped in the middle of the desert plains. The sun was close to setting, casting the riders in a warm golden glow. Ardeth could see Lyle and the Cravin brothers pacing about and fighting with each other. Everyone started as a scream silenced the fighting. Ardeth's stomach twisted in knots when he realized the scream came from Jensa.

"I am glad you forced yourself along, Mother," he said wearily.

"Yes, I was afraid this would happen. The stress of the situation may have induced delivery. Her time will be very near."

"We must get to her now, " said Kerri earnestly.

Ardeth was waiting to signal until he spotted Jensa. Finally, he could see the top of her brother's head and assumed she was lying down on the sand, hidden by the camel. Ardeth looked to his men and nodded.

***

It was obvious the three fighting men were too preoccupied with their panicky argument to notice the Medjai had surrounded them. From their horses, they cocked their rifles and aimed. Jensa's pained face flooded with relief when she saw Ardeth. She gave him a weak smile. Basmah and Kerri dismounted, heading for Jensa. In the blink of an eye, Lyle drew his gun and aimed at the pregnant woman's head.

"Stop right there or I'll blow her head off."

"Then you will die!" growled Ardeth. "Let her go now!"

"If I let her go, you'll kill me anyway."

"That is correct, so there is no point to all of this."

"No point!? She ruined my life and she will pay for it." Lyle glared down at the writhing figure of Jensa. "You ruined everything! I had it all so perfectly planned. All I did was smack you around a few times and you flip out! We could have been great together. Power and success were right in my grasp!" 

"Oh, you're right, Lyle," Jensa managed to say with sarcasm. "I was such a fool. I can't believe I ever let a catch like you go." Her tone changed. "I also can't believe I didn't see sooner how pathetic you really are." 

Lyle aimed the gun at the ground beside her head and fired. She closed her eyes, but didn't flinch. Ardeth jumped down from his horse and headed for Lyle. Jackson went for his gun and Ardeth drew both of his, aiming one at Jackson and one at Lyle. The Medjai edged closer. Their rifles never wavered.

Lyle glanced around him, first at Ardeth, then at the Medjai and lastly, Jensa. "I know I can't take out every one of you, but I will finish what I came to Egypt to do. If I'm going to die, I'm going to take you with me. Say good-bye, Jensa."

He squeezed the trigger and an exploding sound shattered the tense stillness around the group.

__

A/N: Well, Aulizia, prod, prod. I think you prodded enough cause I finished another chapter! Yay! Nah, I've been working on it for a while. I'm really sorry it's taking so long to finish. How many times have I said that over the last year? The next chapter is finished, but I've got to change something, which will change something else and then that will change something else, so there is a bit of a rewrite to do.

Oh, and I apologize for the grammatical errors I know are more than likely running rampant through this chapter. I think I said before that I no longer have a beta reader and I haven't bothered getting a new one because I'm almost done with the story. I know "LoC" needs revisions, but I won't be doing them anytime soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Lifetime of Celebration_**

****

by Jeannette Hetfield

Hey there, people.  Yep, almost done here.  Some of your reviews were so funny.  Many of you scolded me for ending the chapter with such a cliffhanger.  And you know what I say to that?  Too bad so sad!!!!  I've read plenty of stories that have left me precariously dangling over a very high cliff wall and I'm just getting a little payback here (you know who you are, Aulizia).  

 Lyle's just a pill isn't he?  He says a couple of crude things here, just to let you know.  It's not anything really bad, but it's just to make Ardeth get really put out.  I completely changed what happened so that took a little while.  I had some writer's block for a few hours, which isn't that bad considering I usually have writer's block for months at a time.****

****

****

**_Chapter 18_**

            Events suddenly took place in slow motion.  Jensa was prostrate with pain on the sand, holding onto her brother while sweat poured down over her swollen eyes and red cheeks.  Lyle's aim was intended to kill and Ardeth took off in a dead run, intending to stop that bullet from harming his wife.  

            Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something he had not expected.  Qusay, the quiet warrior who was devoted to his leader's wife because she had shown a kindness that he was not used to, had dropped his rifle and sprinted forward.  His intentions were as clear as Ardeth's:  Get to Jensa.  But Qusay was closer and would reach Lyle first.

            "NO!!!"  Qusay slammed his body into Lyle's, moving the gun off course before the bullet could pierce Jensa.  But Lyle gave a fierce shove, pushing Qusay off him.  He elbowed the Medjai's face, knocking him back a step and giving all the opportunity that was needed.  At point blank he fired, hitting Qusay's shoulder.

            Ardeth growled deep in his throat, seeing his friend wounded.  The gun was aimed higher and back in the Chieftain's face, but Ardeth's speed was quicker as he latched onto a wrist and bent backwards.  He balled up his fist as Lyle cried out and dropped the gun.  Knuckles hard as rock collided with the arrogantly pinched up face of the politician.  Blood pooled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.  He sneered and gritted blood-coated teeth then staggered backwards into his camel, who whined in protest.  Crying out angrily, he threw a blind punch, which Ardeth dodged easily.

            Ardeth recalled the horrors Jensa had described to him and the despicable violations Lyle had nearly committed.  The hate within his chest grew to a swollen ball of white-hot rage.  How dared this filth lay his hand on a woman that had done nothing to provoke the abuse!

            He glanced once more at his wife and saw the bruise that stained her face.  This filth was going to suffer exactly as she had.

            "What you have done cannot be righted or forgiven.  She did nothing but accept your proposal and your thanks was not what a worthy husband gives in return.  You make those around you feel small by punishing them because you are a coward," he hissed.

            He swiped the blood from his mouth and smirked.  "It was no less than she deserved, especially now.  Tell me something, are the two of you actually married or did you just feel like having the taste of a different whore?"

Lyle's head snapped roughly to the side with the sharp punch from Ardeth's fist and staggered to the side.  He shook his head vigorously to clear it perhaps, and suddenly charged, throwing his thin arms around Ardeth and knocking him to the sand.

            The tip of a knife was suddenly just above his left eye.  Lyle's hand shook violently as he tried to plunge the weapon into his face, but Ardeth's rage had not yet been quenched and retribution had yet to be won.

            Lyle's arrogant voice hissed into his ear:  "So, does she taste as good as she looks?"

            He shoved the knife-wielding hand back into Lyle's face, the black hilt hitting his cheekbone.  While Lyle's guard was down, he tossed him over his head and shot to his feet.  He watched, body tensely rigid as Lyle regained his own footing and touched his cheek, which now had a bleeding cut from the force of Ardeth's blow.

            "You didn't answer my question," Lyle said with a perverse sneer.

            Ardeth said nothing more, as his rage was beyond words.  Any response to this man would be futile.  Lyle wanted to make him angry and he was not about to be baited.  He glanced at the circle of his men, a black ring of warriors with their rifles still aimed for Lyle and the Cravins, but they would not act without his consent.  He knew their minds as well as they knew his.

            Revenge was Ardeth's and his alone.

            Lyle was not easily intimidated, but he was desperate now that he had realized death was the only escape and desperate men made mistakes.

            A cry from behind stiffened the warrior's resolve.  Jensa's heavy breathing and cries of pain ripped him to his very core.  This was not at all how he had visualized the birth of his first child.  It should have been at home where his family would be in comfort and safe, but it was not meant to be.  He had failed her in that respect.  He would not make the same mistake twice.

            Lyle was making his move.  He tossed the knife up, caught the blade point, drew back his arm and threw hard.  Ardeth turned sharply and caught the blade easily with the natural speed of his inborn reflexes.  Lyle, however, was not so lucky as he rocketed the blade back towards him.  It embedded itself into Lyle's shoulder and he took a step back, crying out in painful surprise as he looked down at the weapon lodged in his body.

            Ardeth was done wasting time.  He stalked forward, ripped out the knife with his right hand and delivered yet another punch to Lyle's face with his left.  Now weakened from significant blood loss, Lyle stumbled backwards into a Medjai, but was pushed forward from behind, directly into Ardeth's fist again.  He coughed from the punch that dented his abdomen and dropped to his knees.

            But the deed still was not finished.  His mind drifted briefly back to a time before he and Jensa were married, before she had left Egypt.  She had been kidnapped and also beaten by a cowardly man.  Both times were personal to his heart and this time would end exactly as the first had.

            Lyle was getting to shakily to his feet, apparently determined to die on his feet.  He stumbled forward suddenly with a cry towards Ardeth and outstretched his arms, as if to grab onto him.  Ardeth was already prepared as he caught him by the wrist and yanked him forward into his body…the knife between them.  

            He felt the warm blood oozing onto his hands.  Lyle blinked in surprise and tilted his head downward to look again at the knife protruding from his stomach.  Ardeth backed slowly away, feeling the burden leave his mind now that he knew Jensa would never suffer at the hands of this man again.  

Lyle wrenched the knife out, letting it slip from his bloody fingers and then put a hand over the gaping wound.  He dropped to his knees and then lurched forward onto the sand.  With whatever strength he had left, he feebly crawled across the sand towards Jensa.  

"T-taking y-y-you…with…m-me," he whispered and slid his bloody hand along the sand.  He tried to grab her, but his hand stilled suddenly and did not move again.  His chin rested against the sand when the strength to hold up his head left him and blood dribbled over his lips.  Dead eyes saw nothing as they stared straight ahead.

Jackson and Jeremiah watched the events in quiet fear and took off running, pushing past the Medjai.

            "Follow!" Ardeth commanded.  A small group gave chase and quickly caught up to the brothers within seconds.  He watched as the blades of scimitars met Lyle's cohorts and then saw them fall to the ground dead.

            Jensa moaned in pain loudly bringing all of them back to the reality of the situation.  Ardeth hurried over to his wife and sank to his knees beside her.

            "Did he…touch you?"  He asked calmly, though anger at the thought of Lyle's hands on her body still possessed his mind.  But when she shook her head, he knew her answer to be the truth and let out the sigh of relief he had been dying to release.  He placed his hand on her sweaty forehead.  "Mother, please—"

            "Ardeth," she interrupted, "Do not worry.  We came prepared.  Kerri set up the tent."

            "Right away, Basmah."

Immediately, she ran to her horse, grabbed the tent and had set it up within five minutes.  She gathered a pallet, pillows and blankets then went inside.  Ardeth gently picked Jensa up and carried her within the black confines of the shelter.  He grimaced with every agonizing tiny cry that fell from her lips, but felt proud that she was being so brave.  

His mother shooed him outside.  He did not nervously pace back and forth in front of the tent, nor did he wring his hands together with the lack of something to do.  Ardeth simply stood stock-still staring at the small gap of the tent, waiting for news that his wife was all right, that their child was born and healthy.  The only movement was the deep rise and fall of his chest as he breathed quickly. 

Yet inside his chest, his heart beat violently against his rib cage.  He had heard the cries of many women in childbirth in his village since he was a small boy, but now that it was his own wife, he admitted to himself a feeling of fear.

Another hour he stood there, muscles becoming painful from having not moved even an inch.  Unfortunately for Jensa, it was not to be a quick birth, though he had hoped it would be so.  Perhaps the terrible stress she had suffered was making the process difficult and prolonging.

            At last, he decided he could no longer do anyone any good by just standing and waiting.  He _needed _to do something, he decided at last.  With that, he looked over his shoulder to see that the three intruders had been buried.  Qusay was sitting on the sand, arm now cleaned and bandaged.  Now was the time to give his thanks to the selfless act.

"Qusay," he began, kneeling in front of him, "Words cannot express what you have done this day.  You saved the lives of Jensa and our child.  I am honored to know you.  We shall never forget what you have done for us.  I am indebted to you."

            Qusay shook his head.  "My Lord, it is I who am honored to know you and fight by your side.  The Medjai are blessed to have two extraordinary people to lead us."  He clapped Ardeth gently on the back.  "Whenever you need me, Ardeth, I will be here."

            He still felt he should do something more and then an idea suddenly occurred to him.  "I have a request, my friend."

            "Anything you ask, My Chieftain."

            "Jensa and our child will not always have me around at home to watch over them.  Such is the life of the Medjai Chieftain.  I want to be assured that she will be protected when I am watching Hamunaptra.  Will you take the position of bodyguard to my wife and child?"

            Qusay's mouth dropped open a bit for the veil had fallen from his heavily scarred face, though Ardeth saw no deformities and only remembered the grim determination of the man who had nearly died protecting someone else.  Qusay seemed not to have noticed the absence of the veil either, for there was a light in his brown eyes so bright that part of the old spirit had returned.

            "Ardeth, My Lord…I would be honored."

He nodded and stood, the matter of thanks given and received, and then turned his attention back to the suddenly noisy tent.  There were cries and not just Jensa's.  The very distinct cry of a baby erupted suddenly and shattered the quiet of the warriors.  Murmuring traveled through the group.  The baby was born.  _His_ baby.  Eyes wide, breathing quickly, he waited to hear from his mother.

Not a second later, her head poked through the gap in the tent.  Indeed, she gave the meaning of her name great justice, for the most beautiful smile rested on her pretty olive face.  "Come, Ardeth!  Quickly!"  She waved her hand frantically at him and he reached his wife in mere seconds.

Jensa was resting quietly against numerous pillows.  Her face was red, dripping with sweat and wet hair clung to her cheeks and neck, but her beauty shone through, enough to rival the sun.  The reason for the glow was none other than the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Jen?" he whispered, kneeling down next to his suddenly larger family.

"Ardeth…" she said, voice tired, but eyes alive with euphoria.  "This is your daughter."

"My daughter," he said in quiet wonder.

"Here, take her."

He held out his arms and she placed the new life into the strong security he mentally vowed to protect with such a fierceness that none would destroy.  At first, he felt awkward holding her, being very inexperienced to begin with, though he had delivered children before.  Yes, everything was different because she came from the love he and his wife shared.

"What is her name?" he whispered, fearing to speak loud near such delicate ears.

Jensa looked down and said timidly, "I've been thinking about a name for a while now.  Actually since I was little, I always wanted to name my first girl after my dad's mother, my grandmother.  She was very important to me while she lived.  Do you…would you consider…Tabitha?"

"Tabitha," he repeated, in love with the name already.  "Welcome my little Medjai.  My Tabitha Bay."  A tear fell down Ardeth's cheek as he kissed his daughter's tiny, fuzzy head.  Jensa cupped the side of his face in her hand and brushed the tear away with her thumb.

He looked back and forth between them, pride nearly bursting within his heart.  She had given him such an incredible gift and he would spend the rest of his life making up to her the pain she had suffered in order to bring about this precious child.  

With one arm secure around the baby, he placed his hand over hers, where it still rested against his cheek.  "I love you both so much."

"I know.  _We_ know," she said, tears slipping down her face.

Their eyes were drawn inevitably to their baby and they chuckled softly when her tiny mouth opened into a very big yawn.  He squeezed Jensa's hand and said, "I must show her off.  Do you agree?"

            "Oh, yes," she said, nodding.

            He and Tabitha received smiles, congratulations and quiet cheers.  Each warrior circled around the new father and latest addition to the Medjai tribe.

            These men frequently saw many terrible horrors in their lives, but they did not fear death and indeed, faced it everyday.  But though they had seen these terrible horrors, their hearts were not hardened to the obvious peace of their village and the brotherly love each of them felt.  To any outsider, it would have been a very amusing sight to witness the handful of hardened warriors cooing over a little baby.  

*        *          *

            Jensa lay, nearly asleep, but for one nagging thought in the back of her head.  The love that flowed from her husband to his daughter was truly something beautiful and with regret, she wondered how she could have ever doubted him.  It did not matter to him whether their first child was a boy or girl.  He had shown her his heart and she knew without a doubt that Tabitha would never know a home without love.

            With this in mind, she let her aching and exhausted body relax and the tension of the day had melted away as soon as Tabitha was born.  The last thoughts she had were of a little baby she was certain would have the same smile as her husband.

*        *          *

After Ardeth had given the baby back to his wife for her first feeding, he left, though he wished to stay.  There was, however, a task that had yet to be fulfilled.  It would not be pleasant either.  

            Once he was certain that Jensa and Tabitha were securely settled under his mother's watchful eye, he needed to speak with Michael, who stood a good distance away, staring at the dark horizon.  

            "I need to have a word with you, Michael," he said curtly.

            "Leave me alone, Bay."  He did not turn around, but folded his arms, obviously already defensive.

            "I will not."  Ardeth lowered his voice so as not to disturb anyone.  "Because of you, Jensa would have died and my daughter would not have been born.  Because of you, strangers found our home, our hiding place in the desert.  Because of you, another child, Nadirah, nearly died at the hands of Lyle and his cohorts.  Tragedy nearly occurred tonight, and again I will say, because of _you_."

            "I already told you they tricked me," he defended himself.

            "I do not care if they tortured you for a week.  You betrayed Jensa."

            "I didn't do it on purpose."

            "Nevertheless, you did.  It is taking everything within my being to keep from snapping your worthless neck.  You do not deserve to live.  If not for Jensa, I would carry out my wishes.  It would be one less burden for me.  I want you to get back onto this camel and return to Cairo.  Never, and I mean _never, return to our village.  If Jensa's parents come to the village, you will __not come with them.  I never want to see you again or anywhere near Jensa, even if I am not with her, you will still come nowhere near our home.  If you do not heed my warnings, I will kill you.  No hesitation."_

            With that, Ardeth stalked off, needing to subdue the anger that boiled.  It was easily forgotten when his eyes settled on the peaceful slumbering forms of Jensa and the baby.  His mother and Kerri had left them alone for the time being.  It was too soon to move Jensa just yet and for a little while, they would remain here until mother and baby were ready to be taken home.

            He lay down beside them, but after all that had happened today, he was not tired and watched over them while they slept.  Jensa's arm was wrapped protectively around her little girl and the baby's little fingers were curled around a lock of his wife's hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

            It was quite chilly since the sun had gone down and he tucked the blanket more firmly over them.  Then he stretched an arm across them both and continued to watch the beautiful scene before him.

*        *          *

Michael's blood boiled, yet, he agreed with the chieftain.  Because of him, he had nearly gotten his beloved sister killed.  He loved her more than anything and would never intentionally hurt her.

"Worthless scum," he said to himself.  Without a word to anyone, he heeded Ardeth's words and mounted a camel, intent on disappearing back in Cairo.

The desire to see his niece was overwhelming, but his hardened jaw was set and he continued over the sand.  Not once did he look back.

*          *          *

In the early morning, Basmah mounted and Kerri handed the baby to her.  Kerri led the horse while the obviously proud grandmother held onto her granddaughter with both arms.

            Ardeth mounted his horse and Qusay picked Jensa up.  He took her from him and laid her as gently as he could onto the saddle.

            It was almost seven by the time they returned to the village to find it bustling with activity just like always.  He could see Nadirah in the distance sitting next to one of the scouts and she saw them before the scout did.  Suddenly, she jumped up and down, yelling to everyone that the warriors had returned safely home.  The villagers' cheering echoed magnificently around the rocks encircling their home.  

He grinned and glanced at Tabitha.  She certainly had a _very_ large family now.  Jensa stirred from her deep sleep and muttered something, but he could not hear her for the cheering.

            "What did you say, Jen?" he said into her ear.

            "You said we'd have a lifetime of celebration together."

            "I did say that, did I not?" He smiled down at her sleepy green eyes that had just a hint of the sparkle he could not help but become lost in.

            "Mm hmm," she murmured, snuggling back into his shoulder, immediately falling back to sleep.

            He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  "Indeed we shall, kalila."

A/N:  Hey again!  I know this chapter is short and I was going to add more to it, but after I read it a few times, I liked it the way it was so I decided not to add anything else because I have done that before and messed everything up.  Just one chapter remains folks.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Lifetime of Celebration_**

****

By Jeannette Hetfield

****

****

**_Chapter 19_**

****

            Jensa stood by the window, arms full of a little something not quite as little as the first time she saw her.  Tabitha was growing quickly and looking more and more beautiful each day.  Black curls rested askew over her round face.  She looked a lot like her daddy.  Same hair, same full lower lip and skin the color of rich caramel, but also the noticeable cream color of her mother.

Her eyes though, were not her father's chocolate brown, nor were they her mother's bright green.  No, Tabitha's eyes were all her own.  Strangely enough, the little orbs were hazel with flecks of green, brown and blue near the center.  She was a unique individual.  Jensa had no doubt that Tabitha was the most beautiful baby in the world.

Just then, said baby's fingers clutched the button of Jensa's blouse and she blinked open those unforgettable eyes to stare at the new object that had caught her attention.  

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Jensa said, watching her daughter's face entranced with the shiny brass.

She looked out the window again down to the busy Cairo streets.  They had only been here a few days.  Once Tabitha was big enough to travel, Ardeth had been true to his word.  He had spoken to the curator of the Cairo Museum of Antiquities.  Jensa now had a job working as the assistant.  She wouldn't be paid, of course, but she didn't even give that a second thought.  Her thoughts dwelled on getting her hands back into the mysteries of Egyptian history.  That was more fascinating than a paycheck.  

            There was one very difficult dilemma working against her though.  It was a long way from the Medjai village to Cairo and the duration of her time in this city was still somewhat undecided.  She already missed home, but luckily, her parents had bought another home near the Museum and had generously offered her a place to stay.  

            A "home away from home", her mother had called it.

            She was quite comfortable in a room upstairs that had a view of Giza Port in the far distance.  Ardeth had been very lenient about the entire situation.  Medjai women did not get jobs.  Taking care of the village was a job unto itself, as Jensa had quickly learned, but she loved the busy domestic life.  The only reason she had taken this job was because she missed the days when she could help her parents with their archeological tasks.  

            Ardeth and Jensa had been raised very differently, but each had learned to deal with the differences over the last year and it had, after all, been his suggestion she take this job in the first place.  

            She smiled.  He really did love her, didn't he?  Another wave of gratitude suddenly needed to be filled.  She would definitely thank him again with kisses, which were definitely a good way of thanking him…and whatever _else_ came to mind.

            Voices carried upstairs into her room and what sounded suspiciously like whispers definitely piqued her interest.  She moved over to the door, pulled it open about an inch and peered down the landing to see her brother at the foot of the stairs, one foot on the last step as if he were about to come up.  She wished he would.  It had been a long time since she had seen him.

            Though eavesdropping was not exactly the best past time, she couldn't help but listen when her own name was mentioned.

            "I just don't know, Mom," Michael was saying.  "After what I did, how could she want to see me?"

            "Oh, Michael," came her mother's voice.  "Jensa loves you and she forgave you for what happened.  It's in the past."

            "But…maybe I should just go.  I shouldn't be here."

            Heavy footsteps echoed into the foyer.  Jensa wasn't going to let him leave without seeing him first.  She left her room and descended the stairs easily, clutching Tabby close to her bosom.

            "Michael, wait!"

            He stopped, hand on the knob of the front door.  He was suddenly very still, but didn't turn around.

            "Michael?" she ventured timidly.  "Michael, it's been so long and you haven't even seen your niece.  Don't you want to see her?"

            Finally, he turned and his eyes stayed rooted to the large carpet covering the main entrance.  She came closer and took his hand while shifting Tabby more comfortable in her other arm.  He let her lead him into the den and over to the couch.

            "Sit down," she said quietly.

            He obeyed and slumped down onto the edge, but he still wouldn't look at her.

            "Oh, for crying out loud, Michael!  This is Jensa.  Your sister.  You do remember your little sister, don't you?"

            "Jen..." he began.

            "Stop being such a baby and look at me."

            "I don't think I should."

            He abruptly stood, but she shoved him back down onto the cushions.  "You're not leaving this house until you've held and cuddled your niece and told her she's the most beautiful baby on the seven continents!" she said squarely.

            "Fine!" he acquiesced.  "Fine.  I'll hold her once and then I'm leaving."

            "That's better."  She sat down next to him.  "Hold out your arms.  Put your hand behind her head to support it.  There you go."

            Michael sat there stiffly and fumbled with Tabby a bit until he finally appeared to be slightly at ease.  Tabby looked up at him with wonder, as if surprised to see someone new to get to know.  She cooed and gurgled a bit.

            "She does that when she's happy," Jensa informed him.

            He grinned and looked at Jensa.  "She's so cute."

            "Of course she is," she said exasperatedly.

            "I know what side of the family her looks came from," he said sarcastically.

            "I'm not even going to ask which family you have in mind, you big jerk-who's-been-ignoring-me."

            The grin disappeared.  "Look, Jensa," he said, handing Tabby back quickly and getting up.  "I really don't think I have any right to see you or talk to you.  I betrayed your trust.  I gave away the location of your home, and not just _any home.  No, I had to give away the secret location of the Medjai, which is the cardinal sin of the Sahara."_

            "Michael, it was an accident," she said softly.

            "You're much too forgiving.  Besides, it doesn't matter.  I still did it.  Lyle was insane.  He almost killed…" he trailed off, looking mournfully at her.  "He almost killed my sister and my niece.  Isn't that unforgivable?"

            "No!" she spat, frustrated with his obstinate nature.  "I have forgiven you, Michael.  Yes, you were drunk and alcohol definitely inhibits your common sense, but everything turned out all right."

            "It might not have turned out all right, Jensa!" he yelled.

            "Hush right now.  You might scare her," she scolded, caressing her baby's face.

            "Sorry."  He quickly sat next to her again.  "I appreciate it, Jen, that you forgive me, but something might happen again."

            "Dad told me you're sober.  That you haven't had a drop in almost a year.  Shouldn't your penance be over by now?"

            "I just don't think I can forgive myself," he whispered.  His head shot up.  "Where's Ardeth?" he asked suddenly.

            "At the Museum.  Why?" she asked, puzzled with the sudden change in topics.

            "Well…I, uh…you know," he stammered.  "He probably wouldn't be too happy to see me if he came walking in and saw us in the same room together."

            She tutted.  "Michael, don't tell me you're afraid of Ardeth?"

            "Would I be a coward if I said yes?"

            She laughed.  "Don't worry about, Ardeth.  Leave him to me."

            "I don't know, Jen.  Forgive me, but as much as I dislike him and as much as he dislikes me, I should go because I don't want to cause trouble between the two of you."

            "There's no trouble."

            "Yeah right," he snorted.  "Have you and he discussed me at all since everything that happened?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.

            "Yes," she said slowly and looking away.  They'd had a few arguments that had never really resolved concerning her brother.

            "Ah ha!" he pointed at her.  "See?  There's trouble already.  More trouble, actually because I ratted you out.  I bet you told him you wanted me to see Tabs and he refused.  Knowing your stubbornness, as it's a lot like mine, you probably didn't back down about it either."

            "Let's not talk about this anymore," she said, getting up.

            He got up too.  "Well?"

            "Well what?" she sighed, absentmindedly stroking Tabby's hair.

            "What if Ardeth finds out about today?  That I saw his daughter?"

            "He won't because I won't say anything to him."

            "Jen, he's pretty calculating when it comes to finding out about people sneaking around."

            "I won't be sneaking around.  I just won't tell him.  There's a difference.  It's not like I'd be lying."

            "And what if he does figure something out?"

            "Then I'll tell him.  I can tell the truth to him even if he won't like it."

            "He won't like it."

            "I know," she said quietly.  "Michael," she began slowly.  "Why this sudden interest in what my husband does and does not know?"

            "I'm just concerned about you is all," he said shiftily, running his hands nervously through his hair.

            "He didn't…threaten you, did he?" she asked carefully.

            "No, no," he said much too quickly.  "I just know he's still probably angry about what happened."

            "Yes, he is," she said honestly.

            "I thought as much."

            "He _did threaten you, Michael."  He didn't say anything.  "Of course he did.  Why else would you be so adamant about keeping your distance?"_

            "So what if he did?" he shrugged.  "He's right you know.  And you—" he pointed fiercely at her—"Should stay as far away from me as you can!  I'm nothing but trouble.  You're always in danger around me."

            "Oh, don't be so melodramatic."

            "I led Lyle right to you.  And you haven't forgotten about Hamunaptra?"

            "I'll never forget Hamunaptra.  If you hadn't been so greedy about all that Egyptian treasure, I might never have seen Ardeth again.  We wouldn't be married and we wouldn't have this little angel," she said, gazing lovingly at Tabby.  "So you see, Michael, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be so happy now."

            He stared.  "Jen, I…I don't know what to say," he whispered.

            "How about nothing?  Why don't you come over here and kiss your niece?"  She looked down at Tabby.  "Would you like Uncle Mikey to kiss you, Tabby?"

            He laughed.  "Uncle Mikey?  Hmm…I could get used to that."

            "You'd better because I hope you'll be here every time we're here."

            He hesitated, but apparently made up his mind.  "I'll be here, Jen.  Of course, I will be…for little Tabs."

*        *          *

            Ardeth pushed the door in to Mr. and Mrs. James' house.  He stopped just inside the foyer and looked around.  The lights were out, but that wasn't a surprise.  It was late and everyone was most likely in bed.  

            Not a creak or twitch of the floorboards was heard under his feet as he crossed the hall and stopped at the foot of the stairs.  As he was about to ascend the stairs, he stilled instantly.  Not everyone was upstairs asleep.

            To his right, he heard distinct even breathing.  Cautiously putting one foot in front of the other, he crept into the darkened room and listened carefully to what he knew was a sleeping person.  He himself took a breath of relief for he recognized the breathing.  It was the same gentle stirrings of breath that lulled him to sleep each night. 

            Jensa lay curled up on the couch covered in a blanket and her head resting on a pillow.  He kneeled down next to her and brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.  A tiny smile spread over her lips and she stirred, snuggling her face into his hand.

            Slowly, her eyes opened and she blinked sleepily.  "Ardeth…"

            "Forgive me.  I did not mean to wake you."

            "That's all right.  I didn't mean to fall asleep.  I tried to wait up for you, but I didn't quite make it."

            "Come, we should go into bed."  She stood and rubbed her arms, unable to suppress a shiver.  He retrieved her dressing gown from the arm of the couch and draped it around her shoulders.  "You need your rest because you have a busy day tomorrow."

            She suddenly hugged him.  "I'm so excited.  Thank you _so_ much for this.  I've always wanted to work in a museum."

            "You are welcome," he said, kissing her temple and leading them to the stairs.  They went up each step arm in arm and came to Tabby's nursery.  

            She was lying on her back asleep, clutching a little brown bear to her chest.

            "Where did she get that?" he asked, touching the soft, furry animal.

            "The bear?  Oh, it was mine.  Mother kept it.  She found it this morning amongst my baby things she just 'couldn't bear to part with'."

            "And someday, neither will you."

            "More than likely," she chuckled.  "Tabby's taken to it very well.  She's been holding onto it all day.  When I tucked her in earlier, I had to move it and those little lips puckered then brought forth a very pouty sort of cry."

            "She takes after you already," he said, barely suppressing a smile.

            "Oh, you!" she laughed softly, tickling his ribs.

            He easily caught her by the wrists and pulled her away from the crib to the adjoining room, closed the door softly to keep from disturbing his daughter and fulfilled his desire by sliding his lips over hers.  He kissed her slowly, taking his time to relearn the soft contours.  She all but collapsed against him, his weight now supporting them both.  Her mouth was gently parted with his tongue, admitting him to explore at his leisure.

            Never had he experienced such sensual feelings in a kiss until the first kiss they shared together.  Every lock of their mouths left him renewed.  The horrors of the world became nothing.  The world itself disappeared and he no longer thought, but felt.

After each and every touch or kiss, he knew he could once again face those horrors when he knew Jensa and Tabitha were at home awaiting his return.

*        *          *

            Dammar watched Hamunaptra, still as the ruins themselves.  Any passersby would easily mistake him for another ancient statue.  His chest barely moved with each breath, such was the depth of his stealth as a warrior, or predator rather, awaiting the arrival of easy prey to bring down.  His eyes, however, soulless and black, darted quickly to each corner where he knew other Medjai watched.

A new party of treasure seeking filth had set up camp.  It was a small group to be easily overtaken.  There was nothing to be feared from them.  

Though Dammar watched like a hawk, his mind was elsewhere, on a certain new addition in the Bay family.  His round nostrils flared suddenly and the smallest hint of a sneer curled his upper lip.  Another fowl…_Bay_.  Though, he reasoned, it was a girl and that was no fit heir for their people.  No doubt, Ardeth and his woman would breed like rabbits, considering the way the Chieftain's eyes always followed her, even in public, to Dammar's disgust.

Yet another thing he despised the man for, his public displays of affection.  Years ago, he would not have considered such a thing.  It was wrong to show affection outside of one's home.  Ardeth did it anyway, no matter what beliefs had been instilled in him.

Tradition and the old ways no longer seemed to matter to him anymore since that…_woman_ joined their tribe.  She was changing everything and he knew some did not agree with the changes circulating through the tribes, though they chose to do nothing about it.  They chose not to argue the blasphemous behavior of Ardeth because they respected him and would not dare raise an objection.

They were afraid of him, yet it was not fear of punishment.  Ardeth was never cruel.  It was simply the fear of not liking change.  

He shook his head, finally moving in closer to the camp and unsheathing his scimitar.  When he was leader, there would be a dramatic change of his own doing.  These people would respect him as well, because of their fear of death.  He would see to it that any rebellion would lead to public execution of the rebel and his family.

His time would come and when it did, the Medjai would know the true meaning of respect. 

Dammar's own sick standards of the kill were satisfied by the blood now coating his right hand as the scimitar slipped into an unsuspecting back.

*          *          *

Jensa sat in the curator's office at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities.   Today was her first day away from her Tabby.  Needless to say, she had not parted well.  After a few tears and hugs from both her husband and mother, she was able to walk out the front door, but only after making sure Tabby had everything she needed.  Plenty of milk, blankets, cloth diapers and her bear of course.

_"Stop making such a fuss.  I've raised two children, thank you very much," her mother said sternly._

_"I know, but—" she began._

_"Be quiet," she said, pushing her out the front and closing it hard._

She snickered.  Her mother had definitely shown her.  Jensa knew Tabby was fine with her grandparents, but it didn't make the separation any less difficult.

            A knock on the door brought Jensa out of her reverie.  "Come in."

            "Oh, excuse me.  I was looking for the curator."  

The voice came from a lovely British woman with thick, dark brown curly hair that fell to the middle of her back.  She wore a long-sleeve button down white blouse and an ankle length khaki skirt.  A pair of thick-rimmed brown glasses sat perched on her nose, slightly magnifying rich sapphire blue eyes.  She had a book in one hand and pushed up the glasses with the other.

            Jensa stood up.  "He's not here.  I'm waiting for him."

            "I'm the librarian, Evelyn Carnahan, but please call me Evy," she held out her hand and smiled warmly at Jensa, who immediately took a liking to the friendly woman.

            "I'm Jensa Bay," she said taking her hand.

            "It's nice to meet you, Miss Bay."

            She ignored being addressed as "Miss", intending to keep her marriage a secret as Ardeth had said she must not reveal her connection to him.

 "Please call me Jensa."

            "Jensa it is.  Will you be working here too?" Evy asked.

            "Yes, I'm not aware of what my job will be yet, but I'm meeting with the curator today."

            "Aren't you just fascinated by Egyptian history?" asked Evy eagerly.

            "Oh, yes.  I grew up here and studied Egyptian history in the States.  I moved back last year."  
  


            "What do you find most interesting?"  Evy asked, looking as if ready to open her Christmas presents.

            "The curses actually.  They tickle my fancy."

            "Mine too, even though there's no truth to them."

            "You don't believe in curses?"

            "No, it's all a bunch of hokum if you ask me.  Do you believe in them?"

            Jensa stared thoughtfully at Evy.  "Hmm…I've never actually seen anything strange, but Egypt is full of so many mysteries that you never know what might be waiting to jump out at you!"

            "I think perhaps you've seen that silent movie about a mummy that rises from his grave."

            Jensa laughed.  "No, I haven't, but I have heard of it."

            "Silly really, mummies rising from the dead?  As if that will ever happen!"

**THE END**

**(FOR NOW)**

A/N:  Hallelujah!  Betcha never thought I'd get here.  Betcha!  Betcha!  I did try for 20 even chapters, but I just couldn't get anything else to work in right.  Oh well, I did make it and I have to thank all of you wonderfully sweet people who reviewed these chapters that were VERY long.  I've really enjoyed writing this story and I do have a sequel, maybe two more, planned for Ardeth and Jensa.  I'm not sure when exactly I'll get that posted because I've got a Lord of the Rings fiction I'm in the middle of and I don't know when that'll be posted either!  Plus, I'm working on a short story about Harry Potter, an extremely short story.  I swore I'd never write Harry Potter fan fiction because why mess with perfection?  I was bitten by the bug so now I had to go and write my own.  I do hope to have that out very soon as well. Thank you, Aulizia for all of your prodding, lol, and the great reviews you gave me.  Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but I'm afraid it was necessary sometimes.  Not to mention, I had to get a little payback.  And about Michael, whom you seem to have a soft spot for.  I never intended to add this little scene between him and Jensa, but I got to thinking about it and was pleased with the way everything turned out.  Jensa did forgive him and that's all that really matters to him, just knowing she's happy and doesn't hate him.  Do you think he's redeemed himself?  What is Michael's fate?  I know, though I'm having a hard time with something concerning his character…hmm… 

Now, as for Ardeth and Jensa's sequel, I'm in a bit of a rut with it because it's going to take place during the movies.  I'm inserting Jensa into those stories, but I'm not redoing the whole movie just so I can place her there alongside Ardeth.  It will be more like missing scenes and such, but I'm not real sure how that's going to read, whether easy or confusing.  I'll get it worked out though.

_I've been asked about Dammar a few times and as mean and determined as he is, you all know that something's got to happen there.  I will tell you one thing, he does succeed in a few of the evil plans he, well…plans.  If he didn't, there wouldn't be anything for me to write about._

_Okay, that was an incredibly long author's note so I'll say Namaarie for now and see you later.  Oh, and next hottie you'll see from me is none other than mine and Aulizia's favorite Elf.  LEGOLAS!!_


End file.
